The Angel And The Beasts
by cheshirenek0
Summary: todo esta listo para que Giotto Vongola asuma como el proximo Decimo. Con excepcion de una cosa, para poder ser el nuevo jefe necesita estar casado. Las candidatas son las Gemelas Sawada, hijas de Iemitsu quienes de parecida no tienen nada. Para crear la candidata perfecta se manda a el mejor Hitman del mundo a entrenarlas Semi Au
1. Chapter 1

Narra la Autora:

La familia Sawada era una familia bastante normal – la mayoría del tiempo-. La madre y esposa Nana Sawada era como el sol de la mañana resplandeciente, amable cariñosa y con un corazón bondadoso sin contar grandes dotes para la cocina. El padre Imietsu Sawada era un hombre trabajador que pocas veces paraba en su casa, pero que era buen marido y generalmente un buen padre. Sus dos hijas gemelas eran la primera Tsunahime, una chica que aunque por fuera parecía brillante por dentro era una presumida a la que le encantaba llamar la atención y odiaba compartirla en especial con su hermana menor Tsunange la que además de tener un nombre bastante fuera de lo normal – una mezcla entre japonés e ingles o Italiano nadie sabia a ciencia cierta de donde había salido aquel particular nombre- Era prácticamente muda y vivía encerrada en su habitación con sus libros y sus computadoras a quien le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Por eso no le molestaba cuando en la escuela la llamaban Dame-Tsuna por creer que era tan inútil que ni siquiera sabia hablar correctamente aunque es era una completa mentira ya que la chica sabia hablar perfectamente solamente no veía la necesidad de hablar con personas que ni siquiera la escucharían. Pero bueno toda la armonía de esta familia estaría por cambiar cuando un extraño hombre con Fedora apareciera en sus vidas


	2. Primer Capitulo: Las gemelas

Primer Capitulo: las gemelas

Dos hombres de distintas edades se encontraban discutiendo un asunto de gran importancia en el despacho del mayor

-No entiendo la razón por la que casarme es tan importante- Se quejo el menor de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules. No aparentaba mas de unos 18 años de edad

-Ya te lo he dicho incontables veces, para mantener la familia unida, para curar sus heridas, perdonar y entender sus pecados, la Donna es de vital importancia para que puedas convertirte en el próximo jefe – Le recordó el mayor con un tono serio

-Pero, ¡por lo menos debería ser capaz de elegir a mi esposa!

\- Lo siento, pero por el bien de la familia te casaras con la hija del asesor externo- su mirada era decidida y seria dejando sin palabras al menor – pero…

-¿Pero?- pregunto ilusionado

\- Iemitsu tiene dos hijas gemelas – su rostro cobro mas amabilidad y cariño, después de todo el hombre frente a el era su hijo no podía evitar querer mimarlo- si asi lo deseas podras escoger entre ambas, se que no es mucho pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte

\- Entiendo…- contesto un poco desilusionado pero mas feliz que antes - ¿Cuándo las conoceré?

\- En un tiempo, primero deben ser entrenadas para ser buenas candidatas, ya envie a alguien para que se encargue de eso

\- no estaras hablando de….- Dijo con miedo y un mal presentimiento

\- Reborn se hara cargo – comento feliz mientras el menor pensó que se quedaría viudo antes de casarse y les mandaba sus mejores deseos a las pobres incautas que estaban por caer en las manos de un sádico de primera y probablemente el diablo en la tierra

En Nanimori Japon:

Un hombre de cabello negro ébano con unas particulares patillas se encontraba caminando por las tranquilas calles de la pequeña ciudad, mientras terminaba de ver los informes de ambas candidatas. La primera candidata era Tsunahime Sawada la hija mayor. Una chica de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros muy elegante, ojos color chocolate claro y piel bronceada. Según sus informes gozaba ser el centro del universo y era una narcisista doble cara de primera, su desempeño académico era normal, y socialmente hablando estaba en la cima de la pirámide escolar. Una candidata que podía mejorar con el tiempo y mucho entrenamiento. La segunda candidata Tsunange Sawada la gemela menor, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un chocolate mas profundo y distante, de piel blanca cual porcelana. Su personalidad era fría con la mayoría, no mostraba interés en nada ni nadie a parte de los ya conocidos. Su desempeño escolar era muy pobre ya que no mostraba interés en las clases, pero sus calificaciones eran siempre perfectas. Socialmente hablando era el eslabón más bajo en la pirámide escolar al no mostrar interés en nada y no interactuar con nadie que no fuera un conocido. Una candidata un tanto misteriosa pero que mostraba un gran potencial. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo divertido que seria todo. Con cuidado guardo los papeles en un portafolios y levanto la mirada para visualizar la casa Sawada, que comience la diversión.

Todo estaba normal en la casa Sawada, Nana, la madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno, mientras sus hijas estaban concentradas haciendo lo suyo. Tsunahime se encontraba corriendo por toda su habitación en busca de su maquillaje y sus cosas para el dia, no podía olvidar nada, ella era la princesa de la escuela y debía verse siempre perfecta aunque para ser sinceros ella siempre se veía perfecta- o por lo menos asi era en su cabeza-. Tsunange se encontraba en el patio regando su hermoso Jardin que contaba con todo tipo de flores y plantas desde amapolas, hasta lirios, también otros como menta, azafrán y un hermoso Rosal con un hermoso arcoíris variado en color. Tenia todas sus cosas listas y solo faltaba tomar desayuno para poder ir a la escuela, pero sintió a una persona observándola desde la entrada de la casa. Al girar su mirada pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos color ébano, alto y de ojos negro azabache, con unas patillas muy llamativas.

-Ciaoss – Le saludo el mayor al notar la mirada de la chica, quien se acerco con precaucion al mayor. Su cara demostraba duda y confusión respecto al hombre frente a ella, con cuidado extendió su mano hacia el mayor en un gesto de saludo

\- Buenos días- saludo la menor al estrechar la mano y relajar su mirada, lo que le llamo la atención al italiano, que hasta hace poco había sentido gran hostilidad viniendo de su dirección- hay que ir a tomar desayuno – comento en voz baja la menor guiando al extraño con ella, quien solo la siguió dejándose llevar

Al entrar a la casa, en la mesa se encontraban sentadas, Nana y Tsunahime tomando desayuno tranquilamente, hasta que vieron al desconocido entrar a la casa junto con la menor de la familia. Nana mantuvo su mirada serena frente al extraño, mientras que la otra le dirigía una mirada coqueta con algo de superioridad.

-Ara, ¿Quién es tu amigo Ange-chan? – pregunto la mayor, colocándose de pie y saludando al extraño

-Ciaoss, Soy Reborn y fui enviado por su esposo para ser el nuevo tutor en casa de sus hijas- contesto el mas alto haciendo una leve reverencia y sacando una pequeña carta de su bolsillo- esta es una carta de Iemitsu explicándolo todo

\- Gracias, y por favor siéntese a tomar desyuno con nosotras – Dijo Nana tomando la carta en sus manos, la cual fue arrebatada por la gemela mayor

-¿Tutor?, Papa debe estar bromeando, no necesito que nadie venga a meterse en mis cosas – refunfuño la chica de pelo corto mientras su hermana tomaba asiento- Dame-Tsuna ¿lo sabias?

\- Hime-chan no le digas asi a tu hermana- le reprimio Nana colocando dos platos con comida frente a su hija y a el Tutor

\- Esta bien, pero responde la pregunta – miro a su hermana quien comia muy calmadamente haciéndola enojar, hasta que finalmente levanto la mirada

-No lo sabia, pero no es como si podamos hacer mucho al respecto – comento para volver a centrar su atención en la comida hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a un pequeño animalito verde sobre la fedora del mayor, con cuidado acerco sus palillos con algo de comida al animal que la recibió gustoso

-¿Qué estas..?- Pregunto la gemela mayor al notar que su hermana estaba alimentando algo- ¡Kyaaaaa! – grito al ver la supuesta lagartija a la que su hermana alimentaba

-¿Qué sucede Hime-chan? – pregunto su madre preocupada al notar como su hija se subia sobre la repisa de la cocina asustada

-¡Hay una lagartija en su sombrero! – exclamo mientras lo apuntaba y movia las manos alejándolo

-No es una lagartija es un camaleón – explico La menor mientras acariciaba al animal

-el es Leon mi compañero –comento el mayor mientras la menor se levantaba de la mesa

\- Ire a la escuela – Dijo Ange caminando hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que el mayor se colocaba de pie siguiéndola

\- Ire con ustedes

-NO- exclamo la de pelo corto bajándose de la encimera – en primer lugar no ire a ningún parte con esa cosa – apunto a Leon y pudo jurar que el animal la asesino con la mirada – segundo no me verán llegar con la Dame de la escuela – mascullo entre dientes intentando que su madre no la escuchara- y por ultimo yo voy a la escuela con mi novio

-¿novio?- pregunto Reborn, por supuesto que sabía del novio de la chica pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido

-Por supuesto, soy la novia del chico mas popular de la escuela – comento orgullosa – aunque era de esperarse después de todo jamas podría estar con alguien por debajo de mi nivel

\- Ya veo – tenia que hacer algo respecto al novio, ya que podría ser problemático, pero luego se encargaría de eso, ahora debía seguir a la gemela que se le escapaba – en ese caso me retiro, las vere mas tarde – con suma elegancia movio su mano en gesto de despedida llegando a la entrada de la casa donde la menor lo esperaba para seguir su camino. Al salir de la casa se encontraron con un joven pelinegro que les sonrio de inmediato

-Yo, Buenos días Ange-chan – dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de ambos. Ante el saludo la menor solo lo miro con cuidado para darle una pequeña sonrisa como saludo

-Ciaoss –Saludo Reborn llamando su atención, logrando que el otro afilara la mirada repentinamente, para luego relajarla y colocar su típica sonrisa marca Takeshi –patente en trámite-

\- Buenos días – lo saludo estrechando su mano - ¿usted es?

-El nuevo tutor de las gemelas Reborn

\- Yamamoto Takeshi el novio de Hime-san – lo ultimo lo murmuro entre dientes, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Hitman

\- Es un…- Reborn pudo sentir como alguien jalaba su manga dirigiendo su mirada a la menor que lucia impaciente su mirada decía "Vamos". Podria conversar con el después, algo le decía que si no se apuraba la chica lo dejaría atrás.- Ya debemos irnos fue un gusto

\- Que tengan un buen dia – se despidió el moreno dándole una ultima mirada a la chica que el Hitman catalogo como interesante

Durante el camino Ange se mantuvo callada, hasta que se aseguro que no hubiera nadie cerca y se fijo en el mayor que la miraba curioso.

-Parecias bastante timida frente a el –comento el Hitman- es bastante raro que hablaras mas conmigo siendo un extraño que con el

\- Es el novio de Hime, a ella no le gusta que hable con sus conocidos – respondio con un tono de voz monótono sin emociones

\- ¿ Y tú le haces caso? – alzo una ceja mirándola fijamente y la chica solo bajo sus hombros

\- es mas fácil de esa forma, además si no hago lo que dice seria un infierno lidiar con ella- su voz mostraba fastidio, Su hermana podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía

\- En ese caso solo lo haces por tu propio beneficio – Afirmo

\- Tu debes saber mejor que nadie como funciona el mundo – habían llegado a la escuela y Reborn se quedo parado dejando que la chica entrara al recinto – Arcobaleno del sol… - susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que solo el pudiera escucharle

\- Que candidata mas interesante…- susurro para si mismo viendo como la chica se alejaba sintiendo una mirada penetrante sobre el que venia de una de las ventanas de la escuela.

Al entrar a la escuela Ange solo se dirigio a su salón sin molestarse en escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros que eran su pan de cada dia, pero como todos los días le valio y fue a su puesto con tranquilidad mirando por la ventana como solia hacer durante las clases, no es como si le importara tampoco lo que decían los profesores. De su bolso saco una baraja de cartas y empezó a barajarlas sin ningún propósito fijo, aquello la mantenía ocupada y era como un pequeño Hobby. Poco antes de que tocara la campana pudo escuchar varios cuchicheos y exclamaciones en señal de que su hermana y su novio trofeo habían llegado justo a tiempo, Por lo menos hoy prometía ser mas entretenido que otros días.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas hasta que finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo, y todos los estudiantes se dispersaron en sus respectivos grupos, por su puesto su hermana se fue al comedor con sus amigos o mejor dicho su sequito, son tomar la minima atención de adonde se dirigía su hermana. Ange por su pate se dirigio al tejado donde se encontraba la única persona que le parecía importante en aquella escuela- su hermana no contaba al ser familia-.

El prefecto demoniaco de Nanimori se encontraba revisando algo de papeleo antes de dirigirse a tomar su siesta. Sobre sus escritorio se encontraban una taza de te, unos papeles y bolígrafos ordenados pulcramente y un portarretratos en el que aparecía una niña de unos ocho años, con un hermoso vestido blanco y una cinta negra en medio hecha un moño en su espalda y un lazo parecido en su cabello. La pequeña abrazaba un peluche con forma de oso panda que era casi de su tamaño y en su rostro se notaba una ligera sonrisa. Aquello era el único objeto personal que se podía encontrar en aquel lugar. Con tranquilidad se colocó de pie y tomo rumbo hacia el tejado no quería dejar esperando a la única persona que le importaba.

Al llegar a la azotea sentada en la sombra se encontraba Ange comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente, no pareció sorprendida de verlo hay y eso tampoco le llamo la atención pocas veces podía sorprenderla pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Llegas tarde Kyo-chan – le reprendió la menor mirándolo a los ojos y acomodando su almuerzo junto a ella

-los herbívoros causan mucho papeleo – explico el mas alto sentándose junto a la chica colocando su cabeza en su regazo

\- Galletas – exigió y el carnívoro no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa, su pequeña omnívora jamás cambiaria. De su bolsillo saco una bolsa de celofán llena con galletas y se las entregó a la menor que las acepto complacida – Dale mis gracias Tetsuya-kun

\- ¿Quién era el carnívoro de la mañana? – pregunto sin rodeos cerrando sus ojos pero estando atento a las palabras de la chica

\- Mi tutor, probablemente la causa de mucho papeleo – respondio con una leve sonrisa, lo poco que había visto de ese hombre le parecía muy interesante

\- En ese caso solo debo morderlo hasta la muerte

\- No creo que sea tan fácil – el de ojos grisáceo enarco una ceja – el es alguien "especial", no pude ver dentro de el

\- wow eso lo hace un carnívoro de cuidado. ¿quieres que me encargue del?

-Supongo, que esta bien por el momento – contesto abriendo la bolsa y comenzando a comer con cuidado de no botar migas mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza del mayor logrando que este se relajara y comenzara con su deseada siesta.

Al terminar las clases, ambas gemelas se dirigieron a casa, cada una a su propio ritmo y llegando en distintos tiempos. Al estar ambas en casa fueron recibidas por Reborn quien las guio a la habitación de invitados donde se estaba quedando.

-Antes de comenzar las tutorías les explicare la razón por la que estoy aquí

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto la mayor sentada frente a el

\- Comenzare presentándome correctamente – ignoro completamente la pregunto de la chica logrando molestarla – Mi nombre es Reborn y soy el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, y fui contratado por el Noveno Vongola, para convertirlas en adecuadas candidatas para convertirse en la Donna Vongola

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Vongola? ¿Donna? ¿Candidata?

\- Vongola es la familia mafiosa mas importante de Italia y probablemente de todo el mundo, Donna es como se le dice a la esposa del Jefe y ustedes son candidatas para ocupar ese puesto – explico tranquilamente como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

\- En serio debes estar loco si crees que creeré todas esas tonterías, solo me estas haciendo perder el tiempo – se quejo Hime con intenciones de irse, pero fue detenida por una bala que paso junto a ella

\- El esta hablando en serio, si fuera tu le haría caso – le informo su hermana, quien seguía en shock por el atentado contra su persona

-¿!como te atreves?! – Pregunto enojada mirando al Hitman – NO me interesa quien seas, te matare por intentar dañar mi perfecto rostro – la chica se le iba a abalanzar encima pero el pelinegro fue mas rápido logrando que la castaña besara el suelo

\- ¿Por qué nosotras? – pregunto la menor conteniendo la risa al ver a su hermana refunfuñar por la reciente caída mirando al mayor con odio

\- Buena pregunta – reconoció Reborn tomando asiento junto a ella – Tu siéntate si no quieres que te de algo peor que un rasguño – amenazo logrando que la chica se sentara como resorte mirándolo un tanto asustada – No puedo decirles mucho, pero actualmente su padre trabaja para el Noveno Vongola actual jefe, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de que cuando sus hijos crecieran se casarían, algo asi como un matrimonio arreglado – de Dios sabe dónde saco una carpeta con algunos archivos de Vongola- Aquí esta lo principal que deben saber por ahora

\- Espera un segundo, estos estados de cuenta ¿Son de verdad? – pregunto Hime con sus ojos iluminados

\- Por supuesto, Como dije Vongola es una familia mafiosa muy poderosa y con ingresos que crecen cada dia – Afirmo pensando que convencer a las gemelas seria mas fácil de lo esperado – también hay una foto del próximo jefe su posible prometido-. Hime busco rápidamente, encontrándose con la foto de un joven rubio con melena incontrolable y unos preciosos ojos azules

\- ¡Acepto! – grito emocionada la princesa

\- Como ya dije ustedes son meras candidatas, yo las entrenare y la decisión final será del Heredero- aclaro Reborn quitándole la carpeta que sostenía firmemente la castaña

\- Pero ¿si mi hermana no quiere casarse sería la única candidata?

\- No funciona de esa forma – hablo la menor llamando la atención de ambos – aunque me negara a participar de esto, de todas formas me obligarías a hacerlo ¿cierto?

\- Cierto

\- En ese caso comencemos rápido, no quiero perder mas tiempo

\- pero…- quiso reclamar pero la mirada de ambos la intimido, Bueno no era como si tuviera que preocuparse, ella era una princesa nacida para vivir como una reina y su hermana era una dame, la elección era obvio solo debía hacer lo que le decían y podría ser llevada a su castillo

\- Toda Donna debe cumplir con los siguientes requisitos- Explicaba Reborn con una pizarra que saco de Primo sabe dónde – debe tener una gran noción, de la Lealtad, del silencio, del honor y la venganza cuando sea necesario. Tambien debe convertirse en la madre de la familia, quien ilumina su camino en tiempos de oscuridad, que acepta todo lo bueno y lo malo, que otorga tranquilidad y estabilidad a la famila, como la luna que brilla en el cielo nocturno alejando la oscuridad

-Eso suena a mucho trabajo…

-Suena aburrido – se quejaron las hermanas una después de otra en orden

\- Pense que dirían eso – en su rostro una sonrisa sádica empezó a formarse asustando a los dos hermanas – por lo que ser mejor comenzar cuanto antes~ - Aquel dia las gemelas descubrieron que el diablo usaba un traje hecho a la medida y una Fedora…


	3. Segundo capitulo

Capitulo dos: El estudiante de intercambio con problemas de actitud

Despues de una sesión de estudios espartana, ambas gemelas quedaron agotadas- una mas que la otra- y se arrastraron a sus respectivas habitaciones con el permiso de Reborn quien aviso que saldría un rato y que volveria a la hora de la cena.

Un joven de cabello plateado caminaba por las calles de Nanimori con un paquete de cigarros en la mano y una mueca de fastidio. No entendia porque Reborn-san lo había citado en un lugar tan remoto como lo era la modesta ciudad, pero de todas maneras no se negaría a una solicitud del Hitman. Al doblar la esquina llego a su casa temporal notando que la puerta estaba abierta, saco las dinamitas de su bolsillo y entro con cautela

-Ciaoss – saludo el italiano de la Fedora sentado en su sillón

\- ¡Reborn-san! – Respondio Hayato guardando la dinamita y relajándose un poco

\- Hayato-kun vengo a hablarte de un tema muy delicado – comento con una voz seria pero sin perder su tono jugueton – necesito tu ayuda para la eleccion de la próxima Donna Vongola…

Era una mañana normal en la casa Sawada o lo era hasta que un grito de ayuda despertó a todo el vecindario. Tal parece que Reborn había asumido el papel de despertar y había despertado a la gemela mayor con una cubeta llena de hielo y agua fría, la pobre salio corriendo por toda la casa como alma que se lleva el diablo y se encerró en el baño. Reborn también quiso despertar a la menor de la casa, pero esto le fue imposible debido a que no pudo entrar a su habitación, era una chica lista y lo tenia que reconocer pero era un reto que aceptaría feliz. Por su parte Ange estaba agotada, no se consideraba una persona débil, como le decía Kyo-chan era una carnívora hecha y derecha, pero ese tutor del demonio sabia tocar los lugares perfectos para hacerla sentir como una completa tonta y debilucha. Por el lado positivo se había divertido bastante, bueno por lo pronto tenia que salir a regar su jardín de otra forma se le haría tarde y no quería tener que escuchar a Kyo-chan quejarse todo la mañana por su falta de puntualidad, aunque sabia que era una mera excusa para tenerla cerca.

Su Jardin era el mas hermoso de toda la manzana y muchos dirían que de toda la ciudad, cada una de las plantas había sido cuidada con mucho cuidado y cariño, no había ni un solo dia en que la chica lo descuidara, era uno de sus mas grandes tesoros y lo apreciaba mas que a nada. Aunque últimamente había una presencia rondándola cada mañana, no era extraño que alguien quisiera pedirle algún consejo de jardinería o que le pidieran alguna flor o planta, per esta persona llevaba un tiempo por ahí sin acercarse y ya le estaba molestando. Con delicadeza y elegancia corto algunas flores creando un hermoso ramo de flores con algo de lavanda y menta para el aroma y al terminar, salio de su casa y con sigilo se coloco detrás de una castaña oscura que la observaba detrás de un faro de la luz.

-Are.¿Donde se fue desu? – se pregunto la desconocida mirando a todas partes cuando sintió un pequeño jalon en su chaleco. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la chica que estaba buscando que sostenia un hermoso ramo de flores en sus manos haciéndola ver mas hermosa

-Para ti – dijo la mas baja entregándole las flores, bajo la mirada incrédula de esta

\- ¿eh? ¿ah? – lucia confundida no esperaba ese tipo de encuentro con la chica, si había estado observándola a ella y a su jardín por un tiempo, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la valentia como para hablarle y pedirle una de las hermosas flores que cultivaba o siquiera para dirigirle la palabra

\- Sonrie – en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa que deslumbro a la contraria mientras gritaba algo parecido a "Moe". Ante la reacción de la chica Ange solo se encogio de hombros y volvió a su casa, esperaba que con eso los "acosos" de la chica paraban, no era muy comodo tener a alguien espiándola toda la mañana.

-¡Gracias desu! – escucho como la otra gritaba cuando entro a su casa

Al entrar a su casa ya estaban todos en la mesa- su hermana a una distancia segura de Reborn- y se sento también, en el puesto vacio junto al Hitman. Su hermana parecía agotada lo que le parecía de lo mas entretenido, seria divertido ver como la señorita perfección empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco, como un pasatiempo, claro siempre y cuando fuera seguro de otra manera tendría que intervenir y cuidar lo que según ella era suyo.

Hoy Reborn lucia una radiante sonrisa en su rostro lo que solo podía significar una sola cosa. Problemas, hoy tendría que estar atenta y actuar con cuidado, quizás debería advertirle a su hermana… Na de seguro se daría cuenta o por lo menos eso esperaba de cualquier manera seria divertido.

A diferencia del dia anterior Reborn no la acompaño a clases y pudo ir tranquila. Al llegar a clases podía escuchar los murmullos sobre un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, alguien italiano al parecer, no demoro mucho en atar cabos y pensar que debería hacer con el nuevo "invitado". Bueno dejaría a Hime-chan lidiar con el de seguro se llevarían bien… si claro como no.

Cuando las clases comenzaron el profesor hizo una pequeña pausa para poder introducir al nuevo estudiante. Se trataba de un joven de cabellos cortos y plateados hasta un poco mas arriba del hombro, tenia piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar mientras el chico parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-Atencion todos – Grito el profesor logrando que todos le pusieran atención – el es Hayato Gokudera-kun y será su nuevo compañero, ¿algo que decir Gokudera-kun?

\- Tsk – chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, logrando sacar algunas exclamaciones a las chicas de la clase

-Bueno Gokudera-kun, puedes sentarte junto a Sawada – el profesor lo guio con la mirada hacia la menor Sawada que miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana.

Gokudera camino hacia su asiento y se paro justo frente a la chica que se dio la vuelta para mirarle con precaucion, el chico le dio una mirada de muerte antes de patear su mesa sin lograr moverla ni un centímetro par su sorpresa y disgusto, volvió a chasquear la lengua y se sentó en su puesto dándole una mirada de muerte a la chica, quien pensaba que era adorable igual a un cachorrito.

Al terminar las clases, y dar inicio al receso varias personas se acercaron al recién llegado, incluyendo a Hime-chan, claramente todos fueron mandados a volar por la personalidad explosiva del italiano. Ange no le dio importancia y se dirigio al tejado donde Reborn la esperaba.

-Ya veo porque estabas tan contento en la mañana – solto la chica sin rodeos y el Hitman sonrio

\- Es bueno que te dieras cuenta, les tengo una misión – anuncio con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona – dile a la consentida de tu hermana que las espero a las dos detrás del gimnasio

-Supondré que si faltamos nos arrepentiremos – aseguro con tono juguetón

\- por supuesto – su sonrisa se volvió un poco sadica y desapareció antes de que la chica lo notara

Paso poco para que llegara Hibari sorprendido de que la chica no estuviera comiendo su bento como todos los días. Se sento esperando que la chica hablara y no paso mucho para que la chica se acomodara en su regazo como el solia hacer

-Encontré un lindo cachorrito – comento de la nada – si lo cuido ¿puedo quedármelo?

-Siempre y cuando no cause muchos desastres – contesto dándole sus galletas y acariciándola

\- Quizás causemos un poco de alboroto en la tarde – advirtió con tono calmado

\- Si destrozan algo los morderé hasta la muerte

\- No esperaría menos – suspiro acomodándose para tomar una siesta en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Al terminar las clases, cada quien iba a salir con su grupo de amigos, como era de esperarse Hime iba acompañada por su sequito para poder alentar a los chicos del club de baseball en su entrenamiento. Antes de poder Salir de la sala fueron detenidas por Ange que les cortaba el paso.

-Reborn quiere vernos en el patio dijo que si faltabas lo lamentarías – anuncio con su típica voz monótona para comenzar al lugar donde había sido citada

-Demonios –mascullo Hime – lo siento debo irme antes tengo algunos asunto que atender –explico al tiempo que salio corriendo detrás de su hermana quien ya le llevaba una buena ventaja

…

-Ange detente – pidió la mayor logrando alcanzarla después de haberla seguido por toda la escuela

-llegamos

-Ciaoss – saludo Reborn dandole una patada a Hime quien cayo sentada en el suelo

-¡Reborn! Ten mas cuidado – se quejo colocándose de pie - ¿Para que nos citaste aquí?

-Queria presentarles a alguien – anuncio mientras Gokudera aparecía en su rango de visión

\- Gokudera-kun – Sonrio ilusionada Hime

-El es parte de Vongola y su primera misión será derrotarlo – se hiso atrás y el joven comenzó a sacar dinamitas de Primo sabra donde y a atacarlas

-¡Espera! ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – pregunto Hime al borde de un ataque de pánico mientras huia de las bombas de Hayato

-Reborn-san me dio la autoridad para probarlas como candidatas – respondio el joven de ojos verdes – en este momento no dejare que ninguna mujer estúpida se comprometa con el Decimo

\- ¡Detente por favor! – pedia Hime logrando esquivar de milagro las dinamitas que el chico lanzaba mientras que Ange solo se mantenía a un lado ajena a todo, su hermana hacia un estupendo trabajo llamando la atención como siempre

\- ¿No piensas participar? – pregunto Reborn acercándose a la menor

\- ¿Galleta? – ofreció la menor y el Hitman no se hizo de rogar y tomo unas cuantas – de seguro se cansaran pronto

\- ¿Y si se lastima?

-¿te importa? – pregunto incrédula y el italiano solo se encogio de hombros – las galletas están muy ricas…- Suspiro ante la ultima explosión, si no los detenia pronto romperían algo y Aparecería Kyo-chan y por el momento no quería lidiar con el

-¡Detente mujer estúpida! – se quejaba Gokudera ya cansado e irritado

-¿¡estas loco?! Cuando dejes de lanzar esas cosas me detendré - Replico con la respiración agitada por tanto ejercicio

\- Como quieras – Esta vez saco mucha dinamita y la tiro esparciéndola por todo el lugar notando que la explosión también lo afectaría a el. Ambos al notar que estaban perdidos se arrodillaron y esperaron por su muerte.

Antes de que las Bombas explotaran unas cartas volaron cerca de ellos logrando cortar las mechas y pegándose en la pared del Gimnasio para sorpresa de ambos. Hime se tendio en el suelo exhausta mientras que Gokudera Giro la mirada encontrándose a Ange quien sostenia un par de cartas en su manos y lo miraba amenazante. Por un segundo trago duro y pensó que la chica lo mataria y cerro sus ojos esperando nuevamente por una muerte que no llegaría.

-Niño malo – escucho decir a la menor logrando que abriera los ojos encontrándose a la chica frente a el mirándolo seriamente – pudiste herir a otros con eso, y en especial pudiste herirte a ti mismo – le reprendió mostrando su dedo de forma acusadora y por un segundo Hayato espero que le golpeara, pero al contrario recibió una suave caricia en su cabeza que logro relajarlo – No vuelvas a preocupar a los demás asi – le sonreia mientras se colocaba a su altura extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a pararlo

Una vez ambos estuvieron de pie Gokudera quizo hablar con ella pero fue interrumpido por Hime quien se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana mientras lloraba. La menor solo se modero a consolarla acariciando su cabeza de la misma forma cariñosa que había hecho con él. Ambas se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron con Reborn y la menor le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, logrando que el Hitman las dejara ir tranquilas. Al verlas alejarse Gokudera solo quedo con las palabras en la boca, preguntándose quien era realmente Tsunange Sawada.

Despues de pasarse toda la tarde consolando a su hermana Ange finalmente pudo ir a su habitación a descansar, definitivamente su hermana podía ser mas estresante que cualquier peligro que pudiera llegar a encontrar.

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió su curso normal con excepción de que Ange al salir como cada mañana a su jardín se encontró un lindo cachorrito callejero al que ya había decidio acoger por lo que no demoro mucho en llevarlo dentro de la casa encontrándose en la entrada a Reborn y a su hermana.

-Ni pienses que dejare a ese piromaniaco entrar luego de haberme atacado – se quejo su hermana con pose arrogante

\- Dame-Hime el es el nuevo subordinado de tu hermana – explico mirando al otro Italiano - ¿cierto Gokudera-kun?

-¡Cierto! – Respondió efusivo – después de haber sido salvado por la amabilidad de Tsunange-sama me quedo claro quien es la perfecta prometida para el Decimo y jure mi lealtad a ella

-¿de que esta hablando? – pregunto mirando al italiano mayor

\- Es la ley, cuando pierdes un encuentro te vuelves el subordinado del ganador – explico con una sonrisa que molesto a la castaña

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? – pregunto la menor con ojos esperanzados

-Es todo tuyo por ahora – dijo Reborn confiado. Aunque por dentro se sentía como un padre que le había dado permiso a su hija de adoptar un animal de la calle

-Gracias – en su rostro se mostro una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que los dos hombres se sonrojaran levemente y logrando que su hermana bufara

\- Hagan lo que quieran solo mantelo lejos de mi – aviso la mayor saliendo con dirección al comedor para desayunar. Por su parte Ange estaba muy feliz siempre había querido una mascota y finalmente la tenía, aunque debería entrenarla primero.


	4. Tercer Capitulo

Tercer Capítulo: Yamamoto Takeshi

Nana Sawada estaba de buen humor debido a que su hija menor había invitado a un amigo a tomar el desayuno con ellos. Era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba y estaba muy emocionada, pero claro no lo demostraría ya que no querría espantar al nuevo amigo de su hija.

-¿Son compañeros de clase? – pregunto la madre tratando de parecer relajada

\- Si Sawada-sama – afirmo el menor

\- Por favor dime Mama – Gokudera quiso replicar pero la mirada de la mujer parecía no aceptar un no por respuesta. Por un segundo miro a Ange quien asintió con la mirada dando a entender que hiciera lo que su mama le pidió

\- Como usted desee Mama-sama

\- Hay que irnos – Anuncio Ange colocándose de Pie y logrando que Hayato hiciera lo mismo cual resorte

\- Hasta Pronto Mama-sama, Reborn-san – Iba a despedirse de la gemela mayor pero prefirió ignorarla no perdería tiempo con una mujer estúpida

-Que tengan un buen día – les deseo Nana antes de que salieran de la casa. Al salir de la casa no paso mucho para que se encontraran con el deportista que iba rumbo a la casa Sawada.

-Yo Ange-chan – La saludo el deportista y la menor se colocó detrás del Terrorista abrazándolo del brazo logrando que este enrojeciera levemente y que el moreno afilara la mirada

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamar a Ange-sama tan casualmente? – pregunto molesto el italiano

\- tranquilo, todos somos amigos – comento despreocupadamente pasando su brazo por el hombro del muchacho que estaba por sacar su dinamita

-Hayato bájalas – ordeno la menor con voz baja pero autoritaria y Gokudera sintió su corazón latir más fuerte al ser llamado de forma tan familiar

-¡Por supuesto Ange-sama!- respondió al mismo tiempo que se desasía del agarre del contrario que se había intensificado y le comenzaba a molestar

\- Vamos se hará tarde – anuncio tomando la manga del italiano y arrastrándolo por el camino. Yamamoto solo pudo ver como la chica se iba envidiando al chico que podía ir con ella.

Con pesadez Yamamoto siguió su camino hasta finalmente llegar a su destino, últimamente había estado bajando su rendimiento en los partidos y quería poder hablar de esto con alguien, sus "amigos" no eran una opción y no quería preocupar a su padre ni menos a su hermano mayor que estaba lejos, por lo que como última opción quedaba su "querida" novia.

-ya me voy – escucho decir a su novia para luego verla atravesar la puerta – Buenos días Yamamoto-kun

\- Buenos días Hime-san – le respondió mientras alcanzaba el bolso de su novia que siempre se lo entregaba para que lo cargara mientras ella se arreglaba el maquillaje en un espejo de mano – Quería preguntarte algo

-Claro lo que quieras – respondió8 desinteresadamente

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer para mejorar mi rendimiento?

-No lo se quizás deberías entrenar mas duro – paro de repente logrando que el chico también lo hiciera – y si no funciona es que simplemente no sirves para ello y que eres un bueno para nada – comento con tono serio y mirada afilada para luego relajarla – pero eso es imposible ya que eres mi novio y yo no saldría con un perdedor – su sonrisa era sínica mientras retomaba su camino

-Ya veo…

Para todos en la escuela fue una sorpresa ver a DameTsuna llegar junto con el estudiante de intercambio. Varios empezaron a murmurar varias cosas logrando que el cachorro sacara sus dinamitas pero que en cada oportunidad fue detenido por Ange que lo disciplinaba al igual que una mascota, varias personas pudieron ver en mas de una ocasión como una cola y orejas de perro se meneaban en la cabeza y cadera del italiano. Durante el primer receso Ange saco sus cartas llamando la atención del italiano.

-¿esas son las cartas de ayer? – pregunto interesado el peliplateado

\- Así es – empezó a barajarlas y repartir las cartas – comienza – pidió mientras le daba una hojeada a sus cartas

-¡enseguida! – Comenzó sacando una carta, asumía que jugaban carioca por la cantidad de cartas y al ver que la chica las separa en tríos - ¿puedo preguntar quién le enseño a usarlas?

-Ya lo hiciste – saco una carta del mazo sin despegar su mirada de su baraja – Nadie me enseño, lo aprendí yo sola – se bajó mostrando sus cartas

\- ¡como era de esperarse de la futura decima! – exclamo mientras sacaba una carta y terminaba de ordenar su mano

-¿decima? – pregunto con la ceja alzada

-si ya que usted será la esposa del décimo – explico terminando de bajarse también cediendo el turno a la chica

\- entiendo, ¿pero qué pasaría si no me escoge?- su tono de voz se volvía bajo y algo melancólico - ¿me dejarías?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Se levantó de la silla gritando haciendo un escándalo, y se sonrojo al notar lo que había hecho – es decir usted me salvo la vida y la seguiré el resto de mi vida - aseguro muy convencido y vio una sonrisa formarse en el rostro generalmente inexpresivo

-Es bueno saber eso – contesto repartiendo sus cartas y ganando la partida –Gane – anuncio bajo la mirada incrédula del chico. Internamente pensaba que conseguir una nueva mascota sería muy problemático.

Las clases estaban llegando a su fin dando inicio a la hora de almuerzo, Ange se debatía el cómo presentarle a Kyo-chan su cachorro, quizás debería prepararlo primero, Kyo-chan siempre fue demasiado sobre protector – principal razón de que no tuviera amigos-. Suspiro con cansancio para que Kyo-chan no mordiera a su cachorrito hasta la muerte probablemente debería usar "eso" benditas hormonas adolescentes. Se dirigió al tejado como siempre, cuidando de que su cachorro no la siguiera. Al entrar fue una sorpresa encontrarse con el novio de su hermana en el barandal a punto de tirarse al vacío, por un momento se debatió el quedarse o irse y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, pero una voz en su cabeza le recordó que eso estaba mal, con pesadez y ligereza se acercó al mayor sin que este lo notara, la gente ya se estaba empezando a amontonar abajo para gritarle que no saltara pero nadie parecía querer subir y razonar con él.

-Es una caída larga – comento la chica sentada en el barandal llamando la atención del menor

-yo Ange-chan no te había visto – saludo el moreno sorprendido del que la chica estuviera ahí – deberías bajarte es peligroso ¿sabes?

-Me bajare cuando tu lo hagas – dijo con seriedad

\- Sabes toda mi vida eh sido bueno para el beisbol, es lo único en lo que he sido bueno – su voz se apagaba – pero mi rendimiento ha bajado con el tiempo y creo que fracture mi brazo, los del equipo estarán mejor sin mi, solo soy un lastre

-Aburrido – dijo la chica para sorpresa del mayor – Si te rindes tan fácilmente ante los problemas eso solo significa que el beisbol en un principio no era tan importante para ti – el moreno enmudeció ante su razonamiento – Además hasta donde se el beisbol es un deporte de equipo y tu no eres el único miembro del equipo – hizo una leve pausa mirando hacia abajo – También debes pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, es decir morir es fácil solo requiere un segundo, pero el dolor y la culpa quedaran para siempre en los corazones de las personas que te quieren – la chica poso su mano sobre la del otro y de repente Yamamoto pudo escuchar las voces de su familia en su cabeza dándole una sensación de calidez – "quizás si hubiera sido un mejor padre" "mi trabajo como hermano era protegerle" – empezó a repetir con la voz de sus familiares y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, jamás había pensado en eso se sentía como un idiota y egoísta por no haber pensado en su familia

-Creo que tienes razón realmente estoy siendo un idiota – paso su mano por su cuello nerviosamente mientras intentaba subir y salir del barandal pero una brisa le hizo perder el equilibrio botándolo y haciendo caer. Cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte y pensando en lo tonto que había sido. Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso sintió una calidez rodeando su cuerpo y al abrir sus ojos se encontró siendo abrazado por la chica quien sonreía dulcemente y todo el miedo que sintió se desvaneció. Mendiga Brisa pensó Ange al ver como el chico caía del techo y saltando detrás de él, no tenía sus cartas con ella por lo que tuvo que recurrir a usar sus flores. En el momento que logro alcanzar al chico un monton de pétalos los rodeo atrapándolos y dejándolos caer en el suelo con delicadeza. Todos en el piso se quedaron mudos hasta que los mismo petalos se destruyeron creando un polvo azulino que confundió a todos por unos segundos logrando que se preguntaran ¿Qué había pasado? La mayoría no tenia idea, solo recordaban ver a Yamamoto intentando suicidarse y luego todo estaba en blanco, nadie le dio mucha importancia cuando vieron al chico parado junto a ellos y lo rodearon para regañarlo. Y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ange aprovecho la multitud para desaparecer, definitivamente tendría que usar "eso" para que Kyo-chan no la matara –aunque sabia que eso no seria posible- y que tampoco matara al herbívoro fanático del beisbol.

Al entrar en la sala del comité disciplinario no se sorprendió al ser estampada contra la pared y sentir la respiración de su amigo de la infancia tan cerca, había preocupado a Kyo-chan y lo merecía, calmarlo seria difícil pero no imposible.

-¿Qué creías que estas haciendo omnívora? – pregunto reduciendo el espacio entre ambos

\- mi buena acción de la semana – respondio con una sonrisa colocando sus brazos en el cuello del otro rodeándolo

\- pudiste haberte lastimado, matare al herbívoro – Ange sonrio y acerco sus labios a los contrarios

\- no puedes - contesto guiándolo al sillón que había en la sala del comité disciplinario

\- ¿y eso porque? – pregunto con una ceja alzada con la chica sentada sobre sus piernas

\- Porque es mio – su sonrisa se volvió felina y el otro pudo notar como se salía lo carnívora de la chica junto a el- al igual que tu – dijo antes de besar los labios del cuervo en un beso lento que se volvia cada vez mas demandante. No era la primera vez que se besaban ni tampoco seria la ultima, hace un tiempo la curiosidad y las hormonas había logrado que la relación que ambos tenían cambiara un poco, ambos se querían de eso estaban seguros, pero ninguno de los dos sabia a ciencia cierta si era amor del tipo romántico o no, aunque eso no les importaba mucho no los detendría de saciar su curiosidad por el otro.

Reborn observaba como su estudiante saciaba su "curiosidad" con el prefecto, eso era un millón de veces mas problemático que el noviazgo de su hermana, pero a la vez era mas simple. Ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente atraído al otro de manera romántica, era muy obvio el lazo que tenían, el que sabia que seria imposible de romper, también se notaba que ambos eran muy posesivos pero se notaba que querían lo suficiente al otro como para querer su felicidad mas que nada, eso le haría las cosas fáciles. Cambiando sus Leon-Binoculares de lado pudo ver al beisbolista terminar con su novia para luego disculparse con su equipo por no poder jugar en el juego de mañana, se le ocurría un buen entrenamiento con ese partido.

El día pasó rápido para las gemelas luego del almuerzo. Al terminar las clases ambas se dirigieron a casa. Hime refunfuñando con su sequito quienes la consolaban por su rompimiento y Ange se iba con Gokudera quien le preguntaba a donde había ido durante el almuerzo y la chica solo cambiaba de tema disimuladamente. A Yamamoto le hubiera gustado hablar con Ange pero prometió que ayudaría a sus compañeros a entrenar y crear una estrategia para el partido de mañana, una parte de el se sentía mas relajado y feliz de saber que podía seguir alentando a sus compañeros, pero otra parte quería huir a Hawái ya que sabía que en cuanto llegara a su casa su padre le mataría por la tontería que estuvo por hacer, era una suerte que su hermano estuviera en Italia por unos días.

Al llegar a casa Gokudera se despidió para luego dirigirse a su casa. Ange entro a su hogar siendo recibida por Reborn que la miraba jugueton

-Fue un buen truco el que hiciste en la escuela – dijo el Hitman ocultando sus ojos bajo su Fedora

\- No se de que me hablas – respondió haciéndose la desentendida

\- como quieras – el Hitman se dio la vuelta – Les tengo una nueva misión – anuncio mientras la guiaba a su habitación donde esperaba su hermana – Mañana se aseguraran de que el equipo de Nanimori gane

-¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso? – pregunto Hime con molestia, hoy había tenido un mal dia y no estaba para los juegos de su sádico tutor

\- Eso tienen que verlo ustedes – una sonrisa sadica se formo en su rostro – pero les aseguro que si pierden lo lamentaran y mucho – a ambas hermanas las recorrio un escalofrió y ambas empezaron a pensar en maneras de no perder el partido – bueno es hora de comenzar con las clases

-Pero…- quiso reclamar Hime Pero una bala rozo su rostro logrando callarla. Era mejor no interrumpir a Reborn si es que no quería morir joven

Durante la noche ambas hermanas pensaron en diferentes maneras de ganar el partido hasta que a Ange se le ocurrió una idea que las podría ayudar a ganar, al comentarla a su hermana le gusto bastante y decidieron que harían al dia siguiente, en definitiva seria un día largo para Ange.

Nota de la autora: Quiero aclarar que las gemelas tienen entre quince y Dieciséis años, ya que en los próximos capitulos se viene contenido inapropiado para menores, Quedan advertidas~


	5. cuarto capitulo: Haru-chan y el partido

Cuarto capítulo: Haru-chan y el partido

Al despertar en la mañana Ange arreglo sus cosas guardando la ropa que usaría en el partido con un poco de maquillaje sería un día largo. Con tranquilidad bajo a cuidar su lindo Jardín, encontrándose con Gokudera que la esperaba afuera de su casa mientras peleaba con el ex novio de su hermana.

-Pueden entrar – les dijo llamando su atención desde el jardín y los dos chicos entraron acercándose a ella

-buenos días Ange-chan/Ange-sama – le saludaron los chicos, y la chica sonrio en forma de saludo siguiendo con los cuidados de su jardín

\- Siempre me lo había preguntado – comento el moreno - ¿tu cuidas sola este jardín?

-A veces mama ayuda pero es mío – respondió terminando de regar y mirando sus plantas con orgullo, corto unas flores de Convallaria* y se las entregó a los muchachos – cada flor tiene un significado diferente, cada una dice algo diferente, algunas dicen cosas que las palabras no pueden expresar por eso siempre me han gustado – explico dirigiéndose a dentro a buscar sus cosas – será mejor que me esperen aquí no quiere que Hime se moleste

\- Claro, ¿pero que significan estas? – pregunto el moreno sabiendo a que se refería cuando les dijo sobre la posible molestia de su hermana

\- Es un secreto – respondio la chica con una sonrisa juguetona entrando a su casa

-Convallaria, en el idioma de las flores significa "Llegada de la felicidad" – dijo Reborn apoyado contra una pared

-No se los digas será mas divertido verlos intentar descifrarlo por si mismos – una sonrisa gatuna se formo en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina seguida por el Hitman

-Estas juntando varias personas interesante a tu alrededor

\- Es para eliminar el aburrimiento – respondio con tranquilidad sentándose en su puesto

-oh que interesante, ¿acaso el prefecto no es lo suficientemente entretenido? – Pregunto con un notable doble sentido. Para suerte de Ange su madre estaba ocupada con el desayuno y su hermana todavía no bajaba

-No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación – un mohín se formo en sus labios – Ademas Kyo-chan es diferente el no es un simple amigo y tu lo sabes

-Una futura prometida no debería tener ese tipo de amigos

-Todavia soy una mera candidata y además si mi amistad con Kyo-chan se vuelve un problema – su mirada se volvió afilada y un tanto tenebrosa – solo debo deshacerme de quien atente contra ella

-Esperaba esa respuesta – contesto el Hitman con una media sonrisa – Por el momento puedes hacer lo que te plazca pero recuerda que no será asi por siempre – advirtió con un tono serio

-Lamento la demora aquí está el desayuno – Dijo Nana colocando los platos frente a ellos

-Gracias Mama – agradecieron antes de comenzar a comer con normalidad como si la conversación de antes jamás hubiera sucedido.

Al terminar de comer, Ange se despidió de su Madre para salir de la casa al mismo tiempo que su hermana bajaba las escaleras para tomar desayuno. Al salir se encontró con los chicos esperándola, Yamamoto parecía querer hablar con ella y Gokudera parecía irritado por eso, pero no había sacado sus dinamitas, lo mas probable era que no quería quemar su casa y hacerla enojar.

-Galletas – dijo la chica comenzando a tomar rumbo a la escuela – siempre y cuando me des galletas puedes quedarte a mi lado, las de chispas con chocolate son mis favoritas – anuncio la castaña y la sonrisa del moreno se hizo notable

-¡Mañana te traeré una caja entera – Dijo emocionado y los ojos de la chica brillaron. Kyo-chan era estricto respecto a su racion de galletas pero nunca dijo nada sobre las galletas que le daban otras personas

-¡Yo también puedo traerle Decima! No necesita de las galletas de este Friki del beisbol- Grito Gokudera sacando un cigarrillo

\- Tranquilo, ambos podemos traerle – sugirió el beisbolista- eso hara feliz a Ange-chan ¿cierto? – ambos miraron a la chica quien asintió feliz y Yamamoto paso sus brazos por los hombros de la chica. Antes de que Gokudera pudiera intervenir y decirle que sacara sus mugrientos brazos del delicado cuerpo de la chica una voz les llamo la atención

-¡ustedes deténganse Desu! – Grito una castaña acercándose a gran velocidad y arrebatando a la castaña clara – no permitiré que corrompan un alma pura como la de Ange-chan – advirtió mirando con ojos enojados a los jóvenes que no entendían nada

-aléjate de la décima mujer estúpida – escupió Gokudera intentando recuperar a la castaña

\- esta bien, vamos a calmarnos – dijo Yamamoto sosteniendo a Gokudera quien tenia bombas en sus manos- ¿Por qué dices que corromperemos a Ange-chan?

-Aquel esta fumando dándole un mal ejemplo – bueno ese era un buen punto – sin contar que el humo puede convertirla en una fumadora pasiva y dañar sus pulmones Desu – Gokudera se congelo y se deprimió al pensar que estaba dañando a su querida decima con su mal habito – Ademas tu eres la pareja de su hermana – le acuso

\- Ella y yo ya terminamos – se defendió el moreno pasando su mano por su cuello nerviosamente

-Entonces ¿la usas de reemplazo? – pregunto indignada

-NO, claro que no – trato de explicar – es solo que ella me ayudo cuando intente suicidarme y estaba perdido – empezó a divagar sin saber que decir

-Entonces ¿la utilizas en una clase de relación enfermiza?- buen punto nuevamente – y además es un ejemplo aun peor al enseñarle a tomar medidas tan extremistas -Yamamoto también se deprimió pensando que la chica tenia razón y acompaño a Hayato en la esquina emo plantando honguitos

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Ange-chan hablando por primera vez todavía siendo abrazada por la extraña y Haru se abofeteo mentalmente por no haberse presentado antes

\- Lo siento Desu, mi nombre es Haru Miura – se presento haciendo una leve reverencia – El otro dia me diste un hermoso ramo de flores

-Lo se , solo quería saber tu nombre – dijo con voz baja – Mi nombre es Tsunange Sawada, pero parece que ya lo sabes, es un gusto por fin conocerte Haru-chan – Le sonrio con dulzura – pero te agradecería que no deprimieras a mis mas… amigos – se corrigió a tiempo

-Pero ellos son malos para ti –se defendió

-Ellos son mis únicos amigos – susurro apenada y a Haru se le venia la palabra Moe a la cabeza – y son muy preciados…

\- Pero…- los ojos de cachorro que la chica tenia le hacían imposible el decirle que no se juntara con esas personas, suspiro con cansancio había perdido – Esta bien, pero deben comportarse – advirtió mirando a los chicos que se colocaban de pie – ¡Haru los estará vigilando Desu! – con eso despidió y se fue tan rápido como llego

-¿Quién era ella? – pregunto un tanto confundido el moreno

-Haru Miura-chan – respondio la castaña tomando el camino a la escuela

\- ¿una amiga? – Yamamoto no entendia nada de nada

-No lo se la conoci hoy – respondio con simpleza sin darle importancia al asunto

-enonces ¿Por qué…?

-¡Decima si usted lo quiere dejare de Fumar!- grito Gokudera interrumpiendo al moreno cambiando el tema de conversación

-Deberías hacerlo es malo para tu salud – comento la chica pensando en que si Kyo-chan lo encontraba fumando apagaría los cigarros… en su cara

-¡No la decepcionare! – En su cuerpo de podía ver nuevamente una cola y orejas y Ange pensó que debería conseguir una correa o por lo menos un collar.

Nuevamente al llegar a la escuela muchos se sorprendieron de ver a DameTsuna junto con el extranjero y a ahora también con el ex novio de su hermana. Para la mayoría era una escena bizarra pero nadie dijo nada, ayer el Terrorista casi los mata con la dinamita y hoy no correrían riesgos, no señor. La mayoría estaba un tanto emocionada por el partido que se llevaría a cabo a la segunda hora, hoy se enfrentarían a una secundaria que tenia el record en el distrito y sin Yamamoto jugando seria difícil lograr vencer.

Al comenzar los arreglos del partido a los estudiantes se les permitio ausentarse para poder apoyar al equipo. Ange suspiro con molestia no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención ni destacar, volverse el centro de atención no le permitia moverse con libertad pero era un mal necesario para evitar una temprana muerte a manos de su sádico tutor. Le dijo a ambos chicos que la esperaran en la cancha ya que ella tenia algunas cosas que hacer y con rapidez se fue a cambiar al baño.

Ya estaba todo listo para comenzar el partido, estaban comenzando los primeros segundos cuando el comentarista – del club radial – anuncio a las porristas, que entraron por una esquina de la cancha. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Hime-chan entrar con un uniforme de porrista a la cancha pero a todos se les cayo la baba cuando Ange hizo acto de presencia. Su uniforme consistía de un top con los colores de la escuela muy ceñido al pecho que dejaba ver sus estómagos y una falda a cuadros bastante corta con un moño en la parte superior. Hime iba con su maquillaje de siempre y con unos pompones dando sonrisas coquetas a todo el equipo contario disfrutando de la atención. Mientras que Ange tenia su cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas atadas con unas lindas cintas, sus labios estaban pintados de un carmín que saltaba a la vista llamando a la mayoría a besar aquellos hermosos labios, y para rematar traía un notable sonrojo que hacia suspirar a la mayoría e intentaba bajar su falda con las manos que también traían unos pompones como los de su hermana, para muchos era lo más Moe y sexy que habían visto.

Su plan funciono de maravilla, el equipo contario estaba tan concentrado en mirar a las chicas que no notaban a los del otro equipo sacarles una gran ventaja. Aunque nadie podía culparlos la mayoría de la población masculina no estaba mirando el partido y preferían mirar las porras algo torpes pero adorables que las gemelas hacían. En un momento del partido Ange se aburrio –sin contar que tenia frio- y envio un beso al centro del campo logrando que todos los miembros del equipo contrario empezaran a pelear por reclamar aquella pequeña señal de afecto. Los hombres eran tan simples. En pocas palabras su equipo gano logrando salvarse del castigo de su sádico tutor que había presenciado todo el partido y había sacado varias fotos y videos.

Al terminar el partido Ange por fin pudo descansar, hacer que sus compañeros no cayeran en la misma trampa que el equipo contrario era un poco difícil. Cuando iba a irse de la cancha unos brazos conocidos la rodearon con felicidad

-¡Ganamos Ange! – Celebraba Yamamoto levantándola del suelo – todo fue gracias a ti ¡muchas gracias! – agradeció levantándola mas alto

\- ¡Suelta a la decima! – escucho Reclamar a Gokudera que los miraba irritados igual a la mayoría de los hombres presentes maldiciendo la suerte del moreno de poder abrazar a la mas baja

\- Ma ma Gokudera – le calmo Yamamoto bajando a Ange y colocándola en el suelo con suavidad – solo estaba un poco emocionado – respondio con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Maldito..- se iba a quejar Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas pero fue detenido Por Ange

-No peleen – dijo Ange con mirada seriada congelando a ambos chicos – me ire a cambiar, quédense aquí – Ambos chicos se quedaron como piedra pensando que habían cabreado a la chica y por un momento ambos pensaron en volver a la esquina Emo

Ange fue a uno de los baños mas alejados, no quería causar mucho alboroto. Al entrar cerro la puerta con pestillo asegurándose de que nadie mas pudiera entrar. Se apoyo en una delas paredes y no demoro mucho en sentir como alguien le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, los labios rápidamente empezaron a delinear su cuello y ella solo opto por aferrarse a la espalda de su Kyo-chan. Esperaba que su prefecto favorito actuara de esta manera después de exhibirse de tal forma frente a tantos herbívoros. Un suspiro salio de sus labios cuando sintió la mano del mayor acercarse a un lugar peligroso con descaro, bajo la mirada viendo los ojos ennublecidos de su amigo de la infancia y supo que quería, se separó de el un poco para poder darle un apasionado beso, permitiéndole la entrada a su boca juntando sus lenguas en una danza desenfrenada. Junto mas sus cuerpos y rodeo la cintura del mas alto con sus piernas logrando crear fricción entre sus partes notando la parte despierta de su compañero. Por un segundo la conversación que tuvo con Reborn en la mañana vino a su mente, pero luego recordó que esto no era nada mas que curiosidad y hormonas nada de sentimentalismos que pudieran perjudicar una próxima relación, ahogo un gemido cuando sintió las manos del prefecto colándose debajo de sus pantis y sostén. Esto solo era curiosidad, solo eran las malditas hormonas adolescentes, solo era lujuria, libido y sexo.

Nota de la autora: Si lo se es una sorpresa, pero desde un principio quise dejar en claro que Ange no era tan dulce e inocente como parecía, y la verdad siempre he sido fan del 1827, aunque no se todavía si será la pareja definitiva


	6. Quinto Capitulo:Dino-Nii

Capitulo cinco: Dino-nii

-Adopte dos cachorros – menciono Ange terminando de colocarse la ropa, mientras Hibari arreglaba su uniforme

-Solo di permiso para uno – su voz era calmada y no mostraba enojo – ya sabes que odio el hacinamiento

-Lo se, pero me agradan – respondio con simpleza – ayudan a aliviar el aburrimiento – termino de arreglarse y se miro en el espejo para asegurarse de estar presentable. Se miro por un segundo y luego dio la vuelta

-sigues odiando los espejos – afirmo

\- A veces muestran cosas que es mejor no ver – sus ojos viajaran a los del contrario y se mantuvieron la mirada por un minuto – Ellos son mascotas

-Como quieras – se resigno sabiendo que no ganaría la discusión – Solo mantenlos en raya

-¡Gracias!- se colgó del cuello abrazándolo y sonriendo, su Kyo-chan siempre la consentía

-MMhm – Gruño separándose y saliendo por la ventana, ¿es que acaso no sabia que salir por una puerta era mas fácil? Se pegunto Ange saliendo por la puerta.

Al salir a Ange no le sorprendio la atención masculina que estaba recibiendo, las miradas nada indiscretas que se posaban sobre ella tampoco le sorprendieron, pero no se dejaría intimidar, como siempre a ella le valia. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces ahora veía como sus dos "amigos" se dirigían a ella enviando miradas asesinas a todos los chicos manteniéndolos a raya. Con tranquilidad camino hacia ellos y se fueron a clases para seguir con su dia.

Reborn sonreía mientras veía como la familia de su mejor candidata crecia. Desde que las conoció supo quien seria la mejor candidata, aunque todavía habían cosas que le intrigaban. Iemitsu nunca le había dicho que sus hijas tuvieran llamas, pero conociéndolo probablemente jamas lo hubiera notado. Las llamas de Ange eran muy poderosas para haber aparecido hace poco de seguro tendrían que haber despertado a muy temprana edad. Hime era otro caso, sus llamas eran fuertes pero estaba dormidas y parecía que ignoraba por completo que las tenia. Seria difícil trabajar con ambas, pero ya había mandado a traer a alguien para que le ayudase a lidiar con sus estudiantes, ¿Quién mejor parar dar el ejemplo que su antiguo Dame-estudiante?

Al terminar las clases Yamamoto invito a sus amigos a comer en el restaurant de sushi de su padre, Gokudera iba a negarse, pero Ange tenia curiosidad de probar el sushi de su padre por lo que acepto y a Hayato no le quedo de otra que seguir al friki del beisbol.

-Yo Papa ya llegue – informo el menor de los Yamamoto – Traje a unos amigos

-¡Que bueno! – celebro el padre – podremos celebrar el regreso de tu hermao

-¿Asari-nii ya regreso? – pregunto Takeshi mientras Ange y Hayato entraban

-Si, esta arriba cambiándose – dijo mientras se acercaba a los amigos de su hijo – un gusto soy Yamamoto Tsuyoshi el padre de Takeshi – Se presento y la chica lo analizo con la mirada, colocando nervioso al padre, pero luego la menor relajo la mirada

-Tsunange Sawada – se presento la menor tomando la mano del mayor para saludar y el mayor pudo sentir un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, pero luego sintió calma y supo que esa niña era especial – el gusto es mio - sonrio con dulzura – el es Hayato – presento al adolescente que se mantenía ajeno a todo y maldiciendo en voz baja por haber sido arrastrado

\- Oh tu eres Ange-chan, me contaron que mi hijo te causo muchos problemas – sonrio el mayor soltándole la mano – En forma de gratitud todo el sushi de hoy va por la casa

-Muchas gracias – agradeció la mas baja al tiempo que el hombre se acercaba a la barra para comenzar a preparar Sushi – Hayato – regaño con un mohín

-G-Gracias –susurro al sentirse mal por hacer que la decima lo regañara

\- No se preocupen siéntense – ofreció el mayor mientras se podía ver a un joven bajar por las escaleras – oh Asari ven a sentarte estamos por comer

\- si Papa- obedeció sentándose junto a Yamamoto quien sólo veía como fluían las cosas tranquilamente - ¿son tus amigos?- le preguntó a su hermano quien sonrío

-¡si! – contestó emocionado ya que era la primera vez que le había presentado algún amigo a su familia – ellos son Ánge-chan y Gokudera-kun – los presento, por un segundo se quedó mirando a Hayato ¿qué hacía el primo de G ahí? Se preguntó pero al ver que el chico ocultaba la mirada prefirió hacerse el desentendido

-¿quien sería amigo de un Friki del béisbol como tú?- dijo molesto Gokudera y Los Yamamoto solo rieron despreocupadamente

\- Soy Asari el hermano mayor de Takeshi – se presentó el adulto joven extendiendo su mano que fue estrechada por Ánge

-Interesante...- murmuro la menor para sí misma – es un gusto Ri-san – dijo con una sonrisa que logró encantar al mayor. Ánge miró a Gokudera y este trago duro para también estrechar la mano del mayor

-E-Es un Gusto – saludo Gokudera bajo la atenta mirada de la chica

\- Por cierto Ánge-chan ¿nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó el hermano mayor – me parece haberte visto antes

\- no que yo sepa - respondió rápido - ¿quizás este pensando en mi hermana? Ella era la novia de Shi-chan

-¿Shi-chan?- preguntarnos todos los hombres extrañados por el extraño sobrenombre

\- Sip, Takeshi-chan- explicó y a todos les corrió una gota, ese era un apodo bastante infantil para chicos de secundaria, pero la forma tierna en que lo decía lograba que ninguno pudiera discutir el apodo

\- no creo - llamo la atención el moreno menor - jamás traje a Hime-san

\- si, Takeshi no quería que espantáramos a su novia - se burlo su padre - por eso no la trajo nunca

\- ¡Papa!- se quejó el menor. La verdad es que nunca le había gustado mucho Hime-san había salido con ella porque en un principio la confundió con Ánge y tenía curiosidad por la chica. Claro que al darse cuenta de su error quiso terminar pero la chica siempre cambiaba de tema o se ponía a llorar.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre risas y una que otra pelea unilateral por parte de Gokudera. Al empezar la hora de volver a sus respectivos hogares los acompañaron a la puerta y Gokudera acompañó a Ánge a su casa como de costumbre. Cuando los invitados se fueron y Takeshi subió a hacer los deberes los mayores se quedaron conversando.

-¿Lo notaste?- preguntó el más joven a su padre que estaba cortando algo de pescado

-Cuando me tocó sentí como si viera dentro de mi alma - respondió el padre - no creo que lo haga adrede

-pareció que se contenía incluso - agregó el más joven tomando un vaso de agua

\- Pobrecilla debe de haberla tenido difícil - el había visto a personas con llamas parecidas a las de la chica volverse locos y sus llamas ni siquiera nos eran la mitad de fuertes que las de la chica

\- Es bueno que tenga a Takeshi - sonrío feliz

\- y ahora nos tiene a nosotros - agregó y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que cuidarían a la menor, después de todo ella había salvado la vida de su hijo y hermano.

Gokudera dejó a Ánge a una cuadra de su casa ya que había olvidado que tenía que hacer algo. Se fue dejándola sola y disculpándose repetidas veces.

Al acercarse Ánge notó que había varios auto negros de marca estacionados frente a su casa y también había varios hombres de traje, por un momento pensó que podía ser peligroso y se encogió de hombros. Con delicadeza saco una flor de su bolsillo aplastándola con sus manos convirtiéndola en un hermoso polvo morado. Al haber terminado su tarea soplo el polvo de su mano que llegó a los hombres de traje haciendo que cayeran al piso dormidos. Con tranquilidad y casi dando saltitos paso entre medio del grupo de hombres inconscientes con una sonrisa juguetona.

Dino no sabia que pensar cuando llegó, esperaba ver a unas tiernas y lindas chicas - que serían sus nuevas hermanitas- bajo el cuidado de su sadico y demoniaco ex tutor, pero al llegar se encontró a una chica algo arrogante y altanera que se le Insinuaba cada cinco minutos, para nada la imagen de la hermanita que tenía en mente. Por ahora solo quedaba la menor, esperaba que ella cumplieran un poco mejor con sus expectativas o empezaría a sentir pena por su amigo Giotto.

Se escucho cómo alguien avisaba su llegada y Dino se paró emocionado esperando por ver a su hermanita. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con una chica parecida a la anterior - después de todo eran gemelas- pero ella era diferente, no sólo en algunos aspectos físicos si no que emitían un Aura diferente.

\- Llagas tarde DameTsuna - le regañó Reborn, la chica lo miro a él por un segundo para luego desviar su mirada al Hitman

\- ¿quiénes eran los hombres afuera? - preguntó intentando cambiar el tema de conversación no quería tener que darle explicaciones al Hitman de lo que hacía

\- eran los hombres de el - apuntó con la mirada a Dino que seguía pendiente de la conversación pero no entendía porque decían "eran" - El es Dino Cavallone líder de la familia Cavallone aliados de Vongola - su sonrisa se volvió un tanto sadica - él era mi Dame estudiante

\- Si sobrevivió al demonio no ha de ser tan Dame - reconoció la chica y Dino se sintió orgulloso de que su hermanita le defendiera

\- por supuesto después de todo lo entrene yo - se halago a sí mismo Reborn

\- eso me recuerda, deberías ir a ver tus hombres- comentó la chica dirigiendo su mirada al rubio

-¿eh? ¿Porque? - preguntó pensando que sus hombres estaban muy callados

\- digamos que decidieron tomar una siesta - respondió la chica con simpleza bajándose de hombros

\- No deberías atacar sin hacer preguntas primero - le reprendió Reborn pero parecía más bien orgulloso

\- puedo revertirlo - ofreció

\- ¡esperen! No entiendo ¿qué le pasó a mis subordinados?- preguntó nervioso

\- Ánge los puso a dormir - respondió Reborn y la chica asintió con la cabeza. Dino los miro preocupado y salió a ver el estado de su familia, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo sobre algo suave.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente con la cara de la chica que lo miraba interrogante pensando cuando se levantaría. Dino enrojeció Ánge era aún más linda de cerca y se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de la chica que parecían mirar dentro de su alma

\- Hey ella es la posible candidata de tu amigo - le recordó Reborn sacándolo de encima y tirándolo por la puerta para que se uniera a sus hombres en el piso- antes de que lo preguntes no

\- pero...- quiso argumentar la menor colocándose de pie junto a él y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro

\- no puedes hacer a él jefe de una Famiglia tu mascota - la chica hizo un mohín ante la negativa del mayor - Por ahora... - Ante eso la chica le dio una sonrisa cómplice

\- ¿dónde están Mama y Hime?- preguntó al notar la ausencia de sus familiares

\- Mama está en la cocina preparando algo para nuestro invitado y tu hermana está arreglándose también para nuestro invitado - les respondió caminando hacia la sala seguido de la menor - por cierto, lo que hicieron en el partido ¿no es trampa?- preguntó con una sonrisa felina

\- no sé de qué me hablas nosotras sólo le hicimos porras al equipo eso es todo - su sonrisa cómplice no desaparecía e incluso se hacía más grande - solo hicimos uso de nuestros "dotes naturales" - el mayor soltó una leve risa aligerando el ambiente

\- Por cierto la próxima vez que decidas salir debes avisar antes - dijo en tonto acusador y la chica se encogió en su lugar - espero que por lo menos hayas hecho algo útil

\- conocí a unas personas muy interesantes - medito sentándose en su puesto en la mesa al mismo tiempo que su mama salía de la cocina con comida

\- Ara Ánge-chan ya llegaste, déjame traerte un plato

\- no te preocupes Mama solo les haré compañía comí en la casa de un amigos - explicó tranquilamente

\- entiendo, en ese caso la próxima vez dale las gracias de mi parte - empezó a acomodar los demás platos

\- claro Mama - dijo la chica y en ese momento Hime entró buscando con la mirada al rubio invitado

-¿Dónde está Dino-san?- preguntó la castaña sentándose en su puesto

-digamos que fue a tener una pequeña conversación con sus hombres - la sonrisa de Reborn le dio desconfianza por lo que decidió no hacer más preguntas

\- Ánge- llamo su hermana y ella le miró con atención - hoy te vi con Yamamoto-kun debes dejar de verlo - ordenó

\- no quiero - respondió para sorpresa de su hermana

-¿qué?- lo que escucho no podía ser posible, su hermana jamás le había negado nada, nunca. Sin importar cómo la tratase su hermana jamás le había negado un capricho

\- dije que lo seguiré viendo te guste o no es mi amigo - respondió tomando algo de te que su madre le había dado

-¡pero! - iba a seguir reclamando pero la mirada que le dio su hermana la cayó de inmediato. Solo había visto a su hermana hacer esa mirada una vez y las cosas no terminaron nada bien para el recibidor de aquella mirada- como quieras después de todo ya no me sirve

\- Gracias - agradeció la menor al lograr que su hermana cediera.

\- ¡Hermanita!- gritó Dino abrazando a Ánge - ¡por favor despiértalos!

\- Dino-san - le llamó la chica tratando de quitarse al chico de encima

-Onichan - le corrigió

-Dino-onisama

\- Onichan

-Dino-nii- dijo con ojos de cachorro y una voz que derramaba miel y azúcar

-¿si?- preguntó rindiéndose

\- lo haré después de la cena - informó para indicarle con la mirada un asiento libre junto a Hime

Dino se resignó a sentarse, después de todo solo estaban durmiendo, los dejaría tomar una siesta un rato más. Al sentarse pudo sentir como Hime lo tomaba del brazo de manera coqueta.

\- si quieres yo puedo llamarte Onichan - ofreció la castaña y a Dino le dio un escalofrío

\- No es necesario Dino-san está bien - dijo rápidamente soltándose del agarre de la chica. No es que fuera fea ni nada es solo que en su vida Dino había tenido que lidiar con tantas mujeres como ella - interesadas- que logró desarrollar una especie de inmunidad ante ellas, aunque eso no le quitaba lo incómodo.

Al terminara la cena - y que Ánge despertara a los hombres de Dino- Nana le ofreció - ordenó- al joven quedarse como huésped, sin poder rechazar la oportunidad- realmente no pudo, después de todo nadie le niega nada a Nana Sawada- acepto quedarse en la casa Sawada.

Antes de dormir Dino recibió una pequeña visita de Reborn, quien le preguntó sobre sus impresiones acerca de las gemelas.

-Hime-san es un poco...

\- interesada, mimada, suelta - preguntó Reborn pero fue más una afirmación

\- Si... - suspiro Dino - por otro lado mi hermanita, es algo cerrada

\- desconfiada, manipuladora y perfecta - dijo con orgullo Reborn, si tan solo todos sus estudiantes fueran tan fáciles

\- Todos son requisitos para ser una buena Donna, alguien que protegerá a la Famiglia con todas sus fuerzas - hizo una leve pausa - Por cierto sobre su Famiglia ¿ya has pensado en candidatos para ser sus guardianes?

\- Ya tiene tres - informo con una sonrisa pensando que el cuarto no estaba muy lejos - Smooking Bomb Hayato, el sobrino de G, Yamamoto Takeshi, el hermano de Asari y Hibari Kyoya el hermano de Alaude

-¿Kyoya?- preguntó sorprendido - Wow mi hermanita es realmente sorprendente yo ni siquiera logró dirigirle la palabra sin que quiera morderme hasta la muerte

\- es porque ella no es una Dame como tú - explicó picándole en el orgullo al rubio

\- quizás deberíamos probarlos...- comentó empezando a tramar un plan en su cabeza

\- haz como quieras - finalizó el Hitman para luego abandonar la habitación. Oh si mañana sería un día muy divertido.

En la mañana todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Todos habían hecho sus cosas en la mañana como solían hacerlo y el rubio estaba un poco nervioso por lo que se mantuvo lejos de las gemelas. Al terminar de comer todos salieron de la casa- Hime fue arrastrada por el Hitman- encontrándose con los amigos de Ánge. Todo iba normal - con peleas, risas nerviosas y silencios incómodos- hasta que un auto negro salió de la nada llevándose a las gemelas y dejando sorprendidos a los menores, Gokudera estaba por destruir la ciudad entera con dinamita cuando fue detenido

-Ciaoss - saludo Reborn llamando la atención de los jóvenes

\- Reborn-san - saludo Gokudera - Ánge-Sama fue secuestrada - exclamó el italiano preocupado

\- Ya lose, Ánge y Hime fueron secuestras por una banda Yakuza que opera en el centro de la ciudad - saco un papel de su chaqueta entregándoselo a los muchachos - deben apurarse si quieren salvarlas - les advirtió y los chicos salieron corriendo en el acto

Reborn sonrió al ver los chicos alejarse y también al ver como el auto donde sus estudiantes habían sido "secuestradas" se acercaba y le abrían la puerta

-¿dónde los enviaste?- preguntó Ánge molesta, no le gustaba que se metieran con lo que era suyo

\- Aquí tienes - le ofreció otro papel con toda la información de la banda Yakuza

-Sube - le ordenó con cara de pocos amigos y el Hitman aunque no se asusto prefirió hacer lo que la chica le decía. Después de todo el también quería saber de qué eran capaces los amigos de su estudiante.

Al entrar al edificio - o lo que quedaba el- se encontraron con una bizarra escena. Habían cuerpos regados por todo el lugar, algunos se arrastraban y otros solo estaban tirados en el piso. La mayoría de las paredes estaban destruidas y quemadas. En el medio se podía ver a un molesto Gokudera sostener a un tipo preguntándole donde estaba Ánge-sama

\- Hayato, Shi-chan - los llamo las Castaña llamando su atención

\- Ánge-chan/sama- gritaron los dos chicos que corrieron hacia la chica abrazándola

\- está bien, estoy bien - dijo acariciando sus cabezas con cariño

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- se preguntó un hombre alto con cicatrices en su cara corpulento de al menos un metro noventa-¡bastardos! - exclamó al ver a los chicos junto a los cuerpos de sus subordinados sacando un arma y disparando rápidamente. Por suerte Takeshi se movió a tiempo logrando esquivarla pero igual está logró rozar su brazo lastimándolo

\- no debiste hacer eso - dijo Ánge con una voz de ultratumba helando la sangre de los presentes

-!¿cómo te atreves a darme órdenes?!- gruñó el mayor apuntando nuevamente solamente que esta vez su mano no le respondía. De repente todo se volvió oscuro para él y empezó a apuntar a todas partes.

Lo que los chicos veían era como lentamente el hombre se apuntaba a la cara y su dedo estaba rozando el gatillo

\- ya es suficiente - dijo Reborn mirando a la chica que suspiro chasqueando sus dedos. El hombre cayó de rodillas en el acto

\- como quieras - respondió la chica caminando hacia el hombre en el piso colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y logrando que cayera al piso - Shi-chan galletas - dijo con su tono de voz normal y Takeshi salió de su asombro sacando un paquete de galletas de su mochila

\- Tengo otra caja más en mi mochila para el almuerzo de parte de mi hermano y Papa mando algo de sushi - explicó con una sonrisa despreocupada caminando hacia la chica y pasando su brazo sobre su hombro

\- ¡friki del béisbol aléjate de la décima!- gritó Gokudera mientras se colocaba a la par con los chicos

Finalmente solo quedaron Reborn y Dino - quien había estado vigilando todo desde lejos-. Ambos estaban asombrados del logro de los guardianes de la chica, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al mayor fue la expresión del sujeto que su estudiante casi había matado. Su rostro no demostraba nada es como si no estuviera ahí. Reborn suspiró pesado sus estudiante era más problemática de lo que esperaba

\- ¿qué fue lo que le hizo?- preguntó Dino

\- Lo consumió - explicó con los ojos escondidos debajo su Fedora - hizo que sus pecados lo consumieran, ya había visto algo como esto antes, pero jamás a este nivel

\- Mi hermanita es alguien bastante impresionante - quiso sentir pena por el hombre, pero después de todo era un criminal que le había apuntado a su hermanita, ante sus ojos se lo merecía

\- Que niña más aterradora - susurro Reborn con una sonrisa. Despiadada y sin misericordia ante aquellos que lastiman a la Famiglia otra cosa que debía tener toda buena Donna, tal parece que el que la chica fuera posesiva solo le hacías las cosas más fáciles

Nota de la autora: Coma ya dije antes todavia estoy indecisa sobre con quien se quedara Ange, asi que acepto sugerencias. Y si quieron podemos ponerlo a votacion Adios Miau Miau un millon de gracias por las Reviews


	7. Sexto Capitulo: Piñas Y pesadillas

Sexto Capitulo: Piñas y Pesadillas

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Dino-nii visitó a las gemelas, el pobre rubio tuvo que volver a punta de pistola - León- a Italia debido al papeleo que se había amontonado en su ausencia.

Era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, con excepción de una castaña que se revolvía incomoda en su cama. La chica jadeaba y sudaba nerviosa, hasta que finalmente despertó de golpe. Su respiración era irregular y sujetaba su corazón con la mano izquierda mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- eso es todo se acabo - Dijo la chica normalizando su respiración con un tono enojado.

A la mañana siguiente Ánge andaba con una cara de pocos amigos, saco de su estante favorito - En el que guardada sus dulces y adoradas galletas- algunos dulces y los guardo en su bolso. Todavía era temprano por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de encontrarse con sus amigos al salir. Bajo como cada mañana a su jardín y lo cuido como de costumbre, solo que estaba vez corto un ramo de Dalias rosadas. Una vez todo listo se dirigió a la salida y tomo un camino diferente al usual, hoy no iría a la escuela.

Reborn solo vio como un miembro del comité disciplinario sacaba un celular para poder llamar a su líder seguramente e informarle que la castaña se estaba desviando de su camino usual. Los amigos de Ánge tampoco se demorarían mucho llegar, sería divertido ver el circo que se iba a armar.

Gokudera no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que su querida décima estaba en problemas, los últimos días había estado somnolienta y un tanto ida, la chica le había dicho que no era nada, pero algo le decía que era mentira. Por eso esa mañana había ido a la casa de la chica más temprano de lo usual.

Al llegar fue una sorpresa encontrarse con el Friki del béisbol en la puerta de la casa, por lo general él llegaba después de el, quiso reclamarle pero la mirada preocupada que tenía le hizo callar. Ambos miraron el jardín de la castaña donde solía estar todas las mañanas, pero hoy ella no se encontraba ahí lo que logró preocuparlos un poco más. Gokudera no demoró en tocar la puerta de la casa para ser recibido por la mayor de la casa Sawada.

\- Ara Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun ¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó extrañada la castaña

\- vinimos a buscar a Ánge-sama - explicó él terrorista

\- Pero Ánge-chan no está pensé que se había temprano con ustedes - dijo con una mirada preocupada

\- si ahora que lo recuerdo dijo algo sobre tener que ayudar en un club o algo - comentó Takeshi con una sonrisa despreocupada

\- oh en ese caso creo que está bien - se relajó la mayor - ¿quieren pasar a tomar desayuno?

\- no, no se preocupe Mama tenemos que alcanzar a la décima - explicó Gokudera con una sonrisa forzada

\- bueno, que tengan un buen día - se despidió la mayor viendo como los chicos se alejaban

\- ¿porque le mentiste a Mama?- preguntó Gokudera una vez lejos e la ama de casa

\- a Ánge-chan no le gustaría que la preocupáramos - contestó y El peliplateado le dio razón - además si ella no le dijo a donde iba tendría sus razones

\- odio admitirlo- gruñó entre dientes - pero tienes razón ¿y ahora qué hacemos? - ambos chicos se quedaron pensando en que podían hacer hasta que fueron interrumpidos

\- Ciaoss - saludo el Hitmam con una sonrisa que prometía mucha diversión... Para el.

Finalmente después de andar un rato Ánge había logrado llegar a la escuela de Kokuyo. Por lo que había escuchado de Kyo-chan era un lugar de lo peor lleno con delincuentes y herbívoros inútiles. La chica levanto la mirada logrando observar cómo alguien la miraba desde una de las ventanas de la escuela una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras sentía como alguien se acercaba a ella

\- hey - le llamó la atención un posible delincuente juvenil - ¿qué hace una delicada flor como tú aquí?- preguntó con tono burlón mientras la chica podía ver cómo otros tres chicos se acercaban rodeándola

Ánge solo chasqueo sus dedos y los tres hombres cayeron de rodillas como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado volviéndose mucho más pesada y también convirtiendo el respirar en una ardua tarea

\- Llévame con tu líder - ordenó con una sonrisa dulce pero escalofriante, Ánge internamente pensó que siempre había querido decir eso.

\- No es necesario usarlos a ellos - dijo tímidamente una chica con parche y peinado frutal - Yo puedo llevarte - ofreció la más baja

\- Te lo agradecería mucho Nagi-chan - su voz era dulce sin ningún tipo de burla o amenaza lo que logró tranquilizar mucho a la más baja- Toma - le ofreció el ramo de Dalias - son para ti - sonrío con sinceridad y la chica del parche acepto las flores un poco sonrojada

\- Gracias...- murmuro sonrojada mientras la otra la tomaba del brazo abrazándola cálidamente

-¿vamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- Si - sonrío la menor mostrándole el camino - Mukuro-sama está esperándote

Ambas chicas se fueron caminando y conversando tranquilamente bajo la mirada incrédula de la mayoría de los estudiantes que jamás habían visto a la hermana menor del dictador de Kokuyo conversar tan felizmente. No demoraron mucho en llegar a la sala donde se encontraba su objetivo.

-Mukuro-sama - llamo a la puerta Nagi y pudieron escuchar un pase del otro lado - buena suerte - dijo antes de irse por los pasillos dejando sola a la castaña, quien no demoró mucho en entrar

\- Oya Oya ¿ a qué debo la visita de tan linda chica?- preguntó burlón un chico de mirada heterocromatica y Cabello con forma de Piña acercándose a la menor quien sin dudarlo lo sujetó de la chaqueta acercándolo más a ella. Antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar la chica le dio una cachetada que logró girarle un poco la cara y dejarlo confundido

\- eso fue por no dejarme dormir - dijo la chica con molestia, para luego volver a acercarlo a sí misma, solo que esta vez unió sus labios en un corto beso. Dejando todavía más sorprendido al chico

-¿y eso?- preguntó el mayor saliendo de su asombro colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica rodeándola y dándole una mirada coqueta

\- para comprobar algo - respondió con mirada pensativa - ahora - la chica lo tomo de la manga llevándolo a un sillón que había cerca y acostándolo junto a ella- tomaras la responsabilidad y más te vale que no hayan pesadillas - dijo abrazando al chico mientras se acomodaba para dormir

\- no me atrevería - contestó bostezando también quedándose dormido, después de todo el tampoco había podido dormir y la calidez que la chica emanaba lograba alejar toda la oscuridad.

Hibari se encontraba de mal humor, no sólo le habían informado que la omnívora se había saltado las clases, sino que también se había adentrado en la molesta escuela de Kokuyo donde se encontraba la irritante piña herbívora. Por supuesto no demoró mucho en salir de su oficina con rumbo a la escuela de delincuentes, primero dejaría que el infierno se congelara antes de permitir que esa piña pusiera las manos sobre su Ánge. Además era una perfecta excusa para poder matar a la piña- cosa que quiso hacer desde que se conocieron-.

...

En alguna parte de Italia un par rubios estaban conversando tranquilamente en la oficina del mayor.

\- por cierto ese es in hermosos Jazmín blanco - dijo el menor de ojos azules alabando la flor que se encontraba en un florero muy hermoso en medio del escritorio

\- en el idioma de las flores significa Amabilidad, apego y amistad - comentó feliz mirando la flor- me la dio mi hermanita

-¿hermanita?- preguntó curioso ya que hasta donde sabía el Bronco era hijo único

\- ¡si!- dijo emocionada - la conocí cuando fui a Japón, es la estudiante de Reborn- antes de seguir hablando de tapo la boca al recordar con quien estaba hablando

-¿Reborn? ¿Estás hablando de mis posibles prometidas?- preguntó emocionado - ¿las conociste? ¿Cómo son?

-e hmm Reborn me dijo que no te dijera nada - murmuro apenado

\- ya veo...- dijo desilusionado entendiendo que nadie va en contra de Reborn a menos de que quiera morir en la forma más dolorosa posible

\- pero no dijo nada de mostrarte una foto - recordó y sacó su celular de su bolsillo desbloqueándolo y mostrando cómo fondo de pantalla a una chica con largo cabello castaño cuidado con cariño de un jardín mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa - mi hermanita es tan linda, aunque debo admitir que me costó bastante sacarle una foto - su tono de voz era soñador mientras se iba a un mundo de sueños donde solo estaban él y su hermanita diciéndole Onichan.

\- es muy linda...- susurro Giotto mirando la foto y tomando el celular del rubio - ¡gracias por la foto!- dijo saliendo de la oficina con el celular del rubio en mano logrando despertar al otro de su ensoñamiento

\- ¡espera esa foto es mía!- gritó mientras corría detrás del rubio, preocupado por recuperar su tesoro.

...

Mientras tanto en Kokuyo Japón un par de adolescentes se encontraban en medio de una guerra contra los delincuentes de la escuela Kokuyo. Gokudera tiraba dinamitas a diestra y siniestra, Yamamoto sacaba de combate a varios con su bate de béisbol y Hibari mordía hasta la muerte a unos pobres incautos que tuvieron la brillante idea -nótese el sarcasmo- de enfrentar al prefecto demoniaco.

Habían dos muchachos que se dirigían corriendo a la oficina del heterocromatico para informarle de la situación que se llevaba a cabo.

-Mukuro-san- dijo un chico con lentes entrando sin pedir permiso encontrándose al nombrado jugando cartas con una chica castaña que no había visto antes - unos chicos de Nanimori incluyendo al prefecto están atacando la escuela

\- Oya, parece que se demoraron menos de lo esperado - comentó el chico con peinado frutal tomando una carta - ¿qué dices deberíamos detenerlos? - le preguntó a la chica

\- deberíamos...- dijo mientras colocaba una sonrisa divertida que según Mukuro le invitaba a crear el caos y ver el mundo arder - o podríamos seguir jugando y comer algunos dulces - abrió su bolso mostrando un montón de chocolates y galletas de distintas marcas y sabores

\- oh Ángel-chan creo que este será el comienzo de una hermosa amistad - hizo una sonrisa parecida a la de la castaña y los otros dos chicos simplemente se quedaron esperando órdenes

\- deberían ir a jugar con ellos, la actividad física les sentará bien, pero no sean muy rudos - ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros y después de un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su jefe fueron a "jugar" con los estudiantes de Nanimori

-¿no te preocupa el prefecto-san?

-Na, él estará bien - dijo mientras ganaba la partida por tercera vez bajo la incrédula mirada del mayor - además un cambio de aire siempre es bueno, te toca revolver

\- como ordene Ángel-chan - tomo las cartas en sus manos y comenzó a revolverlas bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que comía un paquete de galletas con chocolate

Gokudera Y Yamamoto estaban a punto de llegar a la oficina de Mukuro, donde les habían dicho que estaba la castaña – como supuesta rehén según Reborn-. Cuando fueron detenidos por un chico con aire animal y un chico con lentes.

-¿Dónde esta la decima? – Pregunto por –no-se-cuanta-vez- en el dia Gokudera

-No sabemos a quien buscan – respondio Chikusa sacando sus Yoyos – pero Mukuro-san y su novia nos enviaron a "jugar" con ustedes

-¿Novia? – preguntaron los tres

-Si, Mukuro-san parecía feliz con ella- se encogio de hombros – es fácil de asumir

-¡No dejaremos que esa piña corrompa a Ange-sama! – saco un monton de dinamita de dios sabra donde y empezó a lanzarla nuevamente a diestra y siniestra mientras Chikusa la esquivaba e intentaba darle con sus Yoyos

-Vaya parece divertido – comento Yamamoto en pose de batalla – Deberia unirme

-Tu pelearas conmigo – advirtió colocándose en su camino y colocándose una dentadura que logro sacarle una gran musculatura – Te matare

-Oh que interesante truco – reconoció el moreno- Por cierto Gokudera ¿A dónde fue Hibari-san?

-A mi que me importa –contesto evadiendo los ataques- dijo algo sobre morder a una herbívora con peinado frutal hasta la muerte y se fue

-Parece que todos encontramos a alguien con quien jugar- Dijo Yamamoto mientras esquivaba una mordida por parte del chico animal

El dia había pasado con explosiones, mordidas, golpes y otras cosas y finalmente ya era hora de regresar a casa. Ange guardo sus cosas muy tranquilamente siendo abrazada por la espalda por Mukuro.

-Es difícil ordenar mis cosas si estas sobre mi – se quejo la chica intentando sacárselo de encima

\- En ese caso no te vayas – Dijo el chico abrazándola mas fuerte – estoy segura que podremos hacer cosas mas divertidas – susurro en su oído – como las que haces con el prefecto-san

-No es justo meterse en mi cabeza – la pequeña hizo un mohín bastante adorable

-Tu hiciste lo mismo cuando me besaste – le recrimino

-Necesitaba que bajaras la guardia – se defendió – y además ahora podremos dormir mejor

-Dormiría mejor contigo- Dijo en tono coqueto

-Quizás otro día – cedió logrando soltarse de su agarre – ahora deberíamos ir a casa a cenar

-¿Es una invitación? – alzo una ceja

-Mama estará feliz – antes de que el otro pudiera discutir dijo algo que le gusto bastante – y podria considerar lo de hacer cosas divertidas contigo

-Oya Oya, en ese caso a cenar se ha dicho –Dijo siguiendo a la chica por la puerta

Al salir se encontraron con casi todo el pasillo destruido, pero después de todo el alboroto que se había armado era de esperarse, Ambos pasaron con tranquilidad junto a los cuerpos inconscientes de los estudiantes de Kokuyo-Pobres inocentes que solo habían sido daño colateral de monstruos sin piedad-. Finalmente al llegar a la entrada de la escuela podía verse a unos chicos cansados peleando a duras penas.

-Hola chicos – Saludo Ange como si nada llamando la atención de los presentes – veo que se estuvieron divirtiendo bastante

-¡Ange-chan/sama! – gritaron los chicos de Nanimori al verla corriendo hacia ella, pero antes de abrazar a la chica Hibari salio de la nada tomando a la chica en brazos cual saco de papas, para sorpresa de todos

-Por haberme hecho perder el tiempo te morderé hasta la muerte – Advirtio con su usual tono de voz pero ligeramente mas cansado

-Kyo-chan, bájame hay que ir a cenar o mama se preocupara – dijo la menor intentando bajarse

-Ya la escuchaste Prefecto-san bájala – advirtió Rokudo molesto

-Cállate piña herbívora o te morderé hasta la muerte – sus miradas empezaron a chocar sacando chispas y logrando que todos retrocedieran un paso

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas – le reto Mukuro sacando su tridente y empezando a sacar niebla. Hibari bajo a Ange colocándola en el piso para volver a sacar sus tonfas y empezar a pelear con el herbívoro

-Deténganse –Ordeno la chica, congelando a ambos chicos –literalmente- - Ken, chickusa vayan a buscar a Nagi iremos a cenar – los jóvenes no se lo pensaron dos veces y acataron la orden de la castaña – Shi-chan, Hayato ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Reborn-san nos envió dije que la piña la había secuestrado –contesto rápidamente Hayato ya que no quería hacer enojar a la chica

-Ya veo...- Murmuro pensando que era de esperarse que su Sadico tutor armara tal circo – bueno ahora hay que encargarse de esos dos – Chasqueo los dedos logrando que los dos salieran de su trance, con cuidado se coloco frente a ellos con una dulce sonrisa y los ojos de cachorro - ¿Podemos ir a cenar? – Dijo en voz baja y tono lastimero - ¿por favor Kyo-onisama Kuro-onisama? – ambos chicos tragaron duro y suspiraron con resignación

-Supongo que podemos dejarlo para después...- Murmuro la piña

-Un carnívoro es puntual – reconoció colocándose de pie

-¡Gracias! – dijo la chica con una brillante sonrisa marca Colgate

Reborn miraba todo desde lejos pensando que había entrenado bien a la chica, controlar a dos enemigos naturales como Hibari y Mukuro no era tarea fácil- Lo sabia de primera mano al ver como DameGiotto había intentado controlar a los hermanos mayores de los chicos- y que con una simple sonrisa y voz dulce lo mantuviera a raya era todo un logro. Debería avisarle a Mama sobre los invitados extra.

Nota de la Autora: Las dalias rosadas significan: Intentare hacerte siempre feliz, Ange se las dios a Nagi para decirle que desde ahora todo iba a estar bien y el que Mukuro le diga Ángel no es por el auto corrector, le dice así por que para el es su Ángel que lo saco de la oscuridad –las pesadillas que sufría-.


	8. Septimo capitulo:Mas actos suicidas

Después de lo que paso en Kokuyo- las reparaciones fueron pagadas por Vongola debido a que los causantes del desastre fueron los hermanos menores de los guardianes del cielo, a Giotto casi le da un infarto al ver todo el papeleo que tuvo que llenar-. Se hizo costumbre que la mayoría de los días Mukuro y su banda fueran a cenar a casa de las Sawada – Muy al pesar de Gokudera Y Hime quien se quejaba de que su hermana seguía trayendo gente rara a la casa-.A Nana por supuesto le encantó la idea de que su hija trajera tan encantadores senpais a probar su comida. Mas de una vez los chicos se quedaron a dormir y a veces Mukuro y Nagi se colaban en la noche en la habitación de Ange para dormir con la castaña ya que decían que era tranquilizador dormir con ella- a veces también se colaban Ken y Chikusa y debían dormir en el piso-. Por supuesto ella nunca los corrió o le molesto ya que le parecía calido dormir con ellos –Y el que Nagi y los otros durmieran con ellos también evitaba que Mukuro intentara hacer "cosas divertidas" con Ange-

Era una hermosa mañana en Nanimori y como de costumbre Ange cuidaba su jardín, hasta que una mujer apareció cerca de ella mirándola curiosamente y con una sonrisa falsa. Algo le decía que esa mujer era de cuidado, por lo que decidio tentar su suerte y acercarse a ella.

-Buenos días – la saludo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, esas son una hermosas flores – dijo con un aura soñadora – se nota que tienen amor

-¿quieres una? – pregunto con amabilidad y curiosidad por la mujer

-Me encantaría – dijo feliz ya que las flores se veian hermosas y bien cuidadas – yo no se mucho de las flores ¿podrias escoger una para mi?

-Claro – con cuidado empezó a mirar las flores de su jardín hasta que encontró unos claveles que llamaron su atención, cortando unos cuantos – estos irán bien contigo – Dijo dándole unos en la mano y colocando uno en su cabellos – los claveles silvestres significan amor de mujer y el clavel rojo significa corazón que suspira me parece que van bien contigo

-El amor esta en todas parte incluso en las flores – saco unas galletas de dios sabra donde- eso me hace pensar que es un poder especial de la familia Gokudera- y se las ofreció a la chica – En muestro de mi gratitud, si me disculpas ya debo irme – se despidió mientras la castaña miraba las galletas con desconfianza.

Sobre las galletas parecían volar algunas moscas que caian muertas y otros bichos que tenían la misma suerte. Por un momento se debatio entre comerlas o no, eran galletas... pero parecían venenosas... pero eran galletas... pero podían matarla... pero...Galletas... decisión difícil...

-No comería eso si fuera tu –Le advirtió Reborn convirtiendo a León en un arma y disparándole a las galletas

-Ya lo sabia – miro a las galletas con pena- es solo que eran galletas...

-Mejor entra a tomar desayuno Mama esta esperando

-Bueno – suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la casa

-Se demoró mucho en llegar...- Susurro Reborn para si mismo mirando como las galletas derretían el piso. Seria muy divertido ver como sus estudiantes lidiaban con Bianchi.

Al salir de su casa a Ange no le sorprendio nada ver a Gokudera con mala cara, pobrecito, pensó la castaña debe de tenerla difícil.

-Hayato ¿estas bien? – le pregunto Ange haciéndose la tonta de camino a la escuela

-No se preocupe, es solo que mi hermana vino a visitarme – dijo mientras se volvía pálido

-¿no te llevas bien con ella? – pregunto el moreno

-No es solo un pequeño trauma –cada vez se volvía mas pálido y parecía que fuera a vomitar en cualquier segundo

-No te preocupes no tienes que decirlo si no quieres – Dijo Ange colocando una mano en la espalda del terrorista logrando aliviarlo

-Gracias Ange-sama ya me siento un poco mejor- Su color empezó a volver y por la salud del terrorista decidieron dejar el tema por la paz.

El dia había pasado rápido y ya todos estaban almorzando en el tejado como se les hizo costumbre. Por lo general Kyo-chan dormia sobre las piernas de Ange mientras Hayato y Takeshi mantenían una distacian segura y la castaña se aseguraba de que el prefecto no despertase. Los primeros días fueron difíciles debido a la hostilidad del mayor – y para que mentir habían corrido sangre y lágrimas, pero más que nada sangre- pero finalmente habían logrado un cierto equilibrio. Con lo que no contaban seria con la intromisión de Reborn –Que por lo general los vigilaba desde la parte mas alta del tejado donde no lo pudieran ver-y de Hime que venia gritando y pataleando que no quería estar ahí.

-¿Reborn-san a que se debe su visita? – pregunto Hayato mientras Ange guardaba sus cosas

-Ciaoss – saludo el Hitman – solo les vine a dar una pequeña advertencia

-¿Advertencia?- fue el turno de Takeshi de preguntar

-Si, sobre...- antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una mujer en sus veinte de cabello rosa y con un plato de comida de dudosa reputación en su mano derecha

-¡Reborn!- canturrio la mujer tirándose sobre el Hitman que no se movio ni un centímetro para corresponder el abrazo- Te he extrañado tanto

-¡Aneki! – grito Hayato cayendo al piso mientras sostenia su estomago

-¡Gokudera! – exclamo Takeshi al ver a su amigo caer enfermo al piso. Ange se mantuvo neutra supo de inmediato que pasaría eso en cuanto vio a la mujer

-Shi-chan ¿Por qué no llevas a Hayato a la enfermería por favor? – pregunto pero mas bien parecio una orden

-Claro – dijo con su usual sonrisa marca registrada Takeshi -si ya terminamos el papeleo- ¿estaras bien? – pregunto antes de salir con el chico enfermo apoyado en su brazo

-Si no te preocupes – le sonrio tranquilizando y salio del lugar dejando a la pareja, las gemelas y el prefecto que seguía durmiendo

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Hime con tono despectivo y dirigiéndole una mirada arrogante a la mujer

-Es Bianchi una de mis amantes – Aclaro el Hitman tomando un poco de distancia de la mujer

\- También es la hermana mayor de Gokudera – añadió Ange

-Reborn, he venido para llevarte conmigo –Interrumpió la mujer mayor – Vamonos a una mison como a las que solíamos ir – ofrecio con tono soñador

-No puedo ya que estoy en una misión directa del Nono Vongola-Respondio encogiéndose de Hombros y en la cara de Hime se formo una sonrisa de superiorida

\- Ya lo oiste – Dijo acercándose al Hitman – Según las órdenes del Jefe de Vongola el es nuestro hasta que termine nuestro entrenamiento y no hay nada – la miro de arriba debajo de manera engreída- Que una mujer como tu pueda hacer – finalizo con sonrisa triunfante y tono arrogante y su hermana pensó que había acabado de cavar su propia tumba

-¿Estas diciendo que Reborn es tuyo?- pregunto con el cabello tapando sus ojos y sus puños apretados

-Hasta que termine el entrenamiento – confirmo con una sonrisa victoriosa Hime

-Entonces cuando termine será libre...- concluyo levantando la mirada lentamente – No te preocupes Reborn yo me desharé de esta molestia para que puedas volver conmigo – Dijo mientras apuntaba a la castaña con su Poison Cooking

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? – pregunto alarmada la chica al ver que le iba a lanzar el plato con comida que mataba todo alrededor suyo

-Como dije si me deshago de ti podre tener a mi amado de vuelta – Explico lanzándole el platillo que la castaña esquivo de milagro

-Pero ¡¿Qué hay de mi hermana?! ¡Ella también es estudiante de Reborn!- intento distraerla

-Ella no me quiere quitar a Reborn, ya que su corazón ya esta ocupado – Indico con la mirada como la chica parecía distraída acariciando el cabello del prefecto y debían reconocer que si parecían una pareja – Además ella fue amable conmigo en la mañana – explico mostrando la flor que le había dado anteriormente

-Pero... ¡Reborn dile algo! – Ambas miraron al Hitman que se encontraba durmiendo apoyado en una pared

-¡Muere en nombre del amor! – Grito empezando a tirarle mas comida logrando que la chica huyera escaleras abajo

-¿Galletas? – pregunto Ange a Reborn que solo había fingido Dormir Y tomo un par de Galletas

-¿No sientes un pequeño Deja vu?- Comento el Hitman comiendo las galletas

\- Un poco, después de todo esos dos son hermanos – se encogio de hombros

-¿No la ayudaras? – pregunto con curiosidad

-No, esta vez se la busco y además le servirá el ejercicio – Se acomodo mejor y decidio tomar una siesta hasta que tocara la campana y el Hitman al verla pensó que no seria mala idea descansar un rato. Con tranquilidad se sentó junto a la chica y se acomodo en su hombro tomando una pequeña siesta. Por suerte gracias a la ayuda de Ange el prefecto no despertó hasta un par de horas mas tarde junto con el resto de los carnívoros.

La tarde paso rápido y fue hora de irse a casa. Hayato se encontraba mejor luego de ser atendido por Ange y con tranquilidad se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña donde su madre los esperaba

-Ya llegue – informo la castaña al llegar

-Ara, Ange-chan ¿No has visto a Hime-chan? – pregunto un poco preocupada – por lo general ella llega antes que tu pero Todavía no llega – Comento logrando que la menor suspirara

-Yo se donde esta, no te preocupes la ire a buscar enseguida – Dijo con una sonrisa que logro calmar a la mayor

-Muchas gracias Ange-chan, no te olvides de volver antes de la cena – Le recordó mientras se dirigía a la cocina

\- Reborn – Llamo la menor y el Hitman apareció detrás de ella cual ninja – Vamos, me vas a ayudar a traer a Hime

-¿Y como haras eso? – pregunto curioso

-Voy a Hacer lo mas suicida que he hecho en mi vida – susurro con pesadez logrando interesar al mayor y que se decidiera a acompañarla

-¡Decima yo ire con usted!- Ofrecio Gokudera que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora, por suerte Takeshi tuvo que ir a su casa pensó Ange – después de todo mi hermana es quien le esta causando problemas

-Tranquilo Hayato por el momento quiero que te quedes aquí cuidando a Mama- Gokudera quiso refutar pero fue detenido por Ange – además si ves a tu hermana, te enfermaras y no quiero que pases por eso ¿esta bien? – pregunto con un tono dulce al cual no se pudo negar

-No se preocupe Ange-sama Yo cuidare a Mama-sama – Dijo cual soldado mientras la chica asentia y salía por la puerta acompañada por Reborn

No demoraron mucho en encontrar A Bianchi y a Hime quienes se econtraban jugando al gato y al raton en un parque cercano. Ange se mantuvo a una distancia razonable de ambas junto a Reborn que todavía desconocia el plan de la menor

-¿Y cual es tu gran plan? – pregunto el Hitman viendo como la chica volvia a revisar la ditancia. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para darle una buena ventaja y lo suficientemente cerca como para ser vistos y oídos

-Es una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa para luego girar hacia Bianchi - ¡Hey Bianchi! – Grito llamando la atención de la profesional quien paro de perseguir a Hime para tomar su atención en Ange y Reborn –Primera parte llamar su atención y hacerla enojar- susurro

-¿Qué...- Quiso pregunta Reborn pero sintió como La chica lo jalaba de la corbata rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y besándolo. Por un momento su mente se puso en blanco pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando instintivamente rodeo la cintura de la menor acercándola mas a el. El beso pasó de ser un simple roce a uno mas apasionado en cuanto el Hitman tomo el control probando y saboreando aquellos deliciosos labios. Quiso profundizar mas el beso pero antes de hacerlo la chica se separo

-Segunda parte... - Logro decir con la respiración agitada y mirando al Hitman directamente a los ojos – Correr por mi vida – Antes de que el Hitman pudiera decir algo, La chica salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo con una Bianchi muy enojada detrás de ella. Todo lo que pudo hacer el hombre de patillas fue saborear sus labios mientras veía a las chicas desaparecer de su rango de vison y pensar que debería entrenar mejor a la mejor a Hime para tener una mejor candidata- no porque aquel beso le hubiera gustado y tuviera intenciones de repetirlo...varias veces mas... no claro que no-.

-¿A dónde fue Bianchi? – pregunto Cansada Hime colocándose junto al Hitman

-Fue a perseguir a tu hermana – le respondio lamiendo sus labios

-¿Por qué...

-Eso no debería preocuparte ahora – en su rostro se empezó a formar una sonrisa sadica- Doblaremos las tutorías empezando desde ahora – Dijo Reborn con un aura oscura saliendo de el mientras Hime podía sentir como su alma intentaba abandonar su cuerpo

(vh9


	9. octavo capitulo:Extremos y declaraciones

Octavo Capítulo: Extremos y Declaraciones

Ange llevaba un buen rato corriendo de Bianchi cuando decidio que ya se le hacia tarde para la cena, por lo que decidio crear una pequeña Copia que tomara su lugar, por lo menos hasta que la italiana se cansara. Su plan salio de maravilla por lo que triunfante se dirigio a su casa. De camino pudo ver como unos hombres molestaban a una chica de su escuela, Kyoka o Kiyome… Bueno no importaba, el punto es que la había visto antes. Por un momento se debatio ¿ser buena persona o no?... Dificil decisión, además ella no era la única ahí, habían varias personas que también pasaban por ahí haciéndose los tontos lo que le molesto bastante. Estaba debatiendo cuando vio como la llevaban a la rastra a un callejón solitario y decidio que seria una buena persona… Por lo menos por hoy...

-Por favor suéltenme – pedia la castaña intentándose zafarse del agarre de uno de los tres chicos que la habían arrinconado

-Vamos bonita solo queremos divertirnos – El sujeto la había tomado mas fuertemente y se estaba acercando peligrosamente al rostro de la chica

-Hey, Idiota – Llamo Ange captando la atención del grupo – Como estoy de buen humor les daré dos opciones – Dijo mientras se acercaba mas a paso decidido – La primera y la mas aburrida la sueltan y se van por las buenas

-¿Y la segunda? – Pregunto arrogante El mas grande del grupo acercándose a la chica

-Bueno la segunda es la mas divertida según mi humilde opinión – Miro a los tres chicos que la miraban de forma altanera subestimándola. Aunque era cierto que no contaba con sus ilusiones por el momento, habían otras formas iguales de divertidas de ponerlos en su lugar- Es en la cual ustedes siguen actuando como unos perfectos Idiotas y yo les pateo el trasero – los tres hombres sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo pero no se retiraron

-¿Y como se supone que una pequeña y delicada niña como tu hará eso? – pregunto el que estaba mas cerca de ella

-Así – Antes de darle la oportunidad para moverse le dio un puñetazo en la cara logrando dejarlo inconsciente en el piso, tal parece que las tutorías si servían después de todo- ¿Quién sigue?

-Maldita perra- le insulto el que sostenía a la castaña sacando un cuchillo mientras su amigo iba detrás de el

-Uh que lindo cuchillo lo quiero- dijo cual niño pequeño. El sujeto intento apuñalarla mientras su amigo le tiraba un puñetazo. Ange fue mas rápido doblándole la mano al chico con el cuchillo logrando que soltara un alarido de dolor al sentir sus huesos romperse. Luego lo giro en un movimiento rápido Haciendo que su amigo le diera un puñetazo sacándolo de combate – Buenas Noches – Dijo antes de apoyar sus manos en el suelo y con el impulso dándole una patada en la pera al delincuente que quedaba mandándolo a volar, Para luego recoger el cuchillo del delincuente y guardarlo en su bolsillo

La castaña solo cayo al piso cansada por todo lo que le había pasado. Habia estado tan asustada cuando esos hombres la arrinconaron, intento pedir ayuda pero nadie parecio escucharla o no les importo. Finalmente fue salvada por la chica que reconocia como DameTsuna de su clase.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto la chica Acercándose a ella extendiéndole la mano. Por un momento dudo en tomarla pero la sonrisa que le dio logro calmarla

-Si eso creo…- susurro colocándose de pie con ayuda de la chica

-Vamos te llevo a tu casa – La tomo de la mano guiándola por las calles. Por un momento quiso refutar pero la calidez que le daba la mano ajena, le hacia pensar que no quería soltarla nunca.

Anduvieron todo el camino en silencio. No un silencio incomodo sino uno grato y relajante. Ange entendía que lo que había pasado la otra no era una experiencia muy bonita y que probablemente no estuviera lista para hablar de eso, por lo que no intento presionarla con preguntas o iniciar un forzado tema de conversación. Kyoko Agradeció eso mientras pensaba que era una lastima que su casa quedara tan cerca

-Que tengas buenas noches – le deseo Ange dejándola en la puerta de su casa

-Espera – Dijo Kyoko tomándola nuevamente de la mano y sonrojándose por eso- ¿P-Por que me ayudaste? – pregunto con duda y pudo ver sorpresa en el rostro de la otra, pero pronto en su rostro se vio una hermosa y calida sonrisa haciendo latir el corazón de la otra de forma extraña

-pense que seria una lastima que le pasara algo a una chica tan linda – Acaricio su rostro con cariño para regalarle una ultima sonrisa – Adios Kyoko-chan – con eso se dio la vuelta y tomo rumbo a casa. Dejando a una castaña con el corazón latiendo a mil y el rostro cual tomate.

Por su parte Ange simplemente regreso a su casa pensando que había hecho su buena acción del dia y que ya no volvería a interactuar con la castaña, demasiado inocente para su gusto. Aquella Haru-chan prometía mejor como mascota, Bianchi también…Aunque sentía que olvidaba algo…Bueno después se acordaría.

Al llegar todos ya estaban cenando. Por lo que muy tranquilamente fue a su puesto junto a Reborn y Gokudera, parecía que hoy sus Senpais de Kokuyo no habían decidido venir, bueno de seguro aparecerían al dia siguiente.

-Decima ¿Qué hizo con mi hermana?- pregunto Gokudera y Ange recordó lo que había olvidado. No en vano se sentía cansada. Bueno asumía que la cocinera asesina estaría bien… en alguna parte de Japón…

-Ella fue a dar un paseo – Respondió bajándose de hombros desapareciendo su ilusión – pásame la ensalada por favor

-Enseguida- respondió Gokudera pensando en lo amable que era la decima al dejar a su hermana dar un paseo por el país asiático.

En alguna Parte de Japon….

Una pelirrosa se encontraba en un gran oscuro y espeluznante bosque. Y Como parte de los clichés de la vida estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, ella solo se abrazaba a si misma mientras pensaba a donde había huido esa roba novios.

De vuelta en Nanimori.

Los tres amigos – coflas dos mascotas y su dueñacof- Se encontraban muy tranquilamente en su segundo periodo de clases, cuando la puerta de La sala se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un chico de cabello blanco con una bandita en su nariz.

-¡Sawada únete al club de Boxeo al extremo! – Dijo o mas bien grito corriendo hacia Hime quien no entendia nada

-¡Onichan! – Le llamo Kyoko logrando que su hermano girara la mirada al igual que el resto de la clase que parecían interesados en la discusión – Deja a Hime-san ella no fue quien me salvo

-¿Entonces quien fue al extremo? – pregunto alejándose de Hime que todavía no sabia como reaccionar. Por un momento Kyoko desvio la mirada hacia Ange dandole una mirada de doncella pura enamorada logrando que la castaña corriera la mirada. La pureza quemaba pensó Ange – En ese caso gracias por ayudar a Kyoko – Dijo el Peliblando tomando a Ange de los hombros – Ahora únete al club de Box ¡al extremo!

-¡Cabeza de césped suelta a la decima!- Grito Gokudera sacando sus cartuchos de dinamita

-Ese es un buen entusiasmo cabeza de pulpo – reconoció en pose de batalla el mayor- Tu también puedes unirte al Extremo

-¿A quien le dices cabeza de pulpo? – pregunto cabreado Gokudera apunto de prender sus cargas siendo sostenido Por Yamamoto que no quería ver la escuela volar en pedacitos

-¿Ange-chan sabes lo que esta pasando? – Pregunto Takeshi mirando a la castaña que estaba recibiendo las disculpas de la Idol de la escuela con una mirada sonrojada

-No tengo idea, pero se esta poniendo divertido – Sonrio con diversión ante la bizarra escena que se formaba en su salón.

Para suerte de la escuela – que no deseaba ser destruida por bombardeos y Extremos no muchas gracias- Llego Hibari a colocar orden Y morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros escandalosos. Las clases pasaron un poco mas tranquilas después. Aunque hubieron de por medio algunos extremos, intentos terroristas e intenciones asesinas. Todo muy normal – si claro como no- Hasta que fue hora de entrar a clases y un senpai que reconocieron Como Mochida el capitán del club de Kendo Apareció ante el grupo de amigos.

-¡DameTsuna te reto a un enfrentamiento de Kendo por el corazón de Kyoko! – Grito enfrente de todo el salon y todos estaban con cara de ¡¿Qué?!

-Claro porque no – sonrio la chica dejando todavía mas sorprendidos a sus espectadores

-¡Nos veremos después de clases en el club de Kendo! ¡No faltes! – Termino de decir para desaparecer entre los pasillos

-¿Debo preguntar? – Pregunto Shi-chan y la mas baja se encogio de hombros

-Como dije esto se esta poniendo divertido – Hizo una sonrisa felina y Yamamoto supo que aunque siguiera preguntando no recibiría mas respuestas, por lo que solo se relajo y se dejo ser colocando su sonrisa marca Takeshi Mc –Todos los derechos reservados-

Durante un punto del dia, Llego Kyoko explicando que Mochida-senpai se le había declarado y que ella le había rechazado con el excusa de que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien mas. En ese momento desvio la mirada dandole nuevamente a Ange una mirada de doncella pura enamorada, que hizo pensar a Ange que necesitaría comprarse unas gafas de sol si no quería quedarse ciega. Los chicos por su parte no tenían idea de porque el senpai había escogido a Ange para pelear. Pero no le dieron importancia mejor se decidieron a hacer un par de pancartas que decían algo como ¡Ange Go!, ¡Viva Ange-chan! Y cosas por el estilo.

Al terminar las clases casi toda la escuela se había reunido en el club de Kendo para ver el enfrentamiento. Por su parte Mochida estaba confiado en que dejaría a la pobre DameTsuna pidiéndole perdón de rodillas y el como el caballero que era le ofrecería su mano enamorándola. Logrando matar dos pájaros y teniendo dos bellezas para si mismo. Si era el plan perfecto – Pobre incauto-.

Finalmente Llego la hora de la pelea. Mochida estaba frente a Ange mirándola de forma arrogante. De fondo se escuchaban los gritos de apoyo de Gokudera, Takeshi y Kyoko.

-No te preocupes sere suave contigo – Dijo de manera presunciosa el moreno

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu –advirtio Ange mirando la espada en sus manos, era de bambu, había visto a Shi-chan, Ri-Nii y Tsuyoshi-Otosan – como el hombre le había dicho que lo llamase, casi le salen lagrimas de felicidad cuando lo llamo asi la primera vez- usar una parecida por lo que ya tenia toda la teoría en su cabeza, ahora venia la parte de la practica – Ven con todo lo que tengas – dijo colocándose en una posición avanzada y Mochida pensó que podía darle una opción por arrogante

-Como desees – Empezó a ir de manera precipitada contra ella, mientras la chica tenia los ojos cerrados y controlaba su respiración. En un movimiento rápido que pocos pudieron ver Desarmo a Mochida quedando un par de metros lejos de el. En cuanto bajo la espada Senpai cayo al piso y todo quedo en un profundo silencio

-Oh lo siento – Djio la chica mirando al chico inconsciente en el piso – Se me paso la mano….-A todos les cayo una gota por la espalda cuando la chica empezó a picar al chico con la punto de su espada

-Wow Sawada eso fue ¡extremo!- Exclamo el boxeador corriendo hacia la chica y levantándola – Te tienes que unir al club de Boxeo ¡al extremo!

-Me niego – Dija la chica intentándose librar del agarre del mayor

-¡Cabeza de césped suelta a la decima! – Grito Gokudera corriendo con dinamita en mano

-Ma ma Gokudera Calmate – Lo intento Tranquilizar Takeshi yendo detrás de el

-¡Onicha! Deja a Ange-chan – Le recriminaba su hermana menor avergonzada. Sip nuevamente se formaba una bizarra escena, pero bueno los estudiantes de Nanimori ya se estaban acostumbrando por lo que la mayoría no le tomo mucha importancia y siguiern con sus cosas. Unas almas piadosas decidieron llevar a Senpai a la enfermería. Por su parte el inusual Grupo Fue a casa de la castaña a cenar. Si se preguntan por Bianchi ella tuvo un final feliz. Luego de que la castaña decidiera que tener una asesina como masco..Es decir amiga, era útil, se disculpó con la mujer diciéndole que solo quería imitarla y ser como ella debido a que admiraba su sentido del amor- por supuesto uso sus mejores ojos de cachorro lastimado y el tono más dulce y lastimero que pudo-, conmovida por sus palabras Bianchi la perdono y la convirtió en su Hermanita menor. Sip todos tuvieron un final feliz.


	10. Noveno Capitulo: Conspiraciones y niños

Noveno Capitulo: Niños perdidos y Planes

Era una hermosa mañana en Nanimori, a quien engaño estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y se podían escuchar algunos relámpagos. Ánge se encontraba de compras, hoy era sábado y estaban teniendo un maratón de películas de horror en KokuyoLand. Como había perdido en piedra papel y tijeras le había tocado ir a comprar los dulces a ella, pero bueno después de todo siempre le había gustado la lluvia, por lo que no se quejó mucho. Para su suerte hoy solo se encontraba con la banda de Kokuyo ya que Takeshi se quedó ayudando a su padre en su restaurant, Hayato estaba abasteciéndose de dinamita - lo que le hacía preguntarse ¿quién le vendía dinamita a un menor de edad? Fuera quien fuera necesitaba su numero-, los hermanos Sasagawa - quienes los habían estado siguiendo bastante últimamente- se quedaron en casa haciendo-algo-que-no-le-intereso-saber y Kyo-chan bueno no era difícil saber por qué no quiso ir. Finalmente Reborn dijo algo sobre entrenar más arduamente a Hime para lograr tener una mejor candidata o algo así. Aunque hablando de Reborn últimamente le parecía que actuaba un poco extraño, la observaba con más frecuencia y el contacto físico como roces y otros había aumentado, curioso... Luego analizaría eso mejor.

Ya se encontraba caminando de regreso cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. En un parque cercano se encontraba un niño ¿vaca? Escondiéndose de la lluvia debajo de una resbaladilla, el pobre parecía mojado y asustado. Con curiosidad se acercó al menor, que pareció no notar su presencia.

-T-Tengo que aguantar - repetía el pequeño niño vaca sorbiendo sus mocos

-¿quieres un dulce?- preguntó muy tranquila Ánge y por un momento se sintió como un secuestrador de menores. El Niño solo hizo una exclamación de sorpresa al verla retrocediendo un paso

\- ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó el menor mirando a la castaña dudoso

\- Tsunange Sawada - respondió como si hablara con un adulto agachándose a su nivel dándole más confianza al niño - ¿y tú?

\- Yo soy el Gran Lambo-sama - exclamó arrogante el menor acercándose a la chica

\- ¿de casualidad estas perdido?- con cuidado colocó su mano sobre su afro dándole calidez al pequeño que había estado tiritando hace poco

\- El gran Lambo-sama no está perdido, es solo que no encuentro el camino correcto - explicó dudoso

\- en ese caso ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Hasta que la lluvia pase y puedas encontrar lo que buscas - ofreció y El Niño pareció dudarlo por un minuto - tengo dulces de uva - dijo logrando convencer al menor

\- Esta bien el gran Lambo-sama a decidido acompañarte siéntete afortunada - exclamó con orgullo mientras la castaña lo tomaba en brazos. Bueno siempre había querido un animal de granja y ahora tenía uno.

Ánge siguió su camino muy tranquila con el pequeño en brazos que lucía muy cómodo y calentito en los brazos de la castaña. Hasta que pasaron por unos negocios encontrándose con una pequeña niña china refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el techo de uno de los negocios. Por un momento la castaña dudo ya tenía uno... Pero uno extranjero y raro...

\- ¿disculpa estas perdida?- le preguntó Ánge a la pequeña quien levantó la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y amable como la de su maestro

\- I-pin está perdida, estaba con mi maestro pero nos separamos cuando la tormenta comenzó - explicó con una mezcla de Chino y Japonés. Por un momento Ánge dudo, pero al mirar a la pequeña suspiro con cansancio

\- ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu maestro una vez que el clima mejore - ofreció con una cálida sonrisa extendiendo su mano. Por alguna razón la china pensó que sería una buena idea ir con ella, había algo extraño en la castaña que le llamaba la atención, por lo que por el momento aceptaría la ayuda.

\- I-pin lo agradece- dijo la China tomando la mano de la mayor dejando que está la tomará en brazos junto a Lambo quien al parecer se había quedado dormido.

Siguieron por su camino - intentado evitar cualquier área donde pudieran haber posibles niños perdidos, dos eran suficiente muchas gracias-, hasta que finalmente estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar a la entrada, solo tenían que pasar por un callejón y listo, estarían calentitos, comiendo comida chatarra y viendo buenas películas. Pero como el destino le gusta burlarse de sus ilusiones en la cara le envió a un par de matones persiguiendo a un pequeño castaño - casi rubio- bloqueándoles el paso.

\- oigan ustedes ¿quiénes son? - preguntó uno de los matones acercándose a ellos con un arma

\- No importa déjalos, ya tenemos lo que queremos- le corto el otro sujetando al pequeño castaño

\- ¡suéltenme! ¡Ayúda!- gritó el pequeño intentando zafarse. Por un momento Ánge reconoció al pequeño por su esfuerzo para liberarse

-oye, esa chica es linda podríamos llevársela al Jefe - comentó uno de los hombres mirando a Ánge de forma insinuante y la castaña alzo una ceja

\- tiene razón, de esa forma quizás no se enoje tanto con nosotros - miro a la castaña lamiéndose los labios - y quién sabe quizás la comparta - se acercó a la más baja tomándola de un brazo - ven pequeña Zorrita si te comportas te daremos un premio - eso fue suficiente pensó Ánge.

Estaba mojada, hambrienta, cansada y más encima estos mastodontes de tercera la insultan como si fuera cualquier fulana de la calle. Esto había sido suficiente, con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro que logró bajar la temperatura varios grados y alejar al mayor puso en el suelo a los niños entregándoles el paraguas.

\- Lambo, I-pin sean unos buenos niños y espérenme en la salida del callejón ¿esa bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa que los niños preferirían no contrariar- Tu, imbecil suéltalo - ordenó al hombre que sujetaba al pequeño logrando que este lo soltara en el acto - ¿podrías ir con ellos?- le preguntó al menor y este asintió yendo con los otros dos niños - Ahora caballeros es hora de enseñarles algunos modales - sonrío más terroríficamente y los hombres sudaron frío rezando por su vida.

Durante aproximadamente 15 minutitos lo único que se escucharon fueron gritos de piedad y dolor, que eran más tenebrosos que los de cualquier película de terror. Los niños solamente se quedaron clavados en el piso jurando internamente que jamás harían molestar a la mayor. No señor, ellos querían seguir vivos muchas gracias.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó la mayor llegando por detrás, con una sonrisa relajada y más tranquila

-¡Si! - respondieron los tres de inmediato tomándose de las manos y siguiendo a la castaña era mejor no tentar su suerte.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Italia...

El próximo jefe de Vongola se encontraba en una reunión con toda sus guardianes, aunque no estaba tomando mucha atención a lo que su mano derecha decía, logrando molestarlo.

-¡décimo!- Le gritó un enojado G sacándolo se su ensoñamiento, logrando que soltara el celular que tenía en sus manos

\- Nufufu, pero que interesante Giotto-kun- se burlo Daemon quien había atrapado el celular del rubio - No sabía que te gustaran tan jóvenes, aunque es bastante hermosa hay que reconocer

-¡Daemon devuélveme eso! Y no son gustos - se justifica intentando quitarle su celular - es mi posible prometida

-¿ella es la hija de Iemitsu?- preguntó Lampo quitándole el celular a Daemon sin entregárselo a Giotto que seguía peleando por el

\- Ella es la hija menor según Dino - explicó el joven Capo- y la mejor candidata según el...

-¿no la conoces todavía?- preguntó el joven de cabello verde

\- Reborn me prohibió ir a Japón hasta que terminara su entrenamiento - suspiro cansado sentándose en su silla mientras los guardianes se pasaban la foto

-Yo la conozco...- murmuro G con cara incrédula

-¿qué?- preguntaron todos mientras le pasaban el celular a Asari que había viajado a Italia por motivos de trabajo

\- Ella es Ánge-chan - dijo también murmurando el castaño

-¿dijiste Ánge-chan? ¿De casualidad te refieres a Tsunange Sawada?- preguntó Daemon incrédulo

\- ¿Dijeron Ánge Sawada al extremo?- exclamó El sacerdote del grupo

-Esperen, esperen- llamo la atención Giotto - ¿cómo la conocen? - preguntó intrigado

\- Mi primo Hayato es su amigo y suele mandarme mensajes hablando de ella, a veces también manda fotos - saco mostrando su celular en la que aparecía la misma castaña comiendo galletas

-Ella también se hizo amiga de mis hermanos, Nagi-chan habla mucho de ella - explicó el chico de peinado melón

-Mis hermanos también hablan mucho de ella, salvo a Kyoko al extremo y Ryohei quiere que se una a su club al extremo

-Ánge-chan es amiga de Takeshi y la conocí cuando fui a casa, también se lleva muy bien con mi Papá - Explicó con una sonrisa - es una chica muy buena y dulce... La mayoría del tiempo

-¿están diciendo que todos la conocen excepto yo?- preguntó sorprendido Giotto

-vamos cálmate Giotto, ni yo ni Alaude la conocemos - intento animarle Lampo

-herbívoro no hables por tu cuenta - saco de su bolsillo un celular mostrando una foto donde aparecía la misma castaña solo que un par de años más joven abrazando al rubio platinado con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡son unos traidores! - se quejó el rubio- ¡no es justo que todos la conozcan menos yo!-empezó a hacer un berrinche cual niño pequeño

-Ma Ma Giotto cálmate, de seguro la podrás conocer pronto- le animó el moreno

-De quererlo podrías conocerla esta semana - murmuro Daemon con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿cómo se supone que haria eso Melón estupido?- preguntó G molesto - ya oíste a Giotto tiene prohibido ir a Japón y de seguro que Reborn no la dejará venir a Italia

\- eres tan cerrado de mente rosadito- se burlo Daemon

-¡¿a quien le dices rosado melón estupido?!-antes de que se lanzará a golpearlo fue detenido por Giotto que tenía una mirada esperanzada

-¿cómo puedo conocerla?

\- Nufufu joven Vongola es simple solo hay que ir de vacaciones - explicó cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿vacaciones? ¿de qué hablas?-todos parecían confundidos ante la respuesta del joven melón

\- como dije solo hay que irnos de vacaciones un par de días e invitar a nuestros hermanos - les explico con una sonrisa de gato- si tienes suerte uno de ellos la invitara y podrás conocerla - A Giotto le empezaron a brillar los ojos de emoción

-No podemos simplemente irnos y Dejar todo el papeleo - empezo a deir G mientras Giotto lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito- Hay mucho trabajo, e informes... y... - Los ojos de Giotto eran cada vez mas lastimeros logrando que el Joven suspirara - esta bien pero solo un par de dias y tendras que terminar todo el papeleo antes ¿Esta bien?

-¡Si! ¡Gracias G! -Giotto salto feliz celebrando

-¿Y adonde iremos? - Pregunto Lampo

-Mmm ¿Que les parece MafiaLand? de seguro les gustara - Sugirio Asari - Ya le habia comentado a Ange-chan sobre el, Y parecio Gustarle

-A Ange Le gusta la playa - comento Alaude

-Entonces esta decidido, Giotto y yo nos ocuparemos del Papeleo, ustedes encárguense de invitar a sus hermanos - Dijo G mientras salia por la puerta con Giotto quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro - Por si acaso no le digan a nadie que Giotto ira

-¿Porque? -Pregunto el chico de cabello verdoso

-Si Reborn se entera, quizas no le permita ir, Por eso todos deben creer que Giotto se quedo en la mansion haciendo papeleo hasta el ultimo minuto

-Entendido - contestaron la Mayoria mientras avisaban a sus hermanos sobre el viaje

De vuelta en Kokuyo Japon

Finalmente Habian llegado a la base de Kokuyo, los niños estaban un poco inquietos por la apariencia del lugar, pero Ange les daba una sonrisa calida que lograba calmarlos.

-Oya Oya, Angel-chan parece que te encontraste unos cachorritos perdidos - Dijo Mukuro acercandose a la castaña con Nagi detras de el

-Puedes llamar a sus encargados por favor - Pidio pero fue mas bien una orden Y Nagi no se demoro en sacar su celular y empezar a llamar a los responsables de los menores

-Por cierto - Mukuro Miro al castaño mas pequeño - ¿Que hace Ranking Fuuta en Japon?

-Yo..Yo la buscaba a ella - apunto a la castaña con la mirada- Tsunange Sawada la número 25 en personas posesivas, y Numero 16 en personas amables dentro de la mafia

-¿buscabas mi proteccion? - pregunto la castaña y el niño no sabia si habia dicho algo malo por lo que asintio con la cabeza lentamente- Bastante inteligente Fuuta-chan me gusta - Sonrio acariciando la cabeza del menor

-Gracias Ange-Nee - murmuro con un leve sonrojo

-¿Lambo que haces tu aqui? - pregunto Nagi una vez termino de hablar por telefono - Tu hermano dice que deberias estar en Nanimori junto a Reborn

-¿Esto no es Nanimori? - pregunto Sacando un pequeño mapa con una gran x

-Estas en Kokuyo - explico Ange - pero si debes ir con Reborn yo puedo llevarte, el vive en mi casa - ofrecio amablemente

-Giajaja en ese caso el gran Lambo-sama te dara el honor de guiarlo

-¿Que dijo el maestro de I-pin? - Pregunto Mirando a la pequeña china que se puso a jugar con Lambo y Fuuta a las traes

-Dijo que vendria pronto - Explico Nagi

-Bueno en ese caso, yo me quedare en la entrada a esperarlo, ustedes pueden preparar los bocadillos y la película -Dijo Ange mientras veia a los niños jugar

-Te avisaremos cuando todo este listo - Nagi hizo una leve reverencia yéndose junto a Mukuro

-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? - pregunto la castaña dirigiéndose a los niños

-¡Claro! - respondieron los tres, poniéndose de acuerdo en quien la llevaria

Ange se puso a jugar durante un rato sin notar la hora. Cuando era niña nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de jugar este tipo de juegos por lo que se dejo llevar un poco. Aunque debia admitir que siempre envidio a los demas niños que solian jugar cerca de su casa, por lo general Hime tambien se unia a ellos, a veces incluso le pedian a ella que jugara pero siempre se negaba, ya que entonces no sabia manejar sus llamas y temia lastimar a otros. Para lastima de ella para cuando supo controlarlas a la perfeccion ya habia pasado todo su infancia perdiendo la oportunidad de jugar con otros y logrando aislarse del resto de los niños. Aunque siempre estuvo Kyo-chan su incondicional amigo, que se mantuvo a su lado sin importar cuantas veces le rechazara e intentara alejarle.

-Disculpen, vengo a buscar a I-pin - Dijo un hombre alto con rasgos asiaticos

-¡Maestro! - exclamo emocionada I-pin corriendo a los brazo de su maestro

-¡¿Fon-nii?!-Pregunto Ange mirando al mayor

-¿Ange? - Pregunto Fon mirando a la castaña incredulo

-¡Fon-nii! - grito Feliz la castaña corriendo a abrazar al mayor -Queria verte mucho, en serio - Murmuro mientras se aferraba al mayor, sorprendiéndolo

-Si...Yo igual - Contesto correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando a la mas baja

-Oya oya parece que interrumpo - Dijo Mukuro acercandose a la pareja que seguia abrazada

-Yo.. Lo siento - se disculpo Ange alejandose del mayor con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, molestando al adolescente con peinado frutal

-Esta bien esas cosas suelen pasar - le sonrio de forma calida

-Bueno, fue un gusto verlo Arcobaleno de la tormenta, pero tenemos una maratón de peliculas de terror que ver - Mukuro tomo a Ange de los hombros alejándola del mayor

-En ese caso, me retiro muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi pequeña alumna - Miro I-pin que entendio el gesto de inmediato

-I-pin Lo agradece - Dijo con una reverencia, siguiendo a su maestro que empezaba a salir

-¿Te quedaras en Japon? - pregunto la castaña ante de que el hombre se fuera

-Si, estare aqui por un tiempo - Informo logrando hacer sonreir a la menor

-Hasta pronto - susurro mientras veia irse al mayor

-¿se puede preguntar de donde se conocen? - Pregunto Mukuro interesado

-no, es un secreto - sonrio de forma juguetona La castaña -¿porque? ¿acaso estas celoso? - se acerco al mayor colocando sus brazos en el cuello del otro mirandolo fijamente

-¿Deberia? - Sus labios se acercaban cada vez mas

-quizas - sonrio para luego separarse dejando a un decepcionado Mukuro - Recuerda hay niños presentes - Dijo señalando a Fuuta y Lambo que continuaban jugando ajenos a todo -¡Fuuta-chan! - El pequeño enseguida fue hacia la mayor - ¿Podrias cuidar a Lambo hasta que termine la pelicula? luego podemos ir a casa

-¡Claro Ange-Nee! - respondio emocionado por estar a cargo, volviendo con Lambo para seguir jugando

-¿Vamos? -Pregunto Ange comenzando a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitacion donde verian la pelicula

-Claro, solo dejame hacer algo antes - contesto Mukuro acercandose a la castaña por detras

-¿Que..- Fue callada al sentir como Mukuro la aprisionaba contra una pared juntando sus labios. Fue un beso desesperedo y algo desenfrenado. Mukuro se tomo su tiempo para saborear aquello apetitosos labios y Ange solo se dejo llevar -¿Feliz? - pregunto La castaña una vez que se separaron

-Por supuesto Angel-chan -Contesto con una sonrisa juguetona empezando a retomar el camino- Por cierto Angel-chan ¿que te pareceria hacer un pequeño viaje?

-Suena interesante...

Nota de la autora: La principal razon por la que actualizo tan rapido es porque tengo un par de capitulos ya escritos -actualmente tengo hasta el once-. Queria pedir su ayuda para los proximos capitulos. Basicamente les doy un listado de candidatos y ustedes deciden cual les gusta mas,segun sus votos podra aparecer una relacion mas cercana con ese personaje en el proximo capitulo que escriba

1.-Hibari

2.-Mukuro

3.-Reborn

4.-Giotto

5.-Xanxus - si el lider de varia va a hacer acto de aparicion pronto-

6.- Byakurun - Tengo algo interesante para este-

7.-Fon

8.-Dino

9.-Yamamoto

10-Hayato

Si hay algun otro que se me olvido mencionar solo diganlo. Gracias por leer

Posdata: ¿Quien tiene un buen libro que me recomiende? que se pueda encontrar en una libreria


	11. Decimo capitulo: Vacaciones y encuentros

Decimo capitulo:

Tal parece que todas las Masco...Es decir amigos de Ange se habian puesto de acuerdo en invitarla de vacaciones a un lugar llamado "Mafialand", el cual segun habia oído era un parque de diversiones de lujo para mafiosos. Aquello le intrigo bastante por lo que aprovechando que tendrian un descanso de la escuela decidio aceptar el viaje. Aunque claro por orden de Reborn tambien tuvieron que llevar a Hime a regañadientes, y por supuesto Nana tambien fue invitada.

Finalmente Todos se encontraban embarcando en el crucero que los llevaría a la habian llegado la banda de Mukuro, Hibari habia llegado puntual alejandose del resto, Gokudera llego junto con Yamamoto - que tuvo que pasar por una pelea unilateral con el terrorista- y los hermanos Sasagawa habian llegado hace poco. Solo faltaban las Sawada -que iban en compañia de Lambo Y Fuuta-. Por supuesto Reborn ya habia abordado y se encontraba en una suit V.I.P.

Finalmente llegaron las Sawada. Hime iba con un vestido rojo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla - que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación- y Ánge iba con un Top de un dorado ligero con una falda de negra con tirantes. Varios se quedaron mirando a las hermanas hasta que llegó la hora de zarpar.

-Décima se ve muy linda- dijo Hayato con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

\- es cierto Ánge-chan estas hermosa - agregó Takeshi

\- Gracias chicos - sonrío la chica ante los comentarios

\- Bueno - Hablo Hime llamando la atención- no me interesa lo que hagan ustedes solo manténganse alejados de mi - sin decir más se fue dentro del barco

\- Llegas Tarde DameAnge- le recriminó Reborn

\- Digamos que Hime necesito ayuda para su maleta- murmuro

-como sea - el Hitman la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrío - veo que decidiste colocarte algo decente hoy - comentó, ya que la chica solía usar ropa una talla más grande, suéteres y pantalones cortos con largas calcetas

\- Ya que vamos lejos pensé que no sería una mala idea - la chica sonrío juguetona mirando al Hitman- además si le robara la atención a Hime tendría que soportarla quejarse - reconoció la menor

-Buen punto- y los tres hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en eso

-entonces solo usas esa ropa ¿para no molestar a Hime-san?- preguntó Takeshi

-principalmente y además es muy aburrido llamar la atención

\- bueno, será mejor que vayas a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación - le ordenó Reborn

-¡Yo la ayudaré Ánge-sama!- gritó Hayato tomando una de las maletas

-yo igual Ánge-chan- añadió el moreno tomando otra maleta

\- Gracias chicos - agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa dejando atrás al Hitman

Luego de dejar las maletas en la habitación el trío se dirigió al comedor del lugar a comer algo.

-¡Hermanita!- se escucho gritar a un rubio mientras corría a abrazar a la castaña

-¿Dino-nii?- preguntó la menor siendo abrazado por el capo

\- Te extrañe tanto - lloraba en los brazos de la menor

-Si, si yo también te extrañe - la menor le acarició suavemente - ahora ¿podrías soltarme? No respiro

\- oh si lo siento me emocione - explicó el rubio soltando a la chica

-¿qué hace aquí Dino-san?- preguntó el fumador en rehabilitación

-¡vine porque escuche que mi hermanita vendría!- contestó emocionado

-¿quién te lo dijo?- fue el turno de la castaña para preguntar

-ah bueno... Esto...- empezó a divagar recordando que no debía delatar a Giotto - ¿ya probaron la comida?

-no, ¿qué nos recomiendas?- preguntó la chica notando obviamente que el bronco quería distraerla pero dejándolo pasar, después de todo las sorpresas eran divertidas

El almuerzo paso divertido entre algunas historias y risas. El capo les recomendaba lugares para visitar y los chicos se emocionaban al pensar en las atracciones. Cuando el almuerzo termino todos se dirigieron a la cubierta hasta que Ánge vio algo que le llamó la atención y tomo un desvío sin avisarle a sus compañeros.

-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun- los llamó la menor Sasagawa

-Hola Kyoko-chan - le saludó el beisbolista

-¿Dónde está Ánge-chan?- preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada sin fijarse mucho en los chicos

-¿de qué hablas mujer estupida? la décima está justo aquí- Hayato apuntó un lugar junto a él encontrándose con el lugar vacío marcado con puntos y una flecha de la décima -¡¿Dónde fue la décima?! - preguntó alterado

\- Ma ma Gokudera cálmate - Lo tranquilizó Yamamoto - de seguro encontró algo que le llamó la atención y se fue a divertir un rato de seguro volverá pronto - o eso esperaba ya que no quería ver cómo se hundía el barco en manos del terrorista

En el casino del barco...

\- mi victoria - sonrío la castaña mostrando sus cartas y ganando por tercera vez seguida

-Parece que eres una chica con suerte - Dijo Reborn colocándose cerca de ella sorprendiendo a todos por la llegada del famoso Hitman - ¿te molesta si me uno?

\- Para nada- su sonrisa cambio a una juguetona - mientras más fuerte sea el enemigo más divertido

\- Me alegra que pienses así - tomó asiento enfrente de la castaña mientras la encargada repartía las cartas

El juego fue pasando bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes del casino que sentían como si estuviera en una contienda a muerte.

-Debo admitir que eres bastante buena- reconoció el Hitman - hay que saber cómo controlar cada gesto y movimiento en el Poker y tú pareces muy tranquila - miro sus cartas sin demostrar nada - lo apuesto todo - la mayoría ahogo un sonido de exclamación

-He tenido bastante practica - movió todas sus fichas - yo igual

-interesante, y ¿a qué se debe esta práctica?- la encargada colocó la última carta en su lugar y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo

\- Es un secreto - colocó un dedo en su boca en sigo de secreto

-quizas Cuando gane lograre que me lo digas- El Hitman dio vuelta sus carta bajo la mirada asombrada de todos – Escalera de color – Sonrio el azabache – Supongo que Hasta la suerte tiene un limite

-No tan rápido Reborn-chan~ – le llamo con un tono burlon – Que no se te olvide que soy la mejor con las flores – Varios enarcaron una ceja hasta que la chica mostro sus cartas dejando boquiabiertos a la mayoría – Flor imperial amor – El Hitman miro incrédulo las cartas y una sonrisa de lado surgio en su rostro

-¿Blackjack? –Pregunto El Hitma mientras la chica guarada sus fichas

-Por supuesto, solo si después podemos jugar a la Roulette – Se levanto la chica tomando el brazo del mayor

-Como Desees – susurro en su oído con voz coqueta

Durante todo el viaje Reborn y Ange se dedicaron a Desbancar al casino. Varios miraban sorprendidos la suerte o la habilidad que la pareja tenia y pensaban que ambos eran el uno para el otro. Mientras que Ange y Reborn solo pensaban en divertirse y ocasionalmente derrotar al otro.

Finalmente luego de un par de horas mas de viaje lograron llegar a Su destino. Depues de que Ange dejara en calro que deseaba ir a la playa, la mayoría decidio dejar las demás las atracciones para después e ir a relajarse a la playa un rato- Nada tenia que ver con el que querían ver a la castaña en traje de baño, no por supuesto, ellos estaban emocionados por la playa...si claro la playa-. Al llegar Se separaron en dos grupos de chicos y chicas para ir a cambiarse, como de costumbre los hombres se demoraron menos y comenzaron a arreglar las cosas para quedarse un buen rato.

-¡Vamos Nagi-chan te ves mu linda! –Se escucho decir a la castaña mas clara,Que venia con Bikini de dos piezas de color rosa con un moño en medio de los pechos y una pequeña faldita. Mientras que Nagi traía un Traje de baño de cuerpo entero con un liston en la parte derecha de las caderas y escote de corazón, La chica se veía Algo avergonzada intentando cubrirse con una toalla

-Mujer ¿Dónde esta la decima? - Pregunto Hayato buscando a la castaña con la mirada

-Ange-chan se cambio mas rápido que nosotras y dijo que iria por un helado mientras esperaba – Comento Kyoko

-Pensamos que ya estaría aquí – Agrego la chica con peinado Frutal

-Miren hay Viene – Exclamo Ryohei apuntando detrás de las chicas, donde venia Ange comiendo un barquillo de chocolate. Traía puesto un Bikini de dos partes con diseño de lunares en negro y blanco. La parte de arriba era ajustada y firme, la de abajo tenia una pequeña falda que llegaba a mitad de muslo. Todo dejaba al descubierto bastante de su hermosa y suave piel, y por si esa imagen no era suficiente, el helado que tenia se empezaba a derretir por el calor, logrando que una parte se escurriera por sus dedos, lo que la chica limpiaba...con Su lengua...

-Hola chicos ¿han probado los helados? Estan deliciosos – Dijo mientras lamia sus dedos de forma provocativa logrando que la gran mayoría de la población masculina presente se diera la vuelta para ocultar la sangre que corria de su nariz-sin incluir a Kyoko que estaba mas que sonrojada- chicos ¿estan bien? –Pregunto con una voz inocente empeorando la situación para los chicos

-DameAnge, deja de molestar a tus amigos o morirán desangrados – Advirtio Reborn con una sonrisa, aunque debía admitir que la imagen que la chica brindaba también le había gustado, pero el no se pondría a sangrar como un puberto, no señor el era un Hitman y adulto de primera

-No se de que me hablas –La chica se tomo de su brazo abrazándolo y mirándolo con ojos coquetos –Reborn-sama –Susurro a su oído y el de las patillas tuvo que alejar a la chica de si mismo o si no pasarían a una situación no permitida para menores de 18

-Ange no causes un alboroto – Al escuchar eso voz Ange se giro feliz encontrándose con un rubio platinado

-¡Alude-Onisama! –Exclamo Feliz corriendo feliz hacia el mayor abrazándolo con cuidado de no ensuciarlo con su helado – Pense que llegarían mas tarde

-El vuelo se adelanto-Comento un moreno –Yo Ange-chan

-Ri-Nii – saludo la castaña

-Oh Asi que tu eres la famosa Angel-chan –Daemon venia junto a Lampo y Knuckle – Aunque puedo entender porque tanto revuelo –Acerco su mano a la menor que la estrecho con una sonrisa juguetona

-Daemon Spade, Medio hermano de Nagi y Mukuro – Sonrio la chica quitándole las palabras de la boca

-Pareces estar bien informada – Reconoció Spade

-Por supuesto, Si no me equivoco ustedes son Lampo-san, Hermano mayo de Lambo-EL joven asintió con la cabeza- y Knuckle-san el hermano mayor de Kyoko-chan y Onisan –El moreno asintió con una sonrisa – Es un gusto finalmente conocerlos

-Lo mismo va para nosotros – Agrego el padre

-Pero si no me equivoco falata G-san –Medito la castaña -¿Dónde se encuentra?

-El tuvo que ir a atender algunos asuntos...-Explico Asari pasando su mano por su cuello nervioso

-¡Mejor comencemos con nuestras vacaciones al extremo!- La mayoría –que ya se había recuperado- asintieron y comenzaron con sus deseadas vacaciones

En una parte no muy lejana de la playa, un pelirrojo y un rubio se encontraban escondidos, detrás de una tienda.

-No pensé que Reborn fuera a venir con ella – Dijo Giotto mientras miraba a sus guardianes y familiares junto a la castaña jugando muy felices en la playa, esa banda de traidores

-Era de esperarse, Reborn-san debio haber presentido cuales eran las intenciones de este viaje – Comento G

-Demonios, debe haber una forma de distraerlo lo suficiente como para que pueda acercarme un poco- Murmuro entre dientes hasta que se fijo que en la playa se empezaron a ver unos barcos extraños

-¿Que hacen los Calcassa aquí?- Pregunto Molesto al ver los barcos enemigos. De repente una alarma empezó a sonar mientras las personas empezaban a correr asustados de la playa. –Hey Giotto hay que movernos –Lo llamo pero el rubio se había ido y se encontraba caminando dentro de la multitud -¡Giotto! Mierda –mascullo maldiciendo.

Momentos antes con el grupo...

Todos se encontraban muy felices en la jugaban Volleybol, Otros jugaban en el mar, También habian algunos jugando a las cartas y otros simplemente tomaban una relajante siesta. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vieron unos barcos acercándose logrando alertar a los mayores, La alarma no demoro mucho en sonar

-Estamos bajo ataque enemigo –Anuncio Reborn –Ustedes Panda de unutiles ayúdenme a lidiar con esos –Miro los guardianes que asintieron, preparándose para dar pelea- los demás váyanse a un lugar seguro –Ordeno mirando a los del grupo de Ange que también asintieron

-Ange-sama venga conmigo – Exclamo Hayato junto con Yamamoto

-Yo estoy bien se me cuidar sola, es mejor si buscamos a Mama y a Hime – Ordeno

-Pero...-Quiso refutar el terrorista, pero la mirada de la chica era suplicante, realmente estaba preocupada por su familia- Lo entiendo iremos enseguida, por favor cuídese –Dijo mientras salía en busca de la familia de la castaña junto al moreno.

Ange por su parte se encontraba mareada, tantas personas y tantos sentimientos, la abrumaban. Se le estaba dificultando el pensar claramente y su cabeza le estaba doliendot erriblemente, necesitaba irse pero la gente corriendo a su lado no le facilitaba la tarea. Las personas corrian asustadas empujándola, y haciendo cada vez peor el dolor en su cabeza, empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podria seguir antes de perder el control. De repente sintió como alguien tomaba su mano firmemente y la guiaba a través de la multitud. Debido al dolor de cabeza mantuvo la vista cerrada, pero la mano que la sostenía le transmitía una calidad abrumadora pero tranquilizadora.

-Aquí estarás bien – La persona que la sostenia la ayudo a sentarse, estaban algo alejados pero los gritos todavía podían escucharse, molestando terriblemente a la castaña que sostenia sus oídos intentando callar las voces en su cabeza aunque sabia que aquello no serviría- Tranquila, todo estará bien- El chico tomo sus mano y las posiciono en su cabeza – Abre los ojos, te ayudara- la chica empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con unos orbes celestes que la miraban con dulzura- Concéntrate en mi solo en mi – Ange empezó a respirar pausadamente mientras hacia lo que el chico le decía, hasta que finalmente logro tranquilizarse – ¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias – Sonrio la chica

-Me tengo que ir, pero es mejor que te quedes hasta que todo termine-El rubio se coloco de pie alejándose de la castaña- Hasta pronto Ange-chan- Se despidió con una sonrisa

Ange solo se quedo mirando el lugar por donde el chico se había ido. Jamas había sentido una calidez como esa, tan abrumadora, tan absoluta, pura y noble, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo. Para ella la persona mas aterradora era Giotto Vongola…

Nota de la autora: Hasta ahora va ganando Giotto y Reborn, con un poco de Hibari, por lo que en los proximos caspitulos hay bastante de los pimeros dos. Bueno volvamos con las votaciones

1.-Giotto

2.-Reborn

3.-Hibari

4.-Mukuro

5.-Fon

6.-Hayato

7.-Yamamoto

8.-Dino

9.-Xanxus

10.-Byakurun


	12. 11 Capitulo: Errores y Distracciones

11°Capitulo: Errores Y Miedos

En la playa todos los guardianes se encontraban peleando con la Familia Calacassa, aunque no estaban peleando al máximo, debido a que esa familia no podía ni empezar a compararse con los Vongola. En medio de la pelea apareció un rubio con traje militar que logro derrumbar los barcos restantes.

-Ciaoss Collonelo – Saludo Reborn una vez que el rubio había derribado a todos los barcos enemigos y se acerco a la playa – Llegas algo tarde

-Pense que seria bueno ver si te habias ablandado Kora – Exclamo el rubio – Como has estado desaparecido por un tiempo Kora

-Oh quizás debería mostrarte que tanto me he hablandado-Ambos empezaron a darse cabezazos mientras todos llegaban junto a ellos

-Ara, el espectáculo ya termino –Dijo Nana que se acercaba con los niños y Gokudera

-La verdad fue bastante aburrido –Comento Hime que venia con Yamamoto y parte de la banda de Mukuro

-Si el espectáculo, no fue de lo mejor ¿cierto chicos?...-Asari se rasco la cabeza nervioso era mejor que las chicas pensaran que todo fue falso

-Si, Todo fue bien montado –Agregaron el resto de los guardianes

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Ange-chan?- Pregunto La castaña mayor la atención de todos

-La decima dijo que las buscaría..-Dijo Hayato buscando con la mirada a la chica sin encontrarla

-Si, ella estaba preocupada de que se perdieran el espectáculo y nos mando a buscarla-Agrego Yamamoto y el resto asintió

-¿La dejaron solo en medio del caos?-Pregunto Reborn irradiando un aura oscura

-Ella dijo que estaría bien –Quiso defenderse Takeshi

-¡¿y ustedes le creyeron?!–Les grito haciéndolo sentir culpable- Mierda hay que encontrarla – Mascullo intentando no perder la calma y matar a los chicos

-Herbívoros hay que separarnos para encontrarla mas rápido-Dijo Alaude Tomando la atención de todos

-Ella esta bien – Llamo la atención Un rubio de ojos azules

-¿Giotto? –Preguntaron al ver al joven Capo

-Mierda, ¿que le hiciste? –Pregunto Reborn a un mas molesto

-Yo...La ayude...ella estaba mareada y la ayude a calmarse – Intento justificarse escondiéndose detrás de sus guardianes

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?-Reborn estaba que le daba un balazo al rubio y todos podían darse cuenta de eso

-Ma ma Reborn, Giotto solo quiso ayudar –Intento Calmarlo Asari, pero solo recibió una mirada de muerte

-¿Dónde la dejaste?-Su aura cada vez era peor logrando callar y alejar a la mayoría

-Po ahí – Apunto a un callejón detrás de algunos negocios

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella – Le advirtió mientras iba en busca de la castaña –Si quieres puedes ir y Conversar con ella –Apunto a Hime que estaba asustada detrás de su madre

Reborn se dirigio molesto hacia donde se encontraba la castaña, había una razón por la que no quería que conociera a Giotto todavía y se había pasado lo que pensaba entonces seria un millón de veces mas difícil que el rubio lograra ganarse la confianza –y algún dia el corazón- de la chica. Al dar la vuelta vio lo que temia, Ange estaba con una mirada perdida mirando su mano. Mierda.

-Veo que DameGiotto Hizo de las suyas- Dijo el Hitman llamando la atención de la castaña- Vamos es hora de irnos, ya todo se calmo –La chica no parecio responder,por lo que el de patillas se acerco mas a la chica –Hey DameAnge responde – Reborn la empezó a sacudir hasta que la chica lo tomo del cuello besándolo.

Reborn no se esperaba eso, pero debía admitir que lo había estado deseando, antes de que el beso se profundizara mas se separo de la chica. Esto no estaba bien y lo sabia. Pero lo que la chica hizo le sorprendió aun mas.

-Por Favor...-Su mirada era suplicante, y algo temerosa. Necesitaba tener algo conocido, algo que le hiciera olvidar aquella calidez, algo que la reemplazara en sus recuerdos

-Demonios –Mascullo Reborn tomando a la chica en brazos al estilo princesa – Despues no quiero oir quejas – La metio dentro de una bodega y cerro la puerta por dentro.

La chica Tampoco se quedo atrás empezando a besar la espalda del mayor, pero el Hitman tenia otros planes. Dándole una vuelta a la chica le sujeto ambas manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Fue su turno de besar el cuello de la chica mientras acariciaba las caderas de la chica desabrochando por detrás su traje de baño. Los gemidos de la chica no se demoraron en escuchar, prendiendo mas al Azabache, quien sin pensarlo dos veces bajo la parte inferior del traje de baño de la chica, bajando la suya también. La chica lograba crear una friccion rápida y deliciosa entre ambos. Solo quería olvidar, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que estando con uno de los mejores amantes del mundo –Porque Reborn se consideraba el mejor y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad-. Por su parte el azabache podía entender el porque la chica lo hacia, aunque eso no justificaba lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que se estaba aprovechando de los miedos de la castaña, pero la verdad era que había deseado esto por un tiempo, aunque la realidad era un millón de veces mejor que la fantasía, por lo que decidió simplemente dejarse llevar. Ange empezó a sujetarse con fuerza de su espalda buscando los labios del mayor. Al entender lo que la chica buscaba comenzó un beso demandante, juntando sus labios en un compas salvaje que lograba extasiarlos. El roce de las pieles, sus respiraciones agitadas, los gemidos y gruñidos del otro todo era simplemente demasiado.

Al terminar ambos se acostaron juntos sobre unos sacos con harina intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Reborn miraba atento los movimientos de la chica esperando algúna señal de culpa o arrepentimiento, pero no había nada. Reborn debía admitir que fue uno de los mejores polvos de su vida y eso dejaba bastante que decir. Ange se sentía cansada pero mejor, aquello le había ayudado a borrar parte de la calidez que la había asustado antes, pero todavía no era suficiente, necesitaba algo mas para poder olvidarla.

-Deberíamos regresar deben estar preocupados- Dijo la castaña colocándose de pie con un poco de dificultad, Reborn pensó que había sido un poco mas brusco de lo que imagino

-Como digas – respondió el Hitman colocándose de pie, observando a la castaña que tenía varios chupetones y marcas de besos por todo el cuerpo, realmente se le había pasado la mano- ¿Qué harás con eso? – Pregunto curioso y la chica solo se encogió de hombros chasqueando los dedos y haciéndolo desaparecer – eso es bastante útil

-mas de lo que te imaginas – concordó la chica terminando de arreglar su traje de baño – por cierto si le dices a alguien lo negare – dijo de manera fría y el Hitman hizo una leve sonrisa

-Pense que dirias algo como eso – Se acerco por detrás abrazándola por la cintura y susurrando en su oído – ¿y que me daras a cambio de mi silencio?- pregunto coqueto

-Tu sabes muy bien que – contesto con igual tono de voz soltándose del agarre del mayor

-En ese caso será nuestro secreto-Acordo el Hitma saliendo junto a la castaña con rumbo al hotel.

En el hotel todos se encontraban esperando a la ilusionista y al Hitman. Aunque el pobre de Giotto solo quería correr, Hime se le había pegado como lastre y no lo quería soltar, el solo se moderaba a asentir y sonreír de vez en cuando, la mayoría veía con pena al rubio al tener que soportar a la engreída chica. Finalmente las personas esperadas llegaron rodeando a la pareja.

-¡Decima! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto apenado el terrorista

-Si, me encuentro bien –Respondio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Lamento haberlos preocupados

-No, esta bien nosotros no debimos dejarte sola –Dijo Yamaoto también con algo de culpa

-Ustedes solo siguieron mis ordenes, y no deben sentir culpa de eso –Hablo con voz firme pero calida- Fue mi propia decisión quedarme sola, además estoy feliz de que se encuentren bien

-¿Por cierto Angel-chan donde estaban? –Pregunto Mukuro interesado

-Fuimos a dar un paseo por la isla para distraernos de todo el alboroto – Explico el Hitman y la chica asintió con la cabeza

-Me alegra ver que estas mejor – Dijo Giotto acercándose a la chica quien retrocedio por instinto colocándose detrás del Hitman, llamándole la atención a la mayoría

-Yo...Lo siento por causarle problemas –Susurro con voz timida la chica sorprendiendo a la mayoría que conocía a la chica por ser segura y a veces algo fría

-Esta bien, no me causaste ningún problema –Explico con una sonrisa -¿Te gustaría conversar un rato?

-No – La chica respondió enseguida mirándolo con ojos temerosos –Quiero ir a descansar estoy cansada...- Se justifico

-Ange-chan yo te puedo acompañar a tu habitación- Sugirio Kyoko

-Te lo agradecería Kyoko-chan – Le sonrió de lado tomando el brazo de la castaña y yéndose con ella

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de la menor y no se demoraron en darse la vuelta y mirar de manera amenazante al rubio. Que empezó a encogerse y arrinconarse solo contra la esquina.

-Giotto-kun ¿se podria saber que le hiciste a Angel-chan? – pregunto Mukuro con una sonrisa escalofriante Sacando su tridente, con Nagi detrás de el con un tridente mas pequeño

-Giotto-san si toco a Ange-sama no lo perdonare – Dijo Hayato sacando su dinamita

-Yo no hice nada ¡lo juro! – Gritaba mirando a sus guardianes, pero se encontró con la mirada asesina de ellos

-Ne Giotto, solo dinos lo que paso e intentaremos ser suaves – Asari traía una sonisa escalofriante y espada en mano

-Giotto, por molestar a Ange Te arrestare –Alaude empezó a sacar sus esposas y el rubio sudo frio

-G, por favor – Miro suplicante a su mano derecha que negaba con la cabeza

-Esta te la has buscado – El pelirrojo solo corrió la mirada

-¡Por favor yo no hice nada! – El rubio podía ver su vida pasando frente a sus ojos. Estaba muerto, por lo menos fue una buena vida...

-Ya deténganse –ordeno Reborn sentado en un sofá con un espresso que saco-de-dios-sabra-donde

-Pero Reborn-san – Intento refutar Hayato

-Lo que el dice es cierto, no le hizo nada – Todos lo miraron incrédulos pero decidieron guardar sus armas... por ahora- La razón por la que actuo de esa forma es simple, el fue amable con ella y eso la asusto

-Espera ¿Cómo se supone que ser amable es malo? – pregunto Confundido Giotto y la mayoría que conocía a la castaña entendio lo que decía el Hitman

-Angel-chan no esta acostumbrada a que la gente sea amable con ella por las buenas- Explico Mukuro – Ella es amable con otros porque nadie ha sido amable con ella

-Ange le teme a las personas amables porque no sabe lidiar con ellas- Agrego Alaude- Cuando era niña Fon tuvo que intentar hablar con ella por un mes antes de que si quiera le dirigiera la palabra

-Por eso es que les prohibí reunirse – Reborn suspiro – Sabia que algo así pasaría en el instante en que se conocieran, por eso quería prepararla primero, hacer que confiara mas en otros – El Hitman dio un sorbido a su taza- Ahora todo se fue al demonio, Te deseo un feliz matrimonio con Hime

-Felicidades Giotto – Dijo Asari – espero que sean felices

-Fuerza Decimo– Agrego G y todos miraban con pena al rubio que palidecía cada vez mas

-Reborn por favor debe haber algo que puedas hacer –suplico mirando al Hitman

-Lo siento DameGiotto este fue tu error y ahora deberás pagar por el- La mayoría de los presentes empezó a compadecer al joven Capo, mientras que en la cara de algunos surgia una sonrisa – Si yo fuera ustedes no estaría tan feliz – Los mas jóvenes lo miraron interrogantes- Ustedes serán los Guardianes de la Donna Vongola, y por como van las cosas eso significa..

-Seremos – Gokudera palidecio

-Los Guardianes – Yamamoto estaba apunto de desmayarse

-De Hime...- Rokudo tenia una mirada seria por primer vez en su vida

Todos los jóvenes empezaron a rodear a el rubio que sentía un aura asesina venir de ellos. Diablos no ninguno de ellos quería pasarse las 24 horas del dia siguiendo las ordenes de una princesa presumida y mimada. No muchas gracias.

-Voy a salir – Anuncio la castaña bajando por las escaleras. Su cabello estaba arreglado suelto y un poco ondulado en su lado derecho y en el lado izquierdo tenia un broche de flores doradas y negras. Traía un vestido que se abrochaba de la parte de arriba en el cuello, que tapaba todo su pecho con algunas arrugas elegante cerca del cuello. Apretado en la parte delantera con unos triángulos en la parte de arriba de la cintura que mostraban la blanca piel de la chica, la falda era en capas desiguales que llegaban un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo. Finalmente traía unos tacones negros con unas correas que se ataban en un lindo moño y como siempre sus labios pintados de un hermoso carmín.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?- Pregunto Reborn siendo el único que no se quedo babeando

-A buscar tres cosas – explico bajando por las escaleras

-¿Tres cosas?- La miro interrogante el Hitman

-Una fiesta, Musica fuerte y Buena compañía – Se dirigio a la puerta pero fue detenida por el de patillas

-¿con el permiso de quien? – la sujeto de la mano pero la chica se solto

-Mama me autorizo a ir, y ya que ella es mi guardiana legalmente – miro al tutor- y tu solo el tutor contratado por mi padre, puedo ir y tu no puedes detenerme – Abrio la puerta y el Hitman la miro enojada

-¡Espera Kora! – Llamo Collonelo quien simplemente había estado disfrutando de las peleas ajenas – Yo se donde puedes encontrar todo eso – Se acerco coqueto a la castaña logrando que varios le dieran una mirada asesina- Si quieres yo te puedo llevar

-Me encantaría – Sonrio la chica coqueta tomando el brazo del mas alto y saliendo junto a el

-Ese maldito...-Mascullo Reborn entre dientes. La mayoría estaba igual que el, y todo era culpa del rubio por asustar a la chica oh si aquí iba a correr sangre

-Pueden lincharme después, ahora hay que ir detrás de ese par – Giotto mantenía una pose seria, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Después podían lincharlo mas tranquilamente... ahora había que mantener vigilado al militar y al ilusionista

Nota de la Autora: Bueno hasta ahora Reborn Y Giotto van empatados, me sorprende que nadie busque otra pareja, pero bueno. Todavia siguen habiando un pequeño grupo que apoya a Hibari- muy pequeño- por lo que tambien hay partes con el. Seguire haciendo que interactue con todos los personajes como hasta ahora y les advirtio que en el proximo capitulo viene algo de G27. Por cierto ¿alguien a leido el amante japones? yo lo acabo de leer y me encanto, es largo pero se lee rapido yo lo termine en tres dias. Por cierto quien les gustaria que llegara primero ¿Xanxus o Byakurun?. la verdad no he terminado el anime todavia por lo que no le doy mucha importancia al orden, por ultimo ¿quieren que aparezca Enma?, solo lo conozco por los fanfics y lo que lei en wikipedia y otros lo dejo a su eleccion

1.-Reborn

2.-Giotto

3.-Hibari

4.- Mukuro

5.-Dino

6.-Yamamoto

7.-Hayato

8.-Fon

9.-Xanxus

10.-Byakurun

11.-¿Enma?


	13. 12Capitulo: Fiestas y Lullabys

Ange guiada por Collonelo había llegado a lo que parecía un club para adolescentes asquerosamente ricos, donde podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana, desde beber alcohol – aun siendo menores-, Fumar, bailar, Drogarse, entre otras cosas menos decentes. El lugar era bastante grande, estaba dividido entre la pista de baile, que tenia unos extraños aspersores arriba, la Barra donde podían pedir cualquier tipo de trago que les viniera en gana, y unas habitaciones en la parte de arriba donde podían ir si las cosas se ponían… Mas calientes por decirlo de alguna manera. Collonelo primero la llevo a la barra donde los atendio un Barman amigo del rubio.

-¿Qué te puedo dar? – Pregunto el Barman de unos veinte a la castaña pensando en que querria uno de esos elegantes y sofisticados tragos que las chicas de su edad solian pedir para jactarse de su refinamiento

-Vodka, no me importa realmente cual solo deja la botella – Respondió la chica para sorpresa de ambos hombres. El Barman le sirvió uno de los mas ligeros que tenia bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que no creía que una chica tan delicada tomara algo tan fuerte

Fue una sorpresa cuando la chica tomo el pequeño vaso en sus manos y lo tomo de un solo sorbo sin hacer ninguna mueca o expresión de incomodidad.

-¿No tiene algo mas fuerte? Este es para niñitas – Canturreo la chica Burlona y los dos hombres volvieron a quedar sorprendidos. Hace un tiempo que no bebia Vodka debía admitir, Alaude-Onisama había insistido mucho al respecto hasta que finalmente para ahorrarse problemas dejo aquella bebida – Aunque por supuesto todavía tenia una botella debajo de su cama, mas por habito que por otra cosa-. Aunque debía admitir que le traía recuerdos de su infierno personal también le recordaba lo feliz que logro ser ahí, sacándole el mejor provecho posible a su lamentable situación

-Te traeré algo mejor – Dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa

-Parece que eres una caja de sorpresas Kora – El rubio se veía impresionado, en su vida solo había conocido a un par de mujeres que aguantaran el alcohol también como la castaña

\- no tienes idea cariño– se acerco mas al rubio dandole una sonrisa coqueta que fue bien recibida por el rubio. Esta chica distaba mucho de la castaña timida que había visto antes y pensaba que era, era mucho mas atrevida y divertida

-Aquí tienes – Dijo el Barman llamando su atención sirviéndole un vaso con verdadero Vodka del tipo que puedo traer un muerto a la vida con un solo sorbo.

-Uh esto se ve bueno – La chica miro el trago en su mano y como lo hizo anteriormente lo tomo de un solo trago solo que estaba vez si hizo una leve mueca, pero aun asi debía admitir que estaba muy bueno, le recordaba al que solia darle el viejo Ruso que conocio en su infancia, un viejo totalmente loco que de seguro se llevaría muy bien con Reborn, pero al que le tenia un inmenso cariño…- Bueno, ahora tu vienes conmigo – señalo al rubio tomándolo de la chaqueta guiándolo a la pista de baile bajo una sonrisa del rubio

La música electrónica era lo que predominaba en aquel lugar, con varios ritmos y distintos Dj para no aburrir ni llegar al tedio. Actualmente lo que sonaba era una canción de un Dj llamado Steve Aoki, el que Ange conocía. Collonelo bailaba bastante bien para alguien de su edad y de repente cuando el ritmo de la canción que Ange reconoció como Turbulence, el lugar empezó a sacudirse logrando que fuera difícil mantenerse en pie haciendo que la mayoría se aferrara a sus compañeros de baile y de los sospechosos aspersores empezó a caer un liquido que parecía Alcohol, el cual las parejas bebían de los cuellos y otras parte de sus compañeros. Ange no se quedo atrás acercándose mas a Collonelo quien no perdió el tiempo rodeando la cintura de la menor y empezando a lamer el alcohol del cuello de la chica. Hasta ahora una de las mejores fiestas, pensó Ange. Pero como el destino es una maldita decidio amargarle la fiesta.

La Castaña sintió como alguien tomaba de su muñeca bruscamente separándola del rubio y guiándola entre la multitud de adolescentes hormonales. Al no gustarle lo que estaba pasando intento soltarse y paro de caminar logrando que el otro se girara a verla. Unos ojos celestes bastante enojados fue lo que vio. La chica estaba bastante sorprendida esperaba ese acto de Reborn o de cualquiera de sus amigos y familiares, pero no del rubio, También debía admitir que estaba impresionada había puesto una ilusión bastante poderosa para evitar este tipo de escenarios, una que incluso a Reborn le costaría atravesar, no tenia idea como el rubio la había localizado pero era un punto a su favor.

-Nos vamos – Dijo el rubio acercándose a ella para poder ser escuchado debido a que la música del lugar no dejaba tener una conversación mas normal

-No quiero y no puedes obligarme- respondio la chica intentando zafarse pero el agarre del mayor solo incremento – Solo me quiero divertir un rato – Hizo un leve mohín y el chico parecio ablandarse. La castaña no mentia solo quería divertirse y olvidarlo a el… pero bueno el rubio no tenia porque saber lo ultimo

-No te dejare aquí con el – Mascullo lo ultimo enojado. La chica lo miro curiosa ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto si apenas la conocía? No si quiera habian tenido una conversación decente y el chico la celaba de esta manera. La respuesta ni el propio rubio la sabia, solo sabia que en cuanto vio bailar a esos dos tan juntos la cólera lo invadió y partió en busca de la chica de manera casi automática

\- En ese caso baila conmigo- Dijo la chica, no sabia si había sido todo el alcohol ingerido o la manera en la que se comportaba el rubio, pero algo la hacia portarse un poco mejor con el

-No se bailar…- Murmuro apenado el rubio y la chica enarco una ceja. Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto muchas fiestas en el pasado del chico, era totalmente sano en ese sentido, sin ningún vicio, Solo asistiendo a fiestas por deber o por ser arrastrado por algún amigo – Léase Daemon Spade que gozaba de humillar a su jefe en la pista de baile-

-Yo te enseño – La chica lo guio hasta una parte de la pista donde tuvieran mas espacio – Pon tus manos en mi cadera- Ordeno y al ver que el chico la miraba dudoso lo hizo ella misma – no tienes que moverte mucho solo tienes que dejarte llevar por la música y por mi – Lo ultimo lo susurro en su oído de manera coqueta. Era cierto que Giotto era un alma pura y calida y que ella no sabia como lidiar con ese tipo de personas, pero había algo en esa pureza e inocencia que estaban prendiendo su deseo de corromperlo…Ange era una buena persona la mayoría del tiempo… Pero lo que no muchos sabian es que la chica tenia una vena retorcida y sadica dentro de ella esperando el momento indicado para salir. Y Giotto en este mismo instante con sus movimientos torpes y adorables la estaba llamando a jugar

En un movimiento algo arriesgado junto mas sus cuerpos y lamio del cuello del capo algo de alcohol. Era bastante bueno debía admitir. Giotto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo ante la acción de la chica, giro su rostro para encararla y se encontró con una sonrisa juguetona y unos ojos de depredador que lo invitaban a perderse. Su instinto le decía que el era la presa de ese depredador y lo incentivaba a correr, pero también una parte de su instinto lo hacia querer entregarse en bandeja de plata y perderse junto a la chica, algo le decía que jamas se arrepentiría. Por lo que con algo de confianza afianzo su agarre en las caderas de la menor y se acerco a ella para empezar a dejarse llevar por los movimientos de la chica y disfrutar del momento. Ninguno de los dos realmente supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando entre suaves roces y una que otra lamida salvaje de la chica y avergonzada del mayor, pero sabían que jamas habian disfrutado una fiesta tanto como esta, pero como todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin la chica de repente sintió una punzada en su cabeza y se separo del rubio que la miraba extrañado.

-Me tengo que ir – Dijo la chica empezando a caminar entre la gente localizando la salida

El rubio solo opto por seguirla, hasta que finalmente lograron salir del club. El Capo quiso preguntar si acaso habia hecho algo mal o la habia ofendido de alguna manera. Pero antes de poder decir algo la chica hablo

-No, no hiciste nada malo- aclaro rápidamente para el alivio del mayor quien quería preguntar entonces el porque de la abrupta salida- Es Fuuta el… el me necesita – contesto entre murmuros y la mirada de la chica lo convencio de que era algo importante

-Traje un auto, llegaremos mas rápido – La chica agradeció con la mirada y siguió al rubio hasta donde se encontraba el auto.

Gracias a los malos habitos del rubio al volante- que casi le daban un infarto a la castaña- llegaron rápido al hotel. La chica ni siquiera se despidió simplemente camino a paso rápido hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño castaña siendo seguido a una distancia prudente por el Rubio. Al abrir la habitación del pequeño se encontró con lo que habia temido, el menor tenia una pesadilla, y una no muy bonita por lo que podía ver y sentir. Con cuidado se sento junto al pequeño que sollozaba entre sueños.

-Cariño despierta – le llamo con un tono calido digno de una madre, moviéndolo ligeramente. El pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la mirada cariñosa y comprensiva de la castaña

-¿Ange-nee? – Pregunto encogido abrazando a la castaña que habia asentido con una reconfortante sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Senti que un lindo caballerito me llamaba – Dijo con tono delicado pensando bien sus palabras, acomodando un poco mejor al castaño en sus brazos

-Lo siento, por causarte problemas – Enrojeció ocultando su rostro en el vestido de la chica que olia extrañamente bien, quizás por alguna ilusión pensó…

-Sabes Fuuta-chan cuando tenia tu edad solia tener bastantes pesadillas – Conto la castaña ganándose la atención del mayor

-¿Por qué? – pregunto timido

-Hubo un tiempo en que fui alejada de mi familia por un tiempo y llevada a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie – Rememoro la joven- Estaba sola y asustado, lloraba hasta quedarme dormida y solia tener pesadillas iguales a las tuyas todas la noches

-¿En serio? – la castaña asintió con la mirada sorprendiéndolo. Ange-Nee siempre parecía tan fuerte y segura no podía imaginársela pequeña y asustada

\- Paso un tiempo largo para que las pesadillas pararan – suspiro un poco recordando cosas que era mejor dejar en el pasado – Hasta que un dia una amable mujer me dio un encanto de su tierra natal para alejar las pesadillas

-¿Un encanto?- su mirada parecía incrédula pero esperanzada

-Una canción que solia cantarme para poder dormir – Aquella suave voz que la salvo en varias veces todavía podía escucharle vívidamente en su cabeza – Ella me contaba era una de las canciones predilectas de su madre para hacerla dormir y que cada vez que la oia podía sentir el amor en las palabras de su madre y eso lograba espantar todas las pesadillas – explico con una sonrisa

-¿M-Me la cantarías? – murmuro avergonzado escondiendo la cara nuevamente

-Por supuesto – Respondio la castaña empezando a recordas la letra mientras acariciaba la cabellera del menor:

Lavender's blue,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green.  
When I am King,  
Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.  
Who told you so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?

Con cada verso que la castaña cantaba se sentía mas relajado y tranquilo, aunque la canción estaba en un idioma extranjero podía identificar algunas palabras, la melodía que la chica hacia sonar con sus ilusiones la volvían mas calmante y empezó a sentir como los ojos le pesaban

T'was my own heart,  
Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.

Call up your men,  
Dilly dilly,  
Set them to work.  
Some to the plow,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork.  
Some to make hay,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to cut corn.  
While you and I,Dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm.

El pequeño podía sentir el cariño con el que cantaba la castaña y eso lo hacia sentir muy calido y seguro. Debia admitir que no se habia sentido de esa manera en un tiempo, siempre teniendo que esconderse y huyendo pero finalmente parecía haber encontrado un lugar seguro donde era querido…  
Lavender's green,

Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.  
If you love me,  
Dilly dilly,  
I will love you.

El rubio al otro lado escuchaba atento la canción, estaba seguro que era una canción de cuna inglesa, lo que le hacia preguntarse de donde la habia aprendido la castaña, y también a que se referia con que habia sido alejada de las personas que quería, el no tenia conocimiento de nada de eso. Pero por el momento no importaba solo disfrutaría de la canción con tono maternal que cantaba la menor, era tan calida, reconfortante y tranquilizadora, que incluso el se sentía con algo de sueño.

Let the birds sing,  
Dilly dilly,  
Let the lambs play.  
We shall be safe,  
Dilly dilly,  
Out of harms way.

I love to dance,  
Dilly dilly,  
I love to sing.  
When I am Queen,  
Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King.  
Who told me so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?  
I told myself,  
Dilly dilly,  
I told me so.

Al terminar la canción el niño estaba completamente dormido y con cuidado la castaña se despego del agarre del menor, arropándolo cómodamente en su cama y depositando un suave beso en su frente. Al salir se encontró con un rubio adormecido

-Si quieres dormir deberías ir a tu cuarto, aquí pescaras un resfriado – Dijo logrando despertar al mayor avergonzado de haber sido descubierto espiando

-¿Cómo supiste? – pregunto una vez despierto y la chica que se encontraba de buen humor pensó en ser buena y darle un par de respuestas mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-Soy sensible a ese tipo de cosas especialmente si se trata de alguien que me importa – Explico restándole importancia al asunto pero al ver la mirada del chico suspiro- Como habras notado soy algo asi como una telepata, pero la diferencia es que en vez de entrar a sus cabezas entro a sus corazones, no solo veo lo que ellos vieron, yo siento lo que ellos sientieron y sienten – El chico callo eso era bastante impresionante y bastante cruel, la chica de seguro debio haber pasado por malas experiencias debido a su don – Por eso es que pongo especial atención en las personas que conozco para evitar cosas como estas

-Para protegerlas- interrumpio el rubio y la chica escondio la mirada- ¿Como la guardiana de sus sueños?

-Alguien debe hacerlo, en este podrido mundo el único lugar donde deberíamos tener paz es en nuestra mente y especialmente en nuestros sueños – Reconocio sin darle importancia – Se lo que se siente ser perseguida hasta en los sueños, por eso quiero evitarles ese dolor aunque sea un poco – Se mordio el labio, el rubio le daba confianza y la hacia hablar de mas lo que no le gustaba

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunto el rubio y para salvación de la castaña habian llegado a su puerta

-Buenas noches Giotto – se despidió la castaña abriendo la puerta dejando al rubio con preguntas, pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios- Un encanto para que tengas dulces sueños – Sonrio la chica con dulzura entrando a la habitación y cerrando detrás de ella, Tocando sus labios, quizás la calidez no era tan mala…

Nota de la Autora: Primero que nada dejenme decirles que adoro los reviews me siento muy apoyado y mientras mas largos mejor, En segundo lugar la cancion se las dejo aqui watch?v=Ow25lvYoKXo - no se nota que veia cenicienta mientras escribia - Lo tercero, es que nuestro querido Hitman va ganando, yo voy contando los votos por capitulo y en el ultimo gano Reborn. Pero eso no significa que sea el difinitivo, todavia no he pensado como terminar la historia, por lo que no se quien sera su pareja definitiva por ahora. Voy a incluir a Enma y quizas a Aldeheid pero a nadie mas de su familia ya que no los conozco mucho y Xanxus va a llegar primero. Los proximos capitulos seran un tanto sentimentales y hablaran del pasado De Ange. Solo les digo que tiene un pasado Frigido

1.-Reborn: 6 votos

2.-Giotto: 4 o 5 Votos

3.-Hibari : 1 - a mi me gusta y le doy un voto

4.-Mukuro: 0

5.-Fon:0

6.-Xanxus

7.-Enma

8.-Kyoko - si tan bien va entrar en la carrera~

9.-Hayato

10.-Byakurun


	14. 13 Pruebas y Recuerdos

13° Capitulo: Pruebas y Memorias

Cuando Ange despertó y se levanto para bajar y tomar desayuno, no le sorprendio el millón de preguntas que cayeron sobre ella de sus amigos y familares. Tampoco le sorprendio ver al rubio crucificado en el patio cual cristo redentor. No para ella todo eso estaba dentro de sus expectativas aunque faltaba una cosa o mas bien dos cosas, el ataque de su mas viejo amigo y quizás el de su tutor que hasta ahora habia tomado distancia de ella, pero podía sentir el aura asesina que desprendía, sea lo que sea que le tenia preparado sabia que seria doloroso, pero lo afrontaría con la cabeza en alto y retándole hasta el ultimo segundo, ella no era masoquista – no completamente- pero habia encontrado cierta diversión en molestar a su tutor y hacerlo hacer expresiones que la mayoría no sabia que el Hitman era capaz de hacer.

-DameAnge – le llamo el Hitman en medio del desayuno logrando que la mayoría callara sabiendo lo que el hombre quería – Vendras conmigo, hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial

-Claro Reborn-sama- respondio en tono y porte militar. Molestando al mayor y logrando que la mayoría pensara que tenia tendencias suicidas

-Tus amigos también vendrán – Anuncio y la mayoría tragaron grueso – Alguien baje a DameGiotto, el también vendrá – Todos lo miraron interrogantes pero no dijeron nada

Por su parte Ange se preguntaba que clase de Entrenamiento –Castigo- le tenia planeado su queridísimo y amable- notese el sacarsmo- Tutor.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar a una parte un tanto olvidada del lugar, donde se encontraban las atracciones mas antiguas y que ya nadie visitaba. Por su puesto Reborn mando a cerrar el lugar para su pequeño entrenamiento, no quería ninguna interrupción innecesaria. Al llegar a lo que parecía una vieja atracción, una casa de los espejos como decía el letrero con algunas remodelaciones, el Hitman se paro y llamo la atención de los menores.

-Ange Tu entraras primero, quiero que te escondas lo mejor que puedas y no salgas hasta que uno de tus amigos te encuentre o hasta que yo lo ordene – La chica parecía insegura de entrar a ese lugar, lo que el Hitman entendio rápidamente – Si no lo haces serán ellos los que paguen el castigo – Convirtió a Leon en un arma y empezó a apuntar a los jóvenes

-Como gustes – Dijo con un tono un tanto cortado, dando una ultima mirada a sus amigos entro en aquel lugar desapareciendo de la vista del resto

-Bueno ahora les explicare – El Hitman los miro duro y todos entendieron la seriedad del asunto – Como ustedes ya saben, algún dia se convertirán en los guardianes de la Donna Vongola – la mayoría asintió – Esta es una pequeña prueba, No les dire de que trata, ustedes deben averiguarlos por si mismo – El Hitman convirtió a Reborn en un reloj de arena- Las reglas son simples deben encontrar a Ange y sacarla de ahí ilesa antes de que el ultimo grano de arena caiga

-¿Y que Ganamos con esto?- Pregunto Mukuro con su sonrisa juguetona marca registrada- si ahora estamos patentando la de Mukuro-

-El derecho de permanecer a su lado y cuidarla

-Entiendo eso ¿Pero que hago yo aquí?- Giotto estaba amarrado de brazos y piernas como una concuna

-Tu cállate, eres un seguro – Aseguro el Hitman mientras lo pisaba y la mayoría compadecía al pobre Capo – Oh si antes de que se me olvide, les aconsejo mantener la calma – Hizo una sonrisa un tanto sadica y sono una conerta que salio de dios sabra donde debido a que Leon estaba convertido en reloj – Sin mas demoras la prueba comienza.

Como era de esperarse cada uno de los chicos salio por su lado, sin molestarse en esperar al otro, ni crear algún tipo de plan que pudo haberlos ayudado a encontrarla mas rápido, eran unos verdaderos idiotas pensó Reborn, solo esperaba que no le causaran tanto daño a la joven como temia que lo harian.

Al entrar Gokudera simplemente empezó a correr por todas partes buscando a su querida decima pero con cada pasillo sin salida el peliplateado se desesperaba, solo quería sacar sus dinamitas y hacer explotar el lugar, pero al no saber donde estaba la castaña se arriesgaba a dañarla y eso seria algo que no se perdonaría, al dar una vuelta esucho la risa de alguien a su espalda, por lo que empezó a seguirlo, cada vez la figura se veía mas nítida, hasta que finalmente cobro una forma, para la mala suerte de Gokudera… esa Forma era el bastardo de su padre…

Takeshi iba tranquilo, con total calma, solo debía seguir buscando y tarde o temprano encontraría a la castaña. De repente empezó a escuchar una murmullos que no logro identificar de donde venían. Los murmullos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y los pudo reconocer como los que solia escuchar de sus supuestos amigo cuando el empezó a fallar en el Beisbol, también estaban mezclados con algunos pensamientos suicidas que alguna vez tuvo, y todo se mezclo en un amargo coctel que lo estaban volviéndolo loco

Por su parte Mukuro habia logrado detectar las ilusiones que ese lugar ofrecia, bastante astutos al probarlos de aquella manera, pero no funcionarian con el o eso creía hasta que sintió unos calidos brazos rodeándolo

-¿Mama...?-Pregunto sin poder creerlo viendo la figura delicada y hermosa de su madre. En ese momento a Mukuro no le intereso perderse en la ilusión.

Herbívoros, murmuraba Kyoya, al escuchar los gritos de sus supuestos compañeros. Inutiles que se dejaban engañar con facilidad. Al dar una vuelta vio una pequeña figura conocida correr entre los pasillos, por instinto la siguio hasta que finalmente la encontró. Enfrente de el, estaba Ange, no la Ange de ahora, no. Estaba la pequeña herbívora que conocio en su infancia, que solia alejarlo, y esconderse de el, la pequeña Ange que lo necesitaba incondicionalmente que lo quería mas que a nadie pero al sentirse culpable no lo dejaba acercarse. Intento acercarse pero la pequeña levanto la mirada viéndolo con unos ojos vacios que ya conocía los mismos que a veces lo atormentaban en sus sueños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me salvaste? – preguntaba la pequeña con una voz rota que lo mataba – Prometiste que me protegerias, Prometiste que siempre me cuidarías ¿Por qué los dejaste llevarme? ¡¿Por qué?! – Grito la pequeña estallando en lagrimas mientras los espejos empezaban a mostrar imágenes de su pasado que ya creía haber superado pero que seguían doliendo.

Reborn simplemente se encontraba en la parte de afuera vigilando las cámaras que habia plantado en el lugar. Ya habian caído cuatro faltaban dos. La verdad no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que los guardianes veian pero podía imaginarlo, los espejos mostraban los peores miedos y aflicciones de las personas que se reflejaban en ellos, mezclado con las llamas de Ange que estaban actuando de manera irregular debido a lo que ella misma estaba experimentando. Sintio la necesidad de sacar a la chica y parar la prueba pero el tiempo todavía seguía corriendo y tenia la minima esperanza de que los idiotas pudieran salvarla, de que se pudieran complementar como estaba esperando.

El pequeño Lambo que estaba en un principio emocionado con la atracción ahora estaba asustado. Los espejos cada vez se hacían mas grandes y atemorizantes. Se repetia una y otra vez que tenia que aguantar por Ange-nee pero tenia mucho miedo, quería huir. De repente pudo escuchar unas voces que lo paralizaron. Eran las mismas voces que habia oído toda su vida, mezclada con otras nuevas y conocidas. Desvalorándolo llamándolo idiota, retrasado, inservible y un millón de otros apodos crueles y burlas que siempre habia escuchado. Queria que las voces parasen que desaparecieran, quería a Ange-nee

El ultimo guardian en pie que no sufria de ilusiones, era Ryohei que corria feliz por los pasillos, a el no le importaban. De la nada pudo ver a una castaña corriendo delante de el, y pensó que podía ser Ange, pero al acercarse a ella, noto que su cabello era distinto mas corto y claro…

-¿Kyoko? – pregunto una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la chica

-Onichan – le llamo la castaña mientras unos brazos la sujetaban de la espalda arrastrándola al espejo -¡Ayuda Onichan! - gritaba la castaña desesperada y el chico no dudo en ir en ayuda de la menor, pero por mas que jalaba no lograba nada y los brazos casi se la llevaban- ¡Salvame Onichan! – fue lo ultimo que dijo la castaña antes de que terminara dentro del espejo.

El chico empezó a golpear el espejo desesperado intentado sacar a su hermana, pero solo lograba herirse a si mismo, mientras los otros espejos mostraban la figura de su hermana pidiendo ayuda una y otra vez. El ultimo guardián había caído.

Finalmente Ange, podía sentir todo el dolor y miedo de sus amigos, quería ir y ayudarlos, pero sus propios demonios no la dejaban moverse. Podia ver la sangre en sus manos y las voces que escucho tantas veces en sus pesadillas cuando era niña. Sabia que eran falsas, pero se sentía tan real, se dejo caer al suelo sentada apoyada de espaldas en uno de los espejos que le mostraban sus recuerdos de infancia y su mayor temor. Herir a los que le importaban no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos y perder nuevamente a los que amaba. Por un momento dejo que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro y empezó a cantar la canción que Elena le habia enseñado de pequeña. La enfermera tenia una gran gama de canciones relajantes, una para cada ocasión decía la mujer con una sonrisa. Empezo a intentar normalizar su repiracion comenzó a cantar la corta y delicada canción con la voz rota y pausada lo mejor que pudo mientras se hacia ovillo intentando ocultar su mirada y sus lagrimas en sus piernas.

H-Hold me close and H-Hold me fast The Magic-c Spell you cast This is la vie en rose

Cantaba con voz quebrada y melancolica intentando callar las voces de su cabeza que la motivaban a terminar con todo de una vez como tantas veces habia pensado de niña. Lo que no imagino es que ese pequeño canto desesperado lograra llegar a sus guardines.

When You K-Kiss me… Heaven sighs And Though I close my eyes….

Mukuro fue el primero en escuchar la voz de la chica, sacudió su cabeza por un segundo, se estaba dejando llevar por las ilusiones y habia abandonado a la castaña. Poco a poco todo se volvió mas claro y se dio cuenta de adonde tenia que ir

I see la vie rose…

Yamamoto estaba decaído en sus propios pensamientos egoístas cuando escucho una canción como un susurro cerca de el, la letra no podía entenderla muy bien debido a que estaba en otro idioma y los sollozos en medio de la letra no ayudaban mucho, pero la voz era familiar era la de Ange-chan, ella estaba llorando… Y el como idiota perdido en sus propios problemas, sin mirar atrás empezó a seguir la voz de la chica, decidido a alejar cualquier oscuridad de ella.

When you Press me to your Heart I am in a world apart….

Hayato seguía peleando con el recuerdo de su padre y los de su niñez, cuando logro escuchar un sollozo ahogado en medio de una melodía. De inmediato identifico la voz y se sintió como basura, habia olvidado su deber como mano derecha había abandonado a la castaña, necesitaba encontrarla y rápido.

A Worl Where Roses Bloom And when you speak Angels sing From above….

Hibari estaba sintiendo la culpa que habia cargado por años, el le habia prometido de niños a Ange que como el carnívoro que era siempre la protegería, que jamas la dejaría sola y ya no tendría que volver a sufrir en silencio. Cuando no pudo cumplir su promesa se sintió miserable, como un herbívoro tampoco le ayudo el que cuando la chica volviera lo evitara y le huyera como cuando no se conocían bien, aquello le dolio mas que cualquier golpiza que pudo haber recibido en su vida. Pero la castaña frente a el no era real, era un vago recuerdo, La verdadera Ange, estaba a metros de el sufriendo sola nuevamente y eso era algo que el no permitiría esta vez cumpliría con su promesa.

E-Everyday Words Seems To turn… into love songs

El pequeño Lambo estaba intentando tapar sus oídos cuando logro ir una voz conocida, era la voz de su Ange-nee y estaba llorando, ella no debía llorar, ella debía sonreir y reconfortar a Lambo cuando los demás fueran malos con ellos, siempre con un calido abrazo. Por un momento olvido sus miedos y empezó a correr hacia la voz de su Ange-nee.

Give your Heart and soul To me And life will always be la vie en rose….

Ryohei estaba peleando con los espejos cuando una extraña melodía llego a sus oídos, como el hombre simple que era se dejo llevar por sus instintos que le decían que aquella voz lo necesitaba y que Kyoko estaría bien.

And when you speak Angels sing From above…. E-Everyday Words Seems To turn… into love songs Give your Heart and soul To me And life will always be la vie en rose….

Al terminar de cantar pudo escuchar como unos pasos apresurados se aproximaban a su dirección, por un momento temio que pudieran ser mas ilusiones, pero algo le decía que no lo eran, que ahora estaba a salvo y que todo estaría bien. Cuando los pasos se hicieron mas Fuertes levanto la mirada encontrándose con sus amigos que parecían cansados pero que la miraban preocupados, actuando por instinto se paro de golpe y corrió hacia los brazos protectores de sus guardianes, quienes la recibieron gustosos aferrándose a ella sin querer soltarla alejando todos los recuerdos de un pasado oscuro y doloroso que aunque quizás siempre la seguiría, ahora tenia personas que no dejarían que la alcanzara o por lo menos eso intentarían.

Reborn vio el final de la prueba aliviado, un solo segundo mas y hubiera intervenido. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Giotto quien miraba todo con suma seriedad.

-Fuiste muy cruel con ellos

-Era necesario – Contesto con seriedad- Si van a estar junto a ella deben aprender a controlarse mejor, de otra manera solo le harán daño – y eso es algo que no permitiré… pensó el Hitman para sus adentros

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué me hiciste venir? – Pregunto curioso

-Tu eres el cielo que todo lo abarca, en caso de que las cosas se hubieran salido de control

-Me hubieras hecho calmarla – completo el rubio y el azabache asintio- Aunque es extraño, no te parece, es decir se supone que debería tener llamas del cielo y no de la niebla

-Las tiene, pero están dormidas – explico tranquilo – Sus llamas de niebla son tan poderosas que eclipsaron las de cielo que tenia, logrando que ni siquiera ella misma fuera consiente de que las tenia

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto intrigado

-Es fácil, ella es capaz de curar los corazones de las personas que lo necesitan, y atraer a las personas hacia ella – Su mirada seguía en el rubio, de repente una sonrisa sadica se empezó a formar en su rostro- Pero no te preocupes por eso, ya las veras por ti mismo, ya que tu seras quien les enseñes- El rubio estaba emocionado, ante las palabras del Hitman, eso significaba mas tiempo con Ange, pero un momento algo estaba mal

-Dijiste ¿Les? Plural – pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Por supuesto a Ange y a Hime – sonrio de manera sadica y el rubio se despidió de todas sus esperanzas de conquistar a la castaña, estaba mas que claro que con la hermana de la chica hay no podria hacer ningún avance – Y espero buenos resultados – Convirtio a Leon en un arma – o tendre que deshacerme de ti y encontrar un nuevo tutor

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie – Grito Giotto al ver como le apuntaba con el excamaleon

Extra:

Todos estaban en el hotel descansando luego de la ardua prueba. Pero como siempre los niños tenían una energía incasable, y Lambo se encontraba jugando despreocupadamente a las traes con Fuuta, cuando en un mal movimiento voto el espresso de Reborn. Con todas las fuerzas que sus piernecitas tenían corrió al único lugar donde sabia que estaría seguro de la ira del diablo en la tierra

-¡Ange-nee! – gritaba mientras todos los presentes lo veian con pena, ya que sabían que lo que habia hecho era una sentencia de muerte. Antes de poder llegar con la castaña, una cuerdaLeon se ato en su pierna logrando que tropezara y cayera al piso siendo arrastrado.

Debido a la caída, su Bazooka salio disparada hacia la persona mas cercana, en este caso una distraída castaña. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a advertirle a la menor cuando el arma cayo sobre ella soltando un extraño humo rosa- ¿en serio rosa?-

-¡Ange-sama! – Grito Gokudera acercándose a la castaña con el resto de sus guardianes, Giotto, Reborn y los guardianes del decimo que miraban todo con curiosidad

\- Moo Ha-chan eres muy ruidoso – se quejo una voz que reconocieron como la de la castaña pero habia algo diferente en ella. Al despejarse el humo, se pudo ver la silueta de una mujer de unos veinte años, de buenas curvas, vistiendo solamente una camisa de hombre negra, con una ropa interior de encaje del mismo color que se podía apreciar debido a que la camisa no estaba muy bien abotonada.

-¿Angel-sama? – pregunto Nagi saliendo de la sorpresa inicial de ver a la castaña de tal manera

-Oh Nagi-chan – la chica se levanto del piso abrazando cariñosamente a la chica con el peinado frutal – Es bueno verte, la Nagi-chan de mi época no tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo ultimamente– Se quejo con un pequeño puchero causando que la mayoría tuviera un pequeño derrame nasal

-¿Se podria saber que estabas haciendo?-Pregunto curioso Reborn refiriéndose a la ropa de la chica

-¿Lo dices por mi ropa?, No te preocupes su Ange esta bien, actualmente estoy en mi luna de miel y mi flamante esposo nuevo salio a dar una vuelta mientras yo descansaba un poco – Aclaro con una sonrisa

-¿Luna de miel? – Pregunto Giotto

-¡Gio-chan te ves tan lindo! – La castaña se movio de los brazos de la ilusionista y paso a los brazos del rubio que estaba mas que sonrojado – Hace tiempo que no te veía tan sonrojado

-Nos estabas hablando de una luna de miel – Interrumpio Reborn intentando sacarle información

-Mo Reborn sabes que no dire nada – sonrio la castaña soltando al rubio- Seria de mala educación arruinar la sorpresa, pero si quieres saber algo te dire que no se la deje fácil a mi Esposito~-El Hitman alzo una ceja sin entender – 27 es el numero mágico, 27 veces tuvo que proponérmelo antes de que aceptara, alguien muy enamorado o muy tonto como para no aceptar un no como respuesta lo dejo a su juicio

-¿Y se puede saber porque tantos intentos? – Dijo el rubio

-Digamos que me resultaba divertido ver con que nueva alocada propuesta aparecia después – Una pequeña sonrisa sadica apareció en su rostro- Ademas yo le deje muy en claro que no planeaba atarme joven, pero el siempre buscaba una manera de mantenerme a su lado, el siempre…- Antes de terminar una nube de humo rosado apareció y la castaña mas joven volvió

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el Hitman ayudando a la chica a colocarse de pie

-Si, gracias – la chica se limpio la ropa- y ¿mi otro yo les dijo algo interesante?

-Quizas…- Contesto el Azabache mientras pensaba que no debía olvidar el numero 27

Nota de la autora: Respondere algunas preguntas que me parecieron interesantes y me gustaron

kyoko entrará en la carrera? Si un poco, ya que quiero establecer que Ange es Bisexual, sabran mas de ello cuando aparezaca FemEnma- gracias a quien me dio la idea-Tengo muchos planes para ella

mi pregunta es por que a ella y no ha hime: Eso lo explicare en el proximo capitulo - o por lo menos parte

porque Nana le dio permiso para irse de fiesta? Ella sabe que su hija no es tan inocente como cree? : Como siempre he pensado Nana sabe mas de lo que aparenta y por eso le dio permiso, ademas a ella la hace feliz que su hija se divierta

Y donde esta Hime en esos momentos que no está pegada a Giotto?: Se fue de fiesta al igual que Ange solo que a otra

Finalmente no no son preguntas tontas, me entretienen. Por cierto ya tengo listo el capitulo con Xanxus y creo que es mi favorito hasta ahora y debido a la votacion anterior es R27. Por ultimo estaba pensando que con Reborn tendria un amor del tipo Sensual, del apasionado y desenfrenado y que con Giotto tendria un amor del tipo romantico mas dulce y tierno

1.-Giotto: 5 Votos

2.-Reborn: 4Votos

3.-Hibari: 1 - le doy mi votito-

4.-Mukuro 0

5.-Xanxus: 0

6.- Enma: 0

7.-Hayato:0

8.-Fon 0

9.-Kyoko 0

10.-Byakurun 0


	15. 14 Capitulo: Secuelas y cementerios

14° Capitulo: Secuelas

Despues de la prueba, disfrutaron de su ultimo dia en el parque. La mayoría se disperso y se juntaron en la noche para despedirse y cenar. Los guardianes con excepción de Asari volvieron a Italia – Giotto se subio al barco a punta de pistola y arco-. El resto incluyendo al guardian de la lluvia y a Dino, - que se le escapo a Romario- fueron a Japon.

Las cosas estaban mas tranquilas. Aunque la mayoría todavía tenia amargos recuerdos de la prueba del Hitman, estaban aprendiendo a lidiar con ellos, Por su parte Ange se veía últimamente mas distraída y desaparecía con frecuencia logrando preocupar a los chicos. Intentaron hablar con ella, pero como de costumbre la chica les sonreía con dulzura y luego cambiaba el tema de conversación. Ni siquiera el mismo Reborn habia logrado sacarle la verdad, lo que era bastante frustrante, por lo que decidio pedir ayuda a un viejo conocido.

Era un sábado en la mañana –Dino habia sido arrastrado al avión, mientras gritaba y pataleaba que no quería dejar sola a su hermanita, tuvieron que sedarlo para que dejara de dar la lata y vigilarlo las 24 horas para que no escapara en el primer vuelo disponible- cuando Nana aviso a las gemelas que habian llegado visitas, como Hime ya se imaginaba quienes eran le valio gorro y salio del casa sin saludar a nadie para pasar el dia con alguien de su sequito. Por su parte Ange se vistió con un vestido de encaje muy lindo de color celeste que le habia regalado Dino – Ya que Reborn habia botado todo lo demás de su ropa, con la excusa de que ninguna candidata suya vestiría como abuela. Por supuesto esa misma tarde Dino la llevo de compras y al dia siguiente le llegaron cajas con ropa de Giotto y sus guardianes, que la hacían pensar en lo divertido que debio haber sido ver a seis hombres adultos comprar ropa para una joven adolescentes, definitivamente veria los recuerdos de Alaude-Onisama cuando llegara- y bajo por las escaleras hasta la sala, donde estaban todos sus guardianes, junto con Reborn y Fon.

-¿Me acusaron con Fon-nii? – Pregunto indignada la castaña – Traidores – los acuso con mirada molesta logrando que los chicos se encogieran

-Ange ellos solo están preocupados por ti – Hablo el hombre de rasgos asiáticos

-No veo de que, yo estoy perfectamente bien – Contesto fingiendo demencia retrocediendo un par de pasos

-Eso no es cierto Angel-chan y lo sabes muy bien – Dijo Mukuro hablando con una extraña seriedad

-Angel-sama ha estado muy decaída – Afirmo la Ilusionista con peinado frutal

-Reborn me conto de la prueba – Empezo a hablar pausadamente intentando no decir algo que la alejara- Me hablo de los espejos… y creo tener una idea de lo que viste – La chica empezó a retroceder hasta llegar – Es hora de que lo hables, guardarlo todo para ti misma no te hace bien

-¿y que ir con un Psicologo o un Psiquiatra? – Dijo con una risa amarga – La ultima vez me llevaron a un manicomio y sabes lo que paso – La chica termino por chocar su espalda contra la pared

La mayoría presente parecía sorprendido ante la confesión de la chica, ninguno – Con excepción de Hibari, Fon y Reborn – sabían que la castaña habia ido a un manicomio, aunque pensándolo bien tenia algo de sentido, es decir si de niña le dijo a alguien fuera de la familia que oia voces en su cabeza lo normal era pensar que habia terminado en un lugar asi. Mukuro tenia la pequeña sospecha de aquello pero nada confirmado. Ahora entendían la desconfianza de Ange de hablar, eso no era algo que se hablara con facilidad y por la mirada de la castaña no habia sido nada muy bonito.

-Ange, no necesitas hablar con Ningun profesional, nos tienes a nosotros tu familia – El mayor se acerco a la chica quien sin tener a donde huir solo se quedo quieta- Estamos aquí para ti

-…- La chica suspiro, sabia que no tenia escapatoria, solo le quedaba resignarse- Esta bien, lo hablare, pero solo contigo – Afirmo viendo que la mirada de los demás brillaba entre alivio y decepcion al sentir que Ange no confiaba en ellos – No es que no confie en ustedes, pero no estoy de humor para soportar el alboroto que se que van armar, prometo hablar con ustedes después, solo que no ahora – Los chicos se resignaron a esperar que la chica estuviera lista para hablar con ellos – Kyo-chan tu también vienes y Reborn igual, se que de todas maneras planeas seguirnos y espiarnos asi que no me interesa

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto el asiático

-Vamos a ir a visitar a un amigo– La chica se dio la vuelta camino al jardín- Ire por unas flores y nos iremos, ustedes pueden quedarse, estoy segura que a Mama le encantara que se queden a cenar no demoraremos mucho

La sala quedo en total silencio cuando salio la castaña al jardín, solo fue seguida por el Hitman. Fon vio las expresiones en el rostro de los chicos y sintió lastima por ellos, por lo que decidio hablar con ellos.

-No deben estar tristes, tanto Hibari y Yo pasamos por lo mismo que ustedes están pasando ahora – Los chicos lo miraron interrogantes – Ella no desconfia de ustedes, es solo que teme que si se enteran de su pasado se terminaran alejando

-¡Yo jamas haría eso! – Exclamo Hayato que se sentía impotente al no poder consolar a su querida decima

-Lo que Gokudera quiere decir, es que ninguno de nosotros la dejaríamos, ella es importante para nosotros y jamas haríamos algo que la lastimase – Aclaro el beisbolista

-Eso lo entiendo, pero Ange que esta acostumbrada a ver lo peor de las personas y sentir su rechazo no lo puede entender, por lo menos no antes de un tiempo para procesar todo- Hizo una leve pausa- Ustedes la quieren y no lo dudo, pero el tiempo que llevan de conocerse es corto, lo único que les recomiendo es paciencia, se que tarde o temprano ella les terminara contando todo, solo deben esperar

-Ya es hora de irnos – Anuncio el Hitman y los pelinegros salieron por la puerta del patio

-Hasta pronto, todo mejorara – Se despidió el mayor

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el camino, en principio ninguno de ellos era muy hablador, por lo que el silencio era uno comodo. Los hombres solo se dejaron guiar por las calles, siguiendo a la castaña que parecia conocer el camino de memoria. Al dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad lograron ver un gran cementerio católico que parecía ser su destino. En la entrada habia un guardia de edad mayor que parecía simpático

-Oh Ange-chan ¿Decidiste adelantar tu visita? – Pregunto el hombre con canas

-No, solo decidi presentarles algunos amigos a Sasha –La chica contesto con una sonrisa mostrando a los hombres que la acompañaban

-Es un gusto conocerlos –Saludo el mayor desde su puesto de vigilancia

-Ciass

-Hmmm

-Es un gusto igualmente

-Te traje unas flores, para que se las des a Maria – la chica saco un pequeño ramo de crisantemos y se los entrego al hombre mayor

-Muchas gracias, se que a Maria le encantaran-Contesto mientras recibia las flores- El puesto de Sasha esta pulcro y floreciente como siempre

-Lo agradezco – Ange sonrio mientras se despedia con la mano – Hasta luego Midori-san

-Los vere a la salida –Se despidió el mayor

AL entrar se encontraron con un bellísimo cementerio, lleno de flores de distintos colores y tipos. Todo estaba decorado por caminos de piedra y algunas estatuas de mármol. Era un lugar simple pero hermoso. La chica volvió a guiarlos por un camino de piedra hasta llegar a un gran Abedul que le proporcionaba sombra a una lapida de mármol con una cruz tallada en la parte de arriba. En la tumba se podía leer "Sasha Ivanov Gregory Querido Padre y abuelo que descanses en los jardines del señor""

-Ya llegamos – Anuncio la castaña colocando un simple ramo de margaritas en la tumba- Chicos el es Sasha, Sasha ellos son Kyo-chan, Fon-nii y Reborn – Su tono de voz mostraba lo difícil que era la situación para la castaña y la verdad es que los tres hombres estaban impresionados

Fon sabia sobre aquel hombre, pero hasta ahora jamas lo habia llevado a su tumba. Podia suponer que las flores y plantas en el lugar habian sido cuidadas y llevadas por Ange, y que solia frecuentarlo debido a los comentarios del portero y su familiaridad con el. Estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabia si todo se debía a la culpa, la gratitud o el cariño que sentía la chica por aquel hombre, o quizás una mezcla de todos ellos, pero todo era demasiado. Reborn por otro lado habia llegado a las mismas deducciones que el de nacionalidad china, debía admitir que habia subestimado el trauma que la castaña padecia y ahora estaba empezando a dudar de lo bueno que fue la prueba a la que la habia sometido. Kyoya no sabia que pensar, esto era parte del pasado que Ange jamas le habia contado y que guardaba celosamente y solamente le habia confiado a su tio en una noche en que la chica exploto entre botellas de Vodka y lagrimas.

-Conoci a Sasha, en el manicomio – Empezo a explicar con tranquilidad sentada frente a la tumba limpiándola sin levantar la mirada- el era el jardinero ahí, yo estaba aislada en ese lugar, por lo que nunca llegue a interactuar con otros pacientes, las únicas personas que llegue a conocer y me importaron fueron Sasha y Elena una enfermera muy dulce y amable – Hizo una pequeña pausa y empezó a mirar las flores que habia colocado – El fue quien me inculco el cariño por las flores y plantas decía que al verlas crecer sentias un orgullo y paz que pocos comprendían, me enseño todo lo que sabia… Las margaritas eran sus favoritas, significan inocencia, también me enseño eso

Se podía notar que le costaba hablar del tema, por lo que ninguno quiso interrumpirla, prefirieron mantenerse callados y prepararse para consolarla cuando fuera necesario

-El siempre fue muy amable conmigo, me enseño a defenderme por mi misma y nunca depender de nadie, era un verdadero espartano cuando se trataba de enseñarme, se hubieran llevado de maravilla Reborn - miro al Hitman que hizo una leve sonrisa que fue devuelta-El fue el primero que me dijo que no tenia que sonreir todo el tiempo, que no tenia que fingir ser la persona que otros deseaban que fuera, que estaba bien ser egoísta, que estaba bien que fuera yo misma – su voz se empezaba a quebrar – Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas en el manicomio el intento ayudarme, sacarme de ahí y pago con su vida el querer protegerme– Cerro los ojos y calmo sus respiración de a poco- los espejos me lo mostraron de nuevo, cuando la bala atravesó su pecho y su… su sangre sobre mi, lo inútil e impotente que me sentí, todo volvió a mi… - Finalizo mientras Kyoya se acerco a abrazarla por la espalda

-Fue culpa de esos herbívoros bastardos no tuya – Dijo Hibari mientras mantenía el brazo sobre la castaña quien no se permitia llorar, no frente a la tumba del hombre que le enseño a ser fuerte

-Lo se, por eso es que estoy enojada –Respondio ante la declaración del prefecto – Cuando el murió no hice nada, deje todo en manos de mi padre y me escondi detrás del duelo y el trauma

-¿Acaso quieres venganza? – pregunto Reborn en tono serio

-No, no soy tan idiota como para hacer eso, aunque matara a esos bastardos eso no lo traería de vuelta –Con ayuda del prefecto se coloco de pie frente a la tumba – En unas semanas se realizara un juicio al hombre que hizo todo esto, cuando llegamos de Mafialanda habia una carta que me pedia testificar en el juicio del mal nacido culpable, eso también significa que no es tu culpa – Miro al Hitman que la miraba curioso – Se que piensas que mi estado es tu culpa por la prueba, pero como ves no lo es, tu pruebita no fue tan difícil – Le reto sacándole la lengua

-Recuerdo haberte visto llorando como nenita- le respondio con una sonrisa

-Imaginaciones tuyas – Contraataco - Pero bueno, el punto es que planeo testificar contra el bastardo responsable, antes no lo hice por el miedo que le tenia, pero Sasha siempre me enseño a ser fuerte y esta vez dare la cara – Su sonrisa se volvió un poco torcida- Ademas me parece que a Vindice le interesara lo que tengo que decir

-¿Vindice? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos aquí? – Fue el turno de Fon de preguntar que no entendia que pintaba la policía de la mafia en el asunto

-Oh si jamas te lo habia dicho – Recordo con tono de sorpresa – El imbécil que intento usarme como conejillo de indias, era parte de la familia Estraneo, al quedarse sin laboratorios en Italia gracias a Mukuro y Daemon, algunos emigraron y uno de los mas prominentes científicos termino aquí en Japon donde escucho de un rumor de una pequeña niña sola con extraños problemas

-¿Estas diciendo que…? – Pregunto Reborn confundido, eso no era algo que apareciera en los informes y archivos que le habian dado y habia conseguido

-Sip, como dije fui usada como conejillo de Indias, nada muy serio y solo por un mes o dos – Se encogio de hombros – Y si te preguntas porque no lo sabias es porque yo misma me encargue de hacerlo desaparecer, solo los de Vindice lo sabían y asi estaba bien

-Eso explica tu locura – Bromeo el Hitman y la chica toco su corazón de manera dramatica, un truco que aprendio de Mukuro

-Me ofendes, yo no estoy loca, Solo perdi la razón –sonrio divertida- La ultima vez que supe de ella estaba de crucero en el atlántico, a veces me manda postales

-DameAnge eres una idiota – La golpeo suavemente en la cabeza y aquellos gestos lograron aligerar el ambiente

-Bueno, ya me siento mejor, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Tanto sentimentalismo me abrió el apetito – Se empezó a encaminar de vuelta a la entrada – Hasta luego Sasha, te vere cuando vaya al infierno, tu solo espera gobernaremos juntos amor – Bromeo con un poco de humor negro que aprendio del ruso lanzando un beso a la tumba

-Sabia decisión el no traer a tus amigos, esos escandalosos hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enterasen

-Si, preferí ahorrarme el dolor de cabeza – Comento suspirando – Pero se que tendre que decirles, algún dia, con mucho alcohol en mi sangre de preferencia y galletas, muchas galletas

-Ange – le llamo Fon con seriedad – ¿Estas segura de lo que haras?

-Si, ya lo pensé lo suficiente, además ahora los tengo ustedes y a mi propia panda de desequilibrados – Se encogio de hombros sin mirarlos – Confio en ustedes para mantenerme a flote

Los tres hombres entendieron que ese quizás el voto de confianza mas grande que ella habia echo en su vida, por lo que no pudieran evitar sonreir mientras la seguían, ellos siempre la protegerían, debido a que ella era su tesoro el cual no entregarían tan fácilmente.

Nota de la autora: Bueno chicas y chicos, en el proximo cap aparece Xanxus! se que les va a encantar. Otra cosa varias me han dicho que no SE puede votar mas de una vez, pero que quede claro que con cada capitulo la votacion se reinicia me ayuda a saber con quien acercarla en el proximo capitulo que escribo. Tambien les queria preguntar si alguien sabe hacer portadas, me gustaria subir la historia a Wattpad tambien, pero me falta portada, si alguna esta interesada es libre de hablar y mandarme un mensaje se lo agradecere mucho e incluso le dejare escoger de que trate el proximo extra!

Preguntas - si me gusta responder preguntas, las mas interesantes- :si es bi por que no habia demostrado mucho interés en Nagi antes? Porque a Nagi la ve como a una hermana menor

si lambo del futuro es mujeriego y quiere a Ange como su hermana, en un futuro es un hermano celoso? pues no lo habia pensado hasta ahora pero creo que es una buena idea gracias!

O intento también conquistarla y se ganó la golpiza de su vida? Y no no creo que lo golpearan ya que seria el consentido de Ange - junto a Fuuta y I-pin y no dejaria que lo tocasen-

1.-Giotto: 3

2.-Reborn: 3

3.-Hibari: 2

4.- Mukuro: 0

5.-Xanxus: 0

6.-Byakurun:0

7.-Enma: 0

8.- Kyoko: 0

9.-Hayato: 0

10.-Fon: 0


	16. 15 Capitulo: Alcohol y secuestros

15° Capitulo: Alcohol, Secuestros y más Alcohol

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el ambiente mejoro en cuanto los adolescentes vieron la usual sonrisa juguetona de la castaña, logrando calmarlos. Ange estaba con buen humor, Algo le decía que las cosas empezarían a mejorar desde ahora. La cena paso tranquila, con excepción de que faltaba una castaña engreída, pero a nadie le importo realmente. Aquella noche todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares ya que Ange muy amablemente les dijo que se fueran ya que quería no quería ningún incidente que perturbara su sueño– Los echo con ilsuiones de sus películas de terror favoritas, lo pobres huyeron cual alma que se lleva el diablo, si era bonito tener amigos-. En la medianoche la ojimiel despertó por su celular, el cual reviso de mala gana y luego de leerlo detalladamente y decidir que podia esperar hasta mañana lo apago y siguio durmiendo. Aquella mañana salia muy temprano sin que nadie lo notara, dejando una simple nota.

Cuando Reborn despertó tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo que sin importarle la privacidad ajena entro a la habitación de la castaña, o al menos lo intento… Debido al apuro olvido la ilusión que la castaña colocaba en su habitación para mantener su privacidad y termino en la cocina – Últimamente las habia bajado de nivel, antes solia terminar en china, ni idea como lo hacia-. Despues de intentar entrar a la habitación por quinta vez, fue al cuarto de Hime, para que ella le dejara entrar – La Ilusión solo surtia efecto con personas exteriores a su familia, Ange las llamaba ilsuiones de sangre, ya que no afectaban a ningún persona que tuviera una relación sanguínea con ella-, pero fue una sorpresa tampoco encontrarla ahí, vagamente recordó no haberla visto en la cena y pensó que quizás su presentimiento era mas acertado de lo que imaginaba. Convirtiendo a Leon un celular marco un numero que sabia de memoria Y espero la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ciao Reborn – Saludo el Nono Vongola con tono amigable

-ciaoss Nono – Respondio el Hitman

-¿A que debo tu llamada? – pregunto curioso

-Solo quería saber donde estaba Xanxus

-Oh el, dijo algo sobre unas vacaciones y conocer algunas basuras – contesto recordando en tono tranquilo

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por todo Nono – reflexiono y empezó a pensar en el dolor de cabeza que se le avecinaba

-Ten cuidado, que no se diviertan mucho, a veces se le pasa la mano

-Si tranquilo, yo me encargo adiós

-Adios- se Despidio el mayor, pensando en que bonito era que Giotto tomara las responsabilidades de Vongola, incluyendo las montañas de papeleo que sentía llegar. En ese mismo instante a un Rubio de ojos azules lo recorrio un escalofrió y su hiper intucion lo invitaban a huir y dejar el trabajo a G

Reborn suspiro con cansancio, y se dedico a llamar a los guardianes de la chica para informarles la situación y que vinieran lo mas rápido posible a la casa para decidir como actuar.- Claro que en vez de llamar a Mukuro llamo a Nagi, no quería saber la que se armaria si llegaban a juntarse esos tres, temia imaginarse el dia en que los guardianes de la niebla, Los de la nube, el cielo de Varia y Ange se juntaran, ese dia se llevaría a cabo la tercera guerra mundial de eso no había duda-.

Debido a que el mensaje era de parte de Reborn e involucraba a Ange, los jóvenes no demoraron mucho en llegar. Una vez todos juntos Reborn se coloco serio, y todos se quedaron callados

-Hoy tendremos una de las primeras misiones como guardianes y quizás una de las mas difíciles – Advirtio con voz seria – Ange desapareció esta mañana y tengo razones para creer que esta relacionado con Varia – Muchos quisieron preguntar pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir al Hitman- Ya he conseguido obtener información de su ultimo paradero y saldremos enseguida, una ultima cosa, el principal objetivo de esta misión es uno solo

-¿Salvar a Ange-sama? – pregunto Hayato

-No, uno mas importante – Reflexiono

-Evitar que esa manada de herbívoros locos y la omnívora destruya Nanimori – Aclaro el Guardián de la nube, y todos entendieron que ese seria el resultado más probable si los dejaban solos sin supervision

-Ahora que ya estamos claro, nos vamos – Anuncio el azabache- Consegui la dirección del hotel donde se hospeda Varia, si tenemos suerte todavía siguen ahí

El hotel como era de esperarse era el mejor de la ciudad, y se localizaba en el centro. Hibari solo tuvo que decir su nombre para que le dieran la lista con los nombres de los huéspedes y los números de las habitaciones. Como era de esperarse se encontraban en el PentHouse, por lo que no se demoraron en subir en el ascensor y entrar a la suit con la llave maestra que se le fue dada al prefecto.

Al entrar se encontraron con el lugar hecho un desastre. Habian botellas vacias y critales por todo el lugar, Los muebles estaban en su mayoría rotos, habian cuchillos clavados en la pared, habia manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre, algunos peces nadando en el piso, un sándwich junto a un pavo en el candelabro y otras cosas que no mencionare por mi sanidad mental y la de ustedes -¿Cómo carajos metieron una jirafa?-. Para su desgracia lo único que se encontraron fue una Hime atada y amordazada cual cuncuna, que se removia molesta. Por un momento consideraron el dejarla ahí como si no hubieran visto nada, pero luego recordaron que necesitaban información y decidieron liberarla.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! – Se quejo la chica indignada- ¡Llevo desde ayer en la tarde con esos locos!

-Si, si como digas – contesto Reborn – Ahora dime a donde se fueron o te vuelvo a atar

-¡Como quieras!, En la mañana Llego Ange por mi, pero en vez de ayudarme, se puso a tomar con esas bestias- Explico con pesadez- Ange invento un juego en el cual tomaban un trago cada vez que alguien Decía basura, plebeyos, escoria o Voiiii, como podrán imaginar se emborracharon muy rápido – A todos les cayo una gota solo esperaban encontrar a la castaña antes de que tuviera un coma etílico

-volvere a preguntar ¿Adonde fueron? – Pregunto un exasperado Reborn, hija de Iemitsu tenia que ser

-No lo se, Despues de un par de tragos, el hombre afeminado y Ange apostaron sobre quien podía hacer un mejor Stripttis y se fueron

-Esta bien hay pocos lugares donde pudieron haber ido – Reborn saco su celular mientras Hibari hacia lo mismo

-¿Quién de ustes me llevara a casa? – La castaña no pensaba volver sola – ¿No pensaran dejarme sola con esa banda de locos rondando?

-DameHime tiene razón, Nagi tu eres la única que no la matara en el camino llévatela

-SI- Suspiro la chica con peinado frutal y los demás la miraon con pena y alivio

-Carnivoro, ya los encontré- Anuncio Hibari dandole la dirección

-Buena suerte, puedes dormirla de ser necesario – se despidió Reborn saliendo con el grupo de hombres

-¿Qué….- Antes de poder terminar la oración cayo al piso dormida

-Mucho mejor- Tranquilamente la ilusionista empezó a arrastrar a la castaña por el piso cual cadáver mientras tarareaba una canción

Despues de recorrer un poco la ciudad, llegaron a un bar de mala muerte con servicio de Stripttis las 24 horas del dia. Al entrar fueron recibidos por el baile erotico mas bizarro que hubieran visto en su vida, traido a ustedes gracias a el sol De Varia. Lussuria bailaba al ritmo de una canción de Brtney spears en un tubo con su boa rosada y unas botas de vaqueros, Solo la boa y las botas. Mas de uno deseo limpiar sus ojos con lejía o quedarse ciego. El lugar estaba casi vacio, solo quedaban el Barman que miraba atentamente el vaso que limpiaba y unos clientes muy borrachos como para saber donde estaban y poder irse por sus propios medios. Reborn decidio acercarse al Barman, Lussuria parecía muy "concentrado" en su bailecito.

-Hey – Llamo Reborn logrando obtener la atención del cantinero – ¿Has visto a alguno de ellos? – Pregunto mostrando una foto donde aparecían los miembros de Varia y otra donde aparecia la castaña

-Si, estuvieron aquí mas temprano – Explico con una sonrisa soñadora- El lugar se lleno cuando la castaña bailo, y como podrán ver, se vacio cuando el subio – Intento borrar las imágenes de su mente – Unos sujetos los invitaron a jugar poker y se fueron dejándolo

-¿Sabes con quienes se fueron?

-Si, pero te lo dire solo si te lo llevas contigo – Apunto sin mirar al hombre del moicano y Reborn suspiro

-Esta bien, Hayato – Llamo al joven que se acerco a paso lento ya que no quería acercarse al hombre bailando – Solo tirale unas bombas y déjalo inconsciente y ponle algo de ropa por amor de dios

-Si Reborn-san – Contesto Hayato feliz por la orden de poder bombardear al sujeto

-Gracias, Se fueron con los miembros de una banda Yakuza, que tienen una central en el parte sur de Nanimori, el sabra donde – Apunto a Hibari que asintió con la cabeza

-Hayato nos vamos – Dijo Reborn mientras el joven se acercaba con el cuerpo inconsciente del sol

-Ya voy

No se demoraron mucho en llegar al cuartel de cuarta, por supuesto en cuanto vieron al prefecto demoniaco los dejaron pasar, al entrar se encontraron con otra escena bizarra. Mammon estaba jugando poker con unos hombres en ropa interior, algunos todavía tenían sus corbatas o calcetines, incluso algún reloj, pero era un hecho que eso no iba a durar, pobres incautos…

El azabache solo se acerco a la niebla de Varia y dejo un fajo de billetes junto a ella, quien lo miro por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar sus cartas.

-Empezaron a comparar a Squalo con un Tiburon y en algún punto se preguntaron quien era mas fuerte y fueron a un aquario para averiguarlo – Dijo mientras mostraba sus cartas ganando la partida nuevamente, y esa fue su señal para irse ninguno de ellos quería ver lo que esos hombres tenían que enseñar, pobres idiotas, La avaricia de Mammon era de temer

Para su suerte solo Habia un aquario en Nanimori que tuviera tiburones por lo que se fueron a toda prisa intentando alcanzarlos, pero nuevamente les fue imposible. Al llegar solo se encontraron con el guardian de la Lluvia de varia peleando a puño limpio con unos pobres tiburones que solo querían comer. Evitando hacer mas preguntas de las necesarias, se enteraron de que luego de aburrirse de ver al pelilargo peler se fueron a un circo cercano a montar un acto, tal parece que Ange siempre habia deseado ver uno de cerca.

Al llegar al circo, se encontraron una audiencia emocionada viendo como un Bel – Borracho- le lanzaba cuchillas a diestra y a siniestra al pobre de Leviathan - Que también estaba borracho- que estaba atado a una ruleta que giraba y giraba, y por alguna extraña razón el moreno vestia un traje rosado de lentejuelas ceñido al cuerpo y unas plumas en la cabeza a juego. Este dia no podía ponerse mas raro y bizarro. Despues de quedarse un rato a ver el espectáculo,-que habia sido bastante emocionante hay que renonocer en especial luego de que se colocara una venda y prendio en fuego las cuchillas-le preguntaron al maestro de ceremonias por el par faltante, el les conto que el par habia empezado una pelea por quien tenia una mejor resistencia al alcohol y partieron a un bar conocido por la castaña para batirse a "duelo".

Finalmente al llegar el escenario fue el mas "normal" del dia, sin contar el hecho de las decenas de botellas en el suelo, los vidrios, la gente incosciente. El que Ange solo vistiera una camisa del aquario, que estuviera con unos relojes de distintas marcas y que tuviera un adorno en la cabeza parecido al de Levi en la cabeza, les parecio bastante normal

-Ya ríndete basura – Le decía el líder de Varia a la castaña que estaba casi acostado en la mesa

-Te vere caer amor – le desafio la menor tomando el ultimo sorbo de la botella

-¡Mas! – gritaron ambos al pobre cantinero que salio corriendo a entregarles una botella de Vodka a cada uno

-¿Cuánto han bebido? – Pregunto Reborn dirigiendose a los bebedores

-No estamos seguros, yo perdi la cuenta después de las primeras cinco o seis botellas – respondio la castaña -¡Oh hola chicos, cuanto tiempo!-Se emociono corriendo a abrazar al mas cercano en este caso a Hayato

-Decima apesta a Alcohol – comento, pero la chica empezó a gimotear y corrió hacia el líder de Varia

-¡Xanxus-chan! ¡Haya-chan fue malo conmigo! – Empezo a llorar dramáticamente en los brazos del moreno

-Escoria date por muerto –De alguna parte mágica saco sus pistolas y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra el terrorista

-¡Reborn-san haga algo por favor! – Grito desesperado Gokudera, debían darle merito al líder de Varia para estar mas borracho que una cuba tenía una increíble puntería

-Ange, dile que pare – Ordeno Reborn

-¿Quién yo? – se apunto a si misma y varios quisieron golpearse la frente- Lo siento, después de la botella numero doce olvide hasta mi nombre jaja, pero ya lo recordare, seguramente… -Medito un tanto preocupada

\- Nos vamos – Anuncio Reborn tomando a la castaña cual saco de papas mientras esta decía "Wiiiii" – Ustedes encárguense de el – Ordeno con un tono frio y sádico dejando a los chicos contra la pistola de Xanxus y la de Reborn

-¡Adios Xanxus-chan! ¡Nos vemos luego para comer galletas! – Grito la chica despidiéndose moviendo la mano exageradamente en señal de despedida

-ya vete de una vez Basura – Espeto el mayor con una sonrisa, la chica habia resultado ser mucho mas interesante de lo pensó, Luego volvio a su tarea de dispararle a los guardianes de esta, por supuesto una vez que se aseguro que Ange estaba bien, Hibari se largo del lugar.

Reborn se dirigio al auto sentando a la castaña en la parte de atrás, estaba colocándole el cinturón de seguridad cuando sintió un tiron a su corbata.

-Nee, Reborn-sama ¿No quiere jugar un rato conmigo?- susurro la chica con voz de seda, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del mayor y abria ligeramente las piernas

-Supongo que después de todo debo castigarte – Respondio el Hitman con una sonrisa felina colocándose sobre la chica – Pero antes – Le quito la botella de Vodka a la castaña y se la bebio hasta el fondo- ahora comencemos con el castigo – Si escuchaba reclamos en la mañana podria culpar al alcohol, ahora solo disfrutaría el momento.

En la mañana Ange, despertó en una cama ajena con sabanas de seda negra, solo con su sosten, rodeada de algunas botellas de alcohol vacias, y con un Hombre desnudo junto a ella, que logro reconocer como su demoniaco Tutor. Su cabeza la estaba matando, y no recordaba mucho del dia anterior, lo último que recordaba era una competencia y el insinuarse al Hitman, lo demás estaba en blanco por ahora. Un buen dia seguramente

-Buenos días – Saludo el asesino incorporándose

-¿Me podrias decir como termine aquí? – Pregunto colocándose junto al mayor

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Yo insinuándome, y por lo que veo tuve suerte – Dijo de manera coqueta

-Es una verdadera lastima que no recuerdes mas – Comento coqueto el mayor- Ayer fue increíble – La chica hizo un leve puchero y luego se encogio de hombros

-Bueno, si no recuerdo, en ese caso solo debo crear nuevas memorias – Con una sonrisa felina se sento a horcajadas sobre la hombría del mayor que despertó en el momento en que sintió rozar el cuerpo de la castaña -¿Qué dices? – Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del azabache empezando a mover sus caderas de manera lenta y tortuosa logrando hacer gruñir de placer al Hitman

\- Digo que me parece una excelente manera de comenzar la mañana – Sonrio para luego besar a la castaña juntando sus lenguas y comenzando una pequeña guerra por el control, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba sus caderas marcando un paso mas rápido y demandante. Esta era una fabulosa manera de comenzar la mañana en el paraíso, y ya que todavía debía terminar con el castigo, seria un largo dia…

Nota de la Autora: Bueno chicas, en el proximo capitulo se viene el drama! pero eso no era lo que queria decir, me alegran sus Reviews y lamento informar que el Lunes estro a la escuela, por lo que actualizare mas tarde... Si lo se apesta, bueno ahora vamos con las preguntas

Primera pregunta: Si tengo planeado que Ange y Hime peleen en algun punto, no se cuando ni porque pero lo haran

Segunda Pregunta: Fue su Madre quien la mando al Manicomio por peticion de la misma Ange, ya mas adelante explicare eso mas a detalle

tercera Pregunta:La razon por la que la mandaron fue porque la misma Ange se hizo daño a si misma para callar las "voces" - No intento suicidarse pero si se hizo daño-

Por ultimo, queria su ayuda para decidir las armas y las mascotas guardinas -Asi como Natsu y Roll- de la gemelas. Para Ange pensaba en un conejo negro, que se hiciera grande - asi como B-Rabbit en pandora Heart- y como arma pensaba en un sombrero del tipo que usan los magos donde aparecieran carta y otras cosas, no se todavia estoy abierta a sugerencias, y tambien pido ayuda con los nombres de las mascotas

1.-Giotto: 5

2.-Reborn: 4

3.-Xanxus: 1

4.-Hibari: 1 - Creo que lo voy a dejar en el puesto de hermano mayor sobreprotector con derecho a roce -

5.-Byakurun 0

6.-Enma 0

7.-Hayato 0

8.-Fon 0

9.-Mukuro 0

10.-Kyoko 0


	17. 16 Capitulo Los nuevos profesores

. 16° Capitulo: Clases con Dino-Nii y Giotto-sensei

Como era de esperarse nadie apareció hasta el lunes, la verdad para su suerte Varia tenía una resaca de lo peor, por lo que decidieron hibernar en su hotel por un par de días. Ange se levanto con pesadez de su cama, el dia anterior la habian "castigado" y sus caderas la estaban matando ¿Es que acaso no conocio el autocontrol? Suspirando con pesadez bajo las escaleras para llegar a su amado jardín y cuidarlo como todos los días. Por su parte Reborn se levanto con una impecable sonrisa en el rostro, habia sido un lindo fin de semana para el, y deseaba repetirlo. Con tranqulidad miro el calendario y noto que hoy llegaban los nuevos "Profesores" y gruño molesto, mas les valia hacer bien su trabajo o si no los acribillaria, aunque de todas maneras tenia planeado hacerlo – Y no no tenia nada que ver con que le robaran la atención de su estudiante favorita, no claro que no-.

Todos tomaron desayuno tranquilamente y como todos los días partieron a la escuela. Ange tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que estaba atenta a cualquier cambio. Cuando llegaron a la escuela y escucho a varias estudiantes Hablar sobre los nuevos profesores, lo supo, Reborn era un bastardo. El profesor encargado de su curso les informo acerca de los nuevos profesores y como debían comportarse con ellos – Miro especialmente a Gokudera y a Ange, quien ni siquiera recordaba su nombre Nezumi, ¿Nezuno?, no recordaba pero amaba ver los berrinches del profesor cuando ella lo corregia o acertaba a una pregunta que el no, oh la escuela podía ser divertida a veces-

-Bueno y como les decía, estos son sus nuevos profesores – Hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando a los profesores que entraran- El es Dino-Sensei – apunto al rubio mas alto que hizo una leve reverencia y se escucharon los gritos de las chicas de la clase- Sera su profesor de Ingles, y el hombre junto a el es Giotto-Sensei será su profesor de Arte - Los chillidos no se hicieron esperar y Ange dicidio que era preferible enfrentarse a Kyo-chan que seguir en este griterío – Ellos vienen de Italia y ¡Sawada bajate de ahí! – Ordeno el profesor al ver como la castaña intentaba saltar por la ventana

-¡Ange-sama! No salte – Gritaba Gokudera tomándola del brazo

-Ma ma Ange-chan de seguro será divertido – reia Yamamoto Tomandola del otro brazo

-¡Sueltenme Traidores! – Se quejaba removiéndose en los brazos de los chicos

-¡Ange-chan! No debes salir por ahí te haras daño – Dino se acerco a intentar ayudar a los chicos, pero al correr se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo estrepitosamente al piso

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto el profesor ayudando al Italiano a colocarse de pie

-No –Respondio la castaña con una mirada helada – Jamas lo habia visto en mi vida- Todos en el salón pudieron sentir una ventisca helada pasar por la habitación y como le daba de lleno al rubio dejándolo en una esquina plantando hongos - ¿Podemos continuar con la clase? –Pregunto pero fue mas bien una orden y nadie se atrevio a debatir con la castaña

Durante toda la primera de clases, nadie se atrevio a mencionar a los nuevos profesores, ya que temian despertar la ira de Ange que estaba con un humor de los mil demonios. Con esos dos tan cerca seria difícil moverse, sin contar que sus horas de paz estarían contadas, por un momento considero la idea de irse del país por un tiempo, habia oído que Hawaii era hermoso en esta época del año.

En el recreo varias chicas estaban rodeando a Hime, que se jactaba de conocer personalmente a los profesores nuevos y que como seguramente se convertiría en la "consentida" de los profesores.

-¡Kyoko-chan! – Grito dramáticamente Ange corriendo hacia los brazos de la castaña sorprendida y sonrojoda – Los hombres son muy escandalosos – Se quejo abrazando mas fuerte a la chica y ocultando su rostro en su cuello – ¡Las chicas son mas tranquilas y lindas!

-¿De que estas hablando Ange-chan? – Pregunto la mas baja sin saber donde colocar sus manos en el cuerpo de la otra

-Lo que digo es que estar con un hombre es muy cansado –Explico con una sonrisa juguetona – Es mas fácil estar con otra chica

-Ange-chan deja de molestar a Kyoko-san - Le dijo Yamamoto ya que la pobre castaña amenazaba en convertirse en un tomate- Ademas un amor entre mujeres es imposible

-No lo es – Llamo la atención Hime acercándose - ¿Recuerdan a la ultima profesora de Ingles? La que se fue porque termino con su "novio" – Hizo comillas y todos se acordaron de la rubia de ojos verdes "Ami-chan-sensei", era una persona muy amable, y un amor como profesora, la pobre se fue llorando – Bueno pues le presento a su "novio" – Apunto A Ange bajo la mirada incrédula de la mayoría

-Eso no es cierto –Desmintio y todos se relajaron – Yo jamas acepte ser su novia –Todos se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar la afirmación – Debo admitir que para ser nueva en todo eso, era muy buena, le doy un ocho por "entusiasta"

-¿Cómo lo sabias Hime-san? –Pregunto timida Kyoko

-Esa mujer era una completa lata, un dia me arrincono en las escaleras para "pedirme explicaciones por su rompimiento" y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era tuve que soportar sus lloriqueos por una hora- Se quejo recordando a la rubia llorar dramáticamente en sus piernas

-Si, se puso muy seria – Recordo la castaña acordándose de cuando la celaba por estar con Kyo-chan y le lloraba a mares recrimnandole una relación que jamas acepto

-Wow. Eso es bastante impresionate Ange-chan-Reconocio Yamamoto saliendo del asombro -¿Cómo le hiciste para convencerla?

-No mucho, solo le hable de mi "curiosidad" – dijo en tono insunuante hablando cerca del oído de la castaña que se estremecio- Luego le hable de lo suave qu era su piel y le pregunte que crema usaba – Empezo a alejarse acariciando el rostro de la otra – Y luego me acerque a ella y le dije "Creo que me gustas" mientras la miraba a los ojos y bajaba la mirada a sus labios – Kyoko estaba que reventaba de vergüenza pero también se sentía tan afortunada - y eso fue todo, no fue muy difícil que digamos –Finalizo separándose por completo de la otra

-¡Como era de esperarse de la decima! – Felicito Gokudera – Todos caen ante ella

-Supongo que nadie escapa de Ange-chan

-A-Ange-chan te traje unas galletas – Murmuro la menor Sasagawa mostrando una bolsa de celofan con unas galletas

-Oh muchas gracias –La chica las acepto con una sonrisa encantadora y besando la mejilla de la chica de manera rápida – Si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos que arreglar – Salio con rumbo a la sala del comité disciplinario mientras dejaba a una castaña casi desmayada

Al llegar a la sala del comité, se encontró con su Kyo-chan atendiendo algo de papeleo. Con molestia se acerco al escritoria del mayor, y coloco ambas manos sobre este

-Kyoya ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – Pregunto con una sonrisa que denotaba molestia

-Veo que ya te enterasate – comento sin dejar de mirar su papeleo, la chica suspiro, cuando actuaba de esta manera le costaba llamar su atención

-Supongo que este es mi castigo, por lo que paso con la maestra de Ingles- Se empezó a acercar a el con ligeresa y un pequeño puchero – Me parecía raro que no me hubieras llamado la atención antes

-Tu te lo buscaste – Dijo en tono serio. Esto era malo no quería que esos dos se metieran en su vida, ya tenía suficiente con Reborn y sus guardianes, solo había una manera de deshacerse de ellos

-Pero Kyo-chan, con ellos dos aquí no podremos pasar tanto tiempo juntos- Ante eso el mayor levanto la mirada alzando la ceja. Ange sonrio y se acerco mas al prefecto sentándose en sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos – y eso es una verdadera lastima ¿No crees? –Susurro coqueta en su oído dandole una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja – Pero…- movio su cabeza quedando a centímetros de los labios del otro rozándolos de forma tentadora – Si es algo que Kyo-chan dice no hay nada que se pueda hacer – Se coloco de pie bajándose de hombros

-hmm –Gruño Hibari tomando la mano de la castaña y volviendo a sentarla en sus piernas – No juegues conmigo – Advirtio sujetando sus caderas

-Me duele que me acuses de tal cosa Kyo-chan – Finalmente junto sus labios en un corto beso debido a que el mayor se separo em seguida

-Ellos se quedan y punto final – Djo con voz seria y la morena lo miro molesta parándose, esta vez era la primera vez que Kyo-chan le negaba algo y no le gustaba

-Kyoya-kun vine a traerte el papeleo de la transferencia – El rubio de ojos azules entro a la oficina del menor con papeles en mano. Logro distinguir la pelea de miradas que ambos jóvenes tenían y pensó que habia entrado en mal momento

-Puedes dejarlo encima herviboro, la omnívora ya se iba – Ange lo miro indignada, ese no era el Kyo-chan que ella conocia y no le gustaba para nada.

-Adios Hibari-san –se despidió molesta caminando hacia el rubio – Hasta luego Giotto-sensei – Se acerco al mayor tomándolo de la corbata y dandole un corto beso en los labios para luego sacarle la lengua al prefecto, finalmente la morena se fue dejando a los dos hombres solos

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – Pregunto Giotto. Hasta donde sabia esos dos eran muy unidos y el que le llamara Hibari-san le parecía mas que extraño

-Solo esta haciendo un berrinche, ya se le pasara – Respondio volviendo su vista al papeleo

-¿Estas seguro?- Su intuición le decía que esto no era algo normal, que no se suponía que ellos dos debían pelear

-Herviboro si no te callas te morderé hasta la muerte- Amenazo y Giotto solo se modero a dejar los papeles y huir por su vida.

Ange llego refunfuñando al salón y tenia un humor de los mil demonios, de seguro esto era culpa de Reborn, el maldito Hitman tenia que haberle dicho algo para que actuara de esa manera, no era justo, ella quería a su Kyo-chan no al prefecto demoniaco, ella necesitaba a su Kyo-chan.

El resto del dia paso rápido y sin mayores problemas. A la mayoría le llamo la atención que la castaña no quisiera almorzar en el tejado como siempre, pero debido al humor que traía nadie le debatio y almorzaron en el patio, para su suerte Giotto y Dino eran monopolizados por las profesoras y Hime y su seguidoras por lo que no tuvieron que lidiar con el par de rubios.

La última clase del dia era Artes impartidas por Giotto-sensei. En la clase se podía escoger entre música y Artes visuales, por lo que la mayoría fue separado. Yamamoto y Hayato estaban en música, tocando el piano y la flauta respectivamente –Asari le habia enseñado a tocar desde niño- y Ange se decidio por pintar algo. Liderar la clase era bastante sencillo, solo debía supervisar el trabajo de los alumnos y guiarlos en algunas partes. Por supuesto la mayoría de la población femenina pedia por la atención y "supervisión" del profesor. Claro que en el segundo que se pudo escapar se dirigio a la castaña que estaba pintando al oleo.

Al ver lo que pintaba se quedo callado por un segundo. Se trataba de un paisaje hermoso pero extraño. Era un hermoso prado lleno de flores bajo un hermoso cielo, pero lo que llamaba mas la atención era el rojo vivo que habia por toda la pintura, como si se tratara de sangre salpicando la bella pintura.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto la morena dando unos últimos retoques

-¿De casualidad esto tiene algo que ver con tu pelea con Kyoya-kun?

-No peleeamos –Gruño enojada – y si es que peleamos es tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto extrañado

-Hibari-san no me dijo que ustedes vendrían y también se negó a echarlos- Dijo de manera directa y el rubio se sentido atravesado por un puñal

-¿Tanto te molesta que estemos aquí?- pregundo un poco dolido y la chica suspiro

-Soy el tipo de persona que no le gusta destacar, no porque me de miedo llamar la atención, si no porque disfruto mi libertad – Explico son mirar el rubio- Cuando estas en la mira de todo el mundo es difícil poder actuar libremente

-Creo que entiendo lo que dices…- Murmuro recordando las veces en las que no podía actuar como quería por que debía actuar como el "perfecto heredero" – Pero eso no es lo que te molesta ¿o si?

\- odio tu super intuición – resoplo la castaña- Desde que era niña la única persona que a estado a mi lado incondicionalmente ha sido Kyo-chan, no mi hermana, no mi padre, ni siquiera mi mama, ha sido Kyo-chan, el siempre ha estado ahí para mi

\- Y estas molesta porque por primera vez el se quedo callado y no cedió a tus caprichos - Llego a la conclusión con facilidad, la chica enrojecio y maldijo por lo bajo

-Kyo-chan es el único que siempre debe estar a mi lado – Susurro cual niña berrinchuda y al italiano le parecio adorable

-y odias cuando sientes que se aleja de ti…- Si realmente odiaba la intuición del mayor – Si quieres saberlo, Reborn quiere que te enseñe a usar tus flamas y amenazo a Kyoya-kun con llevarte a Italia si no dejaba que trabajaramos aquí, también lo convencio de quedarse callado chantajeándolo – Confeso – El tampoco quería ser separado de ti

-Kyo-chan… - murmuro dejando de pintar, genial ahora se sentía culpable, lo volvia a repetir Reborn era un bastardo pero ya se vengaría ¡Oh si el infierno iba a caer sobre el Hitman!

-Por cierto, me falto entregarle estos papeles a Kyoya-kun ¿Podrias dárselos? – Pregunto con una sonrisa complice entregando unos papeles cualquiera

-gracias – Susurro bajo con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta. Por supuesto a Giotto le molestaba la cercanía de esos dos pero se notaba que se necesitaban mutuamente asi que los dejaría ser, por ahora…

Ange se dirigía feliz a la sala del comité disciplinario, su Kyo-chan seguía siendo su Kyo-chan no habia sido su culpa, pronto todo estaría bien, podria lidiar con la visita de los rubios de alguna manera, ella siempre encontraba una forma, todo saldría bien, ya estaba a unos metros de la oficina cuando sin darse cuenta por donde iba choco con un estudiante.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo el menor y Ange sintió algo húmedo en su ropa – Que tengas buenas noches – Se separo de la morena que empezaba a tocar su abdomen viendo la sangre que manchaba su ropa

Con paso lento y sujetándose de las paredes la morena logro llegar la puerta del comité y abrirla.

-Kyo-chan…- Llamo la castaña con una sonrisa cayendo al piso bajo la preocupada del cuervo

-¡Ange! – Grito desesperado corriendo hacia la morena en el suelo

Giotto de repente sintió todas sus alarmas dispararse y llenarse de un miedo que no le dejaba respirar algo muy malo habia sucedido…

Nota de la autora: Tan tan tan... Lo se so malvada... Pero las cosas se vienen interesantes. Sigo esperando sus sugerencias de armas, mascotas y nombres -Muchas gracias a las que ya lo hicieron-. Bueno mañana entro al reclusorio, es decir escuela por lo que me demorare en actualizar un poco. Tambien sigo esperando que alguien se ofrezca a hacer la portada porfavor

1.-Reborn: 5 Votos

2.-Hibari: 2

3.-Giotto: 0- Si lo se me sorprendio-

4.- Mukuro: 0

5.-Xanxus: 0

6.- Kyoko: 0

7.-Byakurun: 0

8.-Enma: 0

9.- Hayato: 0

10.-Fon: 0


	18. 17Capitulo: Flamas y pruebas

17°Capitulo: Flamas y experimentos

Despues de su presentimiento Giotto salio corriendo de la sala de arte y al ver la reacción del Mayor, los jóvenes guardianes no dudaron en seguirlo. Algo malo habia sucedido.

Hibari corria a la enfermería con Ange en brazos como princesa, la chica seguía perdiendo sangre y empezaba a tener fiebre, mas le valia a ese doctor pervertido de cuarta estar en su puesto.

-Kyo-chan tengo frio...- Murmuro la castaña aferrándose a la ropa del mayor – Lo siento parece que ensucie tu ropa

-Esta bien, solo descansa – Dijo mientras terminaba de llegar a la enfermería y abria la puerta estrepitosamente

-¡¿he?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Pregunto el medico desorientado, pero al ver a la chica sangrando siendo colocada en la camilla se coloco serio -¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se...- Murmuro el Azabache intentando pensar con claridad, necesitaba morder a alguien hasta la muerte

-Estara bien, solo dejala aquí – El doctor empezó a buscar sus guantes y otras cosas para cerrar la herida – Debes irte, aquí no hay mucho espacio – Hibari quiso refuta pero sintió como su mano era jalada

-Estare bien Kyo-chan, estoy segura que tendras que dar algunas explicaciones – La morena le dio una sonrisa forzada y el prefecto se resigno a salir

-Sentiras un leve Pinchazo –aviso el doctor, mientras sostenia una aguja con un poco de anestesia local

-Eso no será necesario –Dijo la chica mientras se hacia bola y levantaba su blusa mostrando una herida curada para la sorpresa del mayor – Nee Doctor ¿Le gustaria oir una historia interesante? – Pregunto la menor con su respiración acelerada y el doctor asintió

Giotto llego a la enfermería con el corazón en la garganta, habia visto en su camino la sangre en el piso y temio lo peor. Logro ver al Prefecto con su ropa cubierta con lo que parecía ser sangre ajena y supo que su temor se habia hecho realidad.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto acercándose al mayor que miraba sus manos con sangre y luego empezaba a golpear el muro de la escuela una y otra vez

-Decimo ¡¿Qué sucede?!-Pregunto Gokudera y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el prefecto no fue muy difícil de entender, solo habia una persona que lograría hcer que el prefecto perdiera la compostura de esa forma y destruyera su preciada Nanimori-chuu- ¡¿Bastardo que le paso a la decima?! – Esta vez se lanzo contra el prefecto levantándolo del cuello de la camisa contra la pared -¡Responde!- Hibari no estaba para lidiar con herviboros, necesitaba saber que Ange estaba bien, necesitaba Hacer pagar al bastardo que la hubiera dañado

-Hayato-kun calmate – Los separo Giotto, quien tuvo que actuar como el mayor que era- Kyoya-Kun sabemos que estas preocupado por Ange-chan pero si queremos ayudar necesitamos saber que paso

-No lo se...- Reconocio en un murmullo – Ella cayo en mi oficina sangrando y tampoco me dijo nada

-¡Mierda! ¡¿No se supone que este lugar es seguro?! – Grito Hayato colérico, Se suponía que tenia que protegerla, se suponía que tenia que estar con ella

-Ma ma Gokudera Calmate, no ganamos nada perdiendo la paciencia – Intento calmarlo el moreno

-Yamaoto tiene razón, la persona que Ataco a Ange no debio haber ido muy lejos, ustedes pueden intentar buscar algunas pistas – Miro a los dos jóvenes y estos dos asintieron con la cabeza- Kyoya-kun necesitaremos que alguien limpie la sangre no queremos llamar atención indeseada, pídele a tus hombres que lo hagan –El azabache asintió – Yo me quedare cuidando la puerta en caso de que intenten atacar de nuevo y le avisare al resto de lo sucedido– Al tener ordenes todos se dispersaron

-Giotto – Le llamo la atención el Doctor

-¿Cómo esta ella?-Pregunto preocupado pero al ver la cara de preocupación del doctor su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido

-Su herida se cerro, y el sangrado se detuvo...-Dijo rascándose la cabeza – Es mejor que llames a Reborn, yo ya llame al Hospital de un amigo, mandaran un auto para recogerla

-¿Qué le digo?- Decidio no hacer mas preguntas ya que su intuición le decía que el doctor no diría nada mas

-Dile que es urgente, y que vamos a necesitar a Asari- Respondio sin saber que decir, la información que le dio la castaña lo habia dejado impresionado y solo podía orar por la pobre – Sera mejor que no le digan a su madre, por ahora

-Entiendo – Respondio dudoso comenzando a hacer llamadas

Hayato y Takeshi se encontraban siguiendo unas gotas de sangre que llevaban a la parte de atrás de la escuela. Ambos estaban pendientes por si aparecia cualquier enemigo. Cuando estaban llegando al final del patio las gotas se detuvieron y empezaron a buscar por los alrededores, Hayato vio algo que le llamo la atención por lo que se acerco a un árbol, y entre las raíces encontró lo que parecía ser un cuchillo ensangrentado. Decidio no tocarlo mucho y avirsale al friki del beisbol de su hallazgo.

-Gokudera, hay que irnos, movieron a Ange-chan a un hospital cercano – Aviso el mas alto

-Tch, maldicion –Maldijo mostrando el cuchillos – Encontre esto, con algo de suerte Reborn-san podrá encontrar al bastardo que encontró a la decima

-De seguro lo encontrara y cuando eso pase lo haremos pagar- Dijo sin sonreir con una mirada seria –Por ahora Ange-chan nos necesita

-Si – Acordo y ambos partieron a la dirección que les habia dado el mayor

Reborn se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital a paso firme pero rápido. La habia dejado sin vigilancia por un segundo y un bastardo se habia atrevido a tocarla, eso era algo imperdonable, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo. Solo se aseguraría de que la morena estaba bien y luego saldría a cazar al malnacido. El Dame de Giotto no le habia dicho nada, por lo que no tenia por donde comenzar su búsqueda, pero pronto le sacaría lo sucedido a ese rubio, y también lo mataria por no haberla protegido. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con el grupo que intentaba sacarle información al doctor que intentaba inútilmente de calmarlos. Todos se quedaron callados cuando una bala rozo el rostro del doctor.

-Habla –Ordeno con voz seria y el doctor trago duro

-Como le dije a Giotto la herida esta cerrada y la hemorragia contenida – Explico el doctor nervioso y varios parecieron aliviados, pero si ¿ella estaba bien porque mandarla al hospital?

-Pero – Hablo el joven Capo Vongola

-Ese es el problema, yo no cerre la herida – Todos se quedaron callados, era imposible que una herida se cerrara sola ¿cierto?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Por lo que pude ver, la cuchilla debio haber atravesado una de las arterias principales en su cuerpo- Intento explicar nervioso – Una persona normal hubiera muerto desangrada en segundos, o en un par de minutos como máximo

-Pero Ange-chan sigue viva – Concluyo Asari – si lo que dices es cierto ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ella me hablo de unas pruebas que le realizaron cuando era niña – Algunos se miraban sin entender, de que hablaba pero prefirieron quedarse callados y escuchar al doctor- El punto es que ella me conto que el doctor que la atendio en ese tiempo, quería lograr que ella "Se adaptara Para sobrevivir", por lo que inserto varias Flamas de distintos atributos en su cuerpo- Suspiro bajo la mirada incrédula de la mayoría

-¿Es posible Hacer eso? – Pregunto Giotto

-Hasta donde se no – Respondio el mayor – Por eso es que hasta ahora todas la flamas que inserto en ella se quedaron en estado neutro, durmiendo por decirlo de alguna manera, Hasta esta tarde cuando su vida se vio en peligro y sus Flamas de sol despertaron para salvarla

-No entiendo, si esas llamas le salvaron la vida ¿Por qué ella no esta mejor?

-El problema es que al despertarlas, su cuerpo se dio cuenta de los "invasores" que no habia notado antes, y las esta rechazando – Su voz paso de dudosa a seria – Sus flamas la están destruyendo de a fuera hacia dentro

-Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer ¿cierto? – Hayato mostraba desesperación en sus ojos y la mayoría se encontraba igual

-Podemos sellarlas – Dijo Giotto esperanzado

-¡Si! ¡Podemos pedirle a Nono que lo haga! – Afirmo Asari con una sonrisa

-Me temo que eso solo lo empeoraría – Todos callaron nuevamente ante las palabras del doctor- Sus flamas ya se han esparcido por todo su cuerpo, si intentaramos sellarlas o extraerlas, solo lograríamos detener su corazón o en el mejor de los casos inducirla a un coma

-Entonces – Llamo la atención Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo su Fedora - ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

-Por el momento nada, solo podemos esperar dos escenarios posibles – Penso como decir lo que tenia que decir de la manera mas delicada posible – El primero es en el cual después de un par de horas o días, sus llamas de cielo lograran calmar a las otras y se recuperaría

-¿Y el segundo?

-En el segundo, sus llamas no logran calmarse y siguen peleando hasta que su cuerpo ya no pueda soportarlo mas y...

-Muera – Finalizo Reborn - ¿Por qué me pediste que trajera a Asari?

-Ange-chan debe estar conciente para lograr calmar sus flamas, por lo que no puedo administrarle ningúna anestesia, Las flamas de Asari pueden ayudar a calmarla y mitigar un poco el dolor

-Entiendo, en ese caso entrare de inmediato –Informo el mayor

-Te lo pido, por cierto ninguno de ustedes llame a su familia, intente razonar con ella, pero insiste en no querer preocuparlos, quizás ustedes tengan mejor suerte –Finalizo el mayor abriendo la puerta para dejarlos entrar en la habitación

La habitación era del típico blanco de los hospitales, era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran entrar sin estar apretados, en una esquina cerca de la ventana se encontraba una camilla con una morena en posición fetal sobre ella, varias maquinas estaban conectadas a la castaña y ella estaba respirando con dificultad, en su frente se podía notar el sudor producto de la fiebre y su expresión podía demostrar el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-Kyo-chan – Murmuraba la menor con los ojos apretados con ambas manos en su corazón, maldición, dolia como elinfierno. –Kyo-chan

-Ange...-Susurro el prefecto acercándose a ella, arrodillándose en el suelo y tomando una de sus manos

-¿Kyo-chan? –La morena abrió los ojos y sonrio levemente al ver al azabache frente a el – ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

-Yo...-Queria decirle que todo estaría bien, que el la cuidaría, pero la verdad era que no podia hacer nada y eso lo mataba

-Kyo-chan, te preocupas demasiado, E-Estare bien- De repente empezó a toser, tapo su boca con su mano y cuando la miro esta estaba ensangrentada

-Yo Ange-chan –Saludo el moreno mayor – Deja que te ayude con eso –Se acerco a la menor colocando una mano sobre su cabeza lo que ayudo a relajarla y que dejara de toser

-Gracias Ri-nii – Sonrio débilmente concentrándose en apretar la mano que el prefecto no habia soltado

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Reborn acercándose

-No estoy segura, pero puedo mostrarte –Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y el Hitman no dudo, usando su mano libre acaricio los cabellos del azabache pasando una flama por ellos, que logro mostrarle sus recuerdos al mayor que apretó sus puños fuertemente

\- Ya veo... El mayor oculto sus ojos bajo su Fedora mientras se alejaba de la menor –Hata que vuelva no tienes permitido morir ¿entendido?

-Jamas me atrevería a desafiar al demonio –Contesto divertida

-Mas te vale –El mayor salio de la habitación siendo seguido por el terrorista

-¡Reborn-san!-Llamo Hayato tomando su mochila –Yo encontré esto en el patio- Empezo a sacar el cuchillo que habia encontrado dándoselo al mayor- ¡Porfavor déjeme ir con usted! ¡Yo no pude protegerla...por eso Yo!

-Quedate, es una orden – Lo corto bajo la mirada decepcionada del menor – Ella te necesita ahora

-Si...-Respondio con la cabeza baja entrando nuevamente a la habitación

-Hayato, Shi-chan – Llamo la morena en cuanto vio entrar al terrosrista – Vengan

-Yo Ange-chan –Le saludo el beisbolista

-Ange-sama...

-Moo ¿Podrian dejar de hacer esas caras? Me están deprimiendo bastante- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los chicos – Lo que paso no pudieron evitarlo, nadie pudo, aquello que esta destinado a su suceder sucederá y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarlo

-¡Pero, se supone que debi hacer algo! Soy su mano derecha, mi misión es protegerla y aun asi yo le falle... -Empezo a disculparse al estilo japonés hasta que Ange le golpeo en la cabeza Suavemente

-Hayato, ¿confias en mi? –Pregunto de manera seria

-¡Si!

-Entonces debes confiar, cuando te digo que no habia nada que pudieras hacer, y cuando te digo que estare bien, y eso va para todos – Levanto la mirada viendo al resto en la habitación que se sentía parecido al terrorista – Ahora necesito que hagan un par de cosas por mi

-Lo que quieras –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-Necesito que le digan a mi familia y a cualquiera que pregunte que estoy bien, no quiero preocuparlos inecesariamente – sonrio forzadamente – y también necesito que traigan a Kuro-chan, pero solo a el

-¿A la Piña? – Pregunto Hayato

-Si, ¿Pueden hacer eso por mi?

-Dalo por hecho, volveremos en un rato solo espera

-Gracias –Agradecio mientras los chicos salían de la habitación

-Mmnnh – Gruño Hibari mirando a la castaña

-Ya se que no te agrada Kuro-chan, pero necesito que haga algo por mi, ahora hay algo que necesito hacer- Dijo intentando sentarse en la camilla con ayuda del azabache y el moreno - ¿Podrian dejarnos solo a Giotto y a mi? Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar en privado

-Pero, si me voy

-No te preocupes Ri-nii será solo un momento

-Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal avísame de inmediato

-Lo hare – Acordo mientras el moreno le daba una ultima mirada y el azabache también se iba luego de un asentimiento con la cabeza - ¿Giotto podrias acercarte?

-Si...- Respondio el mayor colocándose junto a la camilla –Yo...- Antes de poder hablar sintió como le pellizcaban las mejillas – ¡Ange-chan duele! – Se quejo

-Ahora estabas a punto de disculparte conmigo, por que según tu al ser el próximo jefe de Vongola esto es tu culpa – El mayor la miro sorprendido, por supuesto que era su culpa, si el no hubiera aparecido quizás jamas la habrían atacado – Pero te equivocas, esto va mas alla de Vongola –Suspiro – Solo dire esto una vez y de la manera mas clara posible porque mi condición actual no esta como para divagar – acerco su mano al mayor y este la apretó con amabilidad – Cuando era niña, debido a mis atributos de niebla y a mi estado mental frágil, fui victima de varios experimentos, par parte de un miembro de la familia Estraneo, la misma persona con la que tengo planeado testificar en un par de semanas y la misma que probablemente ordeno esto – Finalizo con una mirada seria que se volvió dulce – En resumen mi vida ya era un desastre antes de que llegaras y no tiene nada que ver contigo y con Vongola ¿Estamos claros?

-Si...-Murmuro pensantivo intentando procesar la información dicha

-Ahora ¿Podrias acostarte conmigo?

-¡¿Eh?! – Pregunto un tanto rojo logrando que la chica riera

-Quiero descansar un rato, y tus flamas son muy relajantes- Explico con una sonrisa

-Oh claro, por supuesto – Se intento acomodar en la cama dandole espacio a la morena que lo atrajo hacia si misma colocando su cabeza en su pecho

\- Es divetido como resultan las cosas-comento acomodándose mejor – Cuando era niña varias veces desee la muerte, y ahora que estoy frente a ella, no puedo rendirme, no puedo dejarlos solos –Se aferro a la ropa del mayor con fuerza mientras este sentía como algo se humedia en su ropa – Yo... No quiero perder

-No lo haras, todo estará bien – Abrazo a Ange firmemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad – Eres fuerte y podras con esto

-Tu intuición ¿te lo dice? – pregunto burlona

-Mi corazón me lo dice

-Que cursilera mas grande – Se rio la chica y el rubio sonrio –Gracias

-No hay de que

-Como agradecimiento por todo, cuando esto termine te dejare llevarme a una cita a donde quieras – Se escondio en su pecho y el mayor no pudo evitar sonreir como un tonto

-Es un trato...- Murmuro acariciando los cabellos de la castaña

Nota de la Autora: Mas drama! y pensaba que el arma podia ser un abanico - Gracias a quien me dio la idea-o como dije el sobrero ustedes escojan, otra cosa, quien me explica como funciona lo de las mascotas - Como dije no he terminado el anime y algunas cosas no me quedan claras-. Pero bueno volviendo a lo importante, como dije tengo clases... Mendiga vida... Por lo que no se cuando actualice... Ademas parece que a todas les gusta el conejo y para Hime una vibora o un zorro, y como arma ustedes vean...Posdata: La comence a publicar en Wattpad tambien por si hay alguien interesada

1.-Giotto: 5

2.-Reborn: 3

3.-Hibari; 1

4.-Xanxus: 0

5.-Mukuro:0

6.-Enma: 0

7.-Byakurun: 0

8.-Kyoko: 0

9.-Fon: 0

10.-Dino: 0


	19. 18 Recuerdos y Muerte

Capitulo 18: Recuerdos y Muerte

Una pequeña castaña se encontraba atada a una mesa de cirugía, aun en aquella situación se encontra tranquila, ya estaba acostumbrada... Un hombre de brillante cabellera negra se acerco a ella, el hombre tenia un bata de doctor y no aparentaba mas de 20 años.

-Buenos días mi hermosa muñequita – Saludo el mayor con una sonrisa, pero la menor solo lo miro sin decir nada – Parece que hoy estamos poco comunicativas – Comento el mayor acariciando su cabello – No importa, ya hablaras luego – La sonrisa del hombre cambio de una amable a una sadica que la menor ya conocia -¿Qué flama probaremos hoy? ¿Sol? ¿Tormenta? ¿Lluvia? – Pregunto y la menor solo corrió el rostro – Tenia pensado dejarte escoger, pero si no quieres hablar, no importa – El hombre se acerco a una bandeja con algunos implementos quirúrgicos y tomo un bisturí – Supongo que hoy intentaremos con las de sol – La pequeña temblo cuando sintió el duro metal contra su pecho – Pero primero probaremos tu resistencia, por supuesto no podemos usar anestesia ya que alteraría los resultados – El hombre empezó a cortar la piel de la pequeña mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos que ya no reflejaban nada... - No es necesario que te contengas puedes gritar tanto como quieras – El mayor solo siguio cortando mientras la menor intentaba no abrir la boca hasta que toco un nervio muy sensible

-¡Haaaaa! – Grito la castaña sin poder resistirlo mas, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habia sido aquello tan malo que habia hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué pecado tan horrible habia cometido?

-Eso esta mucho mejor – El hombre sonrio de lado mientras seguía con su trabajo dejando cortes sangrantes por todo el cuerpo de la menor, ya luego se curarían probablemente... Lo único que Ange podía pensar era ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Dónde estaba Kyo-chan? ¿Por qué la habian abandonado? ¿Por qué?

-Angel-chan despierta – Ange abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos heterocromaticos. ¿Cuándo se habia quedado dormida?. Junto a ella se encontraban un cansado Asari en la cabecera, unos dormidos Hayato y Takeshi durmiendo cerca en un sillón. Dino se encontraba durmiendo en sus pies, Hibari estaba acostada junto a ella tomando su mano y ¿de donde demonios habia salido Xanxus?... Reborn seguramente... Bueno por lo menos no estaba sola... ya no mas...

-Kuro-chan, no debes sonreir se que me veo horrible –Dijo intentando sonreir ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas...

-Al contrario creo que te ves hermosa, una perfecta imagen de Una Angel-chan agotada tras una noche de pasión – comento con una sonrisa ladina

-Solo tu puedes pensar en ese tipo de cosas en esta situación – se rio la menor

-¿Y? ¿A que se que debe el honor de haber sio llamado hasta aquí?

-No se cuanto tiempo me queda – Hablo con voz seria y una sonrisa triste – Por eso necesito que hagas algo por mi, pero debes prometerme que no actuaras a menos que yo lo diga – El mayor quiso replicar pero la mirada de la Morena era mas que seria desesperada y decidio hacer lo que le pedían – Prometelo

-Al final siempre te sales con la tuya – Sonrio Mukuro tomando su meñique y uniéndolo al de la castaña – Lo prometo, ¿Y ahora para que soy bueno?

-Te dejare entrar a mi mente, lo demás podras verlo y entenderlo por ti mismo- Ange relajo un poco su respiración era mas lenta y por primera vez desde que era una niña bajo todas sus defensas – Sera mejor que te siente esto será largo – El mayor solo saco una silla de dios sabra donde y se sento apretando fuertemente la mano de Ange adentrándose en los lugares mas recónditos de su inconsiente y sus recuerdos.

Aunque no quisiera tener que revelar mucho sobre si misma, necesitaba asegurarse en caso de que no sobreviviera que ese bastardo no de saldría con la suya, y al dejar que Mukuro lo viera todo estaba creando otro testigo que podria hundir al mal nacido. Poco a poco vio como las expresiones del joven piña empezaban a cambiar en una irritadas, otras doloras, iracundas y penosas. Lamentaba tener que hacer pasar a su Kuro-chan por esto pero el era el único que podía hacerlo, debido a que se encontraba débil, no podía trasferir sus memorias con su propia fuerza, debía ser alguien mas quien invadiera su mente y para su mala suerte el único que podía hacer eso era Mukuro.

Reborn se encontraba Furico, decir que estaba enojada era poco, lo único que quería en estos instantes era ver la sangre del bastardo que lastimo a Ange correr por sus manos. Hace tiempo que no sentía tal instinto asesino recorrer su cuerpo ni tal impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Por eso no dudo en contactar con Varia para lograr encontrar con ayuda de esa banda de desadaptados dar con el paradero de los culpablres de su ira. Por supuesto cuando Xanxus se entero de lo sucedido reacciono de forma parecida a el y de inmediato le falicito todos los recursos a su dispocision incluyendo a sus propios guardianes.

El hombre de Fedora se encontraba caminando por un pasillo repleto de cadáveres, como era de esperarse no demoraron mucho en dar con el paradero del bastardo, tal parece que se trataba de un grupo de fans del trabajo del doctor encarcelado que idolatraban al sociópata de la familia Estraneo y que harian lo que fuera por el. Aunque por lo que habia logrado investigar el doctor no habia ordenado el ataque, tal parece que habia sido iniciativa del grupo de fans malnacidos el proteger a su Idolo matando a la única que podía terminar de enterrarlo en la cárcel. En este caso Ange. Por supuesto con los recuerdos de la morena podía saber perfectamente cual de todos esos bastardos mal nacidos la habia atacado, por lo que muy tranquilamente siguio su camino, sin tomar atención al desorden que hacia Varia, torturando y haciendo sufrir hasta su ultimo aliento a los residentes de ese extraño edificio, parecía que ellos también le habian tomado apego a la castaña y tampoco les agrado mucho el atentado en su contra.

Reborn siguio caminando hasta que finalmente escondido entre un monton de cadeveres se encontraba su objetivo. Convirtiendo a Leon en una pistola le dio un balazo en la cara rozando su mejilla que lo hizo gritar, una rata...

-No me arrepiento de nada Arcobaleno, todo sea por el doctor- Afirmo tomando una pisola y apuntándose en la cabeza pero antes de poder hacerlo una bala aterrizo en su mano logrando que soltara el arma- ¡Ahhhh! – Grito de dolor tocando su mano ensangrentada

-Ni creas que te dejare ir tan fácil – El mayor sonrio sádico mientras escondia sus ojos bajo su Fedora- Tu y Yo tenemos varias cuentas que arreglar – Se acerco con El mismo cuchillo que Hayato le habia dado y el menor solo tiritaba del miedo. El azabache no tenia pensado matarlo claramente, le habia prometido a Xanxus que a cambio de su ayuda le daría a el bastardo que lastimo a Ange, pero nunca especifico como debía entregarlo, solo dijo que tenia que estar vivo, Una persona sin extremidades y órganos todavía estaba vivo... Solo habia que saber donde cortar, le haría pagar caro lo que le habia hecho, de eso no habia duda.

Giotto se encontraba revisando el papelo sobre su escritorio, sobre el estaban todos los archivos de las personas involucradas en el accidente de Ange-chan. En aquellos expedientes salían sus amigos, conocidos y familiares, por lo general no se meteria con aquellas personas que por lo general eran inocentes – a sus ojos-, pero el que hubieran dañado a la castaña era imperdonable y para asegurase de que aquel incidente no se repitiera debía dar una clara señal de cero tolerancia. Teminando de ordenar el papeleo miro las carpetas una ultima vez, todos los nombres ahí estarían muertos en un par de horas, pero para el ese era un pequeño precio a pagar por la seguridad de Ange, quien lo diría, incluso el tenia su lado sádico cuando se trataba de las personas preciadas para el...

Mukuro finalmente habia terminado de mirar en la mente de la morena. Sabia que ambos eran parecidos pero jamas imagino hasta donde llegaba ese parecido, aunque por fuera la castaña podía parecer confiada y segura, por dentro era un completo desastre, lleno de dolor, soledad, culpa y una tristeza que no podía llegar a imaginar. La verdadera Ange todavía seguía encerrada en aquel manicomio y a penas habia alzado su cabeza para mirar la luz que le ofrecia su nueva familia, pero todavía seguía rota. La inocencia que le fue quitada, la fe y esperanza que se le fueron arrebatadas de la manera mas cruel posible todavía seguían perdidas, Todavia seguía si poder abrir su corazón, sin poder confiar, sin poder amar... Lo que ella le habia mostrado habia sido lo que mas habia confiado en alguien en años y ni siquiera lo habia hecho por querer lo habia hecho como ultima medida desesperada. Maldita sea, si tan solo se hubiera asegurado de destruir hasta a el ultimo Estraneo, sin tan solo no se hubiera conformado e dejarlos huir y vivir como ratas temerosas, si tan solo... Maldicion

-K-Kuro-chan Tranquilo – Logro decir la castaña con dificultad apenas podía abrir sus ojos y respirar se habia vuelto extramadamente difícil

-Lose, es solo que...- No quiso decir mas ya que sabia el esfuerzo que suponía para la castaña seguir hablando, y no quería hacerla esforzarse mas de lo necesario – Asari-san puede descansar, yo me hare cargo

-¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto el mayor notariamente cansado por el uso continuo de sus llamas y el menor asintió con seriedad – Te lo agradecería entonces – Hizo una leve reverencia y fue a acostarse junto a su hermano en el sillón moviendo ligeramente a Hayato

-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti – Sujetando su mano, logro llevar su mente a un lugar lejano.

Ange cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con su preciado jardín, respirar ya no dolia y tenia la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Por un momento solo respiro con tranqulidad disfrutando la brisa. Era una ilusión, pero se sentía tan bien, además quizás será la ultima en la que estaría...

-Tu plan es suicida – Escucho decir a su espalda y no tuvo que girarse para saber quien era

-Es la única opción que me queda – Contesto tocando sus flores y oliéndolas una ultima vez- y tu lo sabes

-Odio que tengas razón – El mayor se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda colocando su cabeza en su cuello – No te perdonare si no regresas

-Si no regreso... Encargate de cuidarlos – Dijo con un tono de voz serio pero dulce – Mis recuerdos son lo único que puede asegurar su bienestar

-Esa es una carga mu pesada – El mayor coloco sus mano en su cintura apretándola fuertemente- espero una buena recompensa~

-La tendras – La chica sujeto sus manos con delicadeza – Es tiempo...

-Lo se... - Se resigno comenzando a deshacer la ilusión – Incluso si vas al infierno te ire a buscar

-Lo se...- Sonrio la castaña tomando sus manos una ultima vez, era hora de decir adiós

Al despertar de la ilusión vio como Mukuro depositaba un beso en su frente y se alejaba lentamente, no quería ver lo que iba a pasar. Usando la ultima energía que le quedaba encendio sus llamas al máximo provocando un rechazo mas rápido y que su cuerpo comenzara a entrar en Shock mientras deseaba que todo funcionara, habia que tener fe.

Todos fueron despertados cuando las alarmas conectadas a la menor comenzaron a sonar descontraladamente y el cuerpo de la castaña empezó a dar bruscas convulsiones. Todos comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la castaña mientras intentaban detener sus convulsiones sin lograr nada, solo podían observar. Un equipo medico liderado por el doctor Shamal entro de emergencia a la sala obligándolos a todos a salir para tener mas espacio para trabajar. Reborn venia entrando junto a Giotto cuando el rubio comenzó a correr y el sin quedarse atrás corrió tras el. Al acercarse a la habitación de Ange pudieron ver como todos eran sacados de la habitación y los médicos ocupaban el lugar. Los sonidos de los instrumentos médicos eran lo único que se podían escuchar junto a las ordener de los doctores. Ella no podía morir... Era el pensamiento de todos lo presentes

-Aumenten la carga – Ordeno Shamal intentando obtener pulso de la joven que habia dejado de moverse hace unos minutos, esta era la tercera descarga que daba y no habia reacción, lamentablemente ya no habia nada mas que hacer – Hora del deceso 22:30 pm – Con cuidado levanto la sabana tapando el rostro de Ange. Era hora de dar las malas noticias

Todos en el pasillo estaban callados, pudieron escuchar perfectamente cuando la maquina que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón comenzó a emitir ese molesto pitido que indicaba que su corazón no latia mas. Al ver la cara del medico al salir por la puerta solo confirmaron sus sospechas...

-Ella entro en shock, intentamos reanimarla pero no habia nada que hacer – Dijo el Doctor con la mirada baja – Ella muri – Antes de poder terminar fue estampado contra la pared por el terrorista

-¡Se supone que debias salvarla medico de pacotilla!- Le reclamaba furioso con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Ella dijo que estaría bien mierda! – Gritaba mientras el hombre se modero a abrazarlo y contener su llanto

Los hermanos Yamamoto se consolaban mutuamente, Asari abrazaba a Takeshi quien lloraba sin importarle que otros lo notaran y ninguno de los dos podía intentar calmar al resto, ambos estaban rotos. Giotto miraba a la nada, debía resignarse a que ella estaba muerta, pero ¿porque su instinto le decía que tuviera fe?, quería creer en esa fe, pero, la muerte de la castaña le dolio mas de lo que pudiera haber imaginado y no podía pensar bien. Reborn se encontraba con sus ojos escondidos bajo su Fedora, sus puños estaban apretados al punto en que sangraban y lo único en lo que podía pensar es que jamas volveria a ver su sonrisa, jamas volveria a sentir su calidez, jamas volveria a oir su voz, jamas podria tenerla como le hubiese gustado, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentarlo, era un verdadero idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, la verdad es que siempre lo supo pero se negaba a creerlo, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, maldita sea, quería hacer arder el mundo, por habérsela arrebatado, quería sangre, quería dolor, quería a Ange... Xanxus se encontraba molesto, la castaña habia sido una buena compañera, la habia conocido hace poco pero la castaña se hacia querer, quería matar a alguien, queria venganza, mas le valia al arcobaleno haber dejado vivo al bastardo, oh como se iba a divertir con el...

Hibari, no lo quería creer, ella no podía haber muerto, ella no podía haberlo abandonado, no podía haber roto su promesa. El siempre la protegería y querria y ella a cambio siempre se mantendría a su lado, ella siempre estaría con el...Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo guiaron de vuelta a la habitación, acercándose a la cama quito la sabana que cubria el rostro de quien habia sido la única persona en su vida que habia realmente querido y tratado como igual e incluso como superior –Porque ni siquiera a su familia le habia dado ese privilegio-. Sujeto sus hombros y empezó a agitarla

-¡Ange Despierta! ¡Despierta! – Empezo a gritar deseperadamente mientras la sacudia, podía sentir como de su rostro caian lágrimas pero no le importo, solo importaba ella

-¡Kyoya detente! – Intento sepárarlo el Potro. A el también le dolia, demonios era su hermanita pero comprendia que el no era el mas afectado, y que no habia nada mas que hacer, solo les quedaba resignarse...

-¡Ange! – Grito con desesperación mientras el Bronco lograba que la soltara botandolos a ambos al piso. Ambos estaban recuperando el aliento, cuando escucharon un pitido venir de la maquina que marcaba el ritmo cardiaco de la menor. Todos se quedaron en blanco al escucharlo y enmudecieron. Otro pitido, otro y otro... Todos estaban expectantes cuando de repente se escucharon pitidos cada vez mas fuerte y rapidos

-¡Mierda eso duele! – Grito la castaña logrando levantarse un poco de golpe de la camilla para caer pesadamente en esta. Lentamente comenzó a normalizar su agitada respiración y empezó a mirar los rostros de todos que la miraban atonitos ¿Acaso habia revivido? ¿Cómo? - ¿Por qué esas caras? Les dije que confiaran en mi ¿O no? – Sonrio Ange extendiendo sus brazos – Estoy de vuelta – Finalizo mientras podía sentir como sus efusivos amigos se lanzaban a sus brazos, no no eran sus amigos, eran su Familia...

Nota mia: Primero que nada parece que el jueves es el dia del 1827, cuando estaba ne claes me llegaron varios comentarios alegrandome el dia - Lo necesitaba tenia matematicas... estupidas matematicas- Quiero aclara que mientras mas largo el comentario mejor, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia ya que me hacen ver que les importa y me ayudan a mejorar. Y ahora ya dicho eso vamos a aclara algunas cosas.

Punto uno: El porque Ange se "Solto" es simple, desde el principio intente explicar que Ange no hablaba con sus compañeros por que no los consideraba interesantes, para ella era perder su tiempo formar una conversacion trivial con alguien que no le interesaba ni un poco. Se relaciona con los chicos porque a ellos si los encuentra interesantes

Segundo: Si Ange es "Facil" es porque esa era mi intencion. Por el simple hecho que hay una parte de su pasado que no he mencionado hasta ahora, que expicara bastante... Les hago Spoiler, su doctor no solo experimento con ella... Y lo demas lo explicare mas adelante

Tercero: No se encariñen con Hime ya que ella sera una villana y quizas mas adelante incluso llegaran a odiarla

Cuarto: El porque de que el primer Lemon con Hibari fuera tan simple, es porque no sabia que tipo de lectoras tenia, y no sabia si se iban a sentir incomodas con eso...Ademas al principio nadie queria a Kyo-chan y me calentaba la cabeza pensar en algo que demostrara su tipo de relacion sin que se ofendieran y dejaran el Fic

Quinto:... No me acuerdo que era... El puesto de hermano mayor sobreprotector con derecho a roce se lo he dado a Mukuro asi que Tranquilas Hibari sigue en carrera...

Sexto: Eh estado pensando que para dejar a todo el mundo feliz, ademas del final oficila, hare otros dos alternativos, en donde se queda con otro, ustedes lo eligen. Pueden decirme si les gusta o no la idea

Septimo: como dijeron es la mafia...Yo nunca he pensado en una Donna sumisa que se deja llevar por su esposa. Antes de comenzar la historia yo investigue sobre el tema, y supe que en varias familias cuando el esposo es atrapado o asesinado es la esposa la que se hace cargo, y considero que una Donna coqueta dispuesta a todo por su familia que sabe manipular a los hombres a su alrededor, es mas que efectiva y respetada.

Octavo punto: Por ultimo dije que pareia de 20 años no que tenia 20 años, Muchas personas pueden parecer de una edad y tener otra muy diferente, solo por las dudas

1.-Hibari: 11 votos

2.-Giotto: 5 votos

3.-Reborn:2 votos

4.-Xanxus: 1

5.-Kyoko:1 - Tomare la sugerencia del Yuri... siempre me llamo la atencion-

6.- Byakurun: 0

7.-Enma:0

8.-Fon:0

9.-Mukuro:

10.-Dino: 0

Posdata a las fans del 1827 les gustara el proximo capitulo...


	20. Extra: Buscando una manada

Buscando una manada:

Desde pequeño Hibari siempre fue un carnívoro, lo único malo con eso es que a veces ser un carnívoro podía ser solitario- Aunque no es que le importase mucho en realidad-. Su tio siempre le insistia que tenia que tener una "manada" e interactuar mas, pero el problema era que el pequeño Hibari no estaba interesado en los herbívoros, y para su suerte aparte de su familia no había ningún carnívoro. Por eso es que en las tardes solia dar vueltas por la ciudad en busca de algún carnívoro – Claro para probar su estado como carnívoro tenia que soportar una pelea con el-. Lamentablemente su búsqueda no dio frutos, solo logro conseguir un grupo de seguidores, herbívoros que buscaban su protección y respeto…Molesto. Por mucho tiempo pensó que no seria capaz de encontrar a alguien que llenara un lugar en su manada, hasta que un dia todo cambio.

La alondra pequeña se encontraba caminando por la escuela, en busca de herbívoros que morder, cuando logro ver algo que no le gusto. Unos herbívoros molestaban a una pequeña herbívora castaña, que debía admitir era bastante linda-Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, tenia una reputación que mantener- . Por lo que decidio morder a los herbívoros bravucones hasta la muerte.

-No me toques – oyó decir a la menor cuando uno de los herviboros la tomo del cabello. Los ojos con los que lo miraba no reflejaban nada, pero eran de temer

-Te crees muy importante, pequeña mocosa, te enseñaremos una lección- El mayor levanto su mano contra ella, pero en vez de golpearla a ella, golpeo a su amigo

-¿¡Que te pasa?!-Pregunto el joven golpeado molesto, que de la nada empezó a golpear al otro.

De esta manera Kyoya presencio como el par de herbívoros se molia a golpes mientras la pequeña solo sacudia su falda y arreglaba su cabello como si no estuviera pasando nada frente a ella. Finalmente cuando ambos terminaron en el piso, la castaña susurro un pequeño "Idiotas" y se largo sin mirar atrás. Tal parece que Kyoya había encontrado una candidata para su manada.

Los siguientes días, se dedico a observar a la pequeña herbívora – Por el momento-, no había nada particular con ella. Solo iba a la escuela, no interactuaba con nadie, y en cuanto tocaba la campana se iba sin haber dicho palabra en todo el dia. Por supuesto los demás herbívoros la molestaban, pero ella los ignoraba descaradamente – Eran como el aire para ella básicamente, a veces incluso le hacia pensar que realmente no los veía-. El solo se moderaba a seguirla y esperar un comportamiento carnívoro de parte de la castaña.

-Deja de seguirme es molesto – Era la segunda semana de seguimiento cuando, extrañamente la castaña se paro, se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a el con una mirada molesta

-No quiero –Contesto con simpleza. Estaba seguro que había tomado su distancia ¿entonces como le había encontrado?

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto fastidiada, era muy molesto tener a alguien siguiéndola las 24 horas del dia, es que acaso ¿No tenia nada mejor que hacer?

-Porque no – contesto con un leve puchero, el hacia lo que quería, no tenia porque dar explicaciones

-Te lo advierto, nada bueno le pasa a las personas a mi alrededor – Advirtio para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino. Era extraño pero por un momento creyo ver algo en los ojos inexpresivos de la pequeña, una profunda tristeza, y por alguna razón no le gusto aquello.

Los días pasaron y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil seguirle el paso a la herbívora, había algo que evitaba que la pudiera encontrar, y cada vez que creía que la tenia, resultaba que seguía a la persona incorrecta. Harto de la situación decidio esperarla fuera de su casa, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por ahí y esta vez no se dejaría engañar. Para su mala suerte aquel dia comenzó a llover torrencialmente y el no había llevado paraguas, Maldicion…Pero aun asi no se rendiría, en algún momento tendría que salir. Hibari estaba totalmente empapado, tiritaba y su cabeza le empezaba a doler, pero aun asi no se rindió y siguió esperando.

-Eres un idiota persistente ¿Lo sabias? – Escucho decir a su espalda y se giro, viendo a la castaña con un paraguas negro mirándolo enojada – Ven nos vamos – Lo tomo del mano y comenzó a guiarlo por las calles de la ciudad, su mano era extrañamente calida.

No tenia muy claro donde lo llevaba, pero no se quejaba finalmente tenia su atención, y podría saber si realmente era una carnívora, si realmente era lo que estaba buscando.

Hibari despertó confundido, miro a todos lados estaba en su habitación ¿habia sido un sueño?. Intento moverse, pero sintió un peso extra, al mover su mirada se encontró con la pequeña castaña dormida sobre el, se veía tan pacifica, tan tranquila, era diferente a la imagen lejana y vacía que solia dar.

-Kyoya veo que ya despertaste – Giro la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa relajada de su tio Fon - ¿Cómo te sientes? Ayer tuviste una fiebre terrible

-¿Fiebre? – No recordaba estar enfermo, aunque si recordaba haberse sentido un poco confundido y mareado

-¿No te acuerdas? – Pregunto curioso y al ver la expresión del menor entendio que el no se había dado cuenta – Ayer ella te trajo a casa, tenias una fiebre terrible, se mantuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, y te atendio ella misma, Fue bastante divertido verla pelear con Alaude por que según el una herbívora no tenia nada que hacer aquí – Recordo con una sonrisa divertida- Fue muy divertido ver como le demostró a Alaude lo carnívora que era, el pobre sigue en su habitación, no tengo muy claro que fue lo que le hizo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no volverá a meterse con tan decidida jovencita

-Hmmm- Asi que si era una carnívora después de todo. Ademas le había cuidado, perfectamente pudo haberlo abandonado en la calle con la lluvia y la fiebre, pero no lo hizo, lo llevo a su casa, e incluso peleo por el derecho de quedarse a su lado, finalmente había encontrado lo que había estado buscando – Ella es una carnívora, es parte de mi manada

-Oh, me alegra saber que finalmente encontraras una amiga, aunque quizás deberíamos despertarla – Sugirio, pero el azabache menor la miro, y pensó que seria una lastima arruinar su sueño, el que parecía ser muy bueno, y ahora que se fijaba bien, la castaña tenia sus manos entrelazadas con la de el

-No, descansare otro rato – Aviso acomodándose cerca de la pequeña, quedando acurrucado alrededor de la morena. Fon por su parte solo se retiro con una sonrisa, su sobrino finalmente había encontrado alguien con quien poder estar tranquilo y relajar su guardia, había encontrado su cielo…

Nota de la autora: Este es un extra, ya que a varias les gusta el 1827, pensé que les gustaría, además ya que estos dos pasaron por mucho juntos seria bueno para explicar como su relación comenzó y fue avanzando. Por cierto además quería pedirles algo. En unos capítulos mas tengo planeado que aparezca el doctor. Quiero que me ayuden a decidir quien será. Primero quiero aclarar que no pertenecerá a KHR, ya que es un personaje que existe exclusivo en este fic, cuando les digo que me ayuden a escoger le digo por ejemplo: A mi me gustaría Sebastian de Kuroshitsuiji para el papel de doctor. No significa que sea un Crossover, es solo para hacer una idea de como es físicamente y quizás psicológicamente. Ustedes pueden decidir si lo dejan con su nombre original o si quieren cambiarlo por otro. Finalmente la que me de el personaje que será el doctor, podrá escoger de que será el próximo extra – Pareja, situación, etc-. Y como este es un extra no hay votación, si quieren votar háganlo en el capitulo anterior, gracias por los reviews


	21. Capitulo 19: Explicaciones

19° Capitulo: Explicaciones

Despues de una sesión de abrazos y lagrimas, los chicos finalmente soltaron a la castaña para que el doctor le hiciera una revisión, es decir habia estado legalmente muerta por minutos, debían asegurarse de que estuviera totalmente bien. Por su parte Reborn ya mas tranquilo fue a buscar algo a su auto. Sin prisa saco un maletín negro de su auto, este tenia el sello de Vongola y seria la solución a sus problemas momentáneamente.

-¿Se los diras tu o yo?-Escucho preguntar el doctor a la menor que hacia una mueca mientras eran mirados por ojos curiosos

-¿De que hablan? – Llamo la atención el Hitman, logrando que un escalofrio recorriera a la castaña. Mierda si no habia muerto antes de seguro moria ahora

-De la resurrección de Ange-chan y que la causo – Explico el Doctor – Y de como Murio en primer lugar – Miro de forma acusativa a Ange que corria la mirada haciéndose a la desentendida

-Explicate ahora- Dijo con Tono serio el Hitman mirando a la joven de manera amenazante y la morena suspiro. Tuvo una buena vida...

-El Shock que tuve en la noche se debio a que yo incite mis llamas a perder el control- Su mirada miraba tranquilamente las sabanas de la cama- Me estaba quedando sin opciones, por lo que recordé una vez que el doctor habia hecho algo parecido, y para que no muriese el me indujo al Shock logrando que mi cuerpo se "Reiniciara" de alguna manera, Logrando dormir a los "invasores" y que mi cuerpo se olvidara de ellos

-¿Existia alguna garantía de que volverías? – Pregunto el Hitman y la chica mordio sus labios corriendo la mirada, negando con la mirada, Sip estaba bien muerta

-¡Decima Jamas vuelva a hacer eso! – Rogo Hayato acercándose

-Jamas vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa manera- Añadio Yamamoto sin ninguna sonrisa

-Eres importante para nosotros y cuando creimos que te habíamos perdido...- Añadio Dino abatido

-Lo se y lo siento, pero era la única opción que tenia, podía sentir como perdia mis fuerzas, si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente Hubiera muerto de verdad- Intento defenderse, pero aquello no lograba que las miradas hostiles hacia ella disminuyesen

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto El Hitman cambiando al tema dirigiendose al Doctor

-Ademas del hecho de haber muerto, todo lo demás se encuentra bien, solo necesita algo de descanso y estará como nueva

-¿O sea que ya me puedo ir? – Pregunto Ilusionada, personalmente odiaba los hospitales y no quería estar en uno mas de lo necesario

-Como dije necesitas reposo y observación...-Queria insitir en que se quedase pero los ojos de cachorro de la menor no lo dejaban seguir objetando – Supongo que siempre y cuando alguien te cuide y no hagas muchos esfuerzos puedes irte – Suspiro resignado – Iré a reunir el papeleo – Informo el Doctor para salir de la habitación

-Traje algo para ti – El Hitman se acerco con el maletín y lo coloco sobre las piernas de la castaña. Al Abrirlo mostro dos brazaletes largos y dorados con el emblema de Vongola en ellos. En la parte que iba hacia el pecho tenían unas pequeñas cadenas colgando nada muy largo, y la mayoría podria pensar que eran unos lindos accesorios pero Ange supo de inmediato lo que eran... Cadenas y Grilletes...

-No sabia que tenías este tipo de gustos aunque era de esperarse – Comento entre burlona y aterrada por los "Brazaletes"

-Tus brazos – Ordeno y la menor extendió sus brazos ya que no quería hacer enojar al Hitman... Todavia mas. El Hitman saco los brazaletas y se los coloco, logrando que la morena hiciera una mueca en su rostro y sintiera un escalofrio. Algo estaba diferente, ¿Pero que?. Al cerrar los grilletas tomo su mano - ¿Qué ves?

-Nada... Es decir todavía puedo sentir algo pero no hay imágenes – Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por primera vez en su vida no veía nada al tocar a otra persona- ¿Cómo?

-Las cadenas reprimen tus poderes, no los sella, siguen Ahí pero es mas difícil mantenerlas y manifestarlas – Explico soltando su mano. Le hubiera gustado sellarlos, pero eso seria dejar desprotegida a La morena y no se arriesgaría – Te darán mas control, pueden ser algo pesadas, pero tendras que soportarlo

-¡Gracias! – Contesto con uns sonrisa abrazando al azabache

-No te alegres tanto, esos "Brazaletes" tienen mas de una función – El Mayor sonrio sádico y la menor se estremecio – Esas cadenas tienen un rastreador incorporado, y antes de que siquiera pienses en quitártelas, te advierto que solo la persona que te las coloco puede quitártelas y si intentas hacerlo tu misma tendras que abstenerte a las consecuencias – Advirtio y lo único que pudo pensar Ange fue mierda, algo le decía que las funciones que tenia ese maldito brazalete le darían mas de un dolor de cabeza

-Mierda...- Susurro la castaña molesta. Estaba cansada luego lidiaría con eso, ahora solo quería descansar – Kyo-chan ¿Me cuidarías?- Pregunto con voz dulce extendiendo sus brazos y el mayor solo se acerco y la tomo en brazos cual princesa

-Herbivoros encárguense del papeleo- Ordeno mientras salía con la morena en brazos. Nadie dijo nada, era obvio que no lograrían detenerlos y era obvio que por ahora se necesitaban. Pero eso no quería decir que no les fueran a ver mas tarde.

-Yo me encargare del Papeleo- Dijo Giotto suspirando pesadamente, maldito papeleo- Ustedes deberían ir a descansar – Les sugirió a los jóvenes que en este momento realmente necesitan un descanso y un baño... Apestaban

-Reborn, Dino ustedes deberían hablar con Mama para que no se preocupe – Los dos asintieron con la cabeza mientras salían. Para su suerte Xanxus-nii se habia ido a atender unos asuntos de los que no quiso saber debido a la sonrisa macabra que portaba, solo esperaba que no le creerá más papeleo. Bueno de todas maneras hoy traía una espléndida sonrisa, después de todo tenía una cita con Ánge-chan lo que significaba que tendría que planearlo, se esforzaría por hacer una cita perfecta.

Kyoya llevó a Ánge a su casa, sus padres vivían actualmente en Italia por lo que vivía solo en una gran casa de estilo Japonesa que pertenecía a su familia. Por supuesto tenía personas que se encargarán de la limpieza y de otros quehaceres del hogar pero sólo iban esporádicamente, no le gustaba tener herbívoros en su casa.

-¿No tendrás galletas?- preguntó la morena rompiendo el silencio. Kyo-chan había estado callado todo el viaje y podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. No iba a poder descansar...

-...- El azabache no respondió y simplemente la cargo a la habitación principal

Sin mucha delicadeza la tiro sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella. Ánge solo extendió sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras el azabache las aprisionaba con una mano y con la otra literalmente rompía su ropa. La había perdido... Necesitaba sentir que seguía junto a él, que todavía tenían aquella Insana conexión. Con deseo la beso desenfrenadamente invadiendo su boca sin dejarla respirar, aunque ella no se quejaba, están siendo mas rudo que de costumbre pero lo entendía y se lo debía por preocuparlo. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando comenzó el vaivén de caderas, era rápido y agresivo. Le fascinaba- ella no tenia problema en clasificarse como sadomasoquista, con tendencias al masoquismo…-, Kyoya separo sus labios y empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando besos que luego se convirtieron en mordidas que marcaban al vivo rojo su piel. La morena solo se aferraba a él dejando marcas de uña en su espalda, mientras pedía más. En el fondo ella también necesitaba afirmar que seguía junto a él...El azabache finalmente soltó sus muñecas y entrelazo sus dedos, apretando su mano. Cuando pensó que la había perdido por primera vez se sentido aterrado, no podía perderla, a ella no, un mundo sin ella, era un mundo que no deseaba conocer, al punto en que incluso pensó que quitarse la vida hubiera sido aceptable, su amor y cariño estaba corrompido, se había convertido en algo que ninguno de los dos podía definir a ciencia cierta pero aquel lazo que compartían era lo único a lo que podían aferrarse. Era lo único que querían y necesitaban.

-E-Escuche... tú V-Voz - murmuro Ánge mientras el azabache perdía cada vez más el control y sacaba todo lo carnívoro dentro de si mismo - Me Llamaste...- Afirmó tomándolo del cabello logrando que sus miradas se conectaran - M-Me Hiciste volver- dijo segura sobre sus labios.

Aquello envió toda su cordura a un lugar lejano, logrando hacer que su comportamiento ya de por sí rudo, se volviera totalmente salvaje y descontrolado, logrando sacarle gemidos ahogados a la castaña, que solo se aferraba a el lo mas fuerte que podía, intentando mover sus caderas al ritmo del otro para aumentar el placer de ambos. A la mierda el autocontrol a ella le encantaba. Reborn quizás fuera alguna clase de deidad en el sexo, pero su Kyo-chan era una bestia un verdadero carnívoro que conocía todos "sus puntos dulces" y todos su fetiches. La mandaba al bendito Cielo...

Al terminar como de costumbre se acurrucaron, apoyándose en el otro respirando su aroma y sintiendo su calidez, todo estaba bien...Por ahoa podían descansar y no preocuparse por un futuro que cada vez se volvia mas cercano

Al despertar Ánge pudo notar que ya era entrada la tarde por la luz del sol. No se sorprendió de no encontrar a su compañero, por lo general el no dormía y se quedaba para asegurarse de que no tuviera pesadillas, pocas veces dormían al mismo tiempo. Intentó levantarse, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado, las cadenas pesaban y el "ejercicio" que había realizado no ayudaba. Con un suspiro pesado y usando toda su fuerza se colocó de pie y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez adentro se fue directo a la ducha, pasar un tiempo en el hospital la hacía sentir sucia... El agua en su cuerpo logró relajar sus músculos, por un momento pensó en que las cadenas podían oxidarse, pero tampoco era como si pudiera quitárselas, por lo que ese pensamiento salió rápidamente de su cabeza. Al terminar se miro en el gran espejo del baño, pudiendo notar todas las marcas en su cuerpo. No solamente las que Kyo-chan había dejado, sino que también las que aquel bastardo le había dejado, se sintió asquerosa, odiaba esas cicatrices, y odiaba lo que significaban, que le habían arrebatado su humanidad, que mientras aquel bastardo no muriese jamás sería libre y que había atado a Kyo-chan a una promesa que los destruiría a ambos... Chasqueo sus dedos esperando que desaparecieran, pero no pasó nada. Mierda las esposas... Volvió a concentrarse y volvió a chasquear los dedos, esta vez desaparecieron todas las marcas, aquello la cansaría, pero para ella valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió a la habitación y tomo algo de ropa que guardaba ahí, no planeaba salir y lo más probable es que llegaría visita, quería a Tedy, el peluche que Kyo-chan le había regalado cuando eran niños, le gustaba tener algo que abrazar al dormir, de otra forma sentía que le faltaba algo. Volvió a suspirar, ahora que lo recordaba tenía una cita con Giotto, de seguro se esforzaría mucho... Eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar tarde o temprano, ya no le temía - Tanto-, pero seguía sin querer acercársele mucho, no quería ensuciar a tan puro cielo, y eso era lo único que ella sabía hacer, sin contar que con el no tenía ninguna garantía... Con todos a su alrededor se había asegurado de curar sus corazones y heridas de manera en que siempre la necesitasen, de que jamás la abandonaran... Pero él no necesitaba llenar ningún vacío, no estaba roto, era frustrante... Realmente no sabía lidiar con el... Volvió a suspirar ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

\- Cada vez que suspiras dejas escapar la felicidad - Escucho decir cerca de ella logrando que se sobresaltara, Maldicion no le pasaba hace años, el brazalete realmente funcionaba...

\- Es mi problema - Gruño acostándose bajo las sabanas escondiendo su cabeza. Ahora Mukuro la conocía mejor que nadie, oh la vida era tan buena y generosa - nótese el sarcasmo-.

-kufufu, parece que el "ejercició" con Kyo-chan te dejo agotada- se burlo acostándose junto a ella - nunca me imaginé que el prefecto pudiera llegar a ser tan "Apasionado" - continuó - Y las marcas, oh dios las marcas gracias a dios por qué tienes las llamas de la Niebla, no me imagino salir a la calle con tales marcas, matarías a una monja de un infarto - al escuchar la risa de la joven y como asomaba su cabeza se sintió feliz, estaba logrando su cometido - aunque de niño era lindo, claro era un total acosador pero lindo

\- Se veía tan lindo cuando hacía pucheros - Agregó con una sonrisa

\- aunque siempre los negaba- añadió con una carcajada - me hubiera encantado tener una cámara

\- Para el chantaje - su mirada se volvió cómplice

\- Y la extorsión - ambos sonrieron entre risas - Tu y yo dominaremos el mundo cariño

\- Y luego lo veremos arder - Sus ojos mostraban lo feliz que se encontraba, después de todo, confiar en alguien no había sido tan malo como pensaba...

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado, si intente hacer el lemom mas "Lemonoso" vamos de a poco. Eso me recuerda sigo esperando sus sugerencias para el papel de doctor sociopata-Abusador-Obsesionado-Malnacido, me han gustado su sugerencias, pero deben recordar que lo describir de cabello negro, aunque ahora que lo pienso se lo puede teñir... Bueno, las dejo estare esperando sus Reviews - Desde ahora pondre solamente a los personajes por los que voten por que para mi cualquiera puede entrar en competencia y diez son muy pocos y tan bien me da flojera escribir mas...

1.-Hibari: 8

2.-Reborn:1

3.-Giotto:1


	22. Capitulo 20: Regalos y conejos

Capítulo 20: Regalos

Narra La Autora:

Los guardianes de la castaña, junto con el bronco se encontraban en la puerta de la casa del prefecto, aunque sus instintos de sobrevivencia les gritaban que huyeran del hogar del carnivoro, sus ganas de ver a la castaña los motivaron a abrir la puerta. Tocaron un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, hasta que lograron escuchar unos gritos horrorizados venir de dentro de la casa. Sin pensarlo mucho botaron la puerta y corrieron hacia los gritos, pensando en que la chica podia necesitar proteccion. Al botar la puerta de la habitacion - El prefecto los mataria luego por romper su casa- se encontraron con una extraña imagen.

Ange y Mukuro se encontraban acostados en una cama matrimonial, ambos acurruados junto a el otro cubiertos comodamente por un par de frazadas rodeados de varias envolturas de dulces y migas. Todavia tenian un bol lleno con mas chocolates y galletas. Los gritos volvieron a escucharse y todos voltearon a ver la television que mostraba una mujer siendo cruelmente torturada, estaba mas que decir que los dos en la cama reian a carcajadas, por la escena, ambos daban miedo...Fue lo que pensaron todos...

-Oh hola chicos - Saludo Ange, colocandole pausa a la pelicula

-¿Que se supone que hacen? - Pregunto Dino

-Planeamos la dominacion mundial - Por alguna razon todos lo creyeron al ilusionista, esos dos eran capaces de hacerlo, lo que les recordaba una de las reglas que Reborn les habia dado. Nunca dejar a Mukuro y a Ange solos por extendidos periodos de tiempo.

-Solo bromea, solo nos entreteniamos un rato - Dijo la castaña sentandose apropiadamente para recibir visitas

-¿Viendo peliculas de Horror?- Pregunto el Beisbolista logrando que ambos ilsuionistas se encogieran de hombros.

-Decima le traje galletas - Llamo la atencion el terrorista y a Ange y Mukuro le brillaron los ojos. Tal parece que al ver los recuerdos de Ange habia tomado algunas aficiones de la chica, raro, pero no se quejaba pudo haber sido peor, pudo haber desarrollado afecto por el prefecto, Dios no lo permita.

-Haya-chan, ¿te he dicho cuanto te quiero? - El terrorista solo enmudecio con un leve sonrojo mientras le entregaba las galletas - Por cierto ¿Como esta Mama?

-Ella esta bien, Cuando le dijimos que estabas con Hibari-san parecio tranquila - Comento Yamamoto sentandose en una orilla de la cama - Por otra parte Fon-san parecia molesto

-¿Nos olvidamos de Fon-Nii? - Pregutno Ange mirando a Mukuro

-Nos olvidamos de Fon...- Asintio Mukuro, y ambos tragaron duro- cuando te mate ¿Me dejas tus galletas?

-Fon-nii siempre ha sido benevolente...- Suspiro Ange, de seguro le daria el sermon de su vida, no era mentira que la mataria... del aburrimiento... Sus sermones eran tan largos y tan poeticos que daban para escribir una trilogia del saber con mas de trecientas paginas por libro

-¿Desde cuando ustedes dos son tan unidos? - Fue Takeshi el que pregunto lo que todos querian saber. Antes esos dos se llevaban bien, pero ahora habia un aura complice entre ellos, una confianza, que antes no habia, como si se concieran de toda la vida y en parte los hacia sentir celosos

-Somos compañeros delictivos

-Y los futuros reyes del mundo - Agrego Mukuro - ese es un lazo muy fuerte~

-Sin contar la locura - Mukuro asintio, y nadie discutio nada, esos dos estaban igual de locos y la unica diferencia era que Mukuro lo exteriorizaba mas que Ange

-Ange-nee deberia solo tomarle atencion al Gran Lambo-sama- Se quejo el menor con un puchero

-En ese caso ven a darme un abrazo - Sonrio la castaña extendiendo sus brazos y el menor salto pero al no medir la profundidad tropezo con la cama logrando que su bazooka cayera sobre el lanzando un Humo rosado

-Yare Yare, hace tiempo que no estaba aqui- Comento el Lambo adulto que habia quedado sobre las piernas de Ange - Ange-Nee veo que sigues jugando con la piña - Fulmino con la mirada al joven piña colocandose de pie y tomando a la menor en brazos

-¡Vaca estupida baja a la Decima! - Bramo Gokudera sacando su dinamita

-A menos que quieras que el Prefecto-san te mate por destruir su casa yo no haria eso - Dijo alejandose del terrorista- Y agradeceria que desde ya se abstengan de cualquier conducta inapropiada con Mi Ange-nee

-Oh, esto se vuelve interesante - Comento La castaña con una sonrisa divertida

-Lambo creo que te equivocas nosotros no...

-Ustedes son unas bestias, detras de un lindo angelito, por eso desde siempre ha sido mi trabajo mantenerlos a raya - Advirtio con una mirada seria, y la verdad eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad- Eso me recuerda que te traje un regalo

-¿Regalo?- preguntó La castaña intrigado

-Reborn me dio esto - bajo a la castaña mientras sacaba una caja y un anillo de su chaqueta - Me dijo que te lo entregas cuando viniera

-¿para qué sirve?- empezó a mirar la caja con curiosidad y el anillo que tenía una especie de conejo negro grabado - Hermoso...- susurro al ver el iris rojo del animal heco con lo que parecian ser rubíes

\- Pensé que te gustaría, ellos te explicarán para qué sirve - apuntó a los chicos que los miraban intrigados - Este fue creado especialmente para ti

-¿Para mí?- antes de poder responder, un humo rosa rodeó a Lambo trayendo de vuelta al menor. La morena solo se moderó a guardar su regalo y tomar al pequeño confundido en brazos -¿De dónde sacaste dulces?

\- Es un secreto - contestó él menor y la castaña lo miro curiosa pero no dijo nada

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere ver una película?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Ánge acostándose nuevamente con Lambo en brazos. Esta de más decir que todos palidecieron y se sintieron tentados a irse.

Cuando se hizo la noche la mayoría tuvo que partir con la promesa de que volverían mañana. El único que se quedo fue Mukuro, pero el joven piña se fue en cuanto llegó el Prefecto - solo porque no quería destrozar la casa donde Ánge se estaba quedando-. La noche paso tranquila, la castaña cocino algo simple mientras Hibari se daba un baño y ambos cenaron juntos. Los dos estaban cansados por lo que simplemente se fueron a dormir juntos, abrazándose al otro y aferrándose a su calidez.

Al día siguiente Kyo-chan se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela y dejó a Ánge durmiendo, solo daría un par de vueltas, ordenaría algunos documentos y volvería para cuidar a la castaña.

Ánge fue despertada por el sonido de unos disparos, no había que ser un genio para saber quién era. Con pesadez se levanto- estaba tan calentita la cama...- y fue a cambiarse de ropa, hoy comenzaría con el castigo del Hitman, por qué si todavía recordaba el como se atrevió a amenazar a Su Kyo-chan y eso era algo imperdonable, se divertiría de lo lindo.

Reborn entró destruyendo la cerradura a balazos- después de todo le daría una advertencia a la joven para que se levantara- y entro a la residencia Hibari muy tranquilamente. Sin mucho pensarlo se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa.

Ánge pasó junto a él y comenzó a preparar el café sin dirigirle la mirada al Hitman. Como era costumbre cuando estaban solos en cuanto el azabache tuvo la oportunidad tomo de la cintura a Ánge sentándole en sus piernas. La morena solo sonrió coqueta colocando sus manos en los hombros del mayor. Dulce dulce venganza...

\- Chantajeaste a Kyo-chan - recriminó la castaña sobre los labios del otro rozándolos y acariciandolos

\- Era un medio para un fin - contestó con la intención de unir sus labios, pero Ánge se alejó y movió sus caderas de forma insinuante

\- Lamento decir que eso merece un castigo - el Hitman alzó una ceja y la morena se acercó al oído del otro - Abstinencia- la palabra le cayó como plomo al de patillas mientras Ánge sonreía victoriosa colocándose de pie y terminando de preparar el café - déjame advertirte que si intentas cualquier cosa, solo aumentarás tu tiempo de penitencia - Mierda... No debió tentar su suerte al meterse con el prefecto, debió haberlo visto venir... Mierda...

-Me enteré que la Vaca adulta te dio algo - No había nada que hacer, una ves que Ánge decidía algo nada la hacía cambiar de opinión ... Mierda... Por lo menos se encargaría de cobrársela al culpable - a sus ojos Giotto-. Oh si el rubio iba a caer...

\- casi lo olvidaba - colocó las tazas en la mesa y busco entre su ropa la caja y el anillo mostrándoselas al Hitman- dijo que tú se las habías dado

-Mmmh- medito. Si su yo del futuro se las había enviado, de seguro sería porque era cociente de que actualmente se encontraba en búsqueda de una caja que se ajustará a la menor. Aunque debía admitir que no había logrado ver una parecida antes - Parece que hoy tendremos entrenamiento - sonrío malicioso, si no podía sacarse el estrés de una manera de la sacaría de otra... Ambas funcionaba

Después de tomar desayuno, se dirigieron a un bosque algo alejado, como precaucion si algo salia mal. Estaban cerca de la montaña en un lugar aislado, por lo que ya era hora del entrenamiento. Una vez estuvo a una distancia segura de la menor - Sea lo que sea que saliera de ese anillo tenia el presentimiento que no seria nada bueno-.

-La caja y el anillo, sirven para "Liberar" Un arma con forma animal, que te servira para poder pelear y protegerte - Explico de la manera mas simple que se le ocurrio - Debes colocarte el anillo, para poder abrir la caja - La castaña lo miraba interesada, todo le parecia muy divertido y conveniente. Se coloco el anillo y luego sostuvo la caja con su otra mano - Coloca el Anillo en la ranura y concentra tus flamas

-Entiendo - Ange relajo su respiracion, y se concentro, como habia aprendido de Fon-nii y coloco el anillo en la ranura. Sus llamas brillaron y un pequeño Conejo negro con un pequeño traje rojo y blanco, que Tenia ojos rojos y colita blanca aparecio frente a ella - ¡Que lindo! - Extendio sus brazos hasta el animal que salto enseguida, acurrucandose en los brazos de la castaña

-Pense que seria mas grande...- Murmuro para si mismo el Hitman, acercandose con cautela. Viendo como el animal parecia feliz junto a Ange - Hay que averiguar para que es bueno esa cosa - Se acerco mas a la castaña queriendo tocar su hombro, para llamarle la atencion, pero una extraña niebla empezo a aparecer, sorprendiendolo y logrando que se alejara un poco.

En menos de un segundo el conejo dio un salto fuera de los brazos protectores de Ange, y paso de ser un lindo y pequeñito conejito, A ser un conejo de a lo menos tres metros. En sus brazos estaban atadas unas cadenas que flotaban por el lugar, y los ojos le parecian brillar de manera amenazante, sin mencionar que cuando abrio la boca mostro dos hileras de dientes dignos de un tiburon. El lugar se volvio oscuro repentinamente, y por lo que podia apreciar el Hitman, el conejo tenia intenciones asesinas en su contra, y debia admitir que estaba un poco asustado...

-Wow eres mas hermoso de lo que imaginaba- Grito feliz la castaña que habia quedado detras del conejo. Se acerco a el con una sonrisa y extendio sus brazos nuevamente, el animal encogio su cabeza y se dejo acariciar nuevamente relajando el aura homicida a su alrededor.

-Era de esperarse que esa cosa fuera tuya - Se burlo, pero antes de que Ange pudiera responderle, una cadena paso rozando su rostro, si no se hubiera movido, lo mas probable hubiera sido que le atravesara la cabeza.

-Mo Reborn, no debes pelear con Nightmare - Dijo con un puchero

-¿Nightmare? - Pregunto curioso ¿Cuando lo habia nombrado?

-Si, me gusta y a el tambien le gusta ¿Cierto? - De alguna manera el conejo asintio. Esta bien ese conejo era inteligente se lo tenia que reconocer

-Me parece que el nombre le queda - Acordo el Hitman.¿Un conejo negro de tres metros con ojos carmesi y dientes que le causarian envidia a un tiburon? definitivamente clasificaba en la categoria de pesadilla... - Ahora veamos lo que pueden hacer juntos, quiero que ambos vengan contra mi - Convirtio a Leon en una pistola - No se contengan

-Como desees~ - Canturreo divertida la castaña. - Nightmare danos algo de espacio - Ordeno y el conejo asintio.

De repente una neblina muy espesa lleno el lugar, y el cielo antes un tanto nublado, ahora estaba totalmente negro. Bastante inteligente cegar al enemigo, un punto a su favor, pero tales trucos no funcionarian con el. Escuchando los pasos de la menor, logro esquivar una patada

-Muy lenta - Advirtio disparandole a la castaña que logro agacharse esquivando la bala

-¿Seguro? - Pregunto con una sonrisa felina y Reborn sintio como algo le ataba la pierna, una cadena... La cadena empezo a moverse logrando mecerlo de arriba a abajo de manera muy brusca. Cuando corrio la vista para apuntar a Ange, esta ya no estaba, se le habia escapado, era un buen truco, pero todavia les faltaba mucho para poder con el. Con un rapido movimiento logro soltarse, y ganar algo de distancia. Ange se mantenia callada, seria dificil localizarla, pero pensandolo bien estaba peleando con un conejo de tres metros ¿Que tan dificil seria de encontrar?. Moviendose con sigilo logro encontrar al conejo y dispararle por la espalda, pero antes de que la bala impactara una cadena la detuvo. El conejo se dio vuelta y empezo a atacarlo con cadenas a diestra y siniestra, Reborn solo esquivaba, intentando acertarle un disparo de ves en cuando, se estaba volviendo lento...

-Puedo entender porque eres el mejor Hitman del Mundo - Escucho a su espalda, y se agacho evitando una de las cartas de la menor, pero sin darse cuenta esta carta exploto, logrando cegarlo. Cuando retrocedio una cadena paso cerca de el - Pero si no me tomas enserio moriras~ - La cadena se prendio en flamas logrando que se volviera mas dificil esquivarlas. Esta bien, la chica era buena, muy buena...Seria una buena asesina a sueldo o un ejercito de una persona.

-No presumas tanto - El Hitman sonrio corriendo hacia ella, y empezo a dispararle a diestra y siniestra, Por supuesto el conejo uso sus cadenas para desviarlas. Pero cuando la ultima bala fue disparada Ange cayo al piso respirando de manera acelarada. Nightmare se coloco frente a ella de manera protectora, pero el tambien se notaba cansado. Un humo negro lo rodeo y volvio a convertirse en un pequeño conejito. La niebla se disperso y el cielo se aclaro

-¿Podriamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso? - Pregunto la castaña con la respiracion acelerada. El conejito aunque habia vuelto a su tamaño original y se veia cansado seguia en posicon de batalla delante de la castaña, era en cierta forma adorable

-Cinco minutos - Le concedio el Hitman. Debia admitir, que le habia costado bastante mantenerles el Ritmo, solo les faltaba algo de resistencia y los brazaletes de la castaña tampoco ayudaban mucho, deberia entrenarla mas, pero iban por buen camino. Ambos eran una buena combinacion, sin mencionar que el conejo parecia en extremo protector con Ange, lo noto en el instante en que dejo de protegerse a si mismo para protegerla a ella. Eso era exacto lo que buscaba, aunque no le gustaba la manera en que le miraba. Miro de nuevo al conejo, que parecia mirarlo amenazante, de un salto llego a los brazos de la castaña que con una sonrisa lo recibio acariciandolo cariñosamente. Estaba seguro que aquel conejo le estaba provocando, y que le sonreia arrogante y con burla. Estaba empezando a odiar a ese conejo...

Nota de la autora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado y en el proximo capitulo, mostrare las cosas desde el punto de vista, la odiaran... Y queria anunciar que nuestro doctorcito sera -redoble de tambores- Claude de Kuroshitsuji II, la idea fue de 1827Forever1827 por lo que en los comentarios puedes pedirme el especial de lo que tu quieras, y creeme que Tomare tus consejos y ya no me contendre, tambien pronto apareceran Enma-chan y Bakurun - se desatara el infierno-... Por ultimo que les parecio ¿Nightmare? ...Nos vemos pronto gracias por los Reviews que me alegran el dia!

1.-Hibari: 5 o 6 -Me parece-

2.-Reborn: 2

3.-Giotto: 2

4.-Mukuro: 1


	23. Capitulo 21: Hime

Capítulo 21: Lo que Hime piensa

Narra la autora:

Hime siempre supo que su hermana era rara. Cuando eran pequeñas, eran bastante unidas, pero aquello cambio cuando su hermana empezó a tomar distancia. Al principio no lo noto, su hermana actuaba normal, pero ya no jugaban juntas, luego dejaron de dormir juntas y finalmente le dejo de hablar, aunque para ser más justos, dejó de hablar con todo el mundo...

Cuando su hermana se fue de "vacaciones", pensó que sus padres sufrían de favoritismo ¿por qué ella?. Ella era una Dame una don nadie, alguien sin importancia. Pero bueno sin su hermana alrededor por fin tenía toda la atención de su mama y de todo el mundo para sí misma y le gusto no tener que compartir, le dio tiempo de sufrir su primer enamoramiento. Pero luego llegó su hermana, había algo diferente en ella, sus ojos eran vacíos y solo sonreía cuando estaba su madre. Ya no hablaba con nadie aparte de su madre y ocasionalmente ella. Por supuesto la castaña mayor no se quejo, para ella su hermana era como el aire, estaba junto a ella pero no la notaba.

Hasta que un día empezó a notar que alguien a quien ella queria empezaba a buscar y seguir a su hermana. Aquello no le gusto, el debía ser suyo, no había punto de comparación con ambas, de seguro solo tenía curiosidad sobre la rara y Dame de la escuela. Si, de seguro era eso.

Pero las cosas no cambiaron e incluso su hermana empezó a aceptar la presencia del otro. Aquello la molesto de sobremanera. Otra vez la vida favorecía a su hermana. Pero claro como ella era una buena hermana la dejo ser, no había manera en que aquella amistad durara y en su corazón siguió guardando sus sentimientos por el prefecto. Hasta que un día cuando el destino le mostró lo que ella se negaba a ver. El profesor la envió a dejar unos papeles a la oficina del comité disciplinario y con una sonrisa fue a dejar aquellos documentos.

Ella sabía que al prefecto le gustaba dormir siestas a toda hora, por lo que abrió la puerta lentamente con la esperanza de encontrarse con el Azabache dormido y poder sacarle un foto, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con algo muy desagradable. Su hermana se encontraba sentada en las piernas del prefecto mientras esté repartía besos por su cuello y espalda y colaba sus manos bajo la falda y blusa de la menor que solo tapaba sus suaves gemidos con ambas manos. - cabe mencionar que tan solo tenía unos lindos catorce años-. Al ver esa escena cerró la puerta con cuidado y corrió hacia el techo. Se sentía iracunda y más que furiosa. Su maldita hermana le había robada a su platónico. No era justo ella era más hermosa, simpática y llamativa. Debía haber algún error, si eso era de seguro el prefecto estaba enamorada de ella y por miedo al rechazo busco la compañía de su hermana, si eso tenía que ser... Después la escuela cuando el prefecto estuviera se encargaría de arreglar la situación.

Le mintió a su hermana diciéndole que Mama necesitaba su ayuda en la casa y aunque esta no pareció creerle mucho se fue a la casa temprano en vez de esperar a el prefecto como solía hacer. Con la molestia fuera del camino, fue a la oficina del prefecto. Y con toda la clase del mundo se declaró al azabache quien solo la rechazó por "Herbívora inútil" y siguió llenando su papeleo. Indignada salió de la oficina, jamás la habían rechazado en su vida, era quizás la más grande humillación que hubiera sufrido y todo era culpa de su hermana...

Con el enojo a flor de piel, aquella noche hizo lo más bajo y dañino que se le ocurrió como venganza contra su hermana. Arruinó su preciado jardín... A la mañana siguiente su hermana se encerró en su habitación y no salió en días. Se podían escuchar pequeños sollozos provenir de la habitación y se sintió realizada, tenía lo que merecía. Pero claro como Ánge era la favorita del destino, unos hombres que luego identificó como el tío y hermano mayor del Prefecto - Junto con el mismísimo prefecto- llegaron con más flores y plantas de las que pudiera contar. Con sus propias manos empezaron a plantar cada una de las distintas especias vegetales, aunque cabe decir que ninguno tenía experticia en aquello, por lo que después de un rato la castaña menor salió de su encierro para "evitar que cometieran homicidio contra la vida vegetal". Después de aquello su hermana se mejoro y por más que intento volver a destruirlo - esta vez lo quemaría de ser necesario- algo siempre se lo impidió. Se resignó y decidió que el prefecto se arrepintiera de su desicion y volviera llorando a sus pies, claro que primero se negaría y luego lo aceptaría con la condición de que solo la mirara a ella.

El tiempo pasó y la cólera contra su hermana disminuyó, volvió a ser la hermana aire que además la consentía en todos sus caprichos, a veces era conveniente.

Un día después de clases se fijó en que su hermana observaba demás al capitán del equipo de Béisbol algo que ella jamás hacía y que era extrañamente amable con el. "Un enamoramiento" fue lo que le vino a la cabeza y lo vio como una nueva oportunidad de venganza. Ese mismo día se declaró y como era de esperarse fue correspondida. Aunque el muchacho no le interesaba mucho, era popular y eso le convenía. Los días siguientes espero ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermana o escuchar sollozos de su habitación, pero nada a su hermana no le pareció importar mucho... Era molesto, sin mencionar que el Moreno cada ves que la miraba parecía buscar algo en ella, a alguien más... Era en extremo molesto.

Luego llegó su Tutor con la oportunidad de una mejor vida y finalmente alejarse de su "querida hermana" y demostrar lo superior que era. Por eso no le importo cuando su hermana se rodeó de gente rara, no le importo el extraño comportamiento que tenía su tutor cuando su hermana estaba cerca. Lo único que importaba era Giotto Vongola su futuro esposo. El iba a ser suyo de una manera o de otra no dejaría que su hermana se lo quitara como hizo con el prefecto, esta vez ella ganaría sin importar el precio. Pero primero esperaría a que su hermana desarrollará sentimientos por el rubio, de esa forma cuando se lo quitara, finalmente podría tener su venganza, finalmente podría demostrar que era la mejor y todo el mundo la reconocería. Su hermana quedaría en el olvido y todo lo que siempre quiso sería suyo...

Por esa razón había estado entrenando en secreto aprovechando la atención que su hermana retenía para sí misma, ahora incluso con ayuda del Hitman había aprendido lo que eran las llamas. Había aprendido a usarlas y esconderlas, su hermana caería, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Aunque había algo que debía admitir ella era como la mala hierba. Dificil de eliminar, es decir le había dado a esos lunáticos la perfecta oportunidad para deshacerse de ella y los muy idiotas lo arruinan, para su suerte se llevaron el secreto de su pequeña "cooperación" a la tumba, bueno solo debía buscar nuevas marionetas... Aunque ahora que lo recordaba ellos habían nombrado a un doctor que le podría ser de utilidad... Oh su hermana no sabía lo que le esperaba...

Nota de la autora: Bueno hice esto para darles un pequeño resumen de Hime y quien es, les dije que la odiarian... Ademas queria mencionarles que subi una nueva historia, y estan mas que invitadas a leerlas, tambien es de Katekyo, pero es Au Escolar donde Ange es quien narra la historia - estoy probando cosas nuevas- Por cierto 1828forever1827 me la dejaste dificil pero me gustan los desafios

1.-Hibari 8

2.-Giotto 1

3.-Reborn: 1

De repente siento que el 1827 quiere dominar el mundo, y que las demas estan perdiendo la guerra..


	24. Chapter 22: Huidas y demas

21°Capitulo:Huidas y Maldiciones

Narra La Autora:

Finalmente luego de una tarde de entrenamiento espartano, Ange pudo volver a casa con su Kyo-chan. Por supuesto tambien llevo a Nightmare, seria una lastima dejarlo dentro de aquella caja, ahora que finalmente tenia una mascota -Animal- lo aprovecharia al maximo. El Hitman se despidio dejandola en la puerta de la casa, si entraba de seguro la tentacion le gana y el castigo se alargaria... Maldito Rubio chismoso...

Cuando Ange entro se encontro con su Kyo-chan durmiendo en el sofa. La manera tan relajada en la que respiraba y el aura de tranquilidad que emanaba le encantaba. Lentamente se acerco a el y empezo a acariciar con suavidad sus cabellos, Realmente le queria, y apreciaba como a nadie, pero lamentablemente no le podia ofrecer mas, ella estaba rota, sucia, maldita, jamas podria darle aquel amor que el Azabache merecia, era mejor guardar su distancia como hasta ahora, solo seria mas doloroso para el cuando tuviera que cumplir su promesa, y no queria que sufriera, no por su culpa. Dio un beso en su frente y se dirigio a la ducha a darse un baño.

Hibari despertó por el olor de la comida y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar se encontró con su Ánge cocinando con un lindo delantal naranjo, ella tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba de preparar la comida. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se acercó con sigilo a la castaña abrazándola por la cintura.

-lo siente ¿te desperté?- preguntó Ánge tomando la mano del azabache

-No - respondió con simpleza, con ella no necesitaba hablar mucho para comunicarse.

\- Es bueno oír eso, deberías darte un baño mientras termino la comida

-Hmm- dando un ultimo apretón a la chica se soltó para dirigirse al baño, al entrar al baño se encontró con un conejo... Era lindo... Pero cuando intento acariciarlo este lo mordió. No sabía que los conejos tuvieran dientes tan afilados. Por lo general mordería al animal hasta la muerte, pero había algo familiar en el, por lo que lo llevó consigo de vuelta a la cocina - por supuesto el animal seguía mordiéndolo -

Al entrar en la cocina se acercó a Ánge y le mostró a la criatura que no quería soltar su mano -¿quizás tenía buen sabor?-

-¡Nightmare malo! - reto la castaña extendiendo sus brazos para el que animal saltará a ellos, por supuesto el conejo obedeció enseguida. - No debes morder a Kyo-chan - le dijo con tono reprobatorio y el conejo se encogió de hombros, a sus ojos el no había hecho nada malo, solo mordía una "amenaza potencial" - lo siento mucho Kyo-chan, lo conseguí hoy por lo que no he podido entrenarlo mucho

-Es un carnívoro - afirmo viendo su mano con los dientes marcados del animal. Miro nuevamente al conejo que parecía mirarlo de muerte, por su culpa su ama lo había regañado, humano estupido.

\- Pensé que dirías eso - río un poco con una linda sonrisa. Con cuidado bajo al conejito de sus brazos y se dirigió al azabache para ver su mano- no parece haberte mordido tan fuerte por suerte ¿Te duele?

-No

-eso quiere decir que te duele un poco - le dijo con una sonrisa - iré a buscar el botiquín quédate aquí - se agachó a la altura del animal - Kyo-chan es alguien muy importante para mí, él no me hará daño - aclaró y el animal asintió, bueno no era un peligro, pero eso no quería decir que le agradará

La castaña se fue dejando a ambos azabaches solos. Hibari miraba al conejo curioso, era muy lindo y era un carnívoro, era una digna mascota para Ánge, le agradaba de cierta forma aunque le hubiera mordido. Por otra parte el conejo parecía examinarlo, parecía un carnívoro, pero su dueña había dicho que no le haría daño, solo por eso le daría el beneficio de la duda, pero si intentaba cualquier cosa con su ama le arrancaría un pedazo- o cualquiera que lo intentara realmente-.

La castaña trato la herida con cuidado y cariño sin vendarla para luego volver a hacer la cena, el azabache volvió al baño para tomar una merecida ducha, esta vez sin conejos carnívoros.

Cuando terminó se sentó en la mesa ya lista y ceno con Ánge tranquilamente. Esto le recordaba el tiempo antes de que los herbívoros llegaran, cuando eran solo él Y Ánge y los únicos con los que peleaba por su atención eran su hermano mayor y su tío. Al terminar se fueron a la habitación a leer un libro juntos acostados en la cama. Ánge leía mientras Kyoya se apoyaba en su hombro siendo acariciado en la cabeza. Por supuesto Nightnare estaba a los pies de la cama muy comido durmiendo. Ambos estuvieron con el libro hasta que él sueños les gano y se durmieron.

Cuando Kyo-chan despertó todavía era temprano y Ánge seguía durmiendo. Era sábado por lo que no había escuela solo su normal patrullaje por lo que podía tomarse su tiempo para observar a la castaña. Se veia tan hermosa cuando dormia, bueno siempre se veia hermosa. Ella era todo lo que siempre habia querido, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demas o lo que pensara ella, era perfecta, como si huiera sido hecha a la medida.

-Sabes que es escalofriante mirar a las personas de esa manera tan temprano en la mañana ¿Cierto? - Murmuro la chica con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

-Solo cuido tu sueño - Se justifico

-Si, claro como no - Se burlo con una leve risa

-Ire a darme una ducha - aviso saliendo de la cama dejando sola a la castaña, ¿Dormir o comer galletas? ... Dificil decisión... Pero las galletas siempre fueron mas fuertes.

Con tranquilidad se levanto y busco su ropa, por suerte la casa tenia mas de un baño por lo que solo se dirigio a uno de los muchos que habia, para poder prepararse para el dia. Cuando termino fue a hacer el desayuno, nada muy complicado, por suerte su madre le habia enseñado a cocinar y aunque no era tan buena como ella, su comida era bastante deliciosa.

Hoy solo queria volver a como todo era antes, queria relajarse, y no pensar en nada relacionado con la mafia ni con sus amigos - Por el momento se habia ganado aquel titulo, pero lo reconsideraria mas tarde-. Solo queria que fueran ella y Kyo-chan, y tambien Nightmare pero claro el conejito se habia ganado el derecho por su lindura. Pero como la vida era una desgraciada, a la que le gusta burlarse de tus planes en la cara, te manda a un tutor, para arruinar cualquier plan de relajacion proximo. Mendiga vida...

Cuando Reborn le envio un mensaje al celular, diciendo que le tenia una mision, lo primero que hizo -Literalmente hablando- fue hacer una pequeña maleta, tomar a su conejo, su pasaporte y A Kyo-chan que solo se dejo ser -No importaba mucho realmente, sabia que Ange siempre tenia sus razones para actuar-. Hawaii seria un lindo lugar para una pequeñas vacaciones. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto - Por que no estaba bromeando, incluso habia comprado los pasajes y metido al conejo en su caja para evitar problemas con Aduana-, fueron directo a esperar que llamaran a los de su avion para abordar, pero nuevamente como dije la vida es una verdadera desgraciada, cuando finalmente los llamaran para abordar el Hitman los estaba esperando en la puerta...Mierda...Maldito Brazalete, quizas cortarse el brazo no seria mala idea, podia vivir sin manos...

-Me alegra que llegaran tan rapido - Los saludo, con una sonrisa burlona, oh deseaba tanto romperle la cara...

-¿Donde esta mi hermana? - Pregunto resignada

-Ella esta entrenando con Giotto - Oh si, los castigos era buenos, por chismoso tendria que entrenar con ella por una semana entera, supuestamente para crear lazos y para igualar la competencia- Ni siquiera el creia eso- Ademas esta mision es solo para ti

-¿Para mi? - oh dios, algo en esa sonrisa no le gustaba, pero no lo dejaria salirse con la suya, no despues de haber arruinado sus vacaciones - las que habia planeado exclusivamente para no tener que hacer ninguna mision extraña y relajarse un rato-Esta se la iba a cobrar, pero primero lo escucharia

-Solo di que quieres - Ordeno El prefecto, lo estaban haciendo perder su tiempo, eso no le gustaba y en primer lugar no entendia muy bien que hacia en el aeropuerto, aunque todo esto le parecia extrañamente familiar. Por un momento bajo la guardia con Ange y eso no se tenia que hacer, bajo ninguna circunstancia - La ultima vez que lo hizo de alguna manera termino en una corrida de toros, en España...ni idea de como llego ahi, por supuesto se fueron ese mismo dia, no debian perder clases, pero por lo menos aprendio a no confiarse mucho con la castaña-

-Hoy arribara La futura jefa de la familia Simon, y es tu trabajo recibirla y cuidarla, solo estara por un par de dias por lo que se nego a que alguien de su familia la acompañara- Explico con una sonrisa un tanto sadica - Ella es algo timida y torpe por lo que creí que seria bueno mantenerla alejada de cualquiera que pudiera intimidarla - Miro el prefecto que solo gruño un poco tomando sus maletas

-Te vere en la casa -Dijo largandose, muy tranquilamente, tenia unas rondas que hacer y los herbivoros no se morderian solos

-Asumo que no tengo opcion - Se sento con resignacion, ademas tenia una retribucion que planear

-Estas en lo correcto DameAnge

-Y ¿A que hora llega? - Pregunto aburrida

-En unos minutos - Contesto mientras se podia escuchar por los parlantes que el vuelo de Italia habia llegado y los pasajeros bajarian en unos minutos. El Hitman se sento extrañamente cerca de ella, y la mirada que le dio no paso desapercibida, ya se le habia ocurrido una idea para su venganza, si queria que la cuidara, entonces la cuidaria, y oh como la cuidara...

-¿de casualidad es pelirroja? - Pregunto mientras veia tropezar a una adorable pelirroja

-Tal parece que ya llego - Afirno levantando la mirada para ver a la chica que se levantaba lentamente. Ánge sonrió como el gato Cheshire y se paró muy campante

-Iré a recibirla - dijo con una sonrisa viendo a la pelirroja y corriendo hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente

-¿!eh?!- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida ¿porque la estaba abrazando una hermosa castaña que no conocía? ¿Y por qué pensaba que era hermosa?

-¡Bienvenida a Japón!- la recibió con una sonrisa brillante Colgate logrando sonrojarla -Soy Tsunange Sawada amiga de Giotto y sus guardianes sere tu guía y compañia durante tu estadia aqui - se presentó volviendo a abrazarla y sintiendo cómo se estremecía... Era tan linda e inocente... Esto sería divertido

-S-Soy E-Enma Kozat-to - logró responder nerviosa ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Y porque podía sentir su corazón latir a mil?

-Un gusto Enma-chan estoy feliz de poder compartir estas vacaciones contigo - Su voz era dulce y alegre, Enma podia jurar que era la voz mas angelical que habia escuchado...

-DameAnge ¿Que carajos haces? - Pregunto El Hitman acercandose con una cara de pocos amigos ¿Desde cuando la poco interesada Ange era tan amistosa y tan sonriente? Le ponia inquieto... Como la tranquilidad antes de una tormenta...

-Solo soy amable con Enma-chan, es decir ella esta en un lugar desconocido, con personas desconocidas, eso debe ser aterrador - En un rapido movimiento tomo ambas manos de la pelirroja entrelazandolas con las suyas y colocandolas frente a sus rostros- Pero no te preocupes hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que pases unas buenas vacaciones ¿Bueno? - Ladeo un poco la cabeza de manera adorable, y la pobre jefa mafiosa sintio como algo parecido a una flecha atravesaba su corazon, logrando que su cara se volviera un gran semaforo rojo digno de las calles de New York

-S-Si - Logro contestar apenas mientras seguia perdida en la sonrisa que le regalaba la morena, sonreir de esa manera deberia ser ilegal, pensaba la joven capo

-Es hora de irnos, tenemos que llevarla al hotel -Dijo el Hitman molesto, separandolas. Ya entendia lo que estaba haciendo la castaña y no le gustaba para nada. A el apenas le regalaba una sonrisa de ves en cuando- las maliciosas o lujuriosas no contaban-, y a la pelirroja le sonreia tan tranquilamente y de manera tan linda... Oh la maldita le estaba poniendo de los nervios

-¿Hotel? Deberias quedarte en mi casa, estoy segura que a Mama le encantaria la idea - Ofrecio acarcandose a la mas baja abrazandola del brazo

-Y-Yo no Q-Quiero molestar - La verdad no queria estar cerca de ella, o le daria un ataque cardiorespiratorio de eso seguro

-¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?- Pregunto con ojos de cachorro y un tono de voz decepcionado y dolido, Mierda se sentia muy culpable...

-¡No! !Claro que no! Me encantaria quedarme contigo! -Grito moviendo sus manos de manera exagerada. No queria hacer sentir mal a la primera chica que era tan dulce con ella, la morena era tan buena y ella estaba siendo tan mala... Oh si Ange era la reina de la manipulacion... Quizas deberia dar clases...

-¿En serio? - su voz sonaba emocionaba mientras volvia a mostrar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro -Escuchaste Reborn ella se quiere quedar conmigo - Por un solo segundo sonrio con superioridad, lo que solamente logro captar la atencion del asesino, oh esta niña lo estaba provocando... Y la maldita lo estaba logrando -Estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho Enma-chan -El doble sentido de la oracion claramente no fue captado por la mas baja, que seguia cual tomate debido a la cercania y sonrisa de la ilusionista

Nota de la Autora: les advierto que en el proximo capitulo el mundo ardera, y ademas queria agradecer a las que se han pasado por mi otra historia, aprecio el apoyo, y a las que no lo han hecho todavia las invito a hacerlo, Tambien para las fans del R27 subi un pequeño fic que creo que les gustara mucho. Y de verdad yo tampo entiendo cuando el 1827 empezo a dominar el mundo, es decir un dia nadie vota por el y al otro tiene mas votos que todos los demas juntos, raro, cierto, pero raro. Aunque no es que me moleste...

1827: 5

R27: 3

G27: 2


	25. Capitulo 23 Cenas y postres

Narra la autora:

Al salir del aeropuerto, tuvieron que separarse debido a que la castaña queria avisarle a Kyo-chan que volveria a su casa y ademas tenia que buscar algunas cosas. Por un minuto penso en llevar a la pelirroja con ella, pero luego recordo, la manera con la que se comportaba con Reborn - como un conejito asustado- y penso que seria una mala idea que se encontrara con el prefecto, que de seguro era el hijo perdido del diablo. Tenia sus teorias respecto a eso...

Como era de esperarse Hibari estaba en la sala del comite disciplinario, llenando papeleo, maldito papeleo, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo desaparecer magicamente o quemarlo... Oh si le encantaria verlo arder. Pero bueno, Ange entro ya con una pequeña mochila con sus cosas - Las que no eran muchas ya que realmente se habia quedado poco en la casa del azabache, y tenia varias cosas suyas en la casa del cuervo-. Al sentir la puerta abrirse Hibari levanto la mirada encontrandose con algo que le aterro... Ange estaba sonriendo... Pero no como siempre, no, esta era la sonrisa que pronosticaba el infierno en la tierra, que pronosticaba que pronto el mundo arderia. Y no lo decia de exagerado, la experiencia le decia que estaba en lo correcto -El prefecto todavia tenia pesadillas de la ultima vez que vio esa sonrisa, sin mencionar el papeleo que tuvo que llenar luego, oh dios el papeleo, eran montañas y montañas de hojas interminables que llenar y firmar, no señor el no iba a pasar por eso de nuevo, ni de coña-

-Le informare a Kusakabe que se encargue de todo mientras estoy lejos - Con tranquilidad se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida -Habia que hacer una retirada estrategica mientras aun habia tiempo-. de repente un pequeño entrenamiento en las montañas no sonaba nada mal, deberia informarle a su Tio Fon, de seguro el le querria acompañar. Una vez junto a Ange Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y se largo. Mejor dicho aqui corrio que aqui murio...

-Buen viaje Kyo-chan - Se despidio aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa, ahora solo debia llamar a un conocido que le habia presentando Mukuro, hace un tiempo y estaba seguro que le encantaria venir de visita. Calmadamente saco un celular de su mochila y marco el numero escuchando dos timbres - Ciao Malvavisco-chan... - Oh si el mundo arderia...

Al salir de la institucion escolar la castaña solo se modero a bajar el tono de su sonrisa, y colocar una mas amable, tenia que ir al hotel de Varia a agradecerle a los chicos por su ayuda- de la cual Reborn le habia informado-. Sin contar que ellos formaban pare de su plan malevol... Es decir de su plan de vacaciones perfecta que para nada tenia que ver con que queria divertirse un rato a expensas de sus amigos y bueno de todo el mundo en general...Pero antes con el anillo antes dado saco a Nightmare de su arma caja y el conejo feliz salto a sus brazos.

-Nightmare, necesito que hagas algo por mi...-Se acerco al conejo y le susurro al conejo que parecia asentir a las palabras de la castaña para finalmente darse vuelta e irse saltando... Oh si esto iba a estar bueno

Al llegar al Hotel de Varia, no se demoro mucho en llegar a la suit donde se estaban quedando y al tocar la puerta y darse cuenta de que esta estaba abierta solo entro como pedro por su casa cambiando su sonrisa por una mas timida. No se sorprendio al ver a Bel lanzando cuchillos a diestra y siniestra a Levi, mientras Mamom y Lussuria apostaban respecto a cuanto se demoraba en atinarle, y ver como Squalo y Xanxus bebian cantidades inhumanas de alcohol, todo era tan calido... Si, claro como no...

-Hey Basura ¿que haces aqui? - Pregunto el cielo de Varia llamando la atencion de todos los presentes

-Yo vine a agradecerle a todos ustedes por haber contribuido en la persecusion de mis atacantes - Agradecio con un tono de voz timido pero firme, cerrando con una linda sonrisa que podia hipnotizar a cualquiera

-Oh no te preocupes querida todos disfrutamos quitarnos el estress con esos insectos - Hablo Lussuria acercandose a la menor para abrazarla, le recordaba a el de joven

-Ushishis un principe debe proteger a su princesa -Añadio Bel

-Solo lo hice por el dinero

-Dejar que unas escorias como ellos se salieran con la suya mancharia el nombre de Vongola y Varia- Dijo Squalo mientras veia como la joven se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa muy adorable

-Aun asi me gustaria agradecerles con una cena...- Ofrecio algo timida

-¿Una cena?- Preguntaron la mayoria

-Estamos ocupados como para ir Basura- contesto Xanxus decepcionando a la mayoria, pero Ange no se dejaria vencer, ella siempre obtenia lo que queria

-Es una lastima, yo iba a preparar el postre especialmente para la ocasion...-Murmuro con la mirada en el suelo moviendo sus pies un poco con un tono de voz herido mordiendo sus labios - Pero si no pueden ir no hay problema - Levanto la cara mostrando unos ojos llorosos y un pequeño puchero. Todos los presentes miraron con odio al cielo de Varia quien tambien se habia afectado por la mirada de la menor

-Iremos Basura - Afirmo logrando que todos se relajaran

-¿En serio? - Pregunto con una sonrisa acercandose al moreno

-Ya dije que lo haremos - De un momento a otro la castaña se lanzo a sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo, el cielo no respondio pero tamopoco se alejo, la chica era calida y comoda...

-Muchas Gracias Xanxus-nii - Sonrio de manera deslumbrante de manera que pudo traer a un muerto de vuelta a la vida con lo linda que era. Ya tenia a Varia... Sip definitivamente era una experta en manipulacion, quizas deberia escribir un libro...

Antes de irse se aseguro de dejar la direccion y la hora de donde se realizaria la cena. Por supuesto que no era su casa, no queria destruir sus cosas y amenazar la integridad fisica de su jardin. Para eso habia escogido un parque cerca de su casa con varios cerezos que durante la noche se veian muy hermosos, con la luz de la luna. Ya tenia casi todos los ingredientes listos para su receta del desastre. Ya tenia a el amante de los malvaviscos, que de seguro llegaria a tiempo para el postre, ya tenia a Kuro-chan que llegaria para ayudarle a armar el desastre de cena, tenia a Varia que aportaria el factor caos y violento, sus guardianes y tutor como victimas inocentes - aunque debían saber de antemano al hacerse amigos de la castaña que cosas como estas podian pasar...-. Ya habia avisado a Mama sobre la cena junto con Oto-san- el papa de Yamamoto, de seguro su padre lloraria si la escuchaba decirle a otro hombre de esa manera pero le valia- para que Mama no se aburriera y tuviera con quien conversar. Tambien tenia los factores inocentes-torpes-fuertes-pero-tontos por parte de Giotto y Dino, que respondieron sus mensajes de inmediato, por supuesto se habia encargado de que Nagi-chan, Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan cuidaran a los niños -no queria heridos de gravedad-. Algo faltaba...¿Pero que? oh si lo que prendiera la chispa de la discordia y le diera la oportunidad de lucirse con la pelirroja - porque no se habia olvidado de ella, esa chica despertaba su vena sadica-. Con una sonrisa hizo una lista mental de todas las coas que tenia que comprar, y se aseguro de llamar a la cocinera venenosa, oh esto iba a estar muy bueno...

Los primeros en llegar a la cena fueron los guardianes que quedaron maravillados al ver el lugar tan bien decorado y la deliciosa comida que habia sido preparada con amor por Mama y el sushi que habia traido Oto-san. Por supuesto Todos se sentaron, pero antes de comenzar a comer fueron detenidos por la mayor Sawada

-Oh chicos todavia no pueden comer, hay que esperar al resto - Advirtio la mayor con una sonrisa

-¿Al resto? - preguntaron la mayoria confundidos y como por invocacion Varia hizo su aparicion

-¿Que hacen aqui Escorias? - Pregunto Squalo con su usual mala actitud

\- la décima nos invito a una cena - respondió Hayato con sus manos en sus bolsillos listo para sacar sus dinamitas

-Oya Oya parece que tendremos una linda reunión- Mukuro apareció junto a su banda y la tensión en aquel lugar era cada vez peor - Ángel-chan me llamó antes, ella quería agradecernos a todos por nuestra ayuda - aclaró las dudas, y varios pudieron entender la razón de la cena pero varios también dudaban de las intenciones de la castaña...

-hola chicos, parece que llegamos tarde - saludo Giotto haciendo aparición junto a Dino - Hime se negó a ir algo le decía que su hermana no tenía nada bueno planeado, la decisión más inteligente de su vida posiblemente- que venía algo temeroso por el Aura asesina que se podía respirar en aquel lugar

\- ¿Qué está planeando DameAnge?- susurro Reborn llegando con la tímida pelirroja que buscaba con la mirada a la castaña... Solamente porque ella había sido amable, no tenía nada que ver con que no podía sacar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, y sus labios de su cabeza, no claro que no

\- Veo que todos ya llegaron - Ánge llamó la atención apareciendo con un lindo vestido rosado claro con escote de corazón y un encaje de rosas negro en la falda que imitaba los pétalos de una flor, varios babearon un poco y se sintio satisfecha- Como les explico Kuro-chan esto es un pequeño agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mí hasta ahora y también una pequeña bienvenida a Enma-chan - sonrío con dulzura ladeando la cabeza levemente logrando encantar a la mayoría - Por favor disfruten, espero que todo sea de su agrado - volvió a sonreír y todos le hicieron caso sentándose para comenzar a degustar la deliciosa comida

La comida paso tranquila. Claro hubieran algunas maldiciones, peleas menores y una que otra mirada asesina, pero nada demasiado serio. Reborn y Giotto no podían evitar pensar que algo andaba mal... Les gustaba el que la castaña pudiera controlar a aquel grupo sin tener que usar la fuerza bruta ni las amenazas, pero algo les decía que pronto todo se iría al diablo. Por su parte Ánge solo reía internamente, ya era hora del postre... Con mucho cuidado logró irse sin ser notada y se dirigió a su casa donde Bianchi-nee la esperaba con la mitad del postre. Pero claro mientras ella estaba ocupada con eso Malvavisco-chan llegaba a la reunión para comenzar con el querido caos...

\- ¡oh Hola chicos!- Saludo muy campante El albino sorprendiendo a la mayoría que no sabía qué demonios hacía el joven Capo ahí

-¿Byakurun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Giotto

\- oh yo solo vine a visitar a Mu-kun y me encontré con este lindo conejito que me trajo aquí - sonrío mostrando a Nightmare muy tranquilo en los brazos del amante de los malvavisco

\- ¿La bola de pelos de Ánge?- murmuro Reborn entendiendo que estoy iba por muy mal camino

\- ¿Nightmare? ¿Dónde estabas?- Ánge apareció sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecían ser los más ricos cupcakes que hubieran visto... Eran de chocolate, con relleno de malvavisco y cobertura de chocolate, con algo de almendra y nuez, y finalmente con un poco de crema y chispas de chocolate encima... Se les hacía una cascada en la boca con solo mirarlos

-¿Esa es tu mascota?- preguntó Bianchi llegando por detrás con lo que parecían ser cupcakes, pero que te causaban dolor de estómago con solo mirarlos... Por supuesto Hayato cayó al piso de inmediato siendo asistido por un tranquilo Yamamoto

\- Si, muchas gracias por traerlo - agradeció Ánge con una sonrisa al supuesto desconocido

-No fue nada, más bien el me trajo a mi - bajo al animal que de inmediato corrió a las piernas de su dueña

\- ¿Le gustaría un cupcake? como agradecimiento claro- le ofreció la bandeja y el albino quien no era tonto tomo... Unos cuantos

\- Muchas gracias, ahora sí me disculpan...- rápidamente se fue con los cupcakes en sus manos dejando a la castaña con tres míseros cupcakes

\- Bueno, como prometí aquí traje el postre - mostró la bandeja pero suspiro un poco - Pero tal parece que no alcanzarán para todos - se mostró preocupada para luego volver a sonreír - Pero no se preocupen Bianchi-nee también trajo y aquellos que no alcancen podrán tomar uno de ella - ofreció como solución dejando la bandeja en medio de todos y tomando su distancia.

-Fueron hecho con amor - añadió Bianchi colocando sus creaciones junto a las de Ánge.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el parque mientras Ánge se alejaba llevándose consigo a la pelirroja, aquí iba a correr a sangre. Por supuesto Oto-san salió llevándose a Nana, esto sería la guerra.

-Bueno, Ange-chan dijo que los había preparado especialmente para nosotros - Dijo Lussuria mientras se acercaba al centro

-¡no dejaremos que toquen las creaciones de nuestra Décima!- recuperó la compostura Hayato sacando sus dinamitas. Al igual que la mayoría que empezaba a sacar sus armas

\- Chicos creo que hay que calmarnos- intento razonar Giotto siendo totalmente ignorado

\- Cállate Basura y hazte a un lado - Contestó Xanxus sacando sus pistolas comenzando con lo que sería una batalla campal

No demoró mucho en desatarse el infierno en la tierra. Cuchillos, balas, dinamitas, golpes y todo tipo de cosas volaban por aquel pequeño parque. Todos habían terminado uniéndose a la batalla, si incluyendo a Giotto y Reborn que ha falta de poder pararlos pensaron en un sabio refrán. Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles...

En Una parte no muy lejos del parque donde se podía apreciar a la perfección la guerra que se llevaba a cabo. Una morena, un albino, una pelirroja y un peinado frutal, observaban muy tranquilos mientras comían cupcakes.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlos? - preguntó un poco tímida la Pelirroja. El trío se miro por un segundo y luego negaron con la cabeza

-no es necesario - dijo el albino

\- parecen estar divirtiéndose - agregó Mukuro

\- sería una lastima arruinar su reunión - finalizó Ánge con Tranquilidad. Emma no sabía qué parte de eso era divertido, pero solo se moderó a callarse y a alegrarse por no formar parte de ese circo

\- ¿Y Alondra-kun?- llamó la atención Mukuro comiendo otro cupcake estaban endemoniadamente ricos

\- se me escapó con Tío Fon, debí haber sabido que lo haría en cuanto me viera sonreír - agregó con despreocupación - Bien ahora vamos a lo importante - los tres se colocaron serios y Enma no entendía nada - ¿A quién le apuestan? - la Pelirroja casi cae al escuchar eso y ver lo serio que eran respecto al tema. Definitivamente ese trio era de temer...

Nota de la Autora: Holis! Bueno hoy queria hablarles de dos cosas muy importantes, la primera es que de ahora en mas si quieren votar por uno de los dichos deberan dejar un argumento -Tan largo como ustedes quieran- Para respaldar su voto o no lo contare, y basada en que tan bueno sean los los argumentos escogere pareja- No hago esto por pesada, lo hago por que creo que no es justo que debido a que la mayoria le gusta una pareja - desde antes- las demas no tengan voz ni voto, sin contar que no puedo estar segura si votan mas de una vez, de esta manera encuentro que es mas justo. Segundo -y esto es algo que me ha estado molestando por un tiempo- Yo hice a Ange, como es porque si hay una cosa que siempre he odiado, es que el pasivo, o en este caso la chica de la relacion, siempre sufra por su pareja. Ademas creo que es injusto - y un poco machista y misogeno- que por el hecho de ser Mujer - o uke- ella deba ser una reprimida, o que le digan que es un poco zorra y esas cosas, yo siempre e creido que una mujer que es segura y confiada respecto a su sexualidad es una mujer fuerte y decidida que merece respeto y admiracion, porque seamos honestas si fuera un hombre nadie le diria nada. Y finalmente no deben olvidar que Ange tiene apenas 16 años, es muy joven, y en la juventud se cometen errores y es totalmente normal, y no significa que haya que crucificarla, significa que es humana y quiere divertirse y aprovechar su juventud.

1827: 8 votos

R27: 4 Votos

G27: 3 Votos


	26. Capitulo 24: Citas

Narra la Autora:

Oscuridad... Eso era lo unico que podia ver... Gritos desesperados lo unico que podia escuchar... Sangre... era lo que podia sentir en sus manos..Putrefaccion, cadaveres... era lo unico que podia oler a su alrededor. Todos estaba muertos y era su culpa... Pero aun asi no le importo solo siguio mirando al vacio, con ojos oscurecidos, sin ningun tipo de luz

 _"Mi linda muñeca"_

Una sonrisa en su rostro

 _"Lo hiciste bien"_

La oscuridad empezo a desaparecer, y pudo observar los rostros de los cadaveres en el piso...Sus amigos, su familia. La sangre en sus manos era su sangre... Se estremecio internamente, pero su cuerpo no le respondio, quiso gritar y llorar hasta no poder mas, pero su cuerpo seguia igual, sin moverse un centimetro

 _"Ven conmigo"_

Logro ver al doctor azabache extendiendo su mano hacia ella, una parte de ella queria huir, queria correr y no tener que volver a verlo jamas, pero su cuerpo no le obedecia y seguia caminando hacia el doctor intentando tomar su mano, una parte de ella que se habia asegurado jamas dejar salir, queria ir con el doctor.

"No"

Susurro deteniendose cerca del mayor que la miraba analitico, su cuerpo todavia le pertenecia, su mente todavia era suya, su corazon seguia siendo el mismo. Respiro levantando la mirada con odio, no lo dejaria cambiarla, no lo dejaria tenerla, antes de eso tomaria su propia vida de ser necesario

 _"Te estare esperando"_

El lugar empezo a desaparecer en medio de una intensa neblina, y sintio como el aire volvia a sus pulmones, pero el sentimiento de haber fallado de haber herido a sus seres queridos, todavia seguia en su pecho.

Desperto sobresaltada. Otra vez ese sueño... Cada vez le costaba mas tomar el control, cada vez se acercaba mas...Mierda, el dia en que Kyo-chan debiera cumplir su promesa se acercaba cada vez mas. Solo queria mas tiempo, solo necesitaba un poco mas... Luego de eso ella misma se encargaria de solucionar su problema de ser necesario.

Miro el celular que tenia en la mesita cerca de su cama, tan solo eran las 5 de la mañana pero de seguro no podria seguir durmiendo. Suspiro pesado, de seguro era el Karma por tanta diversión la noche anterior. Oh de solo recordarlo una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, despues del incidente la mayoria habia terminado herido - no de gravedad, ya que ella lograba crear una que otra ilusion para evitar que se hicieran mucho daño, queria divertirse, no ser culpable de una masacre-. Finalmente los ganadores fueron Reborn - obviamente-, Giotto - que la tuvo un tanto dificil, pero despues de todo el era el cielo Vongola- y Xanxus - bueno creo que se explica solo-. Por supuesto nadie toco los Cupcakes de Bianchi, nadie tenia apuros de morir... Una nueva sonrisa se formo en su rostro, su familia era muy entretenida... Su familia...No ellos eran sus mascotas, debia recordar eso, no podia permitirse nada mas... Debia salir, despejarse un poco.

Con sumo cuidado salio de su casa sin llamar la atencion y camino un poco hasta salir del area donde alguien pudiera reconocerla. Y respiro profundamente, para luego comenzar a correr tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Solo corria sintiendo el aire frio de la mañana en su rostro, quemaba un poco pero la libertad que sentia al correr, al despejarse y solo concentrarse en su cuerpo, y el cansancio y esfuerzo, le ayudaban a relajarse. Corrio hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella, y se paro en un parque en lo mas alto de la ciudad, como era de esperarse no habia nadie cerca, por lo que una vez normalizada su respiracion, se acerco a un barandal que habia para evitar caer por una pequeña colina que habia, habia llegado mas alto de lo que queria. Pero la vista que tenia desde aquel lugar era hermosa.

-Sal de ahi ahora - Ordeno la morena de manera autoritaria pero relajada, el rubio simplemente salio de su escondite no muy lejano. Habia visto a la castaña correr cuando estaba saliendo del hospital y su intuicion le decia que debia seguirla, que no debia estar sola - Nee Gio-chan ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener una vida diferente?

-¿Una vida diferente? - Pregunto mientras reflexionaba. Varias veces a lo largo de su vida lo habia pensando. ¿como hubiera sido nacer en una familia normal? ¿como seria no tener nada que ver con la mafia?. Era algo que jamas sabria - Varias veces - Admitio

-Yo, tambien lo he pensado varias veces, y aun lo sigo haciendo- Comento sin mirar al rubio que se acomodaba a su lado - Me hubiera gustado una vida simple ¿Sabes? Solo vivir en un pequeño pueblo donde todos se conocen, y tener un pequeño invernadero para poder cultivar y vender flores en un lugar modesto cerca del centro

-Suena como una buena vida - Dijo mientras veia la mirada perdida de la joven, sus ojos demostraban una tristeza, que el no se sentia capaz de manejar, no por ahora.

-Si ¿Que hay de ti?

-¿yo? Bueno, jamas lo he pensado mucho - Reconocio intentado pensar en las veces que aquel pensamiento habia llegado a su cabeza - Por lo general cuando pienso en eso recuerdo, a mis amigos, mi familia y como seria nunca haberlos conocidos, y desecho el pensamiento de inmediato

-Supongo que es una respuesta digna de Gio-chan - Suspiro - Pero y ¿si ellos estuvieran mejor sin ti?, ¿si ellos estuvieran mas seguros sin ti en sus vidas?

-Creo que no sabria que hacer... - El sol empezaba a salir y los animales antes dormidos empezaban hacer acto de aparicion. Los pajaros cantaban y los pequeños roedores buscaban nueces para sus familias.

-Ya es hora de volver a casa,y tu deberias ir a dormir un poco - Dijo dandose la vuelta para retomar el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero el rubio sintio que debia hacer algo para alejar esa tristeza en la mirada de la menor

-¡Nuestra cita! - Grito llamando la atencion de Ange - ¡Sera hoy! - Ánge levantó la cejas confundía pero luego relajo los hombros ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

\- Como desees - respondió tomando el camino de vuelta a casa. El rubio sonrío de manera involuntaria, tendría la oportunidad de hacerla feliz aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Reborn miraba como su estudiante caminaba de vuelta a casa, cuando la vio salir de la casa, por un momento le recordó a una persona ahogándose intentando desesperadamente respirar y aferrarse a la vida. Quiso ir a hablar con ella, pero realmente no sabía qué decirle, odiaba admitir que no sabía tanto de ella como le gustaría. Tambien odiaba al rubio, enfrente de el por tener la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, pero mas que nada odiaba que ella no sonriera y tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

-Tienes 10 segundos para decirme la cita que planeaste- Reborn aparecio por detras de Giotto logrando sorprenderlo y asustarlo un poco

-Eh..Bueno... Yo que- Se detuvo en cuanto sintio una bala rozar su rostro- ¡Hiiiiiiie!

-6 segundos

\- ¡Una pelicula romantica, un paseo por el parque y una cena!- Respondio lo mas rapido que pudo quedandose sin aire, pero su intuicion le decia que el peligro todavia no habia pasado, por lo que se agacho rapidamente esquivando otra bala

\- Eres mas Dame de lo que esperaba - Murmuro Reborn - ¿Que parte de que tendras una cita con Ange no te queda claro?

-¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Estas por tener una cita, con una chica que ve maratones de peliculas de horror con Mukuro y rie como si fuera la mejor comedia del mundo -suspiro cansando-De la misma Ange que rio como una niña cuando estabamos en Mafialand en la montaña rusa, y cuyos ojos brillaron al ver el cielo nocturno desde las alturas

-Espera ¿Me estas ayudando? ¿Porque? - Pregunto sin entender mucho. Hace un tiempo su instinto le decia que la relacion que mantenian el Hitman y su posible prometida, era mas que solo una relacion tutor-estudiante, y que por eso siempre le mantenia alejado. Tambien podia notar los pequeños detalles que el tenia con la morena, y si ella le interesaba ¿porque le ayudaba?

-Ese no es tu problema - Respondio dandose la vuelta escondiendo sus ojos bajo la Fedora - Si, se aburre, creeme que la pasaras mal - Advirtio Yendose del lugar

Bueno eso habia sido raro, pero por lo menos ahora tenia la oportunidad de crear una cita que hiciera feliz a la menor, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ange se sentia nerviosa, tendria su primera cita y no estaba muy segura sobre que tenia que hacer, claro tenia experiencia en lo que era contacto fisico, coqueteos y otros, pero jamas habia tenido una cita, a Kyo-chan jamas le habian gustado los lugares publicos con mucha gente, y tampoco era como si a ella le gustaran, por lo que siempre se la pasaban juntos en lugares aislados o con contados numeros de personas. Bueno por lo pronto tenia que prepararse. Se fue a dar una ducha y seco su cabello, para que no se esponjara. Despues de buscar por un rato encontró un vestido blanco, en la parte de arriba con unas costuras negras y escote de corazon, y una falda esponjosa en capas de color negro. Su cabello lo peino en una trenza espiga al lado derecho de cu cuerpo, dejandolo caer sobre su pecho llegando hasta la cintura, tambien dejo algo de chasquilla a esa lado, y finalmente pinto sus labios de un suave colo rojo. Miro su reloj y se fijo que era temprano. Para su suerte habia convencido a Byakurun de distraer a sus amigos, - los que no estaban heridos claro-aunque el habia aceptado feliz, ya que podria divertirse un rato. Tambien dejo a Nightmare con Mukuro, ambos se llevaban bien - Por alguna razon- por lo que no tendria que preocuparse de que su mascota matara al rubio. Hibari seguia en su entrenamiento en las montañas con Fon-nii, y Reborn habia salido con Hime a entrenar. Para finalizar, su mama, Bianchi y los niños habian salido, por lo que no tendria que preocuparse de que alguien pudiera arruinar su cita... Se sobresalto cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, y con algo de nerviosismo tomo su cartera y bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

-Hola...- Saludo el rubio quedandose con la boca abierta, y con la mente en blanco - T-Tu.. H-Hermosa...Bonita...- Intento hacerle un cumplido, pero sus palabras salieron atropelladas y como murmuros, genial ahora parecia un idiota

-Hola, a ti tambien, y tu igual te ves bien - Reconocio con una risa divertida logrando tranquilizarla y quitarle lo incomodo al ambiente

-¿Vamos? - Pregunto ofreciendo su brazo intentando no quedar como un idiota - mas de lo que ya habia quedado-

-Si - Sonrio tomando su brazo y caminando con el, hasta llegar al auto del rubio.

La primera parada fue a un cine, y como era de esperarse la chica escogio la pelicula, ella se decidio por un clasico - para ella- que estaban mostrando hoy, la pelicula se llamaba _"Cuarentena"_. Por lo menos no tenia asesinos seriales ni nada por el estilo, penso el rubio, oh pobrecito. La pelicula comenzo tranquila mostrando a la protagonista como una reportera junto con su camarografo haciendolo una entrevista de rutina a los bomberos de la zona. Todo muy normal, hasta ahora estaba bien. Pero Todo cambio cuando llegaron a un edificio del cual habian recibido una llamada de emergencia, y una abuelita empezo a morder el cuello de un policia... Desde hay todo se fue al carajo. El suspenso que mantenia la pelicula, los muertos que no se quedaban muertos... Todo formaba un delicioso coctel que mantenia al espectador al borde del asiento, y en el caso del rubio apunto de tener una taquicardia, como era de esperarse la castaña estaba con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes mirando la pelicula.

Ange giro la mirada, y se encontro con al pobre rubio apunto de tener un ataque de panico, le parecio adorable. Con cariño sujeto su mano logrando captar su atencion, y el rubio paso de estar asustado a punto de salir corriendo, a estar mas calmado con una leve sonrisa..

Lo que quedo de la pelicula fue mas soportable para el rubio, gracias a la calidez que le proporcionaba la castaña. Al terminar la pelicula, el rubio no la solto de la mano llevandola nuevamente al auto, manejo en un silencio comodo hasta llegar a un parque de diversiones a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Supongo que te gustara subir a la montaña rusa..- Afirmo el rubio viendo como le brillaban los ojos a la castaña al ver el lugar.

Moriria, de seguro lo haria. Giotto se encontraba rezando a todos los santos que conocia mientras sentia como el carrito llegaba a lo mas alto de la linea... Todavia habian tantas cosas que queria hacer, queria vengarse de Daemon, besar mas a Ange, vengarse de Reborn, Besar mas a Ange, comer mas de los cupcakes de la morenas, besar mas a Ange... Se aferro mas a la barra de seguridad cuando llegaron al punto mas alto, y se despidio del mundo cruel...Jamas llegaria a ser Decimo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - Grito hasta mas no poder mientras el carrito se movia de forma violenta sacandole el alma. Por supuesto Ange se encontraba feliz de la vida riendo muy encantada.

Sobrevivio, no sabia como pero lo habia hecho, podria vivir otro dias, gracias vida.

-¡Vamos! Ahora quiero subirme a ese - Apunto a un juego en el cual los pasajeros colgaban y daban vueltas de cabeza. No saldria vivo de esta...

El dia paso entre rezos, gritos y risas, pero el mayor objetivo fue logrado. Ange parecia realmente feliz. Se encontraban en la Noria, sentados de frente. El rubio miraba a la castaña que veia por el cristal encantada por las luces de las estrellas y de la ciudad.

-Cuando era niña, antes de que todo se fuera al diablo - Menciono con tono nostalgico- Hicimos un viaje familiar a un parque de diversiones como este para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hime y el mio. Lo odie, todas las voces, los pensamientos, los sentimientos en mi cabeza era el infierno - Reconocio con una leve sonrisa - O lo fue hasta que mi Madre noto que me sentia mal y me trajo a la Noria, mientras me calmaba entre sus brazos... Por un momento cuando me sostuvo, pude escuchar sus pensamientos, el deseo de cuidarme, de protegerme y el amor que me tenia.. Ese dia me senti la persona mas querida del mundo- Finalizo volviendo su mirada al rubio - Ahora mismo puedo sentir cosas muy parecidas en tu mirada, gracias por todo - Formo una genuina sonrisa en su rostro y el rubio supo que queria ver esa sonrisa el resto de su vida.

Volvieron el auto del rubio, y como todo un caballero el la escolto hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Todo - Comento nervioso el rubio, queria besarla, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto

-La pase muy bien, pero la proxima vez podemos hacer algo que te guste - Respondio la Castaña con un leve sonrojo...

-Seguro - Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al notar la indirecta que le dio la menor, podria salir nuevamente con ella..- Yo..bueno...- Era ahora o nunca queria besarla

-A veces piensas demasiado las cosas - Rio la castaña cerrando los labios del chico con los suyos. Comenzo como un beso lento y delicado, pero a medida que fue avanzando se volvia mas demandante. Giotto pidio permiso para colar su lengua en la boca de la morena, y esta con un poco de duda se lo dio. Ambas lenguas se juntaban en un bailes ritmico y apasionado, y Giotto empezo a colocar su mano en la pierna de Ange subiendo lentamente, pero antes de llegar mas lejos su instinto le dijo que se agachara y huyera. Sin pensarlo mucho y con toda la pesadez de su alma se separo e hizo lo que su instinto le ordenaba, logrando evitar a tiempo una cadena. Al girarse se encontro con un no muy feliz conejo de ojos rojos, muy grande y muy muy atemorizante

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie - Grito mientras corria del conejo que seguia atacando a diestra y siniestra

-Pense que llegarian mas tarde - Comento Ange viendo a Mukuro acercarse con el Señor Malvavisco

-Digamos que tuve un mal presentimiento~- Respondio el chico de peinado frutal

-¿No lo ayudaran? - Pregunto el Albino para luego echarse a reir con los otros dos

-¿Vamos a comer? - Los dos asintieron mientras el rubio seguia corriendo, por lo menos no se arrepentia de nada...Aunque quizas le hubiera gustado llegar mas lejos, ahora tenia algo mas que hacer antes de morir~

Nota del Autora: Ya no necesitan dejar un argumento, ya que vi que a varias no les gusto, pero agradeceria que dejaran mas de una palabra, ya que me alegran el dia, tambien les aviso que el especial sera en el proximo capitulo, espero agrade, Otra cosa que les queria decir eran que preparaban los pañuelos y el helado, ya que en los proximos capitulos de vienen momentos decisivos brutales, que probablemente odiaran y las hara sufrir - Se los advierto desde ahora- y por ultimo ¿alguien ubica a Embryo de Cross Ange? En el futuro les sera util...

1827: 6

R27: 2

G27: 2


	27. especial 1827forever1827

Especial 1827Forever1827

Narra la autora:

Había sido un día entretenido pero largo, por lo que lo único en la cabeza de Ánge era dormir como un troncó hasta el día siguiente o hasta la próxima semana, dependiendo de qué tan cercana se volviera con su cama. Pero como he dicho varias veces y jamás me cansaré de decir, el destino es una Hija de la Madre... Por lo que en cuanto se acostó su celular sonó con un tono demasiado familiar y al mirar la pantalla con miedo, supo que esta noche no dormiría para nada y también que existía una gran posibilidad de que tampoco pudiera caminar mañana... Mierda

Con resignación y pesar se levanto de su querida cama, y como típica adolescente en cuento cliché de Romeo y Julieta, saltó por la ventana y empezó a caminar bajo la luz de las estrellas y uno que otro farol.

Al mirar el pomo de la puerta dudo un poco, como la primera vez que había sido "citada" por el prefecto a su casa, en ese momento supo que su amistad cambiaría para bien o para mal... Suspiro y abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a la habitación principal donde sabía que estaría el cuervo esperándola. Era de esperarse que después de que el azabache se enterara de su cita con el rubio, querría reafirmar que la castaña le pertenecía.

Al entrar en la habitación, todo se encontraba a oscuras por lo que intento encender la luz, pero antes de lograrlo sintió un paño cubrir su boca y nariz, y aunque intento pelear, en un par de segundos todo se puso negro.

Ánge abrió los ojos pesadamente, tenía una buena resistencia a las drogas, pero el dolor de cabeza después de la administración poco voluntaria siempre era molesto. Cuando logró calmar la cefalea- una palabra tecnica para dolor de cabeza, ¿A que no se nota que estudio enfermeria?-, abrió los ojos notando que se encontraba en la misma habitación que antes, con la diferencia de que sus "brazaletes" estaban encadenados a la cama con un lindo candado... Bueno eso reducía las oportunidades de escapar. Ahora solo quedaba rezar porque el prefecto se apiadara de su alma

-Kyo-chan las cadenas no eran necesarias, ni tan poco drogarme - se quejó sabiendo que el cuervo sabía que ambas cosas eran algo que le disgustaban en extremo y no soportaba, en otra ocasión le abria tirado la cama encima y se abría largado sin dirigirle la palabra en una semana

\- Tuviste una cita con el Omnívoro- Afirmó con su tono estoico mostrándose apoyado en una pared. Pero aquel tono de voz no era normal, estaba enojado

\- Fue una transacción de negocios - intento justificarse - El me ayudo y a cambio yo acepté mostrarle lugares turísticos - no era una mentira tan grande, gracias al señor que era tan buena actriz

\- hmm- medito acercándose de manera felina colocándose en horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de la menor - Tendrás que ser desinfectada - Afirmó comenzando a sacarse la camisa

\- como gustes~ - sonrío de manera coqueta la castaña, ver a su Kyo-chan sin camisa y tan dominante siempre era bien recibido.

Una vez el prefecto se despojo de su camisa, separo las piernas de Ánge incitándola a rodear su cintura, lo que la castaña no se negó en hacer, hoy sería una muy complaciente sumisa. Con delicadeza lentamente comenzó a desabrochar el vestido que traía la menor bajando el cierre que tenía en medio mostrando el sostén de encaje negro que traía. - Siempre había que estar preparada para todo era una de las filosofías de Ánge- .

Sin medirse comenzó lentamente a besar y morder los pechos de la castaña mientras que con sus manos recorría sus blancas y suaves piernas. Ánge por supuesto se removía un poco intentando no gemir tan alto, no sabía si estaban solos en la casa, y era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Por supuesto a Kyoya le molesto esto y empezó a meter su mano en un area peligrosa rozando la entrada de la menor con sus dedos logrando que fuera cada vez más difícil el evitar soltar un pequeño grito, pero sí de algo estaba orgullosa la morena era de su autocontrol y el de cómo mantenerse firme bajo presión. Esa actitud rebelde le encanto al prefecto quien sin poderlo aguantar más subió su rostro juntando sus labios en un beso desesperado

Las lenguas se juntaban una y otra vez en un baile apasionado y algo desesperado, los ojos de Ánge lagrimeaban un poco debido al placer que le proporcionaba el mayor con tan solo usar sus dedos. Hace tiempo que estaba lista, y el prefecto lo sabía, pero la estaba torturando un poco, por lo que en señal de descontento mordió la lengua del carnívoro logrando hacerlo sangrar.

El carnívoro río entre dientes, sabía que en vez de pedirlo a viva voz lo atacaría de alguna manera, siempre era divertido ver las represalias que tomaba la joven. Sin hacerse de rogar se bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y tomo un condon que guardaba en su bolsillo - A él no le gustaban, ya que insistía en que no había un problema si la menor quedaba embarazada ya que él se haría responsable de todo, pero por supuesto Ánge más realista lo sermoneaba diciéndole que las cosas no eran tan fáciles y le aseguraba que no la volvería a tocar si no lo usaba- y se lo colocó rápidamente para luego terminar de bajar la ropa interior de Ánge y penetrarla de una sola estocada. Y en ese momento finalmente cumplió su cometido, logrando que la chica soltera un audible y sensual gemido que solo logró incentivarlo más, comenzando con un rápido, fuerte y salvaje vaivén de caderas.

Ánge solo podía intentar aferrarse de las cadenas que la sujetaban, mientras sentía como el prefecto la hacía tocar la séptima campana del cielo. Maldicion si este era el castigo que recibía por salir con el rubio, consideraría hacerlo más seguido...

-¡aaah!- Gimió la castaña cuando sintió que el azabache había tocado ese punto que la hacía ver las puertas al cielo y movió sus caderas de manera involuntaria para lograr que el otro volviera a tocar ese punto

\- Ya lo encontré...- murmuro bajo el prefecto, comenzando a dirigir todas sus embestidas a ese punto. De misma manera comenzó a besar de manera desesperada a la castaña, que se encontraba totalmente perdida. Se separó un poco y miro la imagen frente a él. La castaña se encontraba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor perlada que hacía brillar su piel, con lágrimas de placer en sus ojos y la mirada perdida por el mismo, y con un pequeño rastro de saliva en sus labios. Aquello le hizo sonreír con arrogancia, y sabiendo lo que quería paro todo movimiento de su cuerpo

-M-Más... Por favor...- pidio tragándose su orgullo, la sonrisa en su rostro volvió a aparecer. El prefecto sabía lo arrogante y activa que podía ser su compañera en la cama y sabía además que por ningún motivo se humillaría al punto de pedir por más contacto, para ella era más bien algo mecánico, de lo que ambas partes obtenían placer y diversión y era, por lo que no perdería su valiosos tiempo en pedir más. Solo él podía hacer que entrará en ese estado de sumisión absoluta donde se tragaba su orgullo, solo él conocía su cuerpo como la palma de su mano, solo él podía complacerla, y solo él era digno de estar a su lado

-Kyoya...- rogó como un suave suspiro y el prefecto supo que la tenía donde quería.

Otra vez comenzó el vaivén de caderas y esta vez no se demoraron mucho en encontrar su limite y caer rendidos por el placer alcanzado.

Ánge estaba tan cansada en que se quedo dormida al instante y Hibari que estaba un poco más consciente, la desencadenó, para luego arroparla y acomodarla en su pecho. Había sido una larga noche.

Al despertar lo primero que Hibari vio, fue una nota que con mucho amor y cariño decía:

"Querido Kyo-chan vete al diablo  
Con no amor: Ánge  
Posdata: se lo diré a Fon-nii"  
Anexado al texto venía una carita sacándole la lengua de forma molesta.

Maldicion... Sabía que no debió haber drogado y atado a la menor, conocía de primera mano cuanto odiaba eso - todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo y la chica le tiro todos sus platos, vasos, cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas encima, y que además no le dirigió la palabra en una semana entera- pero había estado tan molesto de no haber podido ser él quien llevará a la castaña en su primera cita que simplemente no logro pensar con claridad. Y ahora gracias a su estupidez debería moderarse a asentir mientras su tío Fon le daba un rosario de sermones y lo obligaba a entrenar de una manera espartana que hasta a el mismo demonio le parecia inhumana. Por que su tio Fin podia ser la persona mas pacifica y amable del mundo, pero queria Ange como una hija, lo que lo volvia en extremo sobreprotector y en su defecto el mayor sadico del mundo. Tal parecia que Ange no seria la unica con problemas de movilizacion estos dias...

Nota de la autora: Este es un especial asi que no habra tabla de votos o respuesta a comentarios, eso lo hare en el proximo capitulo - si soy una floja lo se- Espero que les haya gustado, y que cumpliera sus expectativas, y si no lo hizo simplemente quiero aclarar que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo lemon... hetero... Y por ultimo necesito un nombre de mujer, para Ange, no les adelantare nada, pero como soy indecisa necesito su ayuda. Necesito uno normal y uno como asesina, - Ya lo dije soy floja y no lo negare nunca- Y como pago les dejare escoger el proximo especial. Bueno eso es todo Adios miau miau


	28. Capitulo 25: Encuentros

Capítulo 24 El comienzo del fin:

Lo que quedo de fin de semana pasó tranquilo. Ánge se negó a salir de su habitación y encerró con ella a la pelirroja, para dormir más cómodamente - Teddy debió pagar por los errores de su antiguo dueño por lo que no pudo cumplir su tarea de aliviar el sueño de la castaña-. Por supuesto la pobre Italiana se sintió muy nerviosa pero se dejó ser, después de todo la morena pareció necesitarla. Y aquello le alegraba tenía una amiga, algo manipuladora y aterradora pero una amiga a final de cuentas.

En la mañana cuando todos partieron a la escuela juntos de costumbre a Ánge le llamó la atención no ver a su hermana por ningún lado. Pero su madre aclaró sus dudas cuando le contesto que se había ido de viaje con unos amigos, sin tomarle mayor importancia decidió seguir con su día con normalidad... Debió haber intentado saber más...

Cuando llegaron a la escuela todo estaba bastante normal, excepto por el hecho que Ánge no le dirigía ni una mirada al prefecto cuando se lo cruzaban en los pasillos, a todos les pareció raro, ya que ni siquiera fueron a comer a la azotea como era su hábito, pero de nuevo nadie quería tentar su suerte y lidiar con una enojada Castaña, nadie era tan suicida.

La semana pasó larga y floja, nada interesante que mencionar - ¿Qué acaso no pueden tener una semana tranquila? - para el sábado la morena había decidido ser una mejor persona y perdonar al azabache con la promesa de que si lo volvía a hacer lo dejaría sin descendencia. El mayor no dudo de la veracidad de esas palabras. Era una tarde normal cuando Ánge recibió un mensaje extraño en su celular, era del cuidador del cementerio, el que le avisaba que un amigo suyo había ido a visitar la tumba de Sasha y estaba esperando por ella. Aquello le pareció demasiado raro, en primer lugar solo tres personas sabían de ese lugar y en segundo les había prohibido a los tres ir sin su consentimiento sin mencionar que jamás citaría a alguien ahí. Con un horrible presentimiento escondió su presencia y se dirigió al cementerio.

Con el corazón latiéndole de manera extrañamente rápido llegó al lugar deseado y sin ni siquiera saludar al portero corrió a la timba de su viejo amigo.

Cuando llegó y vio esa cabellera negra y espalda ancha, sintió como si le faltara el aire. Su corazón y pulmones se detuvieron y lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. No se permitió mostrarse débil y recuperó la compostura

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la voz sería y un tanto quebrada

-Vine a hablar contigo donde sabría que nadie nos molestaria - respondió con simpleza sin mostrarse sorprendido por la llegada de la menor

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar - apretó sus puños fuertemente, el no debía estar aquí, el debía estar encerrado, no debía ser nada más que un simple recuerdo, o una pesadilla en su cabeza ¿Cómo se había escapado?

\- la verdad es que he estado años esperando para hablar contigo - refutó intentando mostrarse abierto, no quería asustarla

-¿y de que se podría saber?

\- Sobre nosotros - Dijo con simpleza acercándose lentamente a la morena que se mantenía firme, ya no era una niña asustada

\- ¿Nosotros? No me hagas reír, jamás hubo ni abra un nosotros - casi escupía las palabras el miedo se había convertido en ira y ahora solo quería romperle la cara

\- En eso te equivocas - contestó enfrente de ella - sabes durante el tiempo que estuve en la carcel y luego afuera me pasó algo muy fascinante - la chica alzo una ceja y el otro sonrío tenía su atención - por más que lo intente no pude dejar de pensar en ti

-¿Quieres venganza? ¿Por eso es que estás aquí?- Tomo una pose más defensiva y el otro se bajó de hombros

\- Al principio yo también creí que se trataba de eso, pero luego de unos meses deseche la teoría - sus ojos estaban clavados en las Iris cafés de la morena - Luego pensé que era curiosidad científica pero los múltiples experimentes que lleve a cabo y los muchos sujetos de prueba me mostraron lo contrario

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- ahora estaba confundida, ¿Qué carajos quería con ella?

\- la verdad es que ni si quería yo mismo estoy seguro, pero después de vigilarte por un tiempo, intentando hallar la solución a mi dilema, finalmente halle mi respuesta - no le gustaba donde estaba yendo esta conversación, y también tenía que evitar retorcerse del miedo al enterarse de que había sido vigilada por ese monstruo - Estoy enamorado de ti - Declaró muy tranquilo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-¿Qué?- Tenía que haber escuchado mal, un monstruo como el que ni siquiera era capaz de sentir algo tan simple como empatía no podía amar a nadie no podía amarla a ella

\- como dije, estoy enamorado de ti, fue una sorpresa para mí también - ordenó sus lentes y su cabello - pero luego de verte compartir tu tiempo con esos "amigos" tuyos me di cuenta de que yo también quería pasar tiempo contigo, yo también quería verte sonreír, yo te quería a ti

\- Estas más loco de lo que pensaba - quiso reír con amargura ¿El? ¿Amarla? No podía ser verdad. No después de haberla torturado incontables veces de niña no después de haberle hecho pasar por el mismo infierno solo por diversión

-la verdad es que es bastante lógico, tú siempre fuiste diferente al resto, Tú y yo estamos por encima del resto de los seres inferiores, estamos hechos el uno para el otro - Finalizó acariciando el rostro de la menor que comenzaba a pensar que estaba teniendo la confesión más horrible de la historia

\- No me interesa lo que creas o lo que quieras - quitó su mano de su rostro de un golpe tomando su distancia - si quieres ser libre puedes serlo no me interesa pero que te quede claro que sin importar que retorcidos planes tengas jamás seré tuya antes muerta - Declaró casi escupiendo sus palabras

\- Si sobre eso, no planeo hacer nada contra tus amiguitos si eso es lo que crees, como dije estoy enamorado de ti, y solo quiero tu felicidad la que tanto tu como yo sabemos que solo puedes encontrar a mi lado, yo soy el único que realmente te conoce y te acepta - sonrío con fingido cariño - cuando estés lista para aceptarme a mí y a ti, te estaré esperando, sabrás dónde encontrarme - con aquellas últimas palabras se despidió y comenzó su marcha hacia la salida - Por cierto quizás deberías ir a buscar a tu hermana, pensé que al estar relacionada contigo sería mucho más entretenida, pero fue una real decepción, incluso resultó ser una ladrona...- murmuro lo último y desapareció de la vista de la castaña

Como si hubiera estado predestinado su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, y logró leer el nombre del demonio en Fedora, sin pensarlo mucho respondió el celular con rapidez, tenía un horrible presentimiento de nuevo.

-¿Ánge dónde estás?- preguntó rápido y preocupado, sonaba cansado

\- Estoy en el cementerio - Admitió de forma rápida

\- Hime enloqueció, tomó una especia de droga para mejorar, pero se salió de control y esta destruyendo todo- algunas explosiones y disparos mezclados con gritos se escucharon del otro lado y Ánge trago grueso - Es muy peligroso para ti, ve con Varía, ellos te mantendrán segura

-No ¿Dónde están? - preguntó seriamente era su hermana y su responsabilidad

\- No hay nada q- de repente la línea del otro lado se corto

-¿Reborn? ¡Reborn!- gritó mientras intentaba llamarlo de nuevo pro la llamada no se conectaba la línea estaba muerta... - Mierda mierda mierda - comenzó a maldecir mientras comenzaba a rastrear el celular del azabache Dios bendiga los virus electrónicos. Al dar con la dirección se dio cuenta que se trataba de su escuela... Nami-chuu - Kyo-chan... - murmuro sintiendo su corazón en la garganta y volvió a correr desesperada por las calles de la hasta ahora tranquila ciudad.

Corrió y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y en parte lo hacía... Al llegar se encontró con un total caos, había una especia de neblina en el aire que dificultaba el respirar. El lugar estaba parcialmente destruido y habían cuerpos tirados por todo el piso, entre uno de los cuerpo logró reconocer a sus amigos y corrió hacia ellos

\- ¡Haya-chan, Shi-chan!- Gritó mientras los sacudía pero ninguno respondía, podía sentir como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella y se le volvía difícil mantenerse fría

De repente se dio cuenta de que los chicos todavía respiraban, y que se retorcían del dolor, empezó a sentir un malestar y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, algo en la neblina volvía locas a las llamas de los que la respiraban y estaba destruyéndolos desde dentro. Con toda su fuerza empezó a concentrarse mientras unos pequeños pétalos envolvían a los jóvenes evitando que respiraran la neblina venenosa. Al ver que mejoraban un poco se decidió a seguir buscando a su hermana, escucho unos disparos y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la fuente de ellos.

En medio del lugar se encontraba su hermana riendo como psicopata, rodeada de lo que parecía ser una gran serpiente que la protegía y al mismo tiempo peleaba con los únicos que se lograban mantener en pie. En el piso se encontraban los cuerpos lastimados y cansados de Dino, Giotto - debido a la pureza de sus llamas la neblina debía resultar en extremo tóxica para el-, algunos miembros de varía, Mukuro y Nagi. Los únicos que se mantenían peleando eran Reborn y Kyoya que se encontraba en el límite, ambos lo hacían...

-¡Hime detente!- Gritó llamando la atención de los presentes

-DameÁnge vete de aquí - Dijo el Hitman esquivando un ataque de la gigantesca serpiente

-No, por favor quédate te estuve esperando hermanita~ - su voz sonaba un poco desquiciado y se notaba que no estaba en sus cabales - Ellos son tan lindos intentando protegerte ¡Siempre intentando cuidar a la Linda Ange!

-Hime no sé qué pasa pero todo estará bien solo cálmate - intento razonar acercándose lentamente

\- ¿no sabes qué pasa? - soltó una carcajada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera - lo que pasa querida hermanita es que me aburrí de ser tu sombra, me harté de ser siempre el segundo lugar ¡Me harté de no recibir el crédito que merezco! ¡Ahora voy a tomar lo que Yo Quiera! ¡Sin importarme el resto! - Ánge retrocedió un poco mientras su hermana hacia aparecer un enorme martillo en sus manos - Y lo que quiero ahora hermanita es a Ti siete metros bajo tierra - se lanzó con el arma en mano contra la morena que alcanzó a esquivarlo

-¡Ánge!- Gritaron Ambos Azabaches al ver como la menor esquivaba varios ataques de la mayor. Quisieron ir a ayudarla pero la mascota de la menor - Que había sido robada del doctor- no les permitía acercarse. Ánge desvió su mirada un poco viendo a los muchachos, pero aquel error le costó un golpe. Salió volando varios metros estrellándose contra una pared cercana cuando el martillo impacto en su pecho logrando que escupiera sangre

\- Mantente concentrada Hermanita de otra manera no será tan divertido acabar con tu vida~

\- No te preocupes no me gustaría decepcionarte - Sonrío con molestia, y decidió que era tiempo de colocarse sería. De su bolsillo sacó su caja Arma y liberó a Nightmare quien estaba en su forma de Batalla, Solo que esta vez sostenía un Hacha gigante de colór rojo - Regalo de despedida de Byakurun - en sus manos - Ve con ellos - Ordenó al animal quien dudó un poco en dejarla sola - Ahora - volvió a ordenar decidida y el conejo asintió pero antes de irse se arrodilló entregándole su Hacha - Gracias - acaricio su cabeza levemente logrando que el conejo volviera a asentir corriendo esta vez con sus cadenas hacia la serpiente gigante y los azabaches

\- Supongo que no sería lo mismo si no estamos en iguales de condiciones - Razonó la de cabello corto volviendo a lanzarse en contra de su hermana quien esta vez la recibió preparada chocando sus armas sacando un ruido metálico y algunas chispas - Por  
Fin podré demostrar que soy la mejor y nadie podría negarlo~

\- Heriste a las personas que me importan - Dijo con sus ojos brillando por la llama de la ira moviendo su Hacha logrando hacer retroceder a Hime - No te lo perdonaré - se colocó en una posición de ataque y ambas se miraron sabiendo que esto daba inicio a un real enfrentamiento

Nota de la Autora: Holis, ¿cuanto tiempo. Bueno ahora si respondere a sus reviews como es debido.

Primerooo: **Kaminaki** ,que penita tu resfriado te entiendo yo me enfermo mucho, y se entiende la ausencia.- espero que estes mejor-y la razon por la que Gio-chan es tan inocenton con Ange, es porque seria algo asi como su primer amor - lo que no significa que no haya tenido novia antes ni nada parecido- y el primer amor siempre es mas puro, y o inocente.

Segundooooo: **Pokemonsterball** , me va muy bien gracias, ¿Y a ti?, y no te precocupes jamas me ofendiste, ni me hiciste sentir mal - Ninuna lo hizo en realidad, bueno a veces me molestan, pero cada uno tiene su opinion y es libre de decir lo que quieran-. La razon por la que no esta tan cerca de Ange, es porque confia en ella y sabe que si la controla mucho, ella se enojara. Hay que recordar que la morena es algo orgullosa, Por cierto buen nombre

Tercero: **Serena22** Me alegra oir eso, y segundo el traje ya lo tengo listo y saldra pronto. Solo dire eso

cuarto: **IxGxOxR** Me encantaria escuchar tu opinion, ya que al leer las opiniones de alguna forma siento que la historia les importa. y creo que si en algun punto podrian llegar a llamarle Tsuna, pero no por mucho tiempo

quinto: **1827Forever1827** si no estabas de humor se entiende, y que envidia yo amo la lluvia. Y si me encantan tus comentarios.

Finalmente he decidido, que el nombre de Ange como asesina sera - redoble de tambores- _**¡Lilith!**_ y se preguntaran porque ese nombre, pues bueno hice una investigacion y ese resulta ser el nombre de un Succubo - Demonio femenino que se alimenta del deseo de los demas- quien tan bien resulta ser la primera mujer de la historia - si antes que Eva- pero que dejo el cielo al negarse a Estar con Adam, ya que queria una relacion de iguales y a Adam no le parecio esto. Si de alguna manera el nombre me gusto y me parecio adecuado. **Por ultimo me sigue faltando un nombre normal como ALIAS,** Por favor, Alguien. Asi y los **finales alternativos** que habia dicho antes seran Con Giotto, Reborn Y Hibari, todavia no se cual sera el principal. Por ultimo como dije antes tengo la idea de **una nueva historia** , y pensaba dejar el primer capitulo aqui, para saber si la historia gusta y seguirla, o ver que no es buena y abandonarla. Como dije en esta historia Tsuna es hija unica y es mas "pasiva" y no hay mafia.

Adios Miau Miau


	29. Capitulo 26: Pelea de hermanas

Pelea entre hermanas:

Los golpes iban y venían. Ninguna de las hermanas quería ceder. Ánge estaba mejor entrenada que Hime, pero también estaba la niebla que la mantenía débil, sin mencionar que debido a las cadenas no podía usar su verdadero potencial. Hime por su lado estaba atacando de manera frenética a diestra y siniestra, sus ataques eran algo descordinados y erráticos, pero tenían cierto balance que la hacían un enemigo difícil de vencer.

Por otro lado el conejo y los azabaches intentaban controlar a la molesta serpiente, quien los golpeaba con su cola e intentaba morderlos cada tanto, por el veneno que veían correr de sus gigantes colmillos podían imaginarse que una mordida no sería buena, por lo que tenían que mantenerse alejados de su boca, la desgraciada era rápida para ser tan grande...

La serpiente se encogió e intentó morder a Kyoya, el prefecto logró esquivarlo pero no se dio cuenta de que la cola iba golpearlo directamente en la espalda, hasta que sintió un empujón y vio al carnívoro volar por los aires y romper una pared al estrellarse. Inesperadamente y para su sorpresa Reborn le había salvado

\- ¡Reborn!- Gritó Ánge queriendo correr hacia el, pero no pudo al tener que esquivar un ataque de su hermana, el Hitman no se levantaba

-El maldito se lo merecía - Se burlo Hime colocándose en frente de su hermana tapándole la vista del Hitman y demandando su atención

\- Lo pagaras - advirtió sintiendo la rabia subirle por la garganta.

Necesitaba comprobar que el azabache se encontraba bien, pero no podía abandonar a su hermana ya que está la perseguiría, tampoco podía pedirle a Nightmare que la respaldará el pobre conejo tenía suficiente con lidiar con la serpiente y más importante proteger al cuervo. Mierda... Aunque tal parece que sus pensamientos fueron leídos ya que el prefecto dejó su posición para intentar golpear a la castaña mayor por la espalda

-Oh veo que quieres jugar~ - Sonrío Hime dándole su atención al prefecto - Pero esto es un asunto familiar luego me encargaré de ti

\- Por destruir mi escuela y atacar a Ánge Te morderé hasta la muerte - Se lanzó nuevamente contra ella logrando que se distrajera y que Ánge pudiera correr hacia el Hitman

\- Reborn - lo sacudió rápidamente sin recibir respuesta -¡Reborn bastardo despierta de una vez o jamás volveré a dejar que me toques!

\- ¿Sabes que eso es chantaje cierto?- preguntó apenas abriendo los ojos con voz adolorida, demonios esa serpiente pegaba duro y el hecho de no poder controlar sus llamas no ayudaba, oh si, si salía de esta haria sufrir mucho a DameHime

\- Lo aprendí del mejor - sonrío acariciando su rostro - No tenemos tiempo, sácamelos - ordenó mostrando sus muñecas

\- Si lo hago la bendita niebla te afectará más rápido y estarás igual o peor que nosotros - Explicó intentando pararse pero fue tomado de los hombros por la castaña que lo volvió a sentar

\- Sácalos - Su voz era dura y no mostraba signo de dudas, ya había tomado una decisión y nada la detendría

\- Al final siempre consigues lo que quieres - Río sacando una llave de su bolsillo y soltando los brazaletes que cayeron al piso - Más te vale ganar

\- Cuenta con eso - se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la acción.

-Vamos prefecto-chan estoy segura que tienes que tener más aguante que esto - Se burlo la castaña de pelo corto volviendo a embestir al cuervo con su martillo logrando que bajara un poco sus Tonfas, realmente se encontraba en su limite.

\- herbívora Molesta - Se quejó el mayor esquivando otro ataque de la chica.

\- ¡Onesama!- Se escucho un grito de la parte de atrás y ambos giraron la cabeza, encontrándose con Ánge que sostenía el Hacha de manera amenazante pero había algo diferente respecto a ella.

Hime no entendía muy bien que era lo diferente pero corrió hacia la serpiente que la protegió enroscándose alrededor de ella dandole un golpe al prefecto que fue tomado por el conejo y luego dejado junto al otro azabache, esta era una pelea de familia, por lo que por esta vez se moderaría a observar.

\- Ríndete y termina con todo esto de una vez - Pidió Ánge con una mirada sería y Hime tuvo un escalofrío sea cual fuera el plan de su hermana sería muy malo para ella

\- ¿Tienes miedo hermanita?- preguntó con arrogancia - Esto no se termina hasta que yo lo diga ¡Y esto no acabará esta que te vea caer! - Gritó descontrolada y la mirada de Pena que recibió de su hermana no le gusto para nada. Pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ella era fuerte y tenía a la serpiente gigante con piel impenetrable sin mencionar su pequeño plan B...

\- Será como tú lo desees... - se resignó bajando la cabeza. - Nightmare - llamó al conejo junto a él entregándole el arma quedando desarmada, el conejo solo asintió y partió a pelear contra los enemigos ganando el tiempo necesario para su ama.

Ánge mordió su dedo sacándose sangre y luego escribió con rapidez algunas cosas en sus brazos y manos, no tenía mucho tiempo y era muy peligroso pero sería una opción definitiva. Junto sus manos formando una especia de plegaria concentrando todas sus llamas y preparándose. El aire a su alrededor empezó a volver más pesado y la neblina se volvió de un color amarillo. Al terminar de juntar su energía Ánge abrió sus ojos y formó un diamante con sus manos

\- _**Arte prohibida**_ \- llamo con la voz sería sin ningún sentimiento - _**Apocalypse** _ \- de repente todo dejo de moverse y la gravedad se volvió más pesada al igual que respirar, mientras que una especia de puerta gigante de al menos tres metros, de estilo antiguo con un sello esrito en lo que parecia un idioma antiguo se empezaba a formar detrás de Ánge

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pensando?- preguntó Hime empezando a asustarse eso no se veía para nada bien... - **¡ve! ¡Has algo!** \- le gritó a la serpiente que se lanzó, pero fue detenida por el conejo que chocó su hacha con sus colmillos. La serpiente intento volver a embestirlo pero las cadenas empezaron a rodear su cuerpo haciendo que fuera difícil moverse... La tenía. - Inútil - se quejó saliendo de su escondite para intentar detener a su hermana

- _ **Cuarto sello**_ \- Estaba tan solo a unos de metros de golpearla, solo un poco más - _**Cavaliere Giallo**_

La puerta se abrió rompiendo el sello y una niebla incluso más grande salió golpeando a Hime y lanzándola varios metros lejos, podía escuchar el relinchar de un caballo y de entre la niebla empezó a mostrarse un gran Caballo amarillo dorado con llamas en sus cascos y cabellos, sus ojos eran de un profundo negro como el abismo, y sobre él venía un Jinete cubierto por una gigante túnica negra con detalles dorados y blancos. No se podía ver nada dentro de la Túnica pero era una figura imponente y atemorizante .

El jinete miro por un segundo a Ánge y luego comenzó a cabalgar por todo el lugar, de alguna manera las llamas que tenía el caballo en los cascos dejaba un camino limpio sin ningún tipo de niebla, volviendo el lugar a su normalidad. En un momento el Jinete llegó a donde se encontraba Hime, quien lo miro horrorizada

- **¡Aléjate! ¡No te me acerques!** \- Gritó histérica, pero el Jinete comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de ella cubriéndola con una niebla amarilla y luego simplemente cuando la castaña cayó al suelo agotada aceleró el paso y corrió hacia la puerta que se volvió a cerrar.

Toda la niebla había desaparecido y se podía ver un cielo azul sobre ellos, la serpiente se encontraba debilitada debido a la desaparición de la niebla, y le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Nightmare para cortarla a la mitad con su Hacha.

Ánge estaba agotada y cayó al piso de rodillas sudando y con la respiración agitada. Los sellos eran una invocación que había leído en un libro que le dio Mukuro, era una de las invocaciones más peligrosas y solo debían usarse en caso de emergencia ya que podían volverse en su contra o incluso matarla. Para ser su primera vez lo había hecho bien...

-¿Crees que ganaste? - le llamó la atención su hermana - No tienes idea... - empezó a reír como maniática confundiendo a Ánge, pero antes de poder decir algo su hermana la interrumpió - Vete al infierno - pudo ver cómo una serpiente pequeña salía volando en su dirección pero no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba demasiado cansada... Este era su fin.

Cerró sus ojos esperando la letal mordida, pero solo sintió un peso sobre ella abrazándola y cayendo sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos se quedo muda, sintió como su respiración se paraba, y las lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos. No esto no podía ser, se suponía que todo estaría bien...

- **¡Kyo-chan!** \- Gritó desesperada moviendo al Azabache que empezaba a cerrar los ojos - **¡!Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan!** \- lo llamaba mientras lo zarandeaba de manera frenética y sintiendo como su mundo se caía en pedazos...

-Ánge...- fue lo último que pudo decir mientras veía a la persona que había significado su mundo con lágrimas en los ojos y llorando desesperadamente. El no quería verla así, quería que fuera feliz pero de esta forma estaba cuidando su futuro... Morir en los brazos de la persona más importante en el mundo para el, morir en los brazos de su mundo... No era tan malo...

Nota de la autora: Muy bien lindas si no me dan un nombre luego le pondre Nora, y se me aguantan si no les gusta. Tambien queria preguntarles que les parecia mi idea de subir un capitulo de prueba aqui, para que me ayuden a saber si la idea es buena o no. Por ultimo respondere a sus reviews

Pokemonsterball: Me referia a tu nombre de usuario. Segundo si mas que la cadenas lo que le molesto fueron las drogas, ya que le recordaban a su pasado. Y tengo un buen clima gracias, pero el sol me da en toda la cara y creo que morire de insolacion, pero a parte de eso estoy bien gracias. Y si tan bien me parece raro hablar por aqui, pero con el tiempo le agarras costumbre

IXGXOXR: No, no lo leido todo, la verdad tengo un limite de ver series con ukes tan ¿Ukeables? y con tanto ¿Shojo?, si veo mucho mi cuerpo lo expulsa luego naturalmente vomitando arcoiris y otras cosas, y ademas no podia evitar shipear y que mi mente se fuera a otras cosas, no tan inocentes... Y frustraba cuando no pasaba nada. Oh y lo de los Vindice de porque no aparecieron lo explicare mas adelante, probablemente...

Kaminaki: Tranquila entiendo el sentimiento de enfermarse con facilidad, yo soy sensible del estomago y en mas de una ocasion he quedado hospitalizada- de niña practicamente tenia una tarjeta de paciente frecuente en la sala de urgencias-...si la vida es una perra a veces. ¿Que fue lo que dije que dijo Takano-sama? Por favor dimelo que yo no se, y me mata no saber en que me parezco a esa eminencia del Yaoi. Bueno y lo del doctor, lo explicare algun dia...

1827Forever1827: Como siempre me das arto que leer y me encanta - Creo que eres mi favorita, aunque por alguna razon te he encontrado en varios fics y ahora es como un juego ver en cual te encuentro y en cual no, no te miento hago apuestas y todo-. Si me alegra poder responder, ya que a mi tambien me frustra cuando no me escuchan. Mi receta para la lluvia, es una taza de cafe - adorooooo el cafe- y un buen libro, bien acostada en mi camita, no hay nada mejor. Bueno ella solo quiere que le deje tranquila y sabe que si le dice a Vindice tambien iran por su hermana y aunque sea una maldita no quiere que su mama pierda a una hija. No lo mata porque, porque no cree que valga la pena, ya que Ange hasta el momento puede haber lastimado mucho a una persona, pero jamas llego al punto de matar a alguien, hasta ahora. y lo de si tiene poderes lo dejare como sorpresa. No Reborn no se dio cuenta ya que aunque es el mejor Hitman del mundo, es humano y podria decirse que esta enamorada de Ange y a veces el amor hace que perdamos de vista lo que tenemos delante de nosotros, en este caso Hime y su verdadera fuerza. Oh si lo de los votos se me olvido sorry. Y lo de los titulos es porque como he dicho antes, los capitulos ya los tengo escritos de antes y con el tiempo se me olvida el nombre, y le coloco cualquiera que se me venga a la cabeza luego, si soy distraida lo se.

Irara:Gracias por ser la unica en darme un nombre, y lamento no haberte respondido antes, se me paso lo siento mucho. Y me gusta el nombre y si no aparece ninguno que me guste mas se lo coloco. Y te digo que en los proximos capitulos se viene harto G27, y del bueno e intenso- te aseguro una hermorragia nasal profusa-, estoy segura que te hara feliz, lo hice porque en la primera parte puse casi puro R27 Y 1827, siendo que en un principio parecia ser G27, por eso ahora hare mas G27 por un tiempo - Igual habra de los otros solo que al principio no tanto- ya luego entenderan porque...

Votacion - Gracias por acordarme-

1827:4

G27: 1

R27: 1 - yo voto por el ya que nadie mas lo hizo no se porque...-


	30. capitulo 27: Finales

Finales:

Estaba en un hospital. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era aferrarse a Kyo-chan y luego todo estaba en blanco, podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos caer sin control, también podía escuchar cómo alguien intentaba hablarle, también estaban intentando moverla, pero simplemente no podía reaccionar su cuerpo y su mente no respondían.

Tenía que calmarse tener un ataque de pánico no le ayudaría a nadie no le ayudaría a él. Primero intento normalizar su respiración, luego intento distinguir las sombras junto a ella. Las que hasta hace poco eran simples formas sin rostros, empezaron a convertirse en personas conocidas, Fon-nii la abrazaba... A su lado estaban Mama y los niños. Intento mirar más al lado pero al intentar moverse sintió unos cables en sus brazos que volvían difícil la tarea. Se las intento sacar pero fue detenida por el asiático, podía ver cómo movía sus labios pero lo único que podía escuchar era un pitido, comenzó a pelear, no quería eso en sus brazos, no lo quería **¡no lo quería!**

-¡Ánge! ¡Ánge detente! ¡Te haces daño!- gritaba el Chino desesperado al notar que la castaña no estaba en sus cabales, aunque tampoco era para menos. La menor se detuvo y lentamente volvió su mirada a ellos

\- Sácalos...- susurro con la voz rota y aquello también rompió un poco el corazón del mayor. La Ánge frente a él no era la de siempre, era una Ánge rota y frágil que se desquebrajaria con cualquier cosa

\- Esta bien, sólo quédate quieta - se rindió sacándole las tubos con sueros y otros medicamentos

-¿cómo? ¿Cómo están...?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin rodeos

-Ellos...- como explicarle la situación sin romperla todavía más, ¿como hacerlo y no perderle?

\- Dímelo - ordenó con la voz más serena mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no podía ocultarle la verdad, no a ella, solo tenía que decir lo que ella no deseaba creer en sus ojos

\- La neblina era tóxica y aunque tú pudiste salvarles la vida, la mayoría siguen bajo los efectos de ella, Hime incluida... Los doctores hacen lo que pueden pero sin una cura...

-¿El? ¿Cómo está el? - preguntó dudosa mordiendo su labio

\- Kyoya... El... Está en la sala de cuidados intensivos, los doctores dicen que es un milagro que siga vivo, y hacen todo lo que está en sus manos para mantenerlo así... Pero al igual que los otros necesita una cura, sin mencionar un antídoto para la serpiente que lo mordió - dijo la verdad ya que sabía ella había visto dentro de su memoria y solo esperaba una confirmación

-¿Reborn y Giotto?

\- ambos están estables, pero no saben por cuánto tiempo, Reborn tiene varios huesos rotos y el que haya usado sus llamas tanto tiempo no ayuda - suspiro un poco su amigo era fuerte él estaría bien o al menos eso quería creer - por otra parte Giotto-kun fue el más afectado por la neblina debido a su llamas tan puras, pero ambos son fuertes estarán bien- intento animarla, ella intentó sonreír débilmente pero fue más bien una mueca - Por lo pronto deberías descansar

-Si, tienes razón - concordó la castaña - ¿Podrían dejarme sola? No quiero que ellos... - se mordió el labio y el asiático entendió el mensaje, no quería que nadie la viera tan rota

\- Entiendo, solo descansa, todo saldrá bien - la chica se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda y el mayor le acarició la cabeza con cariño

Escucho como su familia se despedía y le deseaban lo mejor, para luego salir dejándola sola. Volvió a suspirar, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salvarlos y sabía exactamente como.

Se levanto de la camilla con algo de dificultad y se arrastró hasta la salida cuidando que nadie la viera hasta llegar a los vestidores de los doctores, espero a que no hubiera nadie y tomo una bata de doctor y otras cosas para cubrir su rostro y cabello, junto con unos zapatos. Una vez lista se dirigió a la salida más cercana.

Camino dejando que sus pies la guiarán por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente llegó a el hotel más grande de la ciudad, al maldito le gustaban las alturas mientras más alto mejor. Entró sin llamar la atención y se subió al ascensor con destino al último piso. Recordaba haber escuchado los últimos susurros del Doctor donde acusaba a su hermana de ser una ladrona, y si era cierto lo que pensaba entonces el desgraciado tendría lo que ella buscaba.

Al abrirse el ascensor empezó a mirar los números en las puertas, hasta que llegó a la B27 el mismo número que tenía su habitación en el psiquiatrico, abrió la puerta que estaba abierta y caminó hasta la sala de la gran habitación donde se encontraba el azabache mirando por un gran ventanal.

-No pensé que vendrías tan pronto - el mayor se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro y una copa en su mano

\- Quiero la cura Claude - afirmó con voz sería

-¿y de que se podría saber? - preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

\- Tu y yo sabemos de qué así que no te hagas el tonto - Su voz denotaba molestia estaba segura que todo había sido orquestado por el doctor

-Me ofende tu acusación - se hizo el dolido colocando una mano en su pecho - yo no he hecho nada incluso no le hice nada a tu hermana cuando me robo

\- los antídotos para los venenos que Hime robo dámelos - ordenó mordiéndose el labio molesta

\- en primera así no se piden las cosas y en segunda ¿qué te hace pensar que los tengo?

\- Nunca creaste un veneno sin una cura, jamás te arriesgarías tanto, te conozco - Sonrío de lado con arrogancia

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, si tengo la cura - se empezó a acercar a la morena - ¿Pero por qué debería dártelas? ¿Qué puedo ganar yo con eso? Ambos sabemos que nada en este mundo es gratis

\- Dijiste que me amabas y querías verme feliz, esto me hará feliz - Intento razonar y el otro pareció meditarlo un poco

-Pero también sé que aumentará mi competencia, y que tarde o temprano superaras sus muertes eres fuerte y yo estaré para ti - razonó acercándose todavía más a ella pasando a su lado con dirección a la puerta - Ahora sí no tienes más asuntos conmigo...

\- Me quedaré a tu lado - dijo fuerte y el otro esbozó una sonrisa - si me ayudas a salvarlos, me quedaré a tu lado y jamás me iré, seré Tuya - Afirmó conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-oh eso si es interesante- volvió a acercarse a la castaña solo que esta vez rodeo su cintura con su brazo y con la otra mano levanto su mirada - ¿Pero qué garantía tengo de que no huirás una vez que te dé lo que quiero?

-¿Qué garantía tengo de que me darás el verdadero antídoto?- preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Touche, está bien - se bajó de hombros sacando un frasco de su bolsillo y echándolo en el bolsillo de Ánge - si algo les pasa te daré el derecho de tomar mi vida y como garantía de nuestro trato dejarás que te marque - los ojos de la morena se llenaron de pánico, marcarla significa una Prision definitiva de la que no había vuelta atrás, si accedía jamás volvería a ser libre.

\- Esta bien - Cedió con la mirada baja - Una vez que todos estén curados podrás hacer conmigo lo que te plazca, no pondré ninguna resistencia

-Fantástico - Sonrío gatuno levantando el rostro de Ánge y bajando el suyo - solo queda sellar el pacto - Sin mucha delicadeza junto sus labios en un beso algo desesperado, Ánge no quería responder pero no podía negarse, ahora le pertenecía. Respondió como pudo sintiéndose enferma y sucia, y luego de lo que fue una eternidad para ella se separaron - La cura para la neblina está en tu sangre

-¿Qué?- preguntó separándose

\- ese Veneno lo cree y lo probé contigo, y ya que tu sobreviviste tu cuerpo creo anticuerpos para combatirlos ¿De qué otra manera te explicas que estés aquí y no convaleciente en una cama?

\- Entiendo...- Murmuro yendo hacia la puerta y tomando el picaporte en sus manos

\- Te estaré esperando - se despidió logrando que ella tragara duro y saliera por la puerta con el corazón destrozado

No se demoró mucho en llegar al hospital y encontrar a Fon que la buscaba desesperado. El asiático quiso regañarla pero al ver la mirada rota de la menor se quedo callado. Sin perder el tiempo le pidió que Llamara a Shamal que era el médico a cargo y el sin hacer muchas preguntas lo hizo. Ánge se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, quien dormía esposada en su cama. Una parte de ella quería matarla, torturarla y hacerla sufrir por lo que había echo, pero su lado más racional le decía que no podía, que ella era lo único que le quedaba a Mama y que solo por eso merecía una segunda oportunidad. Se acercó a ella colocando su mano sobre su frente logrando irradiar unas llamas violetas que luego desaparecieron. Esa era la manera más segura de darle una segunda oportunidad esperaba que esta vez no la desperdiciara.

-Fon me dijo que querías verme - La interrumpió Shamal desde la puerta y ella camino hacia el

-Aquí está el antídoto para Kyo-chan y la cura para el resto está en mi sangre - explicó de forma fría

-¿Cómo...- Quiso indagar pero la mirada sería que le dirigía la chica lo callo de inmediato, no había tiempo que perder - Llamaré a unas enfermeras para que te extraigan la sangre - se apresuró y la morena solo veía como el doctor daba órdenes, todo estaría bien

Ya le habían extraído al menos un litro de sangre y la cura había sido administrada a la mayoría con resultados muy favorables. Kyo-chan había recibido el antídoto y los doctores eran optimistas respecto a su evolución, todos estarían bien, el había cumplido con su parte del trato era hora de cumplir con la suya.

Se levanto de su cama y vio a los pequeños junto a su Mama durmiendo en un sillón que tenía la habitación se veían tan lindos de esa manera. Se acercó a ellos y depósito un beso en sus frentes sintiendo por última vez su calidez

\- cuídense por favor - pidió saliendo de la habitación

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, entro de manera silenciosa, Giotto se veia tan tranquilo y Pacífico... Era la perfecta imagen de un cielo en calma

\- Gracias por todo - Acaricio sus cabellos con cariño para depositar un casto y suave beso en su mejilla - Pero no todos tienen un Final feliz

Una vez se despidió volvió a tomar rumbo por los pasillos, todavía le faltaban dos habitaciones más. Llego a una habitación algo alejado y se encontró con un Italiano de cabellos negros Ebano durmiendo muy tranquilamente con un camaleón en su cabeza. Sonrío ante la imagen y sobre la mesita de noche depósito su caja arma y su anillos, lo extrañaría pero no podía llevarlo con ella, no podía ser tan cruel

-Fue bueno mientras duró - Susurro acariciando los cabellos negros - Cuídalos por mi ¿Si? - pidió dandole un último beso en los labios y mordiéndose el labio. Se tomó un segundo para tranquilizarse y volvió a su recorrido solo quedaba una habitación más...

Al ver a su carnívoro durmiendo tan pacíficamente el corazón se le achico, pero tenía que ser fuerte... Se acercó a él con paso lento y al llegar junto a él recorrió su brazo con su mano hasta llegar a su rostro el cual acaricio con cariño, el esbozo una leve sonrisa al reconocer el tacto, Ánge se mordió el labio y esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas

-Lo siento - Se disculpó una y ortra vez besando sus labios tomándose su tiempo para saborearlos por última vez - No podré cumplir con mi promesa, realmente... Lo siento - volvió a disculparse dándose la vuelta con dirección a la puerta

- _Ánge_ \- murmuro el prefecto entre sueños, y la morena sintió como se terminaba de romper por dentro. Tomo una profunda respiración y salió de la habitación cubriendo su boca para callar los sollozos que salían en contra de su voluntad...

Limpio por última vez las lágrimas de su rostro y abrió la puerta de la habitación con determinación. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con una mirada azabache

\- Ya tengo todo preparada para nuestra partida - Aseguró el doctor con las maletas cerca de él -¿Lista para nuestra nueva vida?

-Lista - Contestó tomando algunas maletas en su manos. Era hora de decir adiós a su vieja vida e intentar vivir un presente y futuro que jamás pidió...

 _ **Fin...**_

De la primera parte...

Nota de la autora: Si lo se soy una maldita, pero todo tiene que llegar a un punto critico, y este esta por llegar a el. No se preocupen todavia faltan varios capitulos, y quiero aclarar que ya tengo pensado como seran los finales, les hare spoiler, seran una boda, una embarazo y una propuesta de matrimonio, los tres seran diferentes para variar y que no sean repetitivos. Gracias por los reviews y queria pedirles que escogieran entre Nora y Katrina, el que les guste mas porfavor, **Finalmente** el **proximo capitulo sera un especial hecho por ustedes** , se preguntaran ¿Como que hechos por nosotras?, Bueno sera algo asi como una **entrevista a los personajes** , donde pueden realizar cualquier pregunta al personaje que quieran o incluso a mi, y "ellos" les responderan como lo harian en una entrevista normal, pueden dejar tantas preguntas como quieran, e incluso pueden pedirles a los personajes que hagan lo que quieran, ustedes decidan, es un pequeño regalo por seguir mi historia y por hacerme sentir apoyada.

Posdata: a las que no habian podido comentar las entiendo, no se preocupen estar sin internet es una cosa horrible, espero que les vaya bien, y besos

Hibari: 4

Giotto: 1

Reborn: 1


	31. Capitulo 28: Nueva vida

Una castaña de cabello corto se encontraba regando el jardín de su casa mientras tarareaba una canción que había estado escuchando en la radio.

-¡Hime-chan se hace tarde!- le llamó su madre

-¡voy!- respondió de vuelta, guardando y apagando la manguera.

Hoy era lunes y todavía le faltaban algunas cosas por hacer antes de ir a la escuela, además de que no quería hacer esperar a sus amigos. Con tranquilidad se sentó en la mesa mientras su Mama ponía la comida junto a ella, tenía que ser cuidadosa de que Lambo no le robara la comida aunque andaba muy entretenido con I-pin como para hacerlo.

-Hoy llego una carta de Ánge-chan - comentó la mayor y en la cara de la menor se formó una sonrisa

-¿qué dijo Ánge-nee?- preguntó llevándose una tostada a la boca

\- No mucho más que nada se disculpa por no poder venir esta semana tampoco - hizo un pequeño mohín - desde que se fue en el programa de estudiantes de intercambio no hemos podido saber mucho de ella

-Bueno mama ya sabes cómo son las cosas ahí, de seguro está muy ocupada con las clases y conociendo el lugar - Le animó logrando que la otra se relajara - De seguro vendrá cuando todo se normalice

\- Tienes razón - acordó y se escucho el sonar de la puerta

\- Deben ser Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun- se levanto de su asiento tomando su bolso

\- Dale mis saludos y recuerda que debes pasar por Fuuta-chan de la escuela - le recordó mientras está se despedía de los pequeños

-¡Si! Adiós - se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

Nana suspiro su hija estaba tan diferente desde que perdió la memoria en aquel accidente en la escuela, al principio fue difícil, pero ahora su hija era más atenta y cariñosa que nunca ahora era feliz.

\- Lamento la demora - Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia

\- Te demoraste mucho mujer estupida - le reclamó el Italiano, logrando que la otra se encogiera un poco avergonzada

\- Ma ma Gokudera tranquilo de seguro se demoro en el jardín - le intento calmar el moreno

-Si, desde que Neesan se fue yo soy la responsable de cuidarlo, no me gustaría que cuando volviera se encontrará con un jardín muerto - explicó tomando camino hacia la escuela - De seguro se pondría triste...

\- Si, Ánge-chan quiere mucho su jardín - a Yamamoto se le vinieron a la cabeza todas las veces que iban a buscar a la castaña y esta estaba cuidando su jardín con una linda sonrisa. Sonrío con nostalgia

-Hoy llego una carta de ella diciendo que no podría venir, debe estar muy ocupada con sus estudios - los dos chicos desviaron la mirada sabiendo que eso era una mentira - Quizás deberíamos enviarle una foto de los niños en el jardín ¡de seguro eso la alegrará!

\- Es una buena idea Hime-chan - reconoció Yamamoto y golpeó con el codo a Hayato

\- incluso a una mujer estupida como tú se le ocurren buenas ideas de vez en cuando

-¡Qué cruel Gokudera-kun!- se quejó inflando los cachetes - no todos podemos ser genios como tú

\- Pero por lo menos no sacan un 10 en su examen de Japonés - le molesto y la la otra se puso roja

-¡Prometiste no burlarte!

-no me burlo solo digo un hecho - estaban llegando a la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraban los miembros del comité disciplinario. Hime por instinto se escondió detrás de los dos chicos - Sigues tan cobarde como siempre

\- No es cobardía es instinto de supervivencia- se justificó mirando al Prefecto demoniaco - cada vez que Hibari-san me mira siento como si me asesinara con la mirada y no de una manera bonita

\- De seguro es tu imaginación, Hibari te ha ayudado bastante ¿No? - el moreno río un poco nervioso, todos tomaban la última petición que Ánge les había dejado de manera diferente.

-Si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiera matarme - respondió saliendo de su escondite una vez evadieron a los del comité disciplinario- De seguro si no fuera hermana de Ánge ya estaría muerta - Afirmó recordando que le habían dicho que su hermana y el prefecto eran amigos cercanos

\- Supongo que en eso tienes razón - los tres se dirigieron a sus asientos que estaban uno junto a él otro. La mejor manera de poder conversar con tranquilidad entre clases

\- El Friki de las peleas no te hará nada así que no sé de que te preocupas - intercedió el italiano - y aunque lo intentara te protegeríamos así que no veo porque tener miedo

\- Si... Pero aún así me siento inquieta cuando me mira...- murmuro

\- Buenos Días - saludo el profesor entrando al aula y dando inicio con la clase. Hoy sería otro día normal, en su tranquila vida escolar, por suerte Reborn había salido en una misión por unos días por lo que podría estar más relajada y disfrutar la compañia de sus amigos, Desde que desperto despues de aquel misterioso accidente no recordaba mucho, ademas de a su familia y su propio nombre, todo lo demas estaba en blanco, por lo que debia guiarse por las palabras de otros y una que otra foto y video. Para su suerte podia contar con sus amigos para ayudarla, que aunque en un principio actuaban extraño, e incluso algo frios a veces, siempre la cuidaban y estaban para ella. De lo unico que podia quejarse era de los deseos de ver a su hermana que habia salido del pais un poco antes de que todo sucediera en un programa de intercambio en alguna parte de Europa, no estaba muy segura de donde, ya que su madre siempre le respondia con el continente, sin jamas especificar en una ciudad o pais, y por alguna razon a ella siempre se le olvidaba preguntar de nuevo... Bueno de seguro donde quiera que estuviera estaria bien.

Hibari se encontraba llenando papeleo como siempre en su oficina muy tranquilamente, Para su suerte los molestos herbívoros se habían estado comportando, por lo que no había mucho trabajo últimamente, y eso era bueno o lo seria si no estuviera tan preocupado y molesto a la vez. Ange se había ido, había roto su promesa y lo había abandonado, lo había dejado solo…Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerle devuelta, ella había sido muy clara al dejarlo y haberle devuelto el peluche que alguna vez le regalo, en signo de su promesa. Le gustaría morderla y hacerla entrar en razón, obligarla y atarla para traerla de vuelta de ser necesario, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, ella era malditamente feliz…

Hace unos meses le habían empezado a llegar postales de la morena, una después de otra y siempre en cada una de ella se mostraba a una Ange sonriente, y aunque odiaba admitirlo su Ange ahora era feliz, y el no era parte de esa felicidad… Maldita sea... Como odiaba la vida…

Por esa razón se había negado a ir con el carnívoro en busca de la menor, el podía ser un desgraciado, un maldito sin sentimientos, egoísta bastardo y todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir, y lo era, el lo admitia, pero había una cosa que siempre estaría en primer lugar y esa era Ange, ella había sufrido un infierno la mayor parte de su vida, vivía ahogándose y tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire de vez en cuando, por es que si ella realmente había encontrado un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz y estar en paz…Entonces el la dejaría ser libre, claro estaba de mas decir que si por un momento, algo malo le pasaba a la castaña, oh pues bueno, solo debía decir, que si pensaban que Reborn era un sádico, entonces todavía no le conocían cabreado.

...

Un azabache de patillas se encontraba tomando un cafe en una hermosa y bastante exclusiva cafetería en Londres. Si sus fuentes no le mentían su objetivo no tardaría en llegar, conseguir la información le habia costado un par de favores, la desgraciada sabia esconderse demasiado bien,- lo que le hacia sentir orgulloso y cabreado a la vez- la campanilla de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al girar la mirada con discreción logro ver a su objetivo.

En menos de un segundo todas las miradas masculinas – y algunas femeninas- se posaron en la delicada y elegante figura de la joven que entro al lugar, Traía unos tacones negros con brillantes en el tacón y varios broches en la parte de al frente, y unas pantis negras con un encaje de rosas, mas arriba tenia puesta una falda recta de color negro, que llegaba un poco antes de la mitad de la rodilla y tenían una apertura en la parte de en medio. En la parte de arriba traía una chaqueta de color blanco con las solapas negras, hasta la cintura en la parte de adelante y hasta mas debajo de su trasero en la parte de atrás donde se partia en dos. Debajo traía una blusa blanca holgada en la parte del pecho que se ajustaba debido a un chaleco negro con diseño de amapolas plateadas. Su cabello estaba suelto y perfectamente ondulado y brillante. En su cabeza traía un sombrero de copa con una franja plateada. Su maquillaje era poco, pero sus labios estaban pintados de un hermoso y llamativo carmín que saltaba a la vista, realmente se veía muy hermosa y sexy. Detrás de ella venia un hombre de larga y pulcra cabellera rubia dorada, ojos verdes, y de Traje verde con una corbata de color roja –Para imaginárselo mejor pueden Buscar a Embrio de Cross Ange-

La morena parecio buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que finalmente un hombre castaño de unos 50 años se acerco a ellos y saludo a la menor con un abrazo y besando su mejilla. Ella solo respondió con una Cortez sonrisa siguiendo al hombre que le indicaba un mesa no muy lejos. El hombre corrio el asiento para la morena que agradecio el gesto y el rubio se quedo parada junto a ella. Parecieron conversar de manera alegre y tranquila, de vez en cuando se podia escuchar unas risas proviniendo de su mesa, aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención era la manera embobada y poco discreta con la que el mayor miraba a la castaña. Finalmente el hombre mayor le entrego discretamente un USB a la castaña quien sonrio e hizo una gesto con la mano al rubio quien le entrego un maletin al mayor que sonrio feliz, y lo abrio viendo una increible cantidad de billetes. El hombre se levanto de la mesa despidiéndose dejando al rubio y a la morena solos.

-Eso fue aburrido - Se quejo la menor jugando con la cuchara del capuccino que habia ordenado

-A Ti todo el mundo te parece aburrido - Contesto el rubio de manera educada

-No todo el mundo, solo la mayoria - Respondio con una sonrisa juguetona – Por ejemplo tu mi educado hermanito eres de las personas mas interesantes que conozco~

-Agradezco el cumplido - Miro su reloj y se dio la vuelta -El veneno ya debio haber hecho efecto, con tu permiso me retiro para traer de vuelta el maletin, y el resto de las pertenencias

-Puedes ir - Autorizo, el mayor hizo una leve reverencia y luego salio por la puerta.

El azabache tomo la oportunidad para acercarse a la mesa de la joven y sentarse frente a ella. La sonrisa de la morena no desapareció e incluso se hizo mas grande

-Hablando de gente interesante, me preguntaba cuando te acercarías - Su tono de voz era juguetón - ¿Puedo preguntar a que debo el honor de su presencia, Hitman-chan?

-Vine por ti, es hora de volver a casa - Comento mirándola seriamente, estaba tan cerca de ella pero a la vez la sentía tan lejana. Por un minuto la castaña le dio una mirada confusa pero luego retomo la sonrisa

-Lo lamento, pero mis padres me enseñaron a no ir con extraños~ - Dijo con tono de voz infantil

-Hablo en serio, vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que obligarte - Su mirada se afilo y la castaña parecía mas confundida que antes

-Lo lamento pero pareces tener a la persona equivocada – Sonrio rápidamente – Y ya que veo que no tienes nada mas importante que decir, retírate por favor

-Ya basta de juegos ¿En serio crees que te dejare con ese doctor sicópata? - Pregunto molesto - No me importa las razones que tengas para permanecer a su lado te llevare devuelta a casa aunque sea amarrada

-¿Doctor sicópata? Mira no se quien creas que sea, pero agradecería que me dejaras tranquila –Ahora parecía molesta, Reborn no entendía nada, ¿No estaba llevando la farsa muy lejos? ¿Ya la había encontrado porque seguir con el teatro? A menos que…

\- Espero que pueda encontrar a la persona que busca –Le deseo suerte sacando de su sombrero lo que parecía una pequeña bomba, que coloco sobre la mesa, el Hitman se alejo justo antes de que explotara – Adiós Hitman-chan~- Se despidió mientras era absorbida por una nube de pétalos blancos y negros

-Maldicion ¡Ange! -Grito una vez el humo de la bomba se esparció y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del local, mirando a todas partes, pero no habian señales de la morena, le habia engañado - Maldicion...-Mascullo apretando sus puños con fuerza

-Nora ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto el rubio conduciendo un elegante y carísimo auto negro

-Si, solo tuve una pequeña charla con Alguien un tanto perdido-Respondio sin animos, acostándose en el asiento. EL Hitman se había comportado de manera extraña, como si la conociera…Pero Hasta donde recordaba solo se habían encontrado un par de veces por razones de trabajo… Era muy extraño- Vince volvamos a casa

-Como Desees Nora- Giro el volante con rumbo al aeropuerto, les esperaba un viaje cansado.

Reborn estaba como fiera enjaulada en la habitacion de su hotel. Por un demonio, la habia arrinconado, la tenia junto a el y se le escapo ¡Joder!. Para su mala suerte esto era lo mas cerca que habia logrado estar de ella en 6 meses, ¡6 Putos meses! de buscarla por cielo mar y tierra, de agotar cada una de las posibilidades, y se le habia escapado. ¡Mierda! Necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, necesitaba encontrar al Puto doctor y ponerle una bala en la cabeza, para luego tomar a la testaruda de su ex estudiante y hacerle ver que no podia irse y dejar una explicación mediocre y cliché detrás de ella. Que tenia que quedarse junto a el. ¡Mierda estaba frustrado!

Pero Habia algo mas que le preocupaba, Ange verdaderamente parecio no reconocerlo, lo miro como si fuera un total extraño, ¿Pero eso no era posible cierto?, Mierda tenia que hacer una buena y larga investigación…

-Reborn...- Escucho como le llamaban con un tono de voz nervioso y al darse la vuelta se encontró con el rubio Vongola

-¿Que quieres Ahora DameGiotto?- Dijo con notable enojo e ira contenida, con Leon convertido en arma, mas vale que fuera algo bueno o si no iba a desquitar toda su frustración en el

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiie! -Grito despacio pero al ver la mirada de Reborn que decia "Si no dices algo importante te convertiré en mi juguete alivia estres" decidió seguir hablando- Es sobre Ange... Aunque no sabemos a donde fue, logramos identificar a el hombre junto a ella - Explico algo nervioso sosteniendo una carpeta presionada a su pecho, y al ver la expresion de "sigue hablando" mientras este se sentaba en la destrozada cama, tomo aire para seguir - Su nombre es Vincent Moriarty, es un asesino y cientifico conocido como el "Quimico" se especializa en muertes rapidas y sin ningun tipo de evidencia o rastro, la razon por la que no pudimos identificarlo antes es porque siempre mantuvo un perfil bajo, sin mostrar nunca su rostro, se necesito mucha inteligencia y recursos para dar con el

-¿Y que mas? - Pregunto mas tranquilo el Hitman. En varias ocasiones habia escuchado nombrar al asesino, pero hasta ahora jamas lo habia visto en persona siempre fue muy renuente a mostrarse en publico

-Segun nuestra informacion, tiene una empresa multinacional a nombre de su familia, Se especializan en descubrimientos medicos y científicos, en el exterior se ven como una empresa muy respetable sin ningun nexo con la mafia - El Hitman alzo una ceja esperando la continuacion - Pero por lo que pude averiguar, la madre de Vincent solía pertenecer a una Famiglia adivina cual

\- Estraneo - adivino el Hitman. Asi que hay estaba la conexion con el doctorcito

-Asi es, pero ella deserto antes de la persecución de su familia, Pero hace unos años sus padres murieron bajo circunstancias sospechosas, pero hasta ahora no hay nada concreto respecto a si fueron asesinados y en ese caso quien lo hizo. – Aunque el tenia una leve pista de quien pudo haberlo hecho - segun lo que averiguaron su madre seria el unico lazo con la mafia que tendria, y ademas de ser un asesino esta limpio - Finalizo su reporte dandole la carpeta al Hitman - Pero hay algo ahi que nos podria ser de utilidad...

-¿Una fiesta? - Pregunto revisando los papeles

-Si, en unos días se llevara a cabo una rueda de prensa y una fiesta para celebrar algo que todavía es sorpresa para el público, y lo mas probable es que

-Lleve a Ange con el...

-Si - Respondio el rubio con una voz esperanzada, por fin tendría la oportunidad de volver a verla - Ya llame a todos para organizar un plan

-Muy bien...-Contesto con una sonrisa terminando de leer la informacion, esta vez no se le escaparia...

N/A: Wow que sorpresa ¿les gusto? bueno decidi redimir a hime un poco, en esta parte de la historia aparecera mas y tendra mas protagonico, y ¿Que les parecio Nora?, si me quede con el, porque aunque me gustaba katrina, ese nombre lo dio una de ustedes, por lo que te has ganado el derecho de escoger el nuevo especial, puedes pedir lo que quieras, lo que sea, no te preocupes tengo mucha imaginacion para escribir lo que quieras- tus preguntas las respondere en el especial-. Segundo alguien me pregunto de porque no preguntaban a los del futuro, pues bueno es simple, debido a algo que sabran mas adelante por ahora no puedo dar muchos detalles, pero les dire que el tiempo tomara importancia en la historia. Y creo que tiene razon con respecto a lo de la votacion, pero la mantengo para saber en torno a quien girar la trama. Finalmente ya tengo muy clara la historia, y creo que se pondra mas interesante, y cruda mas adelante, habran varias partes que no les gustaran, pero seran un mal necesario,- no se preocupen pondre advertencias frente a las partes mas duras-, tambien por fin podran saber mas del pasado de Ange jeje~

1827:2

G27:1

Que pocos comentarios, ¿Acaso ya no les gusta? me siento sola...


	32. Capitulo 29: Moriarty

Narra la autora:

Una castaña se encontraba, mirando por la ventana del auto. Recién acababan de llegar de su largo vuelo en avión, y estaba bastante cansada, solo quería llegar a su amada cama. Pero antes de llegar a su destino vio a unos niños jugando en la acera y se le ocurrió una buena - pero cansada- idea, sonrío de lado con cariño y decidió su nuevo destino.

-Vince, quiero ir al hospital - pidió a su chofer que manejaba muy tranquilamente

-¿Estás segura? Ha sido un largo viaje ¿No prefieres descansar un poco?- preguntó preocupado

-No, está bien, ya he descansado lo suficiente como para 20 vidas - bromeó y al ver la expresión del otro se sintió culpable - está bien, lo siento son solo bromas- se disculpó con una sonrisa y el otro la miro por el retrovisor con la ceja alzado - Por favor mi lindo y adorado hermano mayor- hizo un puchero y ojos de cachorro logrando que el otro suspirara cansado

-Cono desees - dio un giro, tomando un nuevo rumbo

-¡Gracias Vince!- agradeció con una sonrisa

No demoraron en llegar a un gran hospital de al menos 20 pisos. La morena camino muy tranquilamente por lo pasillos, siendo saludada por la mayoría, y compartiendo unas palabras con algunos. Detrás de ella iba su hermano también saludando ocasionalmente de manera educada. Finalmente llegaron al área de pediatría y saludaron a la recepcionista

-Buenas tardes Nora, Señor Moriarty - saludo con cordialidad la joven

-buenas Tardes Emily - le saludó con una sonrisa posándose sobre el mesón - ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Bastante ansiosos, la han extrañado últimamente, incluso algunos querían escribirle una carta - Comentó con una sonrisa

\- ¡Qué lindos!- chillo emocionada, sus niños eran los mejores - Me gustaría haber podido venir antes, pero el trabajo puede ser agotador a veces y Vince no me dejaba escaparme - se quejó con un puchero - A veces parece más mi madre que mi Hermano -Se burlo logrando que la recepcionista Riera levemente

-Por favor, abstente de hacer esos comentarios tan molestos- Se quejó de manera educada y la otra le saco la lengua de forma infantil

\- Tienes que divertirte un poco más querido hermanito, la vida es demasiado corta como para dejarla pasar - Se encaminó hacia la puerta haciendo una reverencia - y Ahora sí me disculpan mi público me espera - se reincorporó abriendo las puertas.

Varios niños de distintas edades se encontraban jugando en una sala de recreación, cuando vieron unos pétalos negros y blancos entrar a la sala y todos sonrieron felices

-¡es Nora!

-¡Nora volvió!- celebraban los menores intentando alcanzar los pétalos que comenzaban a brillar convirtiéndose en un polvo brillante realmente hermoso

-¿Alguien dijo mi hermoso nombre?- preguntó la morena entrando a la habitación con sombrero en mano

-¡Nora!- gritaron todos los niños corriendo a abrazar a la mayor que los recibió con los brazos abiertos

-¡Te extrañamos mucho! - repetían algunos aferrándose a ella con cariño

\- Y yo los extrañe mis pequeños demonios - Les respondió con una cálida sonrisa - ¿Y cómo se portaron mis pequeños diablillos?

-¡Muy Mal!- contestaron a Coro emocionados, ese era un pequeño juego que tenían. Ella los llamaba diablillos en vez de ángeles y ellos decían que se portaban mal cuando se portaban bien.

-oh estoy tan orgullosa de mis pequeños - Se limpió una lagrima falsa - y en ese caso supongo que merecen una recompensa - todos la miraron con sus ojos brillantes

-Veamos - empezó a revisar sus bolsillos - Nada por aquí - reviso sus mangas sacando un pañuelo gigante - No, no esto no era - volvió a guardarlo con los chachetes inflados un poco molesta y los niños rieron. Revisó su otra manga sacando un bolo de boliche - ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? - se preguntó confundida para luego bajarse de hombros y tirarlo hacia tras logrando hacer reír a los niños nuevamente - hmmm- parecía pensarlo un poco hasta que llegó a la respuesta y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer una varita en sus manos.

-Wow- dijeron los niños al ver como la varita apareció por arte de magia en sus manos. Aquel truco jamás les cansaba

-Ahora si veamos - Bajo su sombrero, peron antes de poder golpearlo con la varita el gorro empezo a moverse y rebotar lejos -¡Hey vuelve aqui! -Grito mientras perseguia al sombrero que rebotaba por toda la habitacion huyendo de la morena, mientras los niños se reian y otros la alentaban. Por un segundo la Morena se detuvo cansada y se arremando las mangas - Esta bien tu te lo buscaste - Apunto al sombrerero con la varita logrando que se detuviera en el aire en medio de la habitacion - Muy bien quieto - Decia mientras movia la varita de adentro hacia afuera logrando que el sombrerero se inflara y se desinflara - Ahora escupelo - Esta vez al desinflarse voto varios papelitos con formas de animales, que al ser tocados por los niños se convirtieron en juguetes

-¡Wow Gracias Nora!

-¡Nora es la mejor!

-¡juega con nosotros un rato! - Todos los niños estaban emocionados con sus juguetes nuevos, y con una sonrisa en el rostro todos empezaron a jugar con la castaña que reia feliz estando con ellos.

-Nora realmente es un angel enviado del cielo, desde que ella esta aqui los niños estan muy felices - Comento la recepcionista que se encontraba en la puerta junto a su hermano mirando a los niños jugar con la castaña

-Ciertamente lo es - Porque era verdad, en los ultimos meses trabajando como Hitman, Nora solo atacaba a altos perfiles -por lo general cerdos codiciosos que eran realmente despreciables- y luego donaba la mayoria de su dinero a algun hospital, o orfanato, los cuales solia visitar con frecuencia, en palabras simples los niños adoraban a Nora y Nora adoraba a los niños. Nora tenia un corazon amable y bondadoso por naturaleza, el convertirse en Hitman, fue algo que decidio luego de haber perdido a su familia, o al menos eso era lo que ella creia.

La tarde paso entre risas y juegos, hasta que fue la hora de dormir para los niños y la morena les leyo un cuento para luego cantarles una cancion y ayudarles a dormir. Al salir del hospital, Nora estaba bastante cansado, por lo que se acosto en la parte trasera del auto mientras su hermano conducia, asía su hogar...

Se encontraba en un lugar que no conocia, pero que le era bastante familiar. Era una casa pequeña pero acogedora. Fue directo al jardin,era bastante hermoso y le encantaba, era importante para ella, Se distrajo cuando escucho unos gritos y risas viniendo de la casa. Giro su cabeza viendo a varias personas dentro, la mayoria era escandalosa pero no le molestaba, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Ange -Escucho como alguien la llamaba y logro ver a un joven de cabello azabache, pero no logro distinguir su rostro - Ange - volvio a decir el joven y por alguna razon esa voz le transmitia un sentimiento de calidez y tranquilidad increible, quiso acercarse a el, pero antes de lograrlo, fue traida de vuelta a la realidad

-Nora es hora de la cena - Le desperto su hermano. Abrio los ojos con pereza, encontrandose en su habitacion ¿pero como habia llegado ahi? lo ultimo que recordaba era quedarse dormida en el auto, y el sueño...¿Que sueño? ¿Sobre que era?

-Sabes, ya no puedo recordar mis sueños - Comento adormilada - Cada vez que despierto desaparecen, es como si una parte de mi no quisiera saber sobre que son

-Son imaginaciones tuyas - contesto rapidamente perdiendo la compostura por un segundo - Aunque si lo que dices es cierto debe ser por algo muy importante - Murmuro - Pero bueno, se que tienes sueño pero es hora de la cena y si no comes puedes enfermarte

-Entiendo, por cierto ¿Que sabes de Claude? - Pregunto colocandose de pie

-El Doctor Claude llegara en unos dias, tal parece que la conferencia se alargo, debido a unos descubrimientos que logro hacer mientras estaba esperando por su turno de exponer

-Uhg Una convencion llena de cientificos locos, que bueno que Claude me dejo ir a la mision - Se alegro caminando hacia la puerta

-Yo creo que es interesante - Refuto detras de la menor

-Hermanito, tu eres un Bioquímico, con un doctorado en ingeniera genetica avanzada y con otros tantos titulos parecidos, tu tambien entras en la clasificacion de científico loco - Se burlo llegando a la mesa y sentandose - Pero no te preocupes, porque aunque no sea una cientifica tambien estoy loca y entre locos nos entendemos~ - Sonrio juguetona

-Ninguno de los dos estamos locos - Se sento junto a ella, mientras la comida era servida, por algunas empleadas en trajes de sirvientas - Hablando de locura, tenemos un nuevo objetivo

-¿Quien? - Pregunto mientras jugaba con su comida

-Nadie en especifico por ahora, pero tal parece que Vongola quiere colarse a tu fiesta en Japon - Respondio con tranquilidad

-¿En serio? que extraño, hasta donde recuerdo jamas nos hemos relacionado mucho con ellos - Medito, un tanto molesta. ¿Porque la molesta mafia siempre queria arruinarle las cosas? - Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, en el cafe en londres me encontre con Reborn, si no me equivoco el trabaja para Vongola

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?- Pregunto intentando esconder su preocupacion

-Tonterias sin sentido, creo que me confundio con alguien - Se bajo de hombros y el otro se relajo, hasta ahora todo seguia bien - Pero si quieren ir a la fiesta deberiamos dejarlos, y encargarnos de hacer una fiesta que jamas olvidaran~ - Habia malicia en sus palabras y la sonrisa sadica en su rostro era bastante atemorizante

-¿Estas segura? - Pregunto un tanto inseguro

-Por supuesto, hay que demostrarle a esos molestos mienbros de la mafia porque jamas se deben meter en el camino de un Moriarty~ - Parecia segura y el brillo en sus ojos le aseguraba a el mayor que no cambiaria de idea

-Como desees - Suspiro pensando en la manera correcta de explicarle lo sucedido al doctor, a el no le gustaria nada de esto, aunque quizas si, con ese hombre nunca se sabia

N/A: Hola gente cuanto tiempo si las cosas se van a poner interesantes desde ahora y como dije en los proximos capitulos rebelare el pasado de Ange y un poco del pasado de Nora, se que les gustara. Tambien les advierto que decidi porbar cosas nuevas y en uno de los capitulos inclui algo de Yuri, solo en uno capitulo y como djie fue por probar cosas nuevas, aunque no les dire quien con quien, tendran que esperar para saberlo~ Otra cosa Para la ganadora del pedido estoy esperando que me digas la tematica del Especial. **Tambien les quiero pedir un favor,** comenze a escribir una nueva historia, solo llevo un capitulo y lo tengo en borradores, la planeo subir aqui -despues de este capitulo -para que me digan si les gusta o no la idea, para saber si es bueno seguir trabajándola o seguir con otra , como dije es un favor y ustedes pueden escoger si la quieren leer o no de todas formas apreciaría la ayuda

Finalmente: _1827Forever1827_ ¿estas bien? te noto decaida ¿estas enferma?, bueno aunque no se que sucede, espero que estes bien, y te mejores. Mis mejores deseos para una de mis lectoras favoritas de mi vida como escritora

1827: 2

G27:1

R27:1


	33. Pretty Little Psycho

Pretty Little Psycho

Era una solitaria noche y la luna se encontraba oculta por un par de nubes por lo que todo estaba bastante oscuro, el silencio de la noche fue roto por un grito ensordecedor que clamaba por ayuda, pero lamentablemente para su suerte nadie se encontraba cerca como para ayudarle, o mejor dicho nadie tenía las agallas de hacer al respecto. Otro grito se hizo presente, y esta vez fue peor que el anterior, era escalofriante y desesperado, logrando enfriarle la sangre a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de oírle

-¡Por favor ya Para! - rogaba por clemencia arrastrándose en un callejón oscuro e inmundo. Delante de él se acercaba una figura solitaria. Era una figura delgada y delicada, que arrastraba una especie de arma de al menos dos metros que sacaba algunas chispas por la fricción que causaba ser arrastrada, también estaba llena de sangre, estaba tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir mucho de la que parecia ser una chica que caminaba a paso tranquilo, después de todo no es como si pudiera ir muy lejos - ¡Prometo que seré bueno! ¡Por Dios Por favor ten piedad!- ante esas palabras la chica pareció reaccionar y se detuvo

-¿Piedad? ¿Dios? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza y por un momento las nubes desaparecieron dejando ver a la chica. Era una chica que no aparentaba más de 17 de figura y porte elegante, tenía largo cabello castaño que estaba algo manchado con sangre. Traía un vestido negro y rojo con una falda abiertá y con volumen que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, traía unas botas altas estilo militar con cordones hasta la rodilla y de tacón. la parte de arriba del vestido parecía un corsé con varias cintas y escote de corazón, de mangas cortas que se cortaban y uña mangas largas sujetadas por unas cintas que escondían sus manos. El arma que traía era un hacha con filo irregular con forma de Liz y el mango tenía forma de cruz, por supuesto, estaba totalmente bañada en sangre. Su rostro era parcialmente cubierto por una máscara negra que tenía una sonrisa gigante dibujada como la del gato de Cheshire bastante escalofriante cabe admitir, y uno de sus ojos era tapado por su flequillo, mientras que el otro mostraba una pura y total locura -¿Realmente crees que algo como eso te ayudará en estos momentos?- sonrió de manera sicópata y empezó a reírse de igual manera

-P-Por favor - pidió entre llantos y lamentos el mayor que estaba cubierto en su propia sangre

-¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?- preguntó levantando el hacha dejando que esta se iluminará por un rayo de luna. Inmediatamente el hacha bajo de nuevo y esta vez partio a la mitad la cabeza del sujeto logrando que saltara un chorro de sangre y la menor quedará cubierta por ella. Aunque no era como si le importara, de repente una sombra negra apareció en el suelo y varios brazos empezaron a arrastrar el cuerpo sin vida hacia abajo - supongo que el tampoco sabía - llevo un dedo a su boca meditando y mirando las paredes - ¡oh ya se! ¡dibujare algo bonito!- cambio de tema soltando su hacha y corriendo emocionada como una niña hacia las paredes para empezar a dibujar con su dedo en las paredes- Que lindo, espero que les guste - sonrió para tomar su hacha y comenzar a caminar con ella arrastrándola nuevamente

Por un minuto se paro mirando la luna y levantando su mano como si intentara tocarla y suspiro

-Es de un hermoso rojo como siempre - susurro y ante sus ojos todo era de un maravilloso carmín - Me preguntó si algún día yo también podré ser de ese color... - esta vez simplemente bajo la mirada y siguió su camino, todavía tenía que llegar a casa...

Era una hermosa mañana en Nanimori y como todos los días los periódicos y las noticias locales hablaban del asesino del lugar "Smile" apodado así por por los dibujos que siempre eran encontrados en las escenas del crimen. Aunque la verdad nadie estaba seguro si era un asesino con todas las de la ley, ya que hasta ahora jamás había dejado un cuerpo. Las escenas siempre estaban llenas de sangre y a veces uno que otro pedazo de algún cuerpo como un brazo, una pierna, o una cabeza... Al principio creían que se trataba de una broma pero al comprobar que la sangre del lugar le pertenecía a una sola persona y que estaba fresca entendieron que se trataba de un asesinato. En un principio todos habían estado horrorizados pero con el tiempo la gente se fue acostumbrando por más extraño que suene, y la verdad es que desde que "Smile" había aparecido la delincuencia había disminuido considerablemente y en consecuencia Nanimori se había convertido en una de las ciudades más tranquilas de todo el país -Siempre y cuando el asesino serial suelto no contara-.

Incluso la policía se rendía en dar con el, y la mayoría incluso le respetaba. Claro siempre habían algunos que le tildaban de monstruo y justiciero o vigilante y deseaban atraparle, pero las escenas estaban tan limpias -Forensemente hablando- que no había ni una mínima pista sobre quién podría ser.

Ahora volviendo donde nos quedamos, era una mañana normal cuando una castaña en sus 16 despertaba de una buena noche de sueño. Se encontraba en una habitación que ya conocía muy bien, era el viejo templo de su abuelo. Como siempre las aves cantaban y decidió que era hora de levantarse. Con pesadez se levanto del futon en el que había estado durmiendo y se encaminó al baño que constaba de un gran Tina con agua que venía de un río cercano. El agua estaba helada pero no le importo y dejando su ropa caer al piso se metió de lleno.

Después de permanecer unos minutos sumergida en el agua helada emergió tomando un paño cercano para comenzar a frotarlo contra su piel sacando las manchas de sangre. Suspiro cansada, la sangre seca no salía fácil, por lo general se lavaba antes de ir a dormir pero en la noche había estado más trabajadora que de costumbre por lo que llegó bastante cansada sin la suficiente energía como para tomar un baño. Una vez termino se secó con la toalla que había en el baño y tiró su ropa al agua junto con algo de detergente, por lo general eso siempre quitaba las manchas. Hoy era día de escuela por lo que con algo de sueño se arreglo y tomo desayuno, una vez lista salió por la puerta del templo y bajo los escalones.

-¡Buenos días Tsu-chan!- le saludo su tímido amigo pelirrojo

-Buenos días Enma-chan- le correspondió el saludo en medio de un bostezo -¿Cómo me fue anoche?- preguntó tomando camino a la escuela

-Las noticias confirman 10 muertes y todavía hay más por confirmar - contestó con tranquilidad como si eso fuera algo totalmente normal-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada cuando "eso" sucede?

-Por lo general soy capaz de recordar todo y controlarme bien, pero durante la luna llena mi adrenalina se libera más de lo normal y solo puedo recordar por partes como ver una película con muchos comerciales entre medio -explicó con tranquilidad

-Eso explica el número tan alto por lo general cumples con ese numero por semana no en una sola noche - medito doblando en la esquina - Es como el celo...- medito el omega

-Supongo que podría verse de esa manera - Aunque no era como si fueran iguales, a final de cuentas el celo era un proceso natural y biológico con total explicación y sus "instintos" eran un "legado familiar" único en su clase hasta donde sabía - Supongo que si pudiera escoger entre el celo y "eso" escogería el celo sin dudarlo

-No digas eso - murmuro algo sonrojado -Dices eso porque eres una alfa pero el C-Celo también es bastante malo

\- Con el celo solo te dan ganas de tirarte a tíos buenos y como máximo terminas con un idiota o embarazado - aclaró mirando el cielo - mientras que con "eso" te dan ganas de matar, torturar y desmembrar todo lo que se te cruce por delante sin mencionar la constante voz en tu cabeza que dice "Hey ese chico es lindo deberíamos ver cómo se ve sin cabeza o ahogándose con su propia sangre"- sonrío sin gracia pensando en el dia en que conocio a Enma, aunque eso no tenia relacion... si claro

-Lo siento, tienes razón... No debí compararlo- se disculpó apenado por lo que le había dicho a su única amiga ya que ella tenía razón, ser obligada a convertirte en una asesina psicopata sedienta de sangre casi cada noche era un millón de veces peor que buscar una pareja...

\- Esta bien no pongas esa cara- le acarició la cabeza con cariño - Además supongo que debo agradecerle un poco a "eso" ya que o si no podria haber sido un sumiso omega como tú y esas palabras jamás me ha gustado mucho

-¡No soy sumiso!- se quejó haciendo un lindo puchero que hizo reír a su amiga

-Si claro y yo soy el conejo de pascua - río caminando de espaldas para poder ver mejor a su amigo que le empezaba reñir. Su vida no era perfecta pero le agradaba y por el momento no quería que nada cambiase o eso pensaba mientras llegaban a la escuela...

En otra parte del mundo en Italia para ser más específicos, varias familias importantes se encontraban reunidas. Todas eran reconocidas en distintos ámbitos como, finanzas, música, deportes, mafias, y todo tipo de cosas que se te llegarán a ocurrir pero todas tenían algo en común, todas y cada una de ellas eran poderosas y temidas.

-¿Porque nos reunimos esta vez? -Pregunto el lider de la Familia Gokudera, una familia reconocida por los genios y prodigios musicales que "producían", que también tenía algunas disqueras a su nombre

-debe ser por algo importante si me hicieron perder una reunión - murmuró molesto el jefe de la Familia Rokudo los cuales tenían varios circos, teatros y estudios de cine a su nombre

-Ma ma Calmemonos - pidió Tsuyoshi Yamamoto cabecilla de la Familia, la cual estaba metida en el mundo del deporte y la alta cocina, con varios equipos, estadios y restaurantes a su nombre -De seguro es algo que no puede esperar ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón Tsuyoshi - hablo el que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa logrando que todo el mundo se callara - Finalmente luego de largos años de espera la encontramos - todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y algunos incluso abrieron las mandíbulas con impresión

-¿estas seguro de eso?- preguntó Reborn el representante de la Familia arcobaleno, una familia de asesinos de élite - Nuestra inteligencia no ha revelado nada al respecto y la hemos estado buscando por mas tiempo

\- hace unos días llegó esto - mostró detrás de él una pantalla gigante donde aparecían varios reportajes de asesinatos con la misma firma adjudicados a un tal "Smile"- Hasta ahora no se han encontrado cuerpos, al igual que antes, es su firma y su modus operandis

-Puede tratarse de un imitador - sugirio el lider de la familia Cavallone que tenía varios centros turísticos y hoteles de alto nivel, sin contar con sus negocios por debajo la mesa - No sería la primera vez

\- Las muertes confirmadas serían al menos 350 y eso es sólo en lo que va del año, sin contar las anteriores - varios tragaron duro sabiendo lo que significaba - además sabemos por inteligencia que el último de su clase se retiró a Japón en el mismo área donde ahora ocurren los asesinatos - junto sus manos y su postura denotaba más seriedad que antes - sin mencionar que ayer me llegó esto - mostró una carta negra con un sello rojo con forma de flor de lis con una cruz en medio, la carta fue pasada por toda la mesa y todos entendieron que el asunto era real y varios formaron una sonrisa en su rostro

-Supongo que ya todo está dicho - sonrió de manera felina el más joven de la mesa

-sera una divertida competencia - río el lider de los Rokudo

-No dejaré que ningún herbívoro la tenga ten eso seguro - advirtió el lider de la Familia Hibari, la cual se especializaba en seguridad

-Vamos que sea una disputa limpia y justa - dijo el moreno de la Familia Yamamoto

-les deseo suerte y que gane el mejor - Finalizó Timoteo Vongola pensando en la mejor manera de conseguir el premio que todos anhelaban

De vuelta con nuestra querida asesina, antes de entrar a clases recordo que le habia llegado una carta que era de su abuelito - quien habia muerto hace un par de años, lo que le llamo la atencion- por lo que se excuso con su mejor amigo y fue a la parte trasera del patio, para tener mas privacidad y poder leer la carta con mas tranqulidad. Una vez estuvo acomodada se sento y abrio la carta.

"Querida Tsu-chan cuando leas esto yo ya estare muerto y lo mas probable es que hayas cumplido tus 16 años hace exactamente 6 meses, mis felicitaciones, pero ese no es el mensaje que queria darte. Lo que querio decirte no sera facil, asi que lo dire rapido y sin rodeos. Eres una Omega, no una alfa, se que el mundo entero - incluyendote- cree que eres una alfa, pero eso solo se debe a tu "herencia familiar", mezclado con el olor a sangre ajena y la adrenalina, y si tienes celo, la luna llena ese es tu celo ¿Soprendente no?, quizas necesites tiempo para digerirlo...Bueno como decia, el que eres una omega significa que pronto deberas encontrar un alfa, - de lo que ya me encargue- tu alfa se convertira en tu "amo" y solo el podra ordenarte a quien matar, me parece que sera una ventaja, y espero que disfrutes la atencion , ya que le dije a todo mis antiguos "empleadores" acerca de ti, para que enviaran un candidato de cada familia para convertirse en tu pareja, buena suerte, y diviertete, cariños tu abuelo

posdata: La razon por la que te escribo esto en vez de decirtelo es porque no queria morir en el intento y recuerda que profanar tumbas es malo.

-¿Que...? - Fue lo unico que pudo decir, mientras la carta cai de sus manos y su instinto asesino afloraba, ¿acaso su abuelo la habia jodido?, Mierda... era hora de preparar el arsenal de armas, algo le decia que pronto le haria mucha falta...

N/A: Bueno ¿que les parecio? Si esta vez decidi incluir algo de Omegaverse ya que siempre me llamo la atencion y quiero intentar un poco con eso, Tsuna ahora es hija unica y este es un Au para que quede claro, bueno espero que les haya gustado y tengas buenas noches/tardes/dias


	34. Especial G27: Luna de miel

N/A: Como dije antes ya tengo pensado los tres finales, y como ya dije uno de ellos será con Giotto y este será un especial después del final, por lo que no afecta en nada la historia. Bueno espero que les guste. Esto es para ti Irara-chan espero que lo disfrutes. Posdata lamento la demora me mude y en mi casa no tengo ni una barra de señal por lo que estoy aprovechando la estadia en casa de mi hermana para subir todo lo que puedo. En unas horas mas subire el capitulo nuevo

En una hermosa playa paradisiaca en algún lugar del mundo, se encuentra una joven pareja de recién casados disfrutando de su luna de miel, o lo harian si no fuera porque la joven novia recibia mas atención de la deseada por el esposo. Aunque no es como si pudieran culpar a los pobres incautos que se le quedaban mirando con la boca abierta –Algunos babeando incluso-, es decir la morena traía puesto un Bikini de dos piezas blanco en la parte del pecho derecho y negro en el izquierdo al igual que la parte de abajo. Todo el maldito Bikini marcaba su hermosa figura y estilizado y sensual cuerpo, sin contar que se le pegaba mas al cuerpo por el agua de la playa, junto a su cabello largo que le daba un aire demasiado sexy. Por eso es que su querido marido no la dejaba sola ni un segundo ni loco se arriesgaba a que algún idiota intentara coquetear con ella.

-Gio-chan, Gio-chan ¡Gio-chan! –Le grito su esposa al rubio ya que este estaba tan ocupado dándole miradas de muerte a los chicos que se comían a su novia con la mirada que no le estaba prestando atencion

-¿Si? – Pregunto intentando concentrarse solo en ella sin poder lograrlo mucho

-Te pregunte si te comerías tu helado antes de que se derritiera – El mayor miro su helado, y este ya se estaba derritiendo, ahora parecía mas bien una sopa –Pero veo que ya es tarde para eso

-Oh, si lo siento, quizás debería pedir otro – Miro por sobre la mesa al mesero que miraba a su esposa de una manera que no le gustaba para nada – Sabes que mejor vámonos, ya se me quito el hambre

-¿estas seguro? –Pregunto algo preocupada

-Si, Tranquila, solo quiero dar un paseo por la playa solo tu y yo- La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, para luego salir tomados de la mano

Giotto tenia varias cosas de que preocuparse en casa. El hecho de que su esposa fuera cercana a todo el mundo, siempre le traía desconfianza, entendia que ella era la luna que iluminaba la oscuridad y curaba las heridas que nadie mas podía ver, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso cada vez que reia con alguien que no fuera el, cada vez que coqueteaba fuera por juego o no, con uno de sus tantos amigos – Los guardianes de el y los de ella-, cada vez que les hablaba con un tono cariñoso lleno de comprensión y amor, el quería que todas esas cosa fueran suyas, solo suyas…Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre eso, por lo que pensó que quizás una semana lejos de todos sus conocidos le ayudaría a estar mas tranquilo, pero se equivoco completamente. Por lo menos con sus amigos tenia la confianza de que no harian nada por respeto a el, pero con extraños… Le estaba entrando la inseguridad debía admitir. Es que solo bastaba una mirada de esa hermosa morena para ver el luna y las estrellas brillar en el cielo, solo con el roce de su mano podía sentir la calidez de un sol amable, sin contar con esa aura de misterio que sus llamas de niebla le daban, ese brillo llamativo en sus ojos que le invitaba a el cielo, pero que también prometia el infierno, todo en ella era demasiado, para el o para cualquiera. Debido a eso es que todavía no estaba seguro del porque le escogio, pero se aseguraría de que jamas se arrepintiera y de que nadie mas se la arrebatara. Por un segundo desvio su mirada hacia ella que veía una florería con ojos brillantes, tenían rosas azules…

-¿Quieres una? –Le hablo llamándole la atención

-No, no es necesario, ya tengo muchas en casa – Sonrio avergonzada al ser descubierta observando las flores

-Pero aquí no tienes ninguna – Le acaricio el dorso de la mano con el pulgar –Vuelvo enseguida –Se solto para correr a la florería y poder comprarle su pequeño capricho, el siempre la consentia demasiado o eso era lo que Pensaba Ange, aunque tampoco era como si se quejara mucho…

-Oye Mira a ese rubio –Escucho decir a una chica detrás de ella, que estaba con la que parecía ser su amiga

-¿Cuál?

-Ese el de ahí – le apunto "Disimuladamente" y la otra finalmente le vio soltando un "oh"- ¿No esta divino?

-¡Esta buenísimo! –Añadio la otra para su fastidio

-Parece que esta solo – Obesrvo viendo que no tenia a nadie cerca –Quizas deberíamos ir a hablar con el cuando salga

-No parece local, podemos ofrecerle mostrarle la ciudad-Insinuo con tono coqueto y Ange estaba meditando la idea de sacar su hacha y cortar algunas cabezas

-Quizas podríamos mostrarle "algo mas" – Ese era su limite, ella les iba a mostrar que tan solo estaba…

-Ange aqu-Cuando Giotto salio de la tienda, se encontró rodeado por los brazos de su esposa quien lo beso apasionadamente en el medio de la calle, aunque no era como si se quejara. La sujeto de la cintura rompiendo cualquier distancia entre ellos, y por un minuto se sentio tentado, a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo, pero estaban en un lugar publico, por lo que la solto una vez la respiración les fallo. Una vez se separaron, la menor dio una sonrisa de autosuficencia que le llamo la atención, y lo sujeto del brazo de manera posesiva. Le miro interrogante y logro fijarse que miraba con molestia a dos chicas frente a ellos que le miraban avergonzadas, pero coquetas… acaso ella…- ¿Estabas celosa?

-¿Q-Que? – Dijo nerviosa con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro que oculto de inmediato –Por supuesto que no, tu eres mio, y solo me aseguraba de que todo el mundo lo supiera –Contesto con su usual sonrisa juguetona

-Asi que si estabas celosa…

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Pregunto molesta con un puchero

-No, nada es solo, que no creía que eras del tipo que hicieran un escena por celos – Hablo con sinceridad, algo divertido, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su esposa

-creo que no me conoces también entonces – Le solto dándose la vuelta caminando lejos de el. Por un segundo se quedo mirándola hasta que entendio que quizás había metido la pata un poco, es solo que estaba un tanto sorprendido… Pero por el momento tenia que disculparse, volvió a mirar el camino por donde su novia se había ido, pero ya no estaba…Mierda era rápida, tenia que encontrarla pronto

Ange estaba sentada en una parte escondida de la playa refunfuñando sobre su molesto esposo. ¿Qué si estaba celosa? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! El era el maldito y puro cielo que lo abarcaba todo, quien siempre era querido por todos, quien le pertenecia a todos… Ella lo quería solo para ella, después de todo, por eso le había buscado, ya no estaba sucia como antes, pero aun asi sentía que jamas le alcanzaría que jamas estaría a su altura, que seria siempre inalcanzable como el cielo sobre ella, maldita sea necesitaba algo de alcohol

-Eres buena escondiéndote – Escucho decir detrás de ella y no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quien era

-No tanto, siempre terminas encontrándome

-Supongo, que de alguna manera mi corazón siempre me dice donde estas

-Querras decir tu intuición-Le corrigio Dejando que se sentara junto a ella

-No, quise decir mi corazón –Antes de que Ange pudiera decir algo mas el mayor la tiro a la arena quedando sobre ella

-¿Qué intentas? – Pregunto sorprendida por la acción de su esposo

-Solo mostrarte que tu no eres la única que desea marcar lo que es suyo–Hablo con voz algo ronca y seductora

-¿De que hab-Antes de poder terminar el rubio la callo con un beso bastante demandante y apasionado. Por reflejo movio sus manos a su cuello y lo sujeto acercándolo mas a ella.

Habia que admitir que aunque estaba molesta, el desgraciado siempre sabia como hacerle olvidar todo y ahora mismo, con sus piernas entre las suyas, acariciando sus caderas toda la molestia se había ido, a final de cuentas solo el podía hacerle perder la cabeza, y solo ella sabia como hacer que el perdiera la suya. Pidiendo permiso metio su lengua en la boca ajena comenzando con una baile candente y sexy entre ambas lenguas, mientras que con su mano se dedicaba a bajar el traje de baño de la morena, para su suerte no habian ido muy lejos de la playa por lo que todavía estaban en traje de baño. Se separo comenzando a besar su cuello y dando mordidas, sabia de primera mano cuanto le gustaba eso a su esposa, por lo que sabia que no faltaba mucho para que ella comenzara a gemir. La respiración de Ange era acelerada y acalorada, maldita sea, como le encantaba cuando la mordía, un maldito fetiche que le había dejado un antiguo amante, y del que ahora no se podía deshacer, pero que siempre le ayudaba a entrar "en ambiente". Comenzó bajando por su pecho y siguió por su estómago, hasta llegar a su cadera donde con ambas manos saco totalmente su traje de baño. Nuevamente empezó a subir dejando varios besos y mordidas por todo su camino hasta llegar a los labios de la menor uniéndose en un nuevo y apasionado beso. De manera tortusa para ambos comenzó a fingir embestidas con el traje de baño puesto, logrando escuchar su nombre en suspiros, pero estaba decidido a no ceder hasta que ella digiera lo que deseaba oir. Tomo una de sus piernas levantándola un poco para tener un mejor angulo, y por el gemido que ella solto supo que habia conseguido lo que quería

-G-Giotto…ahh…P-Por favor…H-Hazme T-Tuya –Logro decir cuando se separaron en busca de aire y el no se hizo de rogar. Con rapidez se bajo el traje de baño y tomando algo de impulso la penetro de una sola estocado, logrando que gimiera en su oído fuerte y claro. Ange se aferro a el de la espalda dejando marcas en su piel por los rasguños que hacia. Ambos se movían al mismo ritmo y sintonía, aferrándose al otro con desesperación. Giotto tomo las manos de la morena y las coloco sobre la arena tomándolas para afirmarse y embestirla con mas fuerza. Por un minuto sus miradas se conectaron y se perdieron en los ojos del otro

-Te amo – Dijo el con sinceridad y con amor plagado en cada silaba

-Y-Yo Tambien – Contesto con cariño para sellar sus labios en un beso, cargado de amor, cariño y pasión. Las embestidas, los besos, las caricias y los gemidos continuaron hasta que el rubio se vino dentro de ella, y se separaron quedando frente a frente con la respiración agitada, Sin darse cuenta ya se habia hecho de noche y las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos

-Te escogi a ti, y lo haría un millón de veces mas, sin dudarlo –Dijo de manera distraída mirando el cielo- Aun si las estrellas cayeran del cielo siempre te escogería a ti – Tomo su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso –Jamas dudes de eso

-Pense que seria yo quien debía decir eso – Rio abrazándola de la cintura – Te amo tanto que la sola idea de perderte me vuelve loco-Reconocio con sinceridad – Si me lo pidieras lo dejaría todo sin dudar, y sin nunca mirar atrás, mientras te tenga a ti no necesito nada mas- Esta vez fue su turno de besar la mano de la menor con cariño

-Siempre me ha gustado el cielo nocturno –Se acurruco en su pecho sin soltar su mano

-Si, es mas hermoso cuando la luna lo ilumina – Comento acariciando su cabello con suavidad y delicadeza. Mientras mas oscura es la noche, mas brillante será la luna que lo ilumine

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperar ninguno de ellos pudo salir en traje de baño debido a las marcas en su cuerpo. Aunque eso no les importo porque de todas formas no salieron de su habitación hasta terminada su luna de miel, a final de cuentas no necesitaban ningún paraíso paradisiaco para pasarla bien, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, asi como el cielo necesita a la luna para iluminar su oscuridad y mostrarle el camino, la luna lo necesita para ser su hogar…


	35. Capitulo 30: abriendo el pasado

Narra la autora:

Hibari se encontraba de camino a su oficina en la escuela. Como era costumbre se había encargado de vigilar a la herbívora molesta- Léase Hime que aunque ahora era moderadamente pasable, también era mucho más herbívora que antes, y había que admitir que le guardaba algo de rencor- quien había estado actuando un tanto extraña, como si tuviera algo muy importante en la cabeza, tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera se había escondido del como solía hacerlo sin falta cada vez que estaban relativamente cerca. Pero no era de importancia por el momento, la dejaría ser, y si pasaba algo simplemente mordería hasta la muerte a cualquiera que intentará dañarla - No por qué le agradará. dios no, pero esa había sido la última petición de Ánge y si era lo único que podía hacer por ella, entonces cuidaría a la Herbívora molesta muy a su pesar-.

Entro a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio mirando la foto sobre el. Por un momento sintió un vacío en su pecho, y quiso enviar todo al diablo para ir en búsqueda de la castaña. Pero antes de estallar recordó la carta de la castaña, que había guardado en su escritorio para momentos como estos. Abrió el cajón y debajo de un fondo falso saco una pequeña que más bien parecía una nota.

"Para mi Familia

La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero poco tiempo para escribirlas, por eso me centraré en lo más importante. Me estoy ahogando, cada día de mi vida, siento como si me faltara el aire, y aunque ustedes mi familia y amigos me han ayudado a aminorar el dolor que representa para mí seguir viviendo, lamentó admitir que ya no puedo más. No quiero seguir hiriendo a los demás y tampoco quiero ser herida, esto puede sonar cobarde de mi parte, pero es la verdad, ya no lo soporto y temo que si sigo por este camino terminare perdiendo lo último de humanidad que me queda. No se culpen, no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudarme, ya estaba condenada incluso antes de conocerlos. Por eso y por otras razones, eh decido irme y dejó en claro desde ahora que es un viaje sin retorno, intentare encontrar un lugar donde pueda vivir una vida aceptable, siendo libre.

Los quiero a todos, jamás duden eso, es solo que no soy tan fuerte como me gustaría creer. Por último se que no tengo derecho pero quiero hacerles dos peticiones. La primera es que no me busquen, ya que no deseo ser encontrada. Y la segunda es que cuiden a Hime y a mama. Borre todos los recuerdos de mi hermana y espero que con su ayuda pueda llegar a ser feliz, perdónenla como yo lo hice y guíenla por el camino correcto como debí haber echo pero jamás tuve el valor para hacer.

Posdata: ustedes fueron lo mejor de mi vida, y jamás los olvidare.

Los quiere, Tsunange Sawada  
Adiós.

Esa última palabra era la que le comía por dentro, Ánge nunca se despedía con un adiós, por lo general usaba un hasta pronto, o otro tipo de despedida por lo menos con el, el adiós estaba fuera de su vocabulario, ya que aquella palabra significaba una despedida definitiva, una vuelta sin retorno. El que Tedy estuviera en su casa era prueba de eso... Mierda ¿Cómo es que todo termino tan mal? ¿En que momento perdio el control de la situacion? ¿En que momento la perdio?

-Ciaoss- escucho saludar en la puerta y al haber estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Hitman sorprendiéndole un poco

-Hitman - saludo guardando la carta discretamente. Sabía lo que quería, por lo que no se molestaría en preguntar

\- La encontré - fue directo al Punto el mayor logrando que el otro abriera los ojos un poco para luego retomar la compostura

-hmmm- intento disimular el hecho que le importaba y comenzó a revisar unos papeles en su escritorio

\- pero eso no te importa al parecer, ya que lo que ella decida hacer no es tu problema mientras sea feliz - dijo El Hitman con burla - Supongo que tampoco te importa que esté viviendo engañada y que su supuesta felicidad sea una mentira - Hibari dejó los papeles y le presto toda su atención

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó interesado y con su mirada fija en los orbes ónix del otro, el azabache sonrío de lado al finalmente tener su atención

-Déjame presentarte a Nora Moriarty - saco una carpeta de su chaqueta y la coloco sobre el escritorio del otro quien le miró con la ceja alzada

-¿Qué...?- dentro de la carpeta aparecían varios documentos. Certificado de nacimiento, fichas médicas, expedientes escolares, fotografías y otros. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que la fotografía que aparecía en cada documento era la de Ange, también estaba su letra y firma en varios de estos.

-Y eso no es todo, revisa más atrás - fue a las hojas del fondo, y se Encontró con las fotos de varios objetivos de alto nivel y la respectiva foto de su helado cuerpo sin vida. Todos eran Diferente hombres, de diferentes edades y apariencias, pero todos compartían la misma sonrisa en sus rostros, y un leve color carmín en sus labios. Todas estas muertes se le adjudicaban a una nueva asesina de nombre "Lilith". Que por lo que aparecía ahí había estado bastante ocupada en los últimos meses y ya se había ganado una buena reputación entrando con una rapidez impactante en el ranking de los mejores asesinos

-Explícate - ordeno terminando de leer el archivo

\- Cuando Ánge se fue, no se fue sola- Hizo una leve pausa - se marchó de aquí en compañía del buen doctor- Hibari le interrogó con la mirada y este asintió, afirmando que se trataba del doctor que le había arruinado la infancia a la morena - Creo que hicieron alguna especie de pacto, no he podido averiguar mucho respecto a eso - suspiro, sus fuentes eran muy buenas y estaban por todo el mundo pero aveces habían cosas que ni siquiera el podía saber - El punto es que de alguna manera ese Sicopata, borro todos su recuerdos, dándole una nueva identidad, y una nueva vida

Kyoya meditó por un segundo, procesando todo lo anteriormente dicho, sin poder creerlo mucho. Eso no podía ser posible, ella no podía haberlo olvidado... Ella no...

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Cuando me encontré con ella- se mordió el labio con impotencia al recordarlo - ella ni siquiera me reconoció, me miró a los ojos, como si fuera un extraño cualquiera, sin siquiera entender de qué le hablaba - Recordó sintiendo un mal sabor en la boca

\- Ánge es buena actriz - reconoció intentando desmentir la teoría del mayor

\- ambos sabemos que hay un punto en que tan buena actriz puede llegar a ser - razonó molesto - En ese momento no estaba actuando, en sus ojos vi una confusión que jamás había visto antes, Ella no tenía idea de quién era

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló y el menor volvió a meditar. Está bien Ánge no le recordaba, pero eso no era algo malo... Solo significaba que por fin podría tener una vida tranquila, una vida, una vida feliz, las postales que les llegaban eran su prueba. Pero si ella no le recordaba ¿Quién enviaba las postales?

Con rapidez y de manera algo brusca abrió el ultimo cajón de su escritorio, dándolo vuelta y rompiendo el fondo falso. De donde cayeron varias postales que el Hitman miro interrogante. Empezó a revisarlas mejor y se dio cuenta de que en las postales no había nada escrito. Solo eran fotos de Ánge en lugares turísticos, como pequeños recuerdos. Pero nada indicaba que hubieran sido enviadas por ella, perfectamente alguien pudo haberlas enviado con intenciones totalmente distintas. Miro con cuidado una de las postales y logró ver en el reflejo de un vidrio la silueta del Maldito Doctor con una sonrisa arrogante mientras veía a la chica posar. Esa era una sonrisa burlesca.

Esas postales, no eran para decir "Estoy bien", esas postales eran una burla, una mofa, un "Yo gane". El desgraciado se había estado burlando de el, le estaba echando en cara la facilidad con la que le había robado a la morena y como de la misma forma le había echo feliz, algo que él no había logrado... Sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo y quiso destruir todo a su paso. Ese bastardo exhibía a Ánge como un premio, como un objeto de su posesión y se lo restregaba en la cara. Oh lo iba a matar, de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, al diablo con hacer lo correcto, la sola idea de que ese bastardo le pusiera un solo dedo en cima le enfermaba.

-Dime tu plan - Declaró sentándose aguantándose la cólera planeando mil y una formas diferentes de torturar y matar al doctorcito. Ánge estaba perdido y el la iba a encontrar

-–-++++++++

Hime se encontraba algo pensativa e ida, ayer mientras buscaba un libro que le ayudara en historia en la habitación de su hermana se había encontrado un viaje diario, por supuesto no se atrevió a leerlo, pero estaba realmente curiosa sobre el... Era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a la hermana que no recordaba, y además ¿que tan malo podría ser? Nadie se enteraría y a demás ella realmente quería saber más sobre su hermana...

-¡hey mujer estúpida!- le hablo Hayato que le había estado hablando desde hace un rato - la campana ya toco es hora de ir a casa

-¡Lo siento, Me tengo que ir rápido! ¡los veré mañana!- se despidió corriendo rápidamente despues de ordenar sus cosas dejando a los dos chicos extrañados

-¿que le pasa?- se preguntó el moreno

-quizas esta en esos dias del mes- escucho decir detrás de el y al darse vuelta vio a Hana- es algo que unos monos como ustedes no podrían entender deberían dejarla tranquila un rato

-¿a quien le dices mono mujer estúpida?- preguntó molesto Gokudera pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la chica

\- Kyoko vamos se nos hará tarde

-¡ya voy!

-¡oye!

-ma ma Gokudera tranquilo - le calmo el moreno - de seguro ella tiene razón y solo necesita un tiempo a solas

-tsk como sea - chasqueó la lengua para caminar hacia la puerta seguido por el moreno, por lo menos hoy descansaría un poco de la mujer estúpida... Y no,no le preocupaba ni un poco la mujer, no claro que no...

Hime llegó corriendo a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela de Fuuta-chan por lo que podría esperarlo cuando terminan las clases.

Con algo de curiosidad sacó el diario de su mochila e intentó abrirlo a la fuerza pero éste no se habría, por un momento pensó en Rendirse pero al hacer fuerza se cortó con el papel logrando que una llama apareciera en el viejo cuaderno, por su puesto se asustó, pero no lo soltó sintiendo las cálidas llamas que le parecieron algo familiares. Una vez las llamas desaparecieron, el diario se abrió dejándole ver su contenido

Día 1

Hoy el psicólogo de planta me entrego este bendito diario ya que dijo que me ayudaría a ordenar mis pensamientos y a aclarar mis ideas. En ese caso creo que debería comenzar por el principio de como llegue aquí... Bueno desde que tengo memoria siempre he podido escuchar voces en mi cabeza, algunas más claras que otras, pero voces a final de cuentas. El punto es que por mucho tiempo logré esconder lo que pasaba dentro de mi cabeza, hasta que empezó a ponerse peor, por lo que sin poder resistirlo mas golpee mi cabeza contra un muro hasta perder la conciencia en un intento desesperado de callarlas... lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en un hospital con varios doctores haciéndome distintas preguntas a lo que yo respondí con la verdad, ellos dijeron que tenía esquizofrenia, y que por lo pronto lo mejor sería mejor internarme ya que podía ser un riesgo para otros o para mi misma. Por supuesto Mamá se negó, pero yo la convencí diciéndole que era para mejor y estaba de acuerdo. Así que eso resume básicamente como llegue aquí.

Ahora básicamente me encuentro en la parte más alejada del manicomio Saint Salvatore, con cero contacto con otros y una habitación en solitario y la verdad no me quejo, de esta manera es más tranquilo y estoy en paz, por ahora eso es todo, volvere a escribir cuando me aburra o me de la gana, adios.

¿manicomio? ¿esquizofrenia?eso no podía ser posible, nadie le había dicho nada sobre eso... ¿porque no? Ella tenía el derecho a saber, es decir era información sobre su hermana, su familia, era de su incumbencia, ahora estaba más que convencida de querer saber lo que decían esas páginas...

-¡Hime-nee! - le gritaron logrando que se sobresaltara y casi soltara el diario

\- Fuuta-chan no grites casi me das un infarto - se quejó con un puchero guardando disimuladamente el diario en su mochila

\- Hime-nee la número 57 en personas asustadizas y número 87 en personas distraídas

-Moh ya te había dicho que no me gustaba que me pusieras en un ranking- le cayó una gota por la cien- pero de todas formas ¿listo para ir a casa? - dijo ofreciéndole su mano para caminar juntos

-¡Si!- respondió feliz tomando su mano, no era Ange-nee pero por lo menos se le parecía y ahora era más amable...

\- muy bien - sonrió tomando rumbo a la casa Sawada, ya en su casa podria seguir leyéndo...

N/A: Bueno, ´pues lo prometido es deuda y espero que les haya gustado, por cierto ya subi la historia Pretty little Psycho, para las interesadas y ademas queria preguntarles si la historia ya no les gusta, la vez pasada solo comentaron dos y antes me llegaban mensajes todo el dia... Si no les gusta son libres de decirlo desde el principio dije que se aceptaban sugerencias y criticas, no hay problema que esten bien adios..

G27: 1

R27:1

1827:1


	36. capitulo 31: Encuentros

TAB 2

Ange... Ange... Odiaba ese nombre,le recordaba lo que siempre había deseado ser pero jamás sería, lo que jamás tendría, pero bueno finalmente luego de años de luchar contra una enfermedad supuestamente incurable, se encontraba victoriosa con todo lo que una vez quiso... Y ahora que finalmente lo tenía todo, no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer...

Por un momento suspiro viendo su reflejo, ahora era tan hermosa,como siempre había deseado ser, podía tener al hombre que quisiera bajos sus pies sin mayor esfuerzo y eso le encantaba, por su puesto ella solo tenía ojos para Claude, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutará la atención que recibia, un ejemplo claro era todas las miradas que recibia simplemente estando mirando su café en una cafetería en Tokyo Japón, su fiesta sería en unos días y primero quería conocer al enemigo en persona. Escucho la campanita de la puerta sonar y vio a un rubio algo demacrado, pero aún así atractivo entrando en el pequeño lugar.

Giotto Di Vongola, hijo del Nono Vongola y proximo jefe de la familia. Un joven de buen corazón con llamas puras, pero que hacia lo necesario por proteger a sus seres queridos, un lider fuerte pero amable. Por lo general no se metería con alguien como el, pero el había comenzado, así que se divertiría de lo lindo con el. Sonrió al pensar en que habia encontrado un nuevo e interesante juguete nuevo.

El sombrero que traía era muy grande y tapaba casi todo su rostro por lo que el rubio todavía no le había reconocido. Con tranquilidad bajo el gorro esperando que el rubio reaccionara y se le acercara, para poder llevarlo donde quería.

Giotto entró con cansancio a la cafetería cerca de su hotel, debido a los planes que estaban haciendo no había podido dormir muy bien y realmente necesitaba un buen café para poder despertar. Por un momento desvío la mirada de la barra para mirar atrás al lugar donde todas las miradas parecían reunirse, encontrándose con lo que parecia ser una hermosa joven con un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, que le quedaba como guante había que admitir y un gran sombrero que cubría su rostro, la miro con curiosidad por un rato hasta que vio como la chica se quitaba el sombrero, sorprendiendose al ver que era la chica que tengo había buscado. Por un momento se quedó en shock viendo como la chica salía del lugar. Pero logró reaccionar antes de perderla de vista. Corrió hasta que la alcanzó en un parque cercano

Si bien recordaba en estos momentos ella no le recordaba y creía ser otra persona, por lo que intentar hablarle sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera estar cerca de ella...

-¿no le enseñaron que seguir a desconocidos puede ser peligroso?- preguntó la morena girándose en su dirección con una sonrisa tranquila, era Ange después de todo engañarla era prácticamente imposible

\- Yo, quería hablar contigo - admitio de manera sincera

-¿sobre que se podría saber?

-sobre una amiga - suspiro bajo la mirada antenta de la menor - Tsunange Sawada - vio como la chica hacia una mueca y le pareció algo raro...

\- lo lamento mucho, pero no creo conocerla - dijo cordialmente

\- lo se, pero me gustaría hablar de ella con alguien - explico - en casa nadie me escucha y pensé que quizás un extraño podría entenderme mejor

\- si eso te hace sentir mejor supongo que podría escucharte - se sento en un banca esperando a que el rubio hiciera la mismo

\- gracias - agradeció sentandose junto a ella -¿por donde debería comenzar?

-Por donde tú quieras esta bien

\- en ese caso creo que comenzaré por como me relacione con ella en un principio - empezó a recordar con una sonrisa nostálgica - todo comenzó cuando mi padre me dijo que si quería heredar el negocio familiar debía estar casado y para hacerlo mejor el ya había escogido a mi esposa o mejor dicho tenía a dos candidatas

-¿dos?

-si, al principio no sabía que pensar, es decir prácticamente me estaban obligando a casarme con una completa extraña

-Debio haber sido terrible

\- la verdad es que no fue tan malo, al principio todo era raro pero mientras más averiguaba sobre mi posible novia más intrigado me sentía haciendo qué cada vez quisiera conocer más sobre ella, hasta que antes de darme cuenta estaba totalmente enamorado de ella - por un momento Nora sintió que le dolía la cabeza pero se dejó ser pronto se iría...

\- Suena como una linda historia de amor - dijo con dulzura

-No tanto, ya que ella parecía tener otros intereses, ella era alguien fuerte y bondadosa que jamás se dejó derrotar por nadie y tampoco permitió que le arrebataran su sonrisa , lo que la volvía el centro de atención - suspiro mirando el cielo - un hermoso cielo que era capaz de atraer a cualquiera lo que lograba que tuviera mucha competencia, pero el lograr hacerla sonreír una sola vez, valía la pena

-¿y que sucedió?- preguntó con algo de tristeza

-ella se fue por la razones incorrectas pero por los motivos correctos

\- Suena complicado - se rió un poco

-como no tienes idea... Ahora no se que hacer, ¿Dejarla ir o pelear por ella?

\- la vida se trata de las decisiones que tomamos - miro al cielo - podemos escoger pelear o rendirnos, pero siempre hay que recordar que la vida nunca nos da más de lo que podemos soportar, solo aquellos que se niegan a Rendirse con todo su ser tienen derecho a escoger su camino - no sabía porque le decía todo esto, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto - si aquella chica significa tanto para ti no la dejes ir, no te rindas son las cosas que no hicimos de las que nos arrepentimos al final no de las que hicimos - se paro de su asiento al ver que ya se le hacía tarde - buena suerte Gio-chan - le beso la comisura de los labios y se dio media vuelta ante la cara estupefacta del mayor

-¡espera!- quiso detenerla pero la chica desapareció en una nube de pétalos blancos y negros - no me rendiré lo prometo - susurro haciendole una promesa al cielo y a si mismo...

Hime estaba encerrada en su habitación, hoy había salido temprano y por suerte, se había logrado deshacer de sus amigos con un excusa barata pero el punto es que estaba sola y podía seguir leyendo el diario.

Día 10

Bueno pues estoy en lo que se podría llamar el infierno en mi humilde opinión. ¿Porque? Eso es simple. Desde que me dejaron en solitario, las voces se convirtieron en imágenes y ya no sólo las veo cuando tocó a alguien, ahora incluso las veo cuando toco los objetos de mi habitación, y he de admitir que no han pasado cosas bonitas en esta habitación... Creo que estoy más loca de lo que pensaba sin contar con que los medicamentos solo lo hacen peor. Estoy totalmente convencida de que la vida es una reverenda mierda, y que tiene algo en mi contra, ya ni siquiera puedo dormir ¿Quién lo haría escuchando y viendo tantos delirios dentro de su cabeza? Por lo general lloro hasta quedarme dormida, realmente patética ¿no?, pero bueno ya me importa un carajo, ahora todo me vale lo mismo y creo que quizás el descanso eterno no parece tan mala idea ahora, quién sabe quizás mañana por fin termine de perder la cabeza y me ahorque con las sabanas de mi cama, por lo menos de esa manera podré dormir tranquila. Eso es todo adiós

... Muy bien, no se esperaba eso... ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que sentir luego de enterarse de algo como eso? Una parte de ella se sentía triste e impotente, porque no había hecho nada, según lo que había leído jamás le mostró soporte o consuelo y eso le hacía sentir realmente culpable ¿Qué clase de horrible hermana era? Mierda... Ahora solo tenía más curiosidad...

Día ¿18?

Bueno pues las cosas van bien, sigo viva ¿eso es bueno cierto? Conocí a una enfermera su nombre es Elena y es quizás la personas más dulce y amable que haya conocido - después de Mama claramente-. Es un enfermera aquí y luego de escucharme llorar un par de noches decidio ayudarme. En un principio no la quería cerca, pero eso no la detuvo. Comenzó a cantar canciones de cuna detrás de la puerta de mi habitación, logrando calmarme y que pudiera dormir, solo por eso he decidido dejarla acercarse, aunque claro tengo que soportar su optimismo ridícula y otras cosas que no valen la pena mencionar. Aunque debo admitir que con ella siento que todavía queda algo de esperanza para mí... Por supuesto jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, para no subirle los humos. Me parece que eso resume mis días aquí así que hasta pronto.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro. Al menos no todo había sido malo, al menos había encontrado una amiga... Quizás todo sería mejor de ahora en adelante

Día ¿36?

¿Sabías que el Vodka es fantástico? Gracias a él, ya no escucho voces al dormir, ya que caigo igual que un tronco a la cama, por supuesto la resaca es una perra en la mañana, pero vale la pena. Quizás te preguntes ¿dónde una menor consigue alcohol? Pues del jardinero ruso. ¿Quién es este jardinero ruso decriteriado que le da alcohol a una menor loca? Su nombre es Sasha y es el hombre más interesante que haya conocido.

Lo conocí durante uno de los paseos al patio que Elena organizó para mí. Al principio me pareció un viejo cascarrabias, pero luego de conocerlo mejor descubrí que es un viejo loco cascarrabias.

Ambos compartimos un cariño por las plantas y me ha estado enseñando a cuidarlas, es muy divertido aprender cosas con el. También me está enseñando ruso y a pelear, el lo llama "Baritsu" o algo así. Al principio no quería aprender ya que el desgraciado tiene la mano pesada, pero ahora me parece hasta entretenido ¿me estaré volviendo masoquista? Quién sabe... Por lo menos ahora puedo devolverle un par de golpes. Debido a que he estado mejorando, los doctores no hacen preguntas sobre lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, ellos creen que es por sus medicamentos - los cuales deje de tomar hace mucho- y sus tratamientos, pero la verdad creo que todo es gracias a Sasha y Elena, ellos me ayudan a calmarle y ordenar mis pensamientos, quizás con ellos haya encontrado una cura... Eso es todo por hoy, hasta pronto

Parece que todo llegaba a su fin, no había sido tan malo después de todo, incluso fue bueno, quizás su hermana no la necesito tanto como creyó, quizás no había sido tan malo...

Día ¿56? - ya a quien carajos le importa-

Llego un nuevo doctor al hospital... No me gusta, su nombre es Claude Faustus y aunque parece amable no me fío de el... Hay algo que no me gusta en el, la manera en que me mira y me hace preguntas extrañas simplemente no me gusta. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que según él no estoy loca, solo soy "especial", dice que poseo algo llamado "llamas de niebla" que me permiten ver dentro de otros y que con algo de practica podré controlarlas y salir muy feliz de este lugar... Quizás deba confiar en el, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Hasta pronto

Algo no les gustaba de eso, algo le decía que su hermana no debía confiar en ese hombre, que el solo traeréis tragedia y por amor de Dios solo deseaba equivocarse...

Día ¿65?

Pues bien decidí confiar en el doctorcito y hasta ahora todo normal. Los "entrenamientos" con el me dejan algo cansada, pero me ayudan a controlarme mejor, ahora puedo controlar lo que veo y lo que no. Es impresionante lo que se logra con práctica, puedo acceder a la mente de otros con solo tocarlo, es muy divertido, aunque me siento un poco culpable, meterse en la mente de alguien sin permiso no debe estar muy bien... Por eso intento hacerlo lo menos posible. Claude quiere que comience con un nuevo tratamiento, que supuestamente me hará aún más fuerte y la verdad me da algo de curiosidad, Sasha me dice que no confíe en el, pero hasta ahora todo ha salido bien. Así que creo que después de todo Claude no es tan malo como parece... Eso es todo por hoy, hasta pronto

No podía evitar morderse su labio, esto estaba mal, o eso creía, su hermana no debía confiar en el, no... No sabía porque pero... Algo le decía que lo que leería en las próximas páginas no sería nada bueno. Aún así con un largo suspiro y con algo de miedo sigue adelante


	37. Capitulo 32: Diario

Diario

Día ¿80?

Claude es un bastardo enfermo. Pues resulta que tenía razón en un principio y no debí confiar en el. Su nuevo "Tratamiento" se basa en llevarme en situaciones de estrés extremo para ver cómo mis llamas reaccionan. Hasta ahora ha probado electro shocks, ahogarme en agua helada, golpes, cortes, drogas que me hacen arder por dentro, y un millón de otra cosas que no deseo recordar oh y claro para mejorar las cosas, me ha vuelto a aislar. No he visto a Elena y A Sasha en varios días ya, y he de admitir que les extraño mucho, de la misma manera en que en su tiempo extrañe a mi Mama y mi hermana... Pero bueno no té he hablado de ellas ya que no me quiero deprimir. El punto es que como decía la vida es una reverenda mierda y todos se pueden ir al diablo. Pero sin importar lo que pase no dejaré que ese malnacido con complejo de dios gane, no dejaré que me rompa, no importa que deba morderme la lengua hasta sangrar para no gritar, no le daré el gusto, no me rendiré, que le den por que yo no planeo dejarme vencer, por lo menos no sin dar una buena pelea... Eso es todo por ahora, hasta pronto

Aunque lo que acababa de leer le parecía algo en extremo doloroso, no podía evitar sonreír, su hermana era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, era alguien de quien podía estar orgullosa... Pero ¿Su hermana estaría orgullosa de ella?, quizás si seguía leyendo lo descubriría...

Día ¿98?  
Sexo: acto de reproducción llevado a cabo con el fin de perpetuar la especie. La especie humana es una de las pocas en las que el acto es realizado por deseo sexual

El deseo sexual es el anhelo del contacto con el cuerpo de otra persona y por el placer que produce ese acto; la actividad sexual es la que tiende a satisfacer tal necesidad...

Entonces según esa definición - obtenida gracias a un libro médico que "tomé prestado"-, el sexo era solo una manera ¿de buscar y/o sentir placer? Eso no es tan malo... Quizás mi querido diario té preguntes ¿de qué carajos habló?. Pues bueno té explicó. Ayer Claude decidió probar una nueva manera de "estresarme" y fue literalmente - en todo el sentido de la palabra- un dolor en el trasero... Aunque en un principio lo odie, y quise arrancarle la cabeza- una de las tantas formas en las que he imaginando su asesinato- cerca del final, llegue a disfrutarlo, un poco, pero lo hice, quizás Claude se esta ablandando un poco... No importa de todas maneras no le daré la satisfacción de saber que me gusto- por más mínimo que sea ese agrado-y repito que le den, que yo no me dejaré dominar por un hijo de la reverenda madre con un complejo de superioridad y narcisismo más grande que el sol. Primero muerta, aunque claro por ahora dejaré esa opción como una en caso de tiempos desesperados... Eso es lo único que vale la pena decir por ahora, hasta pronto

¿Que... ?Si leía bien, eso quería decir, quería decir... Que ese infeliz... Que ese desgraciado, la había, la había, viola- no, no y no eso no podía ser verdad, eso no pudo haberle pasado a su hermana, no claro que no... No había manera en que eso hubiera sucedido no...

Una extraña ira la empezaba a recorrer mientras la idea tomaba cada vez más poder en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese maldito a tocar a su hermana? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada? ¿Porque nadie la ayudo? ¿Porque...?  
Mierda se sentía frustrada... ¿Cómo se debió de haber sentido su hermana? Sola, asustada, desprotegida, vulnerable... El dolor, la ira, la impotencia que debió sentir ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde carajos estaban sus padres?! ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba ella?! ¡Mierda!

-¡Hey mujer idiota!- escucho gritar y al levantar la mirada vio al terrorista entrar por la puerta junto al beisbolista -oye ¿qué pasó? ¿Porque lloras? - preguntó algo preocupado y llevó sus manos a su rostro, lágrimas... ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? Habían varias marcas de gotas en el diario, de seguro llevaba un buen rato...

-¿Hime-chan estás bien? - preguntó ahora el moreno igual de preocupado que el otro

Por su parte la morena solo reaccionó tirando el diario lejos y corriendo hacia los brazos del terrorista para romper en lágrimas. Eran una mezcla de dolor, ira e impotencia, las mismas que su hermana lloro tantas veces. Sabía que las suyas no podían compararse con las de su hermana, pero aún así no podía evitar llorar, ella no era tan fuerte como su hermana...

-¡¿Mujer estu- ¿Hime?- la llamo por su nombre logrando que esta solo se aferrara mas fuerte a el -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo?- ahora sí estaba preocupado, ¿Qué carajos le sucedía?, tan solo la habían dejado sola un par de horas... Mataría al bastardo que la había tocado, y no, no porque no le gustará verla llorar y se sintiera algo frustrado, no claro que no, lo haría porque su misión era protegerla y cualquiera que la tocara tendría que pagar el precio...

-Gokudera- sintió la mano del moreno en su hombro y entendió que por el momento, no les quedaba de otra que esperar a que se calmara y que cualquiera fuera la razón de su llanto, no fuera tan mala como parecía...

—

-¿Quieres un café? - preguntó un albino comiendo malvaviscos en una mesa a las afueras de una cafetería

-No, gracias - contestó él joven Piña - Debe ser más grave de lo que anticipe si viniste hasta aquí

-Ciertamente, lamentablemente parece que Nuestra Ange-chan está metida en más problemas de lo que pudimos prever - hablo mientras se llevaba un par de malvaviscos a la boca

-¿Qué tan malo es?

-Así de malo - saco una carpeta de dios-Sabrá-Donde y la dejo sobre la mesa. El menor la miro con la ceja alzada y tomó la carpeta en sus manos para empezar a hojearla

De a poco su rostro fue cambiando de uno curiosa, a uno serio y luego uno preocupado...

-¿esto es?- preguntó dudativo y el otro asintió - ¿Siquiera es posible?

-No estaría aquí si no estuviera completamente seguro

-¿Qué hará Vendicare? - preguntó cerrando la carpeta

-Nada, no tienen jurisdicción en el tema

\- ¡Pero esto es!- exclamó estupefacto

-técnicamente hablando, ellos solo tienen jurisdicción sobre asuntos de la mafia y del Trinisitte y eso no tiene nada que ver ni con lo uno ni con lo otro - suspiro con pesadez - esto es algo diferente y más peligroso...

-Mierda... - murmuro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Realmente estaban muy jodidos...

—

-¡Ya volví!- anunció la morena entrando a su hogar temporal

-Te tardaste - le recriminó su hermano esperándola en la puerta

-Lo sé, lo siento - se disculpó dejando su sombrero en el perchero - pero valió la pena

-¿Ese mafioso era interesante?

-Bastante, parece que realmente la amaba... - susurro caminado hacia un espejo y viéndose de reojo - Aunque no es como si pudiera culparlo, este cuerpo es hermoso

-Ciertamente lo es- concordó el mayo detrás de ella

-No me digas querido hermanito que tú también te sientes atraído a mi~ - se burlo colgándose del cuello del mayor

-Claro que no - se soltó de su agarre - solo mencioné un hecho

-Bu Bu eres aburrido~ - hizo un puchero sentándose en un sillón cercano para luego acostarse en el - Cuando le vi, me sentí extrañamente nostálgica...

-Estudiaste su vida por mucho tiempo es normal - respondió con algo de rapidez intentando distraer su atención

-Quizás tienes razón, por cierto ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-No tengo idea, simplemente desapareció, ni siquiera el doctor pudo encontrarla...- mintió, diciendo la mentira que el Doctor le había enseñado

\- Ya veo... - bostezo colocando una almohada bajo su cabeza

\- Si quieres dormir hazlo en tu habitación

-Esta bien, solo será un ratito...- volvió a Bostezar. Antes de poder escuchar la reprimenda de su hermano, logró caer en un profundo sueño...

Estaba en un hospital como siempre, acostada en su camilla, mirando todo a su alrededor. En su cabeza y cuerpo en general habían varias vendas que evitaban que se viera la piel, estaba bien, de todas formas no quería verla... Alguien entró en su habitación con una linda sonrisa

-Mama- dijo con alegría. La mujer de cabello rubio y ojos café se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Por un momento levanto la cabeza para ver a su madre, pero en su lugar había otra mujer

-Ange-chan...- le susurró con amor la mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos amables del mismo color

Esa persona no era su mama, no la conocía ¿Pero porque se sentía tan bien estar cerca de ella? ¿Porque sentía esa calidez en su pecho con tan solo mirarla?

Su cabeza empezó a doler nuevamente y esta vez se levanto de la camilla y salió corriendo. Con algo de torpeza corrió por los pasillos del hospital, pero ese ya no era el hospital que conocía... Era más lúgubre y no recordaba haber estado ahí antes, pero aún así sabía perfectamente dónde ir. Finalmente llego a una habitación con el número "B27" en ella. Con algo de miedo abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar por la Habitación, hasta llegar junto a la cama. Ahí escondida en un esquina se encontraba una pequeña niña castaña, cuya mirada parecía vacía, se acercó con cautela a ella y le extendió una mano

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó a la pequeña que giró su rostro

-No lo olvides - susurro la pequeña

-¿no olvidar que?- preguntó confundída sin entender las palabras de la menor que tan solo apuntó con el dedo a algo detrás de ella

Lentamente giro la mirada con dirección a la puerta donde había apuntando la niña, y logró ver la figura de un hombre, bastante alto y de andar arrogante, a ella no le gustaba ese hombre, él era peligroso, el le quería hacer daño, el le había hecho daño... El mayor empezó a acercarse a ella y retrocedió instintivamente arrinconándose contra la pared, no había donde huir...

-No... Aléjate... Por favor - Suplico una vez el hombre estuvo frente a ella y acaricio su rostro con diversión para luego tirarla a la cama

-Eres mía...- susurro en su oído para luego colocarse encime de la castaña

-¡No! - gritó exaltada, despertando de golpe...

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, en Tokyo... Estaba a salvo, tan solo había sido una pesadilla, empezó a normalizar su alterada respiración mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar como siempre lo hacía luego de tener una pesadilla o sueño extraño. ¿Qué eran esos sueños? ¿Porque siempre soñaba con lugares que no conocía, pero que le eran extrañamente familiares? ¿Porque?, ¿Qué significaban? quizás debería preguntarle a Claude... No él estaba demasiado ocupado como para molestarlo con algo tan tonto como unas pesadillas, ya no era una niña, de seguro pronto se irían, si... No eran nada, solo malos sueños, no significaban nada...

"No lo olvides"

Volvieron a su mente esas palabras y supo que quizás olvidarse de sus sueños no sería tan fácil como había esperado...

—

Suspiro con pesadez por tercera vez en el día. Su adorada hermana estaba empezando a hacer muchas preguntas y temía que estas despertaran algo en ella que debería seguir durmiendo, por lo menos hasta que todo estuviera listo, por lo menos hasta que tuviera una cura...

Tenía varios doctorados y títulos en todas las ramas de la ciencia habidas y por haber y todavía no podía encontrar aquello que tanto buscaba, suponía que fue esa la razón por la que de manera desesperada accedió a ayudar al doctor, bueno también estaba el hecho de que era su Tío... Pero eso no era tan importante...

"Tu también te sientes atraído a mi"

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza con insistencia. Aunque su hermana hacía referencia a su cuerpo, lo que realmente le atraían eran esas llamas de niebla que poseía la menor, tan nobles, elegante y hermosas. Eran la perfecta combinación entre corrupción y pureza. Las de su hermana eran bellamente puras, un alma que jamás conoció de maldad o dolor, más allá del de su enfermedad. Ella jamás experimento la soledad, el abandono, la desesperación y el odio mientras que Ange, ella lo había experimentado todo. Toda su bondad e inocencia le fueron arrebatas y pisoteadas de las maneras más cruel posible, sufrió en soledad sin el consuelo de nadie e incluso aquellos que amo se le fueron arrebatados, pero aún así conservaba cierto brillo único y luz singular...

Flash back

 _\- ¿odiarte? ¿Porque abría de hacerlo?- preguntó la morena acostada en una silla con correas metálicas que impedían que se moviera , había varias sondas y cables instaladas en todo su cuerpo_

 _-Bueno, odiarme sería una reacción normal, después de todo, estás sufriendo esta clase de dolor, debido a mi egoísta deseo - respondió algo sorprendido por la respuesta de la menor_

 _\- Todos somos egoístas y eso está bien, es parte de la naturaleza humana - respondió sonriendo levemente - Además no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, por lo menos de esta forma seré capaz de ayudar a alguien y eso me alegra un poco_

 _-¿Te hace feliz? Pero de esta manera desaparecerás ¿cómo algo así podría hacerte feliz? - la sonrisa de la menor se hizo más dulce y el la miro estupefacto_

 _-No estoy segura, quizás es porque sus recuerdos ya empiezan a afectarme, pero sé que de esta manera jamás volveré a estar sola - medito un poco con la mirada baja - y eso me hace feliz, supongo que eso es parte de mi egoísmo - sonrío mostrándole esa aura brillante que tanto le gustaba..._

 _Fin flash back_

-Solo un poco más...- murmuro haciendo un par de ejercicios y ecuaciones científicas - Solo un poco más y todo saldrá bien, lo prometo - susurro levantando la cabeza mirando por la ventana y viendo a la luna en todo su esplendor, habían algunas cosas que brillaban más cuando estaban rodeadas por oscuridad...

Espero que les guste porque ya decidi como la historia seguira y estoy segura que le gustara tanto como a mi

G27; 1

1827:1


	38. Capitulo 33: Fiestas

La Fiesta:

"No lo olvides"...

¿No olvidar qué exactamente?

Aquella duda le habia estado rondando la cabeza toda la noche y toda la mañana. Por mas que intentaba hacer memoria nada importante le venia a la cabeza, quizas tan solo era un sueño estupido sin significado... Si eso tenia que ser

-¡Nora!- escucho gritar a su hermano sentado junto a ella en la mesa

-Vincent no tienes que gritar estoy al lado tuyo -se quejo tapandose los oidos por el fuerte grito de su hermano

-Fue necesario ya que no parecias responder a mis llamados - se arreglo la corbata del traje -¿estas bien? Has estado muy pensativa toda la mañana

-Si es solo que quiero que todo salga bien -Sonrio tomando su taza con cafe

-Ambos hicimos los planes, y el Doctor los aprobo todo saldra bien -medito un poco sus palabras -Eso me recuerda que dijo que llegaria de su viaje luego de la fiesta y tenia algo importante que decirnos

-Que bueno -Sonrio emocionada pero de repente un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo al pensar en su amado Claude. Pensandolo bien el se parecia al hombre de sus sueños... No, por supuesto que no. Claude era alguien a quien ella amaba el jamas le haria daño... - Estare esperando emocionada su llegada- Forzo una sonrisa

-Si, yo igual - siguio tomando su cafe pensando que quizas era hora de apurar sus planes...

...

-¿Estan listos? -Preguntó Reborn al azabache y al rubio en una habitacion de Hotel

-Hmm

-Si- respondio el rubio terminando de arreglar su traje

-Recuerden hoy solo es una mision de reconocimiento no queremos asustarla y que desaparezca de nuevo - les recordo tomando el pomo de la puerta

-Solo intentaremos conversar y saber mas de ella -asintio Giotto saliendo detras del Hitman - Nada de confrontaciones agresivas

-No me digas que hacer Omnivoro -Gruño Hibari cerrando la puerta detras del

-No tienes que enojarte, solo quiero ver que estemos todos en la misma pagina -Dijo un tanto nervioso entrando al ascensor

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer

-Pero...

-Tranquilo mientras no mate a nadie estaremos bien - le tranquilizo el Hitman -Ademas siempre podemos "tranquilizarlo" -Convirtio a Leon en una arma tranquilizante - Y eso va para ambos -sonrio sadico y los dos tragaron duro

-Bueno solo esperemos no llegar a eso -Se rasco la nuca nervioso quedando detras de Kyoya que por el momento era el lugar mas seguro y no era ser cobarde era tener instinto de supervivencia que eran cosas muy distintas...

Una vez llegaron al salon de eventos les sorprendió la inmesidad del lugar, ya habian estudiado los planos, pero ver el lugar con tanta gente y tan bien decorado, como una fiesta al estilo Gatsby era bastante espectacular. Por todo el lugar se podia ver gente importante de todo el mundo, no en vano las empresas Moriarty eran una de las mas conocidas y poderosas.

-Hay mucha gente -Comento el Hitman tomando una copa de Champagne- Lo mejos seria separarnos y buscarla

-Por el momento esa parece una buena idea - le concedio el rubio -El que la encuentre le avisa a los demas y nos veremos aqui en media hora -Los tres asintieron y se separaron en distintas direcciones

Reborn se fue por la derecha y noto a alguien que le llamo la atencion. Era un empresario con el que habia trabajado un par de veces. Eso le llamo mucho la atencion ya que por lo que habia visto en la lista de invitados nadie con nexos con la mafia habia sido invitado. Entonces ¿que hacia el aqui? Probablemente deberia quedarse cerca de el, algo le decia que esta fiesta era mas de lo que aparentaba y el tenia algo que ver

Hibari fue por la izquierda y entre la gente pudo distinguir al supuesto hermano de Ange, ella no estaba con el, pero por lo menos tenia la certeza de que si le seguia no tardaria en encontrarse con la castaña. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante tal idea y siguio con sigilo al rubio.

Giotto fue por el centro hasta llegar al frente del escenario. Hasta ahora no se habia encontrado con nadie importante sin mencionar que no habian señales de la castaña, era simplemente deprimente. De repente todas las luces del lugar se apagaron sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Una luz ilumino el escenario dejando ver al que parecia ser el presentador

-Muchas gracias a todos por su asistencia hoy -dijo el hombre de cabello rojo - Hoy tenemos una hermosa velada preparada para todos ustedes -Reborn logro reconocer al presentador como el hijo mayor del hombre al que seguia, logrando que su teoría de que habia algo escondido se reforzara - Ahora espero que todos disfruten el comienzo de esta noche -Las luces volvieron a apagarse dejando a todos en la intriga.

De repente el escenario volvio a iluminarse dejando ver a Ange parada en medio, sosteniendo un gran micrófono parecido a los que usaban en los cuarenta. Traia puesto un vestido blanco inmaculado con escote de corazon sin mangas bastante ajustado. La falda era grande y redonda con varias capas de genero blanco y algo de escarcha plateada. Su cabello estaba suelto todo recogido al lado derecho y caia en forma de cascada algo ondulado por su hombro. El maquillaje era ligero y lo que mas se podia distinguir era el hermoso carmin en sus labios. Decir que se veia hermosa era quedarse corto.

Abrio los ojos que habia mantenido cerrados hasta el momento dejando al publico expectante, la musica empezo a sonar por todo el lugar llamando la atencion de todos

If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?  
(si te dijera que esto solo va a doler  
Si te advirtiera que el fuego te va a quemar  
¿entrarias? ¿me dajarias hacerlo primero? )

Su voz era suave pero constante y armoniosa logrando hipnotizar a todo el publico

Do it all in the name of love  
(Hazlo todo en el nombre del amor)

Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?  
(¿me dejarias guiarte aun cuando estuvieras ciego?  
En la oscuridad, en el medio de la noche  
En el silencio, ¿cuando no hay nadie a tu lado?  
¿llamarias en el nombre del amor?

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love  
(En el nombre del amor, nombre del amor  
En el nombre del amor, nombre del amor)

La musica comenzo a colocarse mas intensa mientras las luces parpadeaban como un flash. Cuando venia el coro una especie de pintura con forma de polvo comenzo a salir de manera explosiva cubriendo a la castaña y dejandola llena de esta extraña sustancia que variaba en colores pero era realmente hermoso debido al brillo que despedia. Nora se sujetaba al microfono con fuerza mientras daba algunos golpes en el piso con sus zapatos

In the name of love  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
Love

If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
(Si te dijera que podemos bañarnos en las luces, ¿te elevarias?, ¿para encontrarte conmigo en las estrellas?)

Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
(¿confiarias en mi cuando tengas que saltar de las alturas?)

Would you fall in the name of love?  
(¿caerias en el nombre del amor?)

When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
(Cuando hay locura, cuando hay veneno en tu cabeza)

Nora se sostuvo la cabeza con algo de fuerza sintiendo cada una de esas palabras logrando que el publico hiciera lo mismo

When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
(Cuando la tristeza te deja roto en tu cama  
Yo te sostendre en los mas profundo de tu desesperacion)

Esta vez se abrazo a si misma con los ojos cerrados emocionando a todo el publico mientras las luces volvian a parpadear

And it's all in the name of love  
(Y es todo en el nombre del amor)

Nuevamente esa niebla o pintura se hizo presente en el escenario rodeando a la morena que estaba demasiado ocupada cantando con fuerza para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

In the name of love  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
Love

De repente todo paro y la musica se volvio mas suave mientras la voz de Nora resaltaba aun mas

I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love  
(Quiero testificar  
Gritando en la luz sagrada  
Tu me traes de vuelta a la vida  
Y es todo en el nombre del amor)

Sostuvo su pecho sujetando su corazon con una fuerza tan increible que por un momento creyo haber roto su vestido

I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love  
(Quiero testificar  
Gritando en la luz sagrada  
Tu me traes de vuelta a la vida  
Y es todo en el nombre del amor)

Las luces volvieron a pestañear mientras Nora volvia a golpear el suelo y se aferraba al microfono

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

El polvo volvio a salir pero esta vez cubrio al publico tambien que quedo maravillado

In the name of love  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
In the name, name  
In the name of  
Love

Todo quedo en silencion cuando la musica termino y muchos sostenían la repiracion debido a la intensidad del show que habian presenciado. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la audiencia entera felicitaba a gritos a la cantante que sonría emocionada en el escenario con un par de gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro. La pintura habia pintado su antes puro vestido blanco y lo habia dejado lleno de distintos colores brillantes que lo hacian ver aun mas hermoso en contraste con la blanca tela. Su cabello tambien habia quedado manchado pero de una manera tan suave que solo lo hacia brillar mas. Su rostro era lo unico que no estaba manchado dejando ver un leve sonrojo por el esfuerzo realizado al cantar con tal pasion. Si antes parecia un angel ahora parecia una Diosa, era bellisima y nadie podia discutirlo

Las luces se apagaron nuevamente mientras la morena se despedia con una leve reverencia. En el escenario quedo el mismo pelirrojo de antes para la sorpresa y el disgusto de algunos.

-Espero que el show haya sido de su agrado y todavia tenemos mas sorpresas por delante - hizo una leve reverencia y Giotto sintio que debia seguirle- Espero que tengan una buena velada -se despidio haciendo una reverencia y las luces volvieron a prenderse normalmente. El rubio alcanzo a seguir al pelirrojo antes de que desapareciera del todo.

Los tres objetivos de los chicos comenzaron a moverse y sin darse cuenta los tres terminaron llegando al mismo lugar. Los tres objetivos entraron en una salon cerrado y algo lejado en distintos tiempos permitiendo que los chicos se encontraran

\- Vamos a la sala de vigilancia -Sugirio Reborn y los otros dos asintieron caminado con rapidez al lugar

Deshacerse de los guardias no fue muy dificil logrando obtener el control de las camaras de seguridad. En la gran pantalla que habia en medio de la habitacion colocaron la camara que apuntaba al salon donde se encontraban sus objetivos. Dentro de ella habia una gran mesa de caoba cafe y cinco hombres sentados en un lado. El objetivo de Reborn junto a otros cuatro tipo, guarda espaldas y hombres de confianza. Del otro lado estaban sentados el obejtivo de Hibari y Giotto pero hasta ahora no señales de la castaña ¿quizas se habian equivocado?

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a la castaña esperada con una sonrisa tranquila que diferia bastante del aire tenso que se respiraba en la sala de juntas

-Lamento la demora -Sonrio la morena sentandose junto a su hermano -Nora moriarty un gusto -Se presento - Hoy yo Estare a cargo de la negociación

-No bromees eres solo una niña -Se quejo uno de los hombres

-Te aconsejaria no insultar a mi hermana -Hablo el rubio con falsa cortesia

-¿es eso una amenaza?

-Caballeros por favor -Llamo la atencion la morena - Recordemos a lo que vinimos, señor St Claire me parece que nos tiene una propuesta

-Si...-Hablo un tanto nervioso el hombre sacando unos papeles de un portafolio -A cambio de una paz entre ambas compañias, una colaboracion entre ambas y por supuesto la entrega de mi hijo -Miro al pelirrojo que le dio una sonrisa de lado -Aceptamos darle el 50% de las acciones de la conpañia por la mitad del precio que tienen actualmente en el mercado y romperemos conexiones con la mafia - mostro un contrato -esto ya ha sido firmado por mi y aprobado por todos aqui solo falta su firma

-Si sobre eso, yo tengo otra oferta - sonrio sacando un documento de Dios sabra donde - ustedes nos dan el 90% de sus acciones como una fusion de ambas empresas en la cual Empresas Moriarty toman total control de las suyas y todas sus propiedades son donadas a organizaciones de caridad en todo el mundo - Sonrio bajo la estupefaccion de todos los hombres frente a ella

-¡Estas loca nadie en su sano juicio aceptaria eso!-Grito el mismo hombre que le habia insultado antes

-El tiene razon eso es impensable- Hablo el jefe de la conpañia

-En ese caso les tengo otra oferta -Sonrio recostandose sobre la mesa un poco y mirandoles como un depradador logrando cohibirlos - Todos pueden morir - Vincent saco un reloj de su bolsillo apretando un boton para que las manecillas corrieran. El pelirrojo que habia estado quieto hasta el momento salto sobre la mesa y saco una hacha de Nora sabra donde y se la enterro en el cuello al hombre a la izquierda de su padre

-¡James! -Grito su padre escandalizado mientras su guarda espaldas sacaba un arma y le apuntaba al pelirrojo- ¡Detente es mi Hijo!-le ordeno desviando el arma y soltando un disparo errado. El pelirrojo siguio con su carniceria mientras su Padre y el insolente corrian a la puerta que estaba cerrada

-¡deten esto Zorra estupida!-Le grito el mismo idiota de antes apuntándole con su arma

-Esa no es forma de llamar a una señorita - Sonrio mientras movia las manos logrando que de la puerta salieran varias estacas gigantes empalandolo vivo- Bueno ahora que todas las distracciones estan fuera del panorama -La castaña se sentó sobre la mesa mientras el pelirrojo recogia un arma del piso y caminaba hacia su padre. A su vez Vincente revisaba su celular con tranquilidad y algo de aburrimiento- ¿Se siente con ganas de firmar?

-Estas loca si crees que cedere a tus demandas luego de lo que hiciste -Escupio  
colerico

-En ese caso no me deja otra opcion -Comenzo a balancear sus pies de manera infantil - adios Cariño

-Adios amor -Se despidio el pelirrojo volandose el cerebro con un disparo

-¡No! ¡James!-Grito desesperado sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo y llorando desesperadamente

-Para su buena suerte -Le llamo la atencion Nora -Hay una manera de que todos en esta sala puedan volver, bueno pues a la vida

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto con algo de esperanza aferrandose mas a su hijo

-Si firma los papeles puedo deshacer todo lo que paso aqui

-¿Como se que no es un engaño y que no me mataras en cuanto los firme?

-En señal de buena fe, primero volvere todo a su lugar y luego podra firmar los papeles - sujeto el lapiz que habia en la mesa - supongo que sabra las consecuencias de no cumplir con su parte - Apunto a todos los cadaveres sin vida en el suelo y el hombre trago grueso - ¿Tenemos un trato?

-...

-Tic tac en aproximadamente 20 segundos ya no podre hacer nada y usted morira de todas formas, no tienes nada que perder - El hombre medito un poco y aisntio con la cabeza

-Si lo traes de vuelta te dare lo que quieras- Miro a su hijo arreglando su cabello

-¡Fantastico, justo lo que queria oir!- Exclamo emocionada sentandose sobre su hermano tomando su mano

-Time Record - Un reloj gigante aparecio detras de los hermanos que hablaban al unisono -¡Reset! - las manecillas empezaron a correr con sentido contrario al usual mientras todas las cosas parecían volver a su lugar para la sorpresa de todos. Al cabo de unos segundos todo estaba de vuelta en su sitio totalmente intacto y sin ningun rasguño

Todos los hombres se miraron horrorizados mientras se tanteaban incredulos de lo que habia pasado.

-Ahora ¿quien esta listo para firmar?-Pregunto Nora mostrandole el bolígrafo al hombre mayor que lo tomo junto a los documentos con la mano temblorosa y firmo en un silencio sepulcral. Despues de lo que habian pasado nadie era capaz de siquiera sostenerle la mirada a la castaña

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes -Se levantó de su asiento con rumbo a la puerta siendo seguida por su hermano y el pelirrojo

-¡Espera, mi hijo!- Grito el mayor desde su asiento temeroso de las acciones de la chica

-Oh por supuesto um trato es un trato -Chasqueo los dedos y el menor cayo al piso como saco. De inmediato su padre corrio a su auxilio verificando que estaba vivo

-¿Que eres? -Le preguntó sosteniendo a su hijo el cual solo estaba dormido

-¿Yo? Quien sabe... -Susurro bajandose de hombros parando frente a la camara de seguridad para guiñarle un ojo y lanzarle un beso antes de que se perdiera la señal

-Mierda...-Fue el pensamiento generalizados de los tres hombres que exteriorizo Reborn. Estaban muy jodidos...

N/A: Si me puse algo cursi lo se, pero adoro esa cancion, para quien no la conoce es in the name of love de martin garrix. Pues ya tengo una idea clara de lo que hare y me hace muy feliz~ y 1827forever1827 lo siento por ti, me han pasado cosas parecidas y es el infierno... ¡Fuerza!

G27: 1

1827:1


	39. Capitulo 34: Lambo-chan

Lambo-chan:

Lambo-sama era un niño muy inteligente, mas inteligente de lo que mayoria pensaba. Era tan inteligente y astuto que se las habia ingeniado para escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos y saber donde estaba Ange-nee. Por esa razon cuando nadie le prestaba atencion aprovecho la oportunidad para escaparse e ir en la busqueda de su Ange-nee

Habia logrado llegar al hotel por si solo y ahora estaba el problema de entrar. Por lo general habria usado su Bazooka de los 10 años y dejado a su version adulta a cargo, pero por alguna extraña razon esta habia estado fallando y cualquier intento de usarla era inutil... Bueno, de todas formas debia encontrar una manera de entrar

-Hey, Hola pequeño -Le llamo la atencion una voz dulce y familiar - ¿Estas perdido? - Se dio la vuelta encontrandose con unos ojos achocolatados que conocia muy bien

-¡Ange-nee!-Se lanzo a sus brazos llorando para la sorpresa de la castaña -¡Te extrañe mucho!

-Yo...- Tenia que decirle que era la persona equivocada, que ella no era a quien buscaba, pero un nudo se hizo en su garganta y simplemente no pudo evitar abrazarlo con cuidado acariciando con cariño su afro - Todo está bien, tranquilo - le calmo logrando que el mejor dejara de llorar

-T-Todos dijeron que te fuiste, que nos abandonaste -Sorbio sus mocos con los ojos irritados

-Yo... Tenia cosas que hacer - murmuro sintiendose mal por engañarlo pero sintiendo que de alguna manera estaba haciendo lo correcto- Todavia tengo cosas que hacer, pero cuando las termine - acaricio con suavidad su rostro y el le sujeto la mano - Todo sera mejor que antes

-¿Y no te iras de nuevo? -Se mordio el labio por un segundo y abrazo al pequeño niño Vaca

-No lo hare - Susurro en su oido mientras Lambo se sentia somnoliento

-¿Lo prometes? - murmuro ya casi cayendo al suelo dormido

-Lo prometo -Lo tomo en brazos debido a que estaba durmiendo.

Esta era una de las razones por las que odiaba a la mafia ¿A que ser humano con corazon se le ocurriria entrenar a un niño de 5 años para ser un asesino? Exacto a ninguno. Todos los mienbros de la mafia eran animales sin escrupulos guiados por sus deseos de Poder y Dinero y utilizaban cualquier metodo para conseguirlo. Eran despreciables, por un segundo la idea de llevarse al niño vaca le parecia razonable, ella podria cuidarlo y protegerlo mejor que nadie, pero no podia simplemente llevarselo, aquello podia causar una guerra con la mafia, por lo que por el momento lo unico que podia hacer era darle toda la calidez que pudiera y devolverlo con los suyos...

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era quedarse cortos. Lo que acababan de ver los habia dejado sin habla. Era simplemente imposible, nadie podia volver a la vida a otra persona eso era demasiado loco y descabellado como para creerlo

-Puede haber sido una ilusión- hablo Reborn cortando el silencio que habia invadido el lugar

-No lo fue -Afirmo Giotto muy seguro de sus palabras

-Entonces tenemos un problema mas grande de lo que imaginabamos -se froto el rostro con cansancio ¿Que carajos le habia hecho ese doctor a su Ange? - Hare un par de llamadas y vere que puedo averiguar - tomo una memoria usb y la coloco en una de las computadoras - Yo descargare esto, ustedes deberian seguirles la pista, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla nuevamente - Ambos asintieron en silencio saliendo por la puerta -Diablos Ange en que te metiste... -murmuro viendo la sonrisa sadica de la menor

-¿Que haces con un niño? - Pregunto Vincent con la ceja alzada

-Me lo encontré cuando iba al tocador - explico sujetando al pequeño en sus brazos con delicadeza - Y antes de que lo preguntes, no le hice nada...

-Debes devolverlo

-Lo se, es solo que... -lo sujeto con un poco de fuerza, hasta que suspiro con resignacion -¿Podrias hacerlo tu? No estoy de humor como para ver a otro mafioso hoy - hizo un leve puchero -Por favor- pidio cual cachorrito logrando que su hermano suspirara

-Esta bien, pero debea ir directo al auto, ya has estado mucho tiempo fuera - tomo al pequeño en sus brazos

-Como digas~ -Sonrio viendo a su hermano irse sintiendo un hueco en su pecho

Despues de ver a su hermano alejarse y desaparecer de su vista, se dio la vuelta para cumplir con las instrucciones que su hermano le habia dado. Dio una vuelta y vio algo que le llamo la atencion, una mata de cabello rubio que iba en contra de las leyes de la gravedad, sonrio felina escondiendose para verle mejor, pero algo mas logro interesarla. Junto al rubio venia un azabache que se le hacia bastante conocido...

"Kyoya... Kyo-chan"

Resonaba en su cabeza dandole una horrible jaqueca. Por un segundo sintio como si le faltara el aire y su mundo comenzaba a distorsionarse. Camino como pudo sujetandose de las paredes hasta llegar a una habitacion abierta y cerrar la puerta. Antes de poder llegar a una cama o mueble cayo al piso sujetando con una mano su cabeza y con otra su pecho.

Abrio los ojos al sentir una fuerte luz sobre ellos, por un momento se sintio cegada, hasta que logro acostumbrar su vista. Estaba en un tejado... ¿pero donde?

-Nee ¿Kyo-chan? -Se giro al escuchar unas voces provenientes de su espalda y logro reconocer a la niña castaña de sus sueños anteriores, solo que ahora no estaba asustada, si no mas bien tranquila y en paz. Junto a ella acostada en sus piernas se encontraba una version mas joven del azabache que habia visto antes

-¿Hnn? - gruño un tanto somnoliento

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que sea para siempre? - el azabache abrio sus ojos alzando una ceja que logro hacer reir a la morena - Es solo que a veces las personas hacen promesas usando para siempre pero a veces no duran tanto como uno esperaria, lo que me hace preguntarme si el para siempre tiene alguna condicion o fecha de caducidad...

-¿Porque te interesa? - por un segundo la niña abrio sus ojos con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo se vio en su rostro, pero desaparecio rapidamente

-Es solo que cuando eramos mas pequeños tu dijeste que nuestra manada seria para siempre -murmuro desviando la mirada - Pero ahora, despues de todo lo que ha pasado... Despues de aquello...-Sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse lentamente - ¿Cuanto crees que dure nuestro para siempre?

-Ange -La llamo con seriedad sentandose bien - Mirame - ordeno tomando su rostro entre sus manos corriendolo lentamente para que quedaran frente a frente - No me importa lo que los herbivoros puedan prometer, nuestro para Siempre es eterno - habia una seriedad y autoridad en sus ojos y voz que enmudecieron a la castaña - Yo cuidare nuestro para siempre, yo sere nuestro para siempre de ser necesario y ningun herbivoro o carnivoro podra hacer algo - afirmo con confianza sorprendiendo levemente a la niña que aligero la mirada sonriendo de lado. En un movimiento rapido junto sus labios a los del carnivoro que no esperaba tal acto de la chica

-Para sellar nuestra promesa - Sonrio al alejarse y colocarse de pie

-Otro...-Murmuro saliendo de su estupor - Quiero otro - demandó logrando que la chica riera

-Si quieres otro... - dijo juguetona acercándose a la cornisa- Tendras que atraparme - Se lanzo logrando que la mayor se asustara y corriera a su rescate. Al mirar hacia abajo vio a la niña en la rama de un arbol cercano con una mirada desafiante

-Hnn- se volteo para ver al carnivoro que traia una sonrisa en el rostro viendo como la menor le hacia una señal con los dedos en su frente como despedida bajandose del arbol y alejandose. No hizo falta mucho para que el carnivoro agrandara mas su leve sonrisa haciendo que su corazon latiera mas rapido. El menor se dio la vuelta para correr tras "su presa" y por un instante quizo tomarlo o detenerle pero se contuvo de hacerlo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta...

"Ange"

"Ange"

-¡Ange!-Abrio los ojos nuevamente de golpe con la respiracion algo agitada- ¿estas bien? ¿Que sucedio?

-¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? - miro a todo lados reconociendo la habitacion en la cual se habia desmayado... Era cierto se habia desmayado, todo habia sido un sueño, solo un sueño...

-¿que pasa estas bien? - vio al rubio preocupado que reconocio como Giotto Di vongola y no entendio su preocupacion hasta que sintio sus mejillas humedas... Estaba llorando, pero ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y porque?

-Yo.. no ... No lo se -admitio sujetandose a su traje con fuerzo dejando algunas lagrimas mas caer mientras sollozos se escapaban de sus labios - Yo ¿Que me esta pasando? - Pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz temblando levemente. Aquello no habia sido un sueño, eso habia sido un recuerdo, pero no era suyo.. ¿O si? ¿porque tenia esos recuerdos? ¿Porque sentia como si le faltara el aire? ¿que estaba sucediendo?

-Ange Tranquila todo va a estar bien - Intento calmarla logrando el efecto contrario y que ella se sobresaltara

-Ese no es mi nombre - Dijo un tanto insegura alejandose de los brazos del chico - ¡Eso no es mi nonmbre! -Grito desesperada parandose y sujetandose de la pared

-Ange...- Se acerco lentamente intentanto no alterarla mas mostrando que no tenia mala intenciones

-¡Alejate! -Sin querer uso sus poderes y el rubio fue sujetado por unas cuerdas que salian de las paredes y lo arrastraban - Yo, lo siento, no queria - Se disculpo haciendolas desaparecer

-Ange - Murmuro tocandose la garganta que habia sido presionada por las cuerdas

-Ese no es mi nombre - Afirmo dandose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta, necesitaba encontrar seguridad, necesitaba a su hermano, pero mas que nada, necesitaba respuestas...

Giotto por su parte se coloco de pie con algo de dificultad. Su intuicion le habia dicho que algo andaba mal y le habia guiado a la habitacion donde se encontraba Ange, aunque realmente nunca espero encontrarse con la morena, y menos que estuviera en el suelo inconsciente como removiendose inquieta como si tuviera una pesadillas, al verla de esa manera tan indefensa, tan solitaria, el corazon se le oprimio y corrio a su ayuda, y por un segundo cuando abrio los ojos creyo tener a la Ange correcta, aunque fuera por un instante vio aquel brillo unico que tenian los ojos de la castaña, aquel que tanto le encantaba, pero se fue tan rapido como habia aparecido, dejando aquellos ojos que apenas reconocia. Aquellos ojos no eran simplemente diferente, parecian los de otra persona, como si no fuera Ange, como si fuera alguien mas, pero eso era imposible. Aun sin sus memorias cambiadas Ange debia ser siendo ella misma, pero lo que presencio fue mas bien una pelea por entenderse que por recordar, se sintio como si hubieran dos personas totalmente diferentes peleando por el poder, aqui habia algo raro y el iba a averiguar que era, tan solo esperaba poder poder saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

-Me parece que esto les pertenece - Escucho decir Reborn a su espalda mientras terminaba de copiar y borrar todo. Se giro con Leon en su bolisllo listo para disparar encontrandose con el supuesto hermano de Ange quien traia a un Lambo dormido en brazos lo que le hizo arquear una ceja - Nora lo encontro en el vestibulo, deberian cuidar mejoror a sus mascotas

-Gracias por el consejo me asegurare de ponerle una correa la proxima vez - Tomo sin mucho cuidado al menor aun sosteniendo a Leon por si acaso - ¿Sabes que sin importar lo que se traigan la recuperaremos cierto?

-Sabes en la ciencia se nos enseña que es mas facil crear algo a partir de materia ya existente que crearlo desde la nada - Hablo con tranquilidad - Su problema es que lo ven desde la perspectiva equivocada, no deberian pensar en quien es Ange Sawada ahora, deberian pensar en quien solia ser Nora Moriarty

-¿Nos estas ayudando? ¿porque? -Pregunto con verdadero interes ya que hasta donde tenia entendido el no era nada mas que una marioneta del doctor

-Digamos que nuestras metas son parecidas - Se dio la vuelta tomando el pomo de la puerta - Ustedes desean salvar a su amiga y yo deseo salvar a mi hermana - empezo a salir por la puerta

-¿Que se supone que significa eso? - Si habia algo que le cabreaba eran los que hablaban con acertijos y para su mala suerte parecian estar de moda ya que todo el bendito mundo parecia usarlos

-Tu tendras que averiguarlo - Se fue dejando al Hitman solo pero con una nueva pista para salvar a Ange, la noche no habia sido un total fracaso despues de todo...

Dia ¿A quien carajos le importa?

Estoy apunto de tener lo que la mayoria llamaria una crisis de panico ¿Porque? Claude, el nombre de todos mis males, y a quien me gustaria matar con mis propias manos. A mi querido Doctorcito se le ocurrio la brillante idea de "probar mis nuevas habilidades" por lo que diseño un nuevo tratamiento para mi, es decir que ademas de las cirugias sin anestesia, el literalmente joderme y lo que se puede definir unicamente como tortura, tendre mas cosas de las que quejarme ¿No es fantastico? Sip, la vida es horrenda, pero aun asi no me dejare vencer, Claude quiere que ceda que abandone todo lo que me hace humana y sea su perfecta muñequita, pero no me rendire, no dare mi brazo a torcer, aun si eso significa mi muerte... Prefio morir antes de someterme... A fin de cuentas Kyo-chan tenia razon si soy una carnivora y una carnivora no cede..

Adios...

\- ¿Ahora entiendes mis lagrimas? -Pregunto una morena de cabello castaña mientras veia a sus dos amigos terminar de leer el diario que hubiera deseado jamas encontrar

-Esto

-Esto es...- Murmuraron ambos sin querer creer lo que esas paginas decian

-El diario de Tsunange Sawada...

N/A:Me he demorado siglos, y no se si alguien todavia me lee, pero debo avisar que el final se acerca y gracias a las que siguen pendientes de mi historia

G27: 2

R27: 1 -Tuve que usar un traductor para saber lo que escribiste, la proxima vez ingles o español de preferencia por favor-


	40. Capitulo 35: ¿Miedo? ¿Donde?

¿Miedo? ¿Dónde?

Si a Hime le preguntaran sobre maneras de pasar el sabado por la noche, muchas cosas pasarian por su cabeza. Salir a bailar, ver una pelicula, ir a comer algo con sus amigos, o incluso quedarse en casa a ver televisión sonaba bien para ella. Cualquier cosa estaria bien, claro cualquier cosa con excepcion de ir a un antiguo manicomio abandonado y algo quemado en medio de la noche, no señor eso estaba fuera de los limites de las cosas que podia y no hacer

-R-Recorde que tengo algo que hacer, asi que...-Intento marcharse pero fue sostenida de la chaqueta por su moreno amigo

-Vamos Hime-chan, de seguro sera divertido como una aventura -sonrio algo nervioso

-No hay nada que tener M-Mujer estupida -intento animarle a su manera Gokudera

-Gokudera-kun eso no me hace sentir bien para nada, en especial porque estas temblando

-¡yo no estoy temblando!-Grito molesto -Solo tengo frio...

-Si, claro, yo me largo -Se dio la vuelta pero nuevamente fue sujetada por el mas alto - Yamamoto-kun por favor -pidio con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tranquila no pasara nada, ademas esto fue tu idea ¿verdad?

-Si, pero ¿porque no venimos mañana que es de dia?

-Porque mañana le estaran vigilando, ahora es el unico momento en que no es resguardado y podemos entrar sin temor a ser descubiertos

-No es a ser decubiertos a lo que le temo...

-Vamos de seguro es mas bonito por dentro- los otros dos adolescentes compartieron una mirada que decia claramente " estoy seguro que no" -Esto es por Ange-chan ¿recuerdan? - volvieron a mirarse para luego suspirar y seguir al moreno hacia la entrada

Si se preguntan que llevaba a estos amigos a ir contra todo instinto de supervivencia y hacer una tontería digna de pelicula de terror, pues bueno era algo complicado. Luego de que Hime decidio confiar en sus amigos y mostrarles el diario encontrado, llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban saber mas, ya que este estaba incompleto y por lo menos los dos chicos creian que les podria ayudar a su situacion actual, por su parte a Hime le fue prometido que si ayudaba le contarían toda la verdad dr su historia y la de su hermana, por lo que ahora solo les quedaba rezar por encontrar una pista antes de que algo mas les encontrara...

-Recuerdenme porque estamos aqui de nuevo -dijo la castaña que esta encogida con una linterna muy cerca de Yamamoto que pareciar ser el unico no asustado por la situacion

-Ange-chan dijo que a veces cuando las emociones eran fuertes, las cosas e incluso los lugares podian almacenar recuerdos - Doblaron en una esquina - si aqui paso todo le que decia el diario, entonces deberian haber al menos un par de recuerdos por aqui

-S-Si ademas podemos intentar buscar algun archivo de la decima en las oficinas -añadio Hayato, cuando de repente se escucho caer algo muy cerca de ellos

-¡Hiiiiiie!- Hime se abrazo mas fuerte a Takeshi en un intento de buscar seguridad - Por favor dime que eso fue producto de mi imaginacion

-Vamos, de seguro no fue nada

-F-F-Fantasma -apunto el peliplateado enfrente de ellos donde una figura fantasmagorica se empezo a materializar

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!-salio corriendo Hime por su vida dejando a los dos chicos atras

-¡Hime-chan! -grito el mas alto al verla huir como alma que se lleva el diablo

-Kufufu esa fue una muy tierna expresion -Rio Mukuro haciendose presente con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Mukuro? ¿Que haces aqui?-Preguntó Takeshi con la ceja alzada

-Vine a cazar recuerdos al igual que ustedes -explico con simpleza

-¡Piña estupida! Ni creas que confiaremos en tus palabras despues de haberte marchado dandole la espalda a la decima - le recrimino molesto por haberse ido sin dar ninguna expliacion

-Mientras ustedes los obedientes cachorritos estaban llorando su perdida, yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo Kufufu

-¿y ese seria?

-Buscar una manera de salvar a Angel-chan -sonrio - ahora vamos hay que encontrar a un conejito perdido antes de que ellos la encuentren

-¿Ellos? -dijeron ambos chicos viendo como el mayor se les adelantaba

-No todos los recuerdos son buenos,y algunos pueden ser mas crueles de lo que imaginan - siguio caminando siendo seguido por los otros chicos

Hime se habia perdido. Un par de mal vueltas y ahora estaba en el patio del lugar, genial, por lo menos ya no estaba tan oscuro. De repente pudo escuchar la risa de una niña y casi se le salio el alma del cuerpo. Pero aun asi siguio la risa, podria ser una niña perdida y no podia dejarla sola. De repente llego a un gran arbol seco y bajo este pudo ver a una pequeña castaña subida en una de las ramas con una botella de ¿vodka? En la mano

-¡Baja ahora mismo niña loca! -se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de un hombre mayor. Y pudo notar como todo el lugar se empezaba a iluminar viendo mejor a las personas frente a ella - ¡Y devuelveme mi Vodka!- el hombre tenia puesto un traje de jardinero, era rubio de piel morena y con algo de barba

-No estoy loca, solo no estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales- rio la pequeña mientras el arbol se volvia verde y hermoso - ¡Y jamas lo devolvere! - grito alzando la botella dejandose ver mejor, Hime la reconocio enseguida, esa niña, era sin duda alguna, su hermana...

-Si estan aqui es porque encontraron el diario de Angel-chan

-¿Sabias sobre el?

-Por supuesto, hace un tiempo, cuando Angel-chan estaba al borde de la muerte, ella me confio sus memorias, para que en caso de una emergencia supiera que hacer -Dijo mientras miraba los numeros en las puertas de las habitaciones

-y si tienes sus recuerdos ¿que haces aqui?

-Los tengo todos menos uno kufufu y este recuerdo en especial es uno muy importante - abrio la puerta de una de las oficinas y aunque el lugar estaba algo quemado varios muebles se mantenian en pie - El buen doctor a travez de todos sus experimentos buscaba una cosa

-¿Una cosa?- Dijo Hayato comenzando a revisar un escritorio y Yamamoto revisaba unos estantes

-La perfeccion - sonrio caminado hacia unas gabetas - El creia que para que alguien lograra tal estado, primero debia abondonar todo aquello que le hacia imperfecto - lo abrio sacando algunos archivos algo viejos pero legibles - lo que signifcaba una cosa, abandonar su humanidad -los dos chicos le miraron en un silencion tenso por un par de segundos - pero abandonar tu humanidad no es algo que te puedan obligar a hacer, es algo que debes hacer por tu cuenta - abrio la carpeta viendo algunos archivos y fotos que describian los procedimientos realizados a la morena - Por lo que penso que quizas si la arrinconaba ella tomaria la decision por su cuenta - se acerco al escritorio dejando la carpeta sobre ella llamando la atencion de sus compañeros - Asi que comenzo a destruirla desde afuera- ambos miraron con ira contenida las fotos y los papeles que describian con lujo de detalle las torturas usadas para romper a una pequeña morena

Hime miraba su alrededor sin poder creerlo. Ahora todo el patio estaba verde rodeado de varias plantas y flores y parecia que subitamente habia amanecido.

-¡Andamos Borrachos desde el año pasado tomando Vodka Yohoi Yhoi! - cantaban algo desafinados desde la rama del arbol su hermana y el hombre que creia era Sasha, ambos claramente ebrios y tomando mas Vodka

-Espera -Interrumpio la menor -Pense que la letra decia Piscola

-Esta es la version rusa - Sonrio el mayor -Recuerda lo que te enseñe, si te duele la cabeza

-¡Tomas Vodka!

-Si tienes hambre

-¡Vodka con jugo de naranja!

-Si tienes una herida

-¡Vodka y Aspirinas!

-Si tienes una resaca

-¡Mas Vodka, no se puede tener una resaca si todavía estas ebrio Dah! - dijo como si fuera una verdad universal que todo el mundo supiera

-Muy bien, ¿y si te rompen el corazon?

-¿Vodka y un bate? - doblo un poco la cabeza de manera tierna

-¡Muy bien! - la felicito revolviendo su cabello

-¡¿Que creen que estan haciendo?! - aparecio una mujer rubia vestida de enfermera

-¿Reflexionando sobre el significado de la vida? - dijeron al unisono escondiendo la botella

-¡Bajense de ahi ahora! ¡si alguien los ve estaremos en problemas! - grito entre molesta y nerviosa y ambos se reiron de ella

-Te preocupas mucho

-¿que paso con todo eso de que hay que ser positivos?

-Si no se bajan de ahi positivamente los bajare yo misma - dijo mirando que no viniera nadie

-Me gustaria ver eso y ¿ a ti?

-Oh no me lo perderia por nada -rio Ange viendo como la mujer golpeaba el piso frustrada

-¡ya veran cuando los atrape! - camino decida al arbol intentando subirse mientras los de arriba reian mas fuerte

-¿Crees que lo logre?

-Te apuesto dos analgesicos a que se cae antes de subir dos metros -Aposto Ange con una sonrisa

-Que sea metro y medio y tenemos un trato- se dieron la mano en señal de un acuerdo y sonrieron al ver a la mujer intentar subir sin mucho exito. Una sonrisa surco su rostro al notar el aire familiar que se respiraba en el ambiente, todos parecian tan felicez...

-Por supuesto nuestra Angel-chan no se dejo doblegar -hablo Mukuro leyendo otra carpeta - Por lo que el doctor opto por otra estrategia, si no podia destruirla por fuera, lo haria por dentro - les mostro la carpeta que estaba leyendo donde salian los expedientes de los empleados - Comenzo aislándola, de cualquiera que representara algun tipo de apoyo para ella

-Sasha y Elena - leyo los nombres en los archivos- Los amigos de Ange-chan

-Si, pero lamentablemente ese solo fue el comienzo - una niebla los empezo a rodear hasta que no pudieron ver nada

-¡¿Que crees que haces Piña estupida?!

-Kufufu, yo solo los guio, señor cabeza de pulpo

-¡¿A quien carajos le dices cabeza de pulpo?! - se le iba a tirar encima pero fue detenido a tiempo por Yamamoto

-Esta bien, esta bien ¿y porque estamos aqui?

-Aislarle no fue suficiente, por lo que invento una maquina basada en ilusiones que sumergia al usuario en pesadillas tan vividas que parecia vivirlas en carne propia - De repente unas máquinas empezaron a aparecer junto a una camilla en la cual atada con correas estaba una pequeña castaña que se retorcia y gritaba, tambien las paredes parecian ser espejos

-¿Que...

-La obligo a ver una y otra vez los peores escenarios posibles - en los espejos se empezaron a mostrar todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la menor y lo que mostraban no era nada bonito -la muerte de su madre, el abandono y rechazo de sus seres queridos y la favorita del doctorcito, una masacre... Donde era ella la perpetradora - las imagines eran tan crueles y vividas que incluso ellos se estaban sintiendo enfermos- Finalmente luego de lo que parecieron siglos para ella, lo logró- se fijaron en la menor que cerro sus ojos mientras una sola lagrima caia por sus ojos y luego los volvia a abrir solo que ahora estos no reflejaban nada - lo que el doctor no anticipo es que al perder su humanidad, ella ansiara poder volver a sentir algo lo que sea, y al ser incapaz de sentir algo por su cuenta, decidio tomarlo de los demas

De repente mostraban como unos enfermos se llevaban a la castaña que apenas se movia, hasta que tomo a uno de los hombres por el cuello y de alguna manera vieron como el hombre poco a poco empezo a caer hasta tocar el piso como un peso muerto, por supuesto una vez tomo lo que quizo del primero fue en busqueda del otro que intentaba escapar en vano ya que la menor uso sus ilusiones

-Pero no solo absorbio sus emociones, tomo tambien sus fuerzas, llamas y vida... - la morena salio caminando con tranquilidad del lugar dejandolos solos - Y cada vez que se alimentaba de alguien, se volvia mas fuerte

-Pero,eso no puede ser posible, tomar las llamas de otros - Dijo Hayato interrumpiendolo

-El doctor ya habia introducido varias llamas a su cuerpo antes, por lo que su cuerpo se adapto para absorber lo que le ofrecian - explico comenzando a caminar por los pasillos siendo seguido por los chicos - Por supuesto el apoyo el que siguiera abosorbiendo la fuerza de otros y mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo algo a Angel-chan no le intereso ser usada, ahora que tenemos todo eso claro, falta la parte mas importante

-¿La que seria? - de alguna manera habian llegado al patio el que era iluminado de alguna forma por la luz del sol -¿Ya amanecio?

-Nop, nuestra querida Hime-chan, hizo exactamente lo que esperaba que hiciera - sonrio acomodandose para tener una mejor vista - algunos recuerdos solo pueden ser activados por personas en especifico, Angel-chan inconscientemente siempre protegio sus memorias para que solo pudieran ser activadas por alguien con su mismo juego genetico, usualmente esto haria que solo ella pudiera verlas, pero

-Hime-chan es su gemela

-Comparten el mismo ADN

-Kufufu ahora solo hay que esperar y ver

-¿Que exactamente?

-El como la salvaron la primera vez

De repente todo el paisaje cambio. Ahora era de noche de nuevo y una alarma sonaba por todo el lugar. Varios guardias corrian por todo el patio con sus linternas buscando a algo o alguien.

-Vamos Ange si no me ayudas no saldremos de aqui - Dijo el hombre que reconocio como Sasha solo que parecia mas cansado y tomaba de la mano con fuerza a una casi inmovil Ange

-¿cual es el punto? -Pregunto la pequeña sin ni siquiera mirarle - Afuera o adentro no hay diferencia al menos aqui tengo sustento

-Ange...-Fue interrumpido cuando unos guardias los rodearon y escondio a la pequeña detras de sus piernas

-Entregala y podras irte - hablo uno de los guardias con arma en mano

-¿Para que puedan seguir usandola como su conejillo de Indias? - movio las manos en señal de que se acercara- No lo creo, si la quieren tendran que pasar sobre mi cadaver -pateo al del arma y empezo a pelear contra ellos mientras la menor miraba la escena sin interes

-Estabamos teniendo una conversacion - con un solo movimiento de sus manos todos los guardias salieron volando bajo la mirada atenta del jardinero

-¡Detente les haces daño!-Pidio al jardinero al ver como la castaña los asfixiaba con tan solo una mirada

-Ellos te querian hacer daño ¿Porque te importan? - le miro algo interrogante y el mayor se acerco a ella arrodillandose a su nivel

-No me importan ellos, me importas tu - tomo su rostro entre su manos y la miro con suplica - Por favor -pidio y por un segundo duda se reflejo en los ojos de la niña logrando que el agarre en los cuellos y cuerpos de los guardias se aflojara

-Maldito monstruo - al estar libre uno de los guardias tomo su arma y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo en dirección a la pequeña

Un disparo se escucho resonar en todo el lugar y los guardias calleron al piso junto a otro cuerpo que sangraba.

-¿Sasha? -Pregunto la menor sujetando al mayor que la habia protegido tomando la bala em su lugar - ¿porque?

-Dije que vendria por ti ¿o no? - le sonrio acariciando su rostro con cariño y los ojos de la pequeña se empezaron a iluminar

-¡No! ¡no! Hay que detener el sangrado debo...- empezo a desvariar nerviosa sin saber que hacer

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, he visto heridas como estas antes -Dijo mirandola con algo de pena - ¿podrias usar esos poderes tuyos y? - Ange asintio y en la mano del ruso aparecio una botella con Vodka abierta -Gracias, viendole el lado positivo -tosio algo de sangre - Finalmente volvio

-¿Que cosa? - pregunto con las lagrimas en sus ojos mientras fuego empezaba a esparcirse por todo el lugar

-El brillo en tus ojos - le sonrio con un hilo de sangre en su boca- Quiero que me prometas algo

-Lo que sea - forzo una sonrisa viendo como el lugar era evacuado, esas llamas no heririan a nadie pero si ahuyentaria a todos

-Jamas dejes que nada ni nadie te quite ese brillo en tus ojos, prometemelo - la miro con seriedad y ella asintio - D-Dilo

-Lo prometo -Se tomaron las mano y el mayor le dio una ultima caricia en el rostro

-Esa es mi niña- sonrio para luego dejar caer su mano junto con su ultimo aliento

-¿Sasha? ¡¿Sasha?! - le llamo sin recibir respuesta lo que la hizo romper en lagrimas agridulce mientras el fuego se extendía por todo el lugar

-Kufufu, asi que esa es la respuesta -murmuro Mukuro para si mismo

-¿De que hablas?

-Kufufu, mi parte aqui ya termino quizas deberian ir a ver su Protegida-chan, no luce muy bien - ambos chicos miraron como las ilusiones se habian ido a la menor estaba de rodillas en el suelo

-¡Hime-chan!

-¡Hime! - Gritaron ambos corriendo en su ayuda

-Kufufu ahora hay que ver si el Arcobaleno hizo su parte -dijo antes de desaparecer en una niebla morada

-Hime-chan ¿que suceden -pregunto Yamamoto arrodillandose junto a ella al igual que Hayato

-Puedo sentirlo...- su respiraciom estaba agitada y sostenia su pecho con fuerza -lo que ella sintio al perderlo -lagrimas caian de su rostro sin control -Fue Horrible, como si le arrancaran el corazon del pecho... - se abrazo al mas cercano que resulto ser Gokudera y lo sujeto con fuerza

-T-Todo...-murmuro congelado por la accion de la chica hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar y de manera instintiva acaricio su cabello - Todo estara bien -aseguro escuchando sus sollozos viendo al beisbolista que acariciaba la espalda de la morena - Todo saldra bien...

 **N/A: Finalmente llegamos a la parte donde explicamos todo lo que le paso a nuestra Ange y tambien el final esta cerca~ Gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo y siguen dejando sus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Irara: Pues si me di cuenta y a mi tambien me alegra llegar a tantas palabras no me habia pasado antes, y gracias por seguir fiel a mi historia se aprecia**

 **SeleneAka: Pues no todo fue tan mal, ok si, quizas soy algo sadica pero siempre me gusta hacer personajes profundos que se hayan recuperado de las dificultades y creo que Ange es el mejor ejemplo**

 **1827: 1**

 **G27: 1**


	41. Capitulo 36: nuestro mundo roto

El dia en que nuestro mundo se rompió

Vincent Moriarty era un hombre un tanto cerrado. Siempre habia sido asi desde que tenía memoria, de pequeño la mayoria del tiempo tenia problemas para expresar lo que sentia, incluso sus padres pensaban que era algo raro... Pero hubo una sola persona que jamas penso eso, su adorada hermana menor. Ella era su mundo, desde el primer dia en que vio esos ojos achocolatados y le dio lo que el penso parecia una sonrisa, supo que habia encontrado un proposito en la vida. Lamentablemente las cosas buenas nunca duran mucho, y el mundo de Vincent se vino abajo

A los 7 años a su hermana se le diagnostico una enfermedad terminal. La enfermedad era tan extraña y nueva que nadie sabia por donde empezar a buscar una cura. Aun asi la pequeña se mantuvo tranquila dandole esperanzas a su hermano de que los doctores podrian salvarle, de que todo volveria a ser como antes, hasta que sucedio... La enfermedad comenzo a manifestarse.

Al principio parecian unas pequeños raspones en su cara, luego estaban por todo su cuerpo, y luego ya no eran tan pequeños. La enfermedad atacaba las celulas de la piel de una manera que lograba que estas se destruyeran y se consumieran a niveles alarmantes. Pronto la pequeña Nora debio empezar a usar vendas por todo su cuerpo y rostro para evitar que las heridas se infectaran y que su estado psicologico no empeorara al verse convertida en _eso_...

Estaban desesperados y por mas que habia intentado buscar un cura, no encontro nada mas que cientos de callejones sin salida, la medicina moderna y convencional, no podian salvar a su mundo. Entonces paso, su madre le rebelo el secreto de su ascedencia, de como en su juventud habia pertenecido a una familia de la mafia, y como quizas ellos tenian la respuesta a sus problemas. Lamentablemente la familia Estraneo fue perseguida y exterminada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedir ayuda, pero para su suerte sus investigaciones no desaparecieron. Paso meses estudiando y realizando experimentos en su laboratorio, hasta que finalmente llego a una respuesta. Las llamas de sol podian mantener viva a su hermana, quizas no por siempre, pero le darian el tiempo que necesitaba para fabricar una cura permanente.

Lamentablemente su madre no tenia llamas algunas y encontrar a alguien de la mafia dispuesto a ayudarle, era algo demasiado peligroso. Debia hacerlo el mismo. Para eso creo un suero que le permitiera a su cuerpo aumentar a su cuerpo la produccion de llamas lo suficiente como para poder manifestarlas, y rezar para que sus llamas fueran de sol. Para su suerte lo fueron, y esto le permitio mantener la esperanza y a su hermana vivas.

Hasta que ese hombre llego. Claude Faustus, el hermano de su madre y uno de los cientificos mas brillantes que la familia Estraneo hubiera tenido jamas. El doctor accedio a curar a Nora a cambio de proteccion. Tal parece que el mayor habia cometido algunas "indiscreciones" en su pasado y ahora debia mantenerse escondido, como un profugo... Aquel sujeto no le agradaba, pero debia admitir que sabia lo que hacia. Gracias a el su hermana comenzo a mejorar, no la curo, pero logro detener el paso de la enfermedad, y ahi fue donde las cirugías comenzaron.

Su hermana ya tenia trece años y como cualquier chica de su edad, ella deseaba salir y ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, algo que no podia hacer luciendo como lo hacia actualmente. Por supuesto el doctor accedio a realizar las operaciones el mismo, ya que cualquier otro especialista podria empeorar la condición de su hermana, por supuesto todos estaban emocionados de volver a ver el lindo rostro de la menor despues de tanto tiempo, el problema fue que ella ya no deseaba mas ese rostro, ella deseaba otro en especifico

-Dime Claude - Vicent estaba por entrar a la habitacion de su hermana cuando oyo su voz, logrando parar su accion y que deseara escuchar mas - ¿Ayer la fuiste a ver? -Pregunto algo cohibida

-¿A quien? - el doctor contestó con desinteres sin tomarle mucha atencion

-Ya sabes, a la chica, a Ange... - murmuro con una mueca - Dijiste que deseabas entender porque pensabas en ella y que por eso irias a verla

-Oh cierto -saco una foto de su chaqueta - Lamentablemente solo descubri algo que ya sabia

-¿y que es eso?

-Que ella es la persona mas hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida - Dijo sin ningun tipo de vergüenza observando la foto con detenimiento

-¿En serio?

-Puedes verlo por ti misma - le entrego la foto. En ella salia una castaña de cabello largo y sedoso con un lindo vestido blanca hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, dejando ver sus lindas piernas bastante bien formadas para su edad, al igual que su estrecha cintura. Parecia estar regando o cuidando un jardin con una sonrisa de calma en su rostro y una flor en su cabello. Claude tenía razon, la morena era un angel y ella era un monstruo

-Antes habia dicho que podias reconstruirme de la manera en que quisiera- Paro un segundo pensando muy bien en lo que deseaba, y que significaria un cambio definitivo en su vida, pero estaba enamorada y el amor hacia locuras...

-Ciertamente dije eso, pero no veo tu punto ¿o es que ya has decidido como deseas verte?

-Si -Suspiro tomando la foto entre sus manos - Asi es como deseo verme - Indico a la morena de la foto con una mirada decidida y Claude se mostro sorprendido por unos segundos

-¿Porque querrias eso? -Pregunto con sincera curiosidad

-Por que tu estas enamorada de ella, y quiero que sientas eso por mi...-Susurro despacio, pero aun asi fue escuchada por el mayor que empezo a sopesar la idea de estar enamorado

-¿Amor eh? -Murmuro bajo para si mismo - Si ese es tu deseo entonces lo cumplire - Acaricio con cuidado su rostro por sobre las vendas colocandose de pie, logrando ver un lindo brillo en los ojos de la chica - Claro es tu trabajo convencer a tus Padres, si ellos dicen que esta bien lo hare con gusto

-¡Lo Hare! ¡Los convencere! ¡definitavemente! -Grito emocionada pensando en que pronto sus sueños se cumplirian, seria tan hermosa como una princesa y tendria a su lado al principe de sus sueños...

Vincent se alejo cuando vio que el doctor iba de salida, por supuesto el queria ver el rostro de su hermana nuevamente y no el de alguien mas, pero jamas habia podido decirle que no a su hermana, y despues de que sus padres cedieran, el tambien termino por hacerlo, si aquello la hacia feliz el no era nadie para intervenir en aquella felicidad. Y por un tiempo aquella felicidad duro, hasta que la enfermedad de Nora volvio mas fuerte que antes, ya no afectaba su interior si no que la mataba lentamente por dentro, y ahora ni siquiera el doctor o sus llamas podian curarle. Para salvarle accedio a ser el conejillo de indias de su tio e incrementar su poder, por mas doloroso que fuera, pero su hermana tenia las horas contadas, y ya no quedaba nada por hacer, el tiempo se le escapaba entre los dedos, hasta que _ella_ aparecio.

Jamas habia sabido a ciencia cierta cuales habian sido las "indiscreciones" del doctor, pero sabia que no podian ser buenas. Y tenia razon, cuando el doctor le conto todo lo que habia echo con aquella pequeña, se sintio asqueado, y enfermo de ser pariente de un hombre tan despreciable, pero aquel hombre enfermo era la unica manera de conservar a su hermana, aunque fuera una parte de ella. Ange tenia la capacidad de "absorber" y alimentarse de otros, si lograban borrar a la vieja Ange, y que "absorbiera" a su hermana, sus recuerdos, su conciencia, sus pensamientos, todo de ella, podrian mantener su espiritu vivo, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que el doctor llevara a cabo el resto de su plan, y el recobrara a su hermana por completo. Sabia que era despreciable usar a una chica que ya habia sufrido tanto en su vida, alguien inocente cuyo unico pecado fue confiar en la gente equivocada, pero estaba desesperado y se negaba a perder a su mundo, por lo que contra cualquier sentido de moral y etica que tuviera ayudo a su Tio. Lamentablemente durante aquel tiempo sus padres fallecieron durante un accidente, y se quedo solo en el mundo, con un Tio que le enfermaba y un plan que destruiria a un inocente y lastimaria a muchos mas, pero si todo salia segun sus propios planes, mas de una inocente se salvaria... Solo debia confiar en el tiempo, y en su propia capacidad de manipular a otros, pero sin importar lo que pasara el salvaria a su hermana, costara lo que costara...

N/A: Pues aqui esta la parte faltante de la historia~

G27: 1


	42. Chapter 42

Reescribir:

Hola, se que hace mucho tiempo no actualizo, y la verdad es que en marzo entre a la universidad y los mese han pasado volando para mi, sin contar con que no tenia computador por lo que no podía subir, pero lo que quería decirles es que probablemente reescriba la novela, ya que no me gusta el curso que tomo, creo que algunas tenían razón al decirme que hize cambios muy bruscos por ejemplo en la personalidad de Ange, y en que fuera tan promiscua, pero el punto es que planeo reescribirla desde el inicio, pero tranquilas dejare algunas cosas iguales, es decir la idea central será la misma, y probablemente las personalidades de los personajes no cambien mucho, y además dejare esta novela intacta por si alguien desea volver a leer los capítulos que escribi.

La subiré con el mismo nombre que esta, para que sea fácil de encontrar, lamento las molestias, y espero volver a saber de ustedes, gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron hasta ahora, hasta pronto.


End file.
